Year After Trinity
by L-Lupin
Summary: One year after the Trinity Universe true end... Spoilers for true end game. Characters from Disgaea(1-4), Atelier Iris(1-3), Mana Khemia(1) included on future chapters.
1. Day 1 morning

"_A myriad of things drift here._

_You can find anything. UFOs from nowhere, expansive libraries, abandoned spaceships, leftover sushi, and more…_

_Sometimes entire planets will end up settling here._

_People refer to this dimension of defunct or forgotten objects as the 'Netheruniverse'_

_The objects swirling and drifting around the core of the Netheruniverse come and go as if of their own volition._

_It's truly a mysterious space, ripe with magical forces and advanced scientific technology…_

_Donuts and ruins, too._

_Today is just another ordinary day in the Netheruniverse…as ordinary as it can be…or as ordinary as we can be!"_

_-Demon Dog King Kanata._

It was just an ordinary day at the Netheruniverse, every living inhabitant were all doing well now ever since the year before where a giant black hole had almost swallowed the said universe and their dragon deity suddenly exploding, not damaging the city of course. All the people that saw the incident were all worried at what was happening at that time since their King did not really tell them anything.

It continued on for several days until the current ruler, Demon God Gem Shuten suddenly announced that they were just adjusting the scenery of the Netheruniverse, he said that the Dragon Deity had become too boring, that's why he had it destroyed while the black hole was actually used so as to gather all of the Drifting objects on one place and suddenly blow them all out of their home since it was dangerous to be so near the said universe and to make the 'getting it away from here' part flashy.

People had been glad to here this 'reason' and continue on to living life just as before, even thinking that the 'change of scenery' was a pretty a good thing. Now was just the same, it's just that as said earlier, it was actually a week starting today before the first year anniversary ever since the 'permanent change of the Netheruniverse' happened, or for those looking for the real name of the soon supposed to be celebration, it was the 'One year anniversary ever since the end of the battle of the Demon Dog King and his companions against the Ruthless Goddess Ashura' though of course, the public does not know this and think of next week as nothing more than an ordinary day… a certain Demon God Gem doesn't think so though…

PROLOGUE

"In the Throne Room of the Demon Palace"

"Give me one good reason why we shouldn't celebrate our victory next week!" Demon God Gem Shuten roared with all his might at his cowering violet haired vassal.

"B-But have you forgotten, my lord? The public does not have any idea of what truly happened a year before, they won't find any reason to attend a party that means nothing to them." The Castle Overseer Suzaku explained nervously.

"I don't care! It's a big thing to my family to finally be rid of that so called goddess, besides, it's my son and his friends, even you included that were the ones that risked your lives just to end Ashura's tyranny! I can't just let your good deeds go unrewarded and unknown! I mean, you didn't even asked anything in return!" the Demon God Gem explained and you heard it right, not one, even Etna nor the Prinnies had asked for any reward after that life threatening battle, the following are their individual response to Shuten after being asked for a reward:

"_It may have been dangerous but it was fun, it was a great adventure, I couldn't ask for anything more since I was able to experience such a great event with my friends! But thanks for the offer father!" –_Demon Dog King Kanata.

"_I was able to fulfill my duty as a Valkyrie, even though I may have been raised and trained as one with lies, in the end, I was able to prove my worth and myself as a true agent of light, no prize could have had surpassed nor tied at my current feelings though I thank you for the wonderful offer, Demon God Gem Shuten." _

_-_Valkyrie Rizelea.

"_So long as Master Kanata was safe and happy, I, his vassal would wish nothing more. Seeing a smile on his face and innocence on his eyes is more than enough for all the hardships that I have faced, nevertheless, the offer was very much obliged, my lord." – _Fox Spirit Tsubaki.

"_Haaah-haha! So the Demon God Gem himself recognizes me, a Dark Hero, for his abilities, worthy enough for a great reward! No other emotions could even equal to the pride I am feeling at this moment but despite that fact, I will not ask for anything in return for my services, for a Dark Hero only has he's eyes for fear, recognition and power! Not mere trinkets! Yet do know that the opportunity for honor was gratified." – _Dark Hero Lucius.

"_We did it in the name of Love! We won because of Love! And our reward was even more valuable than anything you may be able to give us, and that is the Love we share with each other, so I have to say no to any reward but I do feel the Love that you are trying to show through giving so don't think that it is unappreciated!" _– Universal Witch Girl, Galaxy Flonne_._

"_Meh, this place doesn't have the sweetest of sweets or even the less sweet sweeter of sweets so your offer doesn't really have any value to me whatsoever but maybe if the wish is still available later then I may have thought of something, until then I don't care what you do with that offer of yours. Still it was nice to be looked up so highly so thanks for the chance, now you can't say that I didn't do anything for ya." – _Galaxy Beauty Pirate Etna.

"_Well if Master Etna didn't wish for anything (which was very weird but since she were travelling with a Love Freak and an Adventure Freak then there's really no way that Master Etna's already corrupted mind couldn't be corrupted with a different kind of corrupt which is a good kind if you know what I mean) then we, the Prinny Squad also does not have anything we want but to be offered was really nice so it was appreciated dood." – _Low Income Worker Prinnies.

"_Oh my, a gift you offer? I'm sorry but as a ghost, I don't think that anything that has a hard exterior will actually be of use to me but if anything then I would like to be friends with everyone until they become like me! (giggle) But I'm the only one who could do that so I guess there really is nothing for me to ask though do know that this chance was valued. (giggle)" – _Ghastly Inn Mascot Pamela.

"_Well, I don't mean any disrespect but since I'm an alchemist, I could synthesis almost anything I want and travelling for ingredients is fun, especially with my friends so I would have to turn down your offer and instead, acquire items the traditional way, I hope you don't mind and do know that you have my sincerest gratitude for this option." – _Alchemist Violet.

"_I'll be damned! I came here for treasure hunting and now the owner of possibly the greatest of all treasures in all of Netheruniverse is offering me one wish that I could get! The possibilities! ...is what I would have responded but a true treasure hunter only claims the goods he acquired with his friends in tow and since I'm sure the others didn't wish for anything then you'll hear the same response from me, thanks for the credit though!" –_Treasure Hunter Recit.

"_A-Any wish…! U-Uhm…please let me think…oh no! I shouldn't make the Demon God Gem wait! But what will I wish? Money? No! No! I can't be greedy! W-Well Mr. Demon God Gem, please don't be mad but I d-don't really have a wish for myself since I o-only want to-to help my family and my friends and it won't matter much if I don't do it myself… I'm sorry, you have given me this alternative and I only take it down…b-but I was very glad Mr. Demon God Gem…I'm very thankful for it…" _–Managraphic Artist Miyu.

"_(chuckle) You should know that a high class idol like me would never take any reward for granted, plus since my popularity had already increased sky high after my come back on the biz, wishing for more wouldn't be very good for my image as a main heroine, sorry but it's just an actress' job to break hearts, don't worry, in exchange, I'll give you this autograph with sign of appreciation (chuckle)" - _Super Assassin Idol Mizuki.

"_The Netheruniverse was safe; its beauty was able to be preserved after all these years with flying objects covering it plus your heir, Master Kanata, was safe and sound, I could not wish anymore greater than this, in the first place, this was what I had been hoping to happen, now that it did, I could not ask for anything more but I thank you for this chance, Master Shuten(bows)"_- Castle Overseer Suzaku.

"Such performance of accurate revision Master Shuten." Suzaku complimented.

"Don't think that you can sweet talk your way out of this you bi-polar vassal of mine!" Shuten announced, it's incredible that despite the thunderous shouting's inside the throne room, nobody seem to neither hear nor care for it.

"Ahhh! Your words cut me deep than any blade can hope for, I am deeply hurt my lord." The bi-polar vassal exclaimed while posing dramatically.

"See, this is what I am talking about…(sigh) though seriously, Suzaku." The DDG started which makes the violet haired man in front of him to look at him seriously, "I fear that my time will soon come what with all that ruckus last year, at least before I pass on, I wish to be able to do something grand for my son and his companions, including you of course, all I really need is the right reason." The Demon God Gem solemnly reveals.

"I can understand, Master Shuten, after all, decades of war and you being unable to truly be a father to your son will certainly take its toll on your very being itself but please do not forget that all this secrecy was part of the peace that all of us are sharing right at this moment." Suzaku explained with guilt in his voice.

"I know but like you said my very being will never be able to acquire true peace if I couldn't at least become a true father to Kanata in some way, not as the Demon God Gem but as Demon Lord Shuten, this is truly difficult." Kanata's father explained as he goes into his worried position.

"…" The Castle Overseer looks at his master with a pitiful look before changing it into a thinking one.

"…You've been quiet for some time now Suzaku, what's in your mind?" Demon God Gem Shuten asked.

"If I may suggest my opinion, my lord, perhaps I have the solution to your dilemma." The lavender head explained, much to the delight of his boss.

"Really! Then what are you waiting for! Tell me now!" The Netheruniverse' late Overlord commanded.

"As you wish Master Shuten." Suzaku started as he stood up straighter and looked at his boss with glee, "From the discussion from the beginning to the present, we can summarize that the only thing that stands in the way of your wishes was the acceptable reason to start a celebration, correct?"

"Yeah, I guess, just get to the point already." The impatient giant gem stated.

"Patience, my lord, now if you remember, the only thing that started all of this was a lie made by yourself one year ago, correct?" Shuten nods, "Now think about it, if you have lied then, what's stopping you now?" The vassal further questioned.

"Oh, I see, if I make up or lie for a good enough reason to start a party, everyone may come and join the celebration thinking what I had announce as the 'reason' as the truth while I feel a personal satisfaction for their involvement." The boss summarized.

"We are clearly thinking about the same thing, my liege." The boss' vassal said with a happy tone.

"I guess it will suffice, I mean, I am the only one feeling down here so a personal satisfaction shall do the trick but what kind of true 'reason' will I say to the townspeople? Any old lie won't be enough for everyone to actually want to attend a party you know." DDG informed his servant.

"Do not worry Master Shuten, I already thought of the perfect reason for a celebration that every inhabitant on the Netheruniverse will simply have to attend." Suzaku said with complete confidence.

"And that is?" The Gem asked.

"My lord, tell me, what are the reasons for a big celebration that the Netheruniverse had been a part of before the fall of Ashura? From the most important to the least important of reasons." another question asked but the lavender head.

"I don't know where this is going but the most important reason then would have been the coronation of the new overlord, second to that was the birth of an Overlord's successor, third was the union of the overlord and his queen and lastly…" Shuten suddenly stopped and looked thoughtful for a moment, "I see what your thinking, that might just work, and Kanata was at the right age after all."

"I am waiting for your orders, Master Shuten." Suzaku said with a smile on his face which was mirrored by Demon God Gem Shuten as he said his words.

"Summon my son, Demon God King Kanata, now." said Demon Dog King's father ordered.

"In the Living Room of the Demon Palace"

The Living Room was occupied by the Demon Dog King's friend, vassals and servants, the whole group that saved the world from Ashura last year with the exclusion of Suzaku.

"Alright! I won the match!" Kanata shouted while waving the ps2 controller in the air with both of his arms and a happy face.

"No fair! I want a rematch!" shouted by Rizelea who was also holding a controller, the screen where both controllers are attached was displaying victory for the red car and loser to the pink car.

"Sure thing but let's first confirm our total number of wins each first." The Demon Dog King said as he looked at the score sheet where his name was written with Tsubaki raising it by one point, "How many score, Tsubaki?"

"It's now upgraded from 19467 to 19468, Master Kanata." Tsubaki said with a smile.

"Yes! I'm leading!" cried out by the Demon Fog King.

"That's impossible, I was leading 4 games ago!" shouted by the surprised Valkyrie.

"Uhh, you might want to take a look at this, Riz." The valkyrie's henchman, Lucius said as he show Rizelea her score sheet with the numbers 19467 written, "The Demon Dog King is now in the lead."

"(grunts) I'm really not good at sports games…" annoyingly said by the pink head.

"If you aren't going to ask for a rematch, with me leading means that I'll be the leader of the group on the next mission!" Kanata taunted.

"I just asked for a rematch earlier, you stupid dog!" shouted by the angry other leader of the group, the two of them then started their insulting and mockering shouting match, unaware of the others around them.

"They're still in it? Last night the score was just 9945 before I go to sleep, right?" lazily said by Etna as she wakes up from the couch she was laying on, she also took off her earplugs and eye cover, "I thought it will be interesting but I didn't know it will take this long just to pick a leader for the next quest."

"That just show how immature and non serious this group really is, dood." One prinny said as he handed Etna her morning cup of coffee.

"Is'll right ya'll, I mean it's not like were in a hurry or someth'ng, those treasures won't be leaving their places till I came there anyways." Said with slang by the resident treasure hunter Recit while sharpening his axe.

"That's not the right attitude for a treasure hunter, you know." Another prinny said as it was helping Recit with organizing his weaponry.

"Well it's not like there are a lot of places we could go to either these days, so long as I have my ingredients and you guys, I'm happy, besides, peace like this wasn't so bad, right?" the alchemist, Violet reminded them as she gave each person a morning breakfast which consists of carrot flavored rice and juice, while the prinnies handed the mature person coffee, "Here Rizelea, Kanata, Lucius and Tsubaki."

"Oh, thanks Vio, I'm really hungry, in fact, I didn't even know it was morning already." Rizelea said while the two other food offered boys started digging in.

"Thank you." As usual, graciously said by the fox Spirit.

"Don't worry Miss Rizelea! Even I didn't notice the passage of time because of you and Sir Kanata's overflowing love for the title as leader!" the fallen angel, Flonne said with hearts for eyes.

'Let me guess, she hadn't sleep yet like those two right?" Etna asked while the spoon was in her mouth.

"Nope and neither do I! In fact, we switch places with Lucius and Tsubaki last night in counting scores and have just recently switched again (teehee)." A voice from nowhere stated until Pamela suddenly appeared in front of Etna, scaring the prinny near her.

"(Yawn) (stretch) Good Morning everyone! Your favorite Idol, Super Assassin Mizuki has woken up!" cheerfully said by the kunoichi after standing up from her futon, "Now I'll reveal to all of you how an Idol usually starts her day!"

"(yawn) O-Oh! Have I woken up late!" the snow cat spirit, Miyu asked with panic in her voice, "I didn't, (sigh) what a relief, good morning everyone." After calming, the snow head said with joy.

"Well, now that I'm full, I suddenly feel very fatigued, not that I'm running away or anything Riz but I could really use a nap, just look at the insect in my eye!" Kanata said after looking at the mirror and pointing at his deprived of sleep state of eyes.

"Hmph! Just make sure that you didn't do it just so we will stop when you were the one leading." Said by the seemingly non fatigued valkyrie.

"Say what you want Riz but the reason that you loss in that last match in the first place was because you entered a sudden state of tiredness and was actually not moving but sleeping for one whole minute." Stated by the Dark Hero while adjusting his tension gauge.

"Rrrhh, shut up Lucius!" the valkyrie's quote was heard yet again.

"Come now Master Kanata, since I know that you wouldn't want to go to your own bed let me at least guide you to the nearest couch." The ever faithful and loyal Tsubaki said as she assist the standing Kanata.

"Thanks, Tsubaki." Kanata said after standing up, it wasn't noticeable but Tsubaki blushed a bit because of the Demon Dog King's smile.

Suddenly, the door leading to the Throne Room opened to reveal the Castle Overseer, Suzaku who was looking very serious.

"Master Kanata, your father, Master Shuten has ordered for your summon to the Throne Room immediately." Suzaku ordered.

"Sorry Suzaku but Master Kanata is very fatigued, he would have to take a rest first before doing anything, much less attend summons that would end for who knows how long." Tsubaki said with much strictness, as if she wouldn't let anyone attempt to even make her think otherwise, it didn't work on Suzaku though.

"I'm afraid it's simply too important to be delayed any longer than necessary." The purple head replied with matching strictness.

"But like I said earlier-" the Fox Spirit started before being interrupted by Kanata's hand touching her shoulder.

"Relax Tsubaki, I'm fine really, I can handle one meeting, besides it's not everyday that father actually wanted to have a serious conversation with me, wouldn't want to waste it, especially if it's important." The current Demon Dog King explained which caused his servant to have no choice but to give in.

"If that is what you desire, Master Kanata." The green haired woman said, "I am coming with you though, as your vassal."

"(chuckle) Wouldn't have it any other way." The Demon Dog replied which caused the said vassal to again blush, still unnoticeable though.

"Perfect, if you would please follow me then, Master Kanata." Suzaku said while already walking towards the door he came from.

"Okay Suzaku." Kanata replied, "Well, you guys have fun, I'll be back in no time." He said while looking at his allies before starting to follow Suzaku with Tsubaki in tow.

"I-Is Kanata, going to be alright?" Miyu nervously said after the door closed.

"Psshh, you know how his dad thinks, no way are they gonna be having anything to talk about that we have to worry about." Etna replied while eating some dessert.

"Etna's right ya'll, it's nothing to worry about, let's just continue what we always do till Kanata returns." Recit said and then resumes to polishing his axe.

"Okay then, come on Prinny, let's play (teehee)." Pamela said as she drags some random Prinny that was near her.

"No! Spare me! Dood!" the one unlucky Prinny wailed.

"Come on Miyu, let's practice your singing voice! You too Flonne!" Mizuki said as she starts to drag Miyu to the small hand made stage in the left most corner of the room.

"I know that you're all just disguising your worry to Sir Kanata by pretending that everything's normal, that's why I'll play along because worry means love!" Flonne declared which made everyone in the room to stiffen simultaneously before again resuming their everyday activities like nothing happened, now with the inclusion of the Fallen Angel.

"I guess Flonne got us huh, right Riz?" Violet said, "Riz?" she asked after a moment of silence, she turns around to see that the Valkyrie was already sleeping but what surprised her was that said Valkyrie was sitting while leaning her head to the blushing Dark Hero.

"Don't talk if you don't want your neck to face the wrong way." Lucius threatened while being mindful to not be too loud, "And tell the others to keep it down."

"(chuckle) Okay." The alchemist said as she stands up, she notes that the location of the duo was being blocked conveniently by a closet since they were at the lower left most side of the room before walking towards the trio of girls in the makeshift stage to deliver Lucius' message, leaving the two alone.

"…I'm not…done yet…" Rizelea mumbled in her sleep which caused the blue haired youth to look at her.

"…(grumble)…and you were the one who was asking for a rematch." Lucius stated, he then smiles as he adjusted his sitting position to make him more uncomfortable and to make the leaner more comfortable.

"…I…win…" Rizelea said as she smiled in her sleep, looking more content at the new position.

"…Yeah, Dark Heroes always lose…" Lucius again mumbled with a hint of humor at the end.

"In the Throne Room of the Demon Palace"

"Ah! You have finally arrived my son, you may be wondering why I summoned you here but first, answer this, what do you think is the-" Demon God Gem Shuten started, talking about the earlier conversation with his Vassal and also using the same words used earlier with the said vassal also talking at some point.

"_What could have been so important that Master Kanata have to be dragged in here at his state to talk about?"_ Tsubaki thought while sitting beside the Demon Dog King, unmindful of the giant being and it's vassal who were talking in front of her in favor of her processing thoughts, "_I can't really think of anything that maybe an enough reason for this summon, just what is it that was-"_ her thoughts was interrupted by the sudden weight she felt on her left shoulder, looking at the source of the weight, she saw a bundle of dusty white colored hair.

"…zzz…" Kanata sounded as he sleeps at the now blushing Tsubaki's shoulder.

"_What the! I knew something like this would happen! They really should have hold off this stupid summon!" _the Fox Spirit thought but when she looked closer at Kanata's sleeping form, her rage slowly dissipates, "_Still, it has been a while since we have been this close, physically speaking…I guess I should just enjoy this rare moment of peace with a not so hyper Master Kanata…I have almost forgotten how warm his body felt…"_ Tsubaki thought as she adjusts herself to a more comfortable posture, she then looks at the two in front of her who were still talking.

"In the Living Room of the Demon Palace"

"I-It's almost n-night now and w-we still haven't h-heard from Kanataaa…my throat a-also hurts from all th-this singing…." Miyu complained with tears in her eyes.

"Your vocal cords need some more work Miyu but your right, Doggie still hasn't come back yet, the main character is worried." Mizuki replied with worry in her voice.

"Hmph! I'm going to in there and check if everything's alright in that side." Recit said while readying his weapon.

"Now-Now Recit, don't get too excited, let's think this over first." Violet said while trying to calm down the orange haired man.

"Vio's right! You should believe and trust Sir Kanata and Miss Tsubaki." Flonne said with vigor.

"You say that but your already clutching your weapon yourself." Etna remarked to the now blushing Flonne.

"The same could be said to you, dood." One Prinny while pointing at Etna's spear, this resulted to it exploding seconds later.

"My My, everyone's really fired up, let me join too!" Pamela said as she opens her umbrella.

"Heh, and this is when something anti-climatic happens." Lucius said from where he was sitting with the still sleeping Rizelea.

Right on cue, the door leading to the throne room suddenly opens, revealing an annoyed Fox Spirit that was assisting the Demon Dog King to stand by having his arm around her shoulders.

"Hey guys! I have an announcement to make!" Happily said by Kanata before anyone else could say anything, much to the look of dismay by his vassal.

Moments after the announcement, Recit's and Etna's weapons were lying in the ground along with their jaws, the Prinnys are exploding just by standing, Flonne was flying around along with Pamela, Miyu and Violet were unsure on what to say, Mizuki was writing something about a guest list, Lucius was stunned, Kanata was sleeping again, Tsubaki was more annoyed than before and Rizelea was waking up because of everyone's ruckus.

"Did I miss something?" Rizelea said as she rubs her eyes.

"Oh nothing much, just the Demon Dog King's announcement about a wedding engagement one week from now." Lucius sarcastically remarked which caused another jaw to crash to the land.

END PROLOGUE

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.


	2. Day 1 night

CHAPTER 1: Prepare

It was finally night time at the Netheruniverse, most inhabitants were now soundly asleep if snoring or in a silent trance if not. A certain living room in the Throne Room isn't any of the given, at least the other occupants of the room except the current leader that is, which was now laying on the room couch and has dreams about adventures and food.

"In the Living Room of the Demon Palace" (night)

"How come Kanata is getting engaged Tsubaki? That was very surprising." Violet asked since she was the only one that was able to. The others are currently digesting the information in their own ways, that's why they couldn't form a proper sentence.

"(sigh) If you were sane, you would laugh at the reason." Tsubaki started with an annoyed look, "They want a proper excuse to start a celebration for the 'One year later since the defeat of Ashura' thing that is one week from now, now they want everyone to attend but since only a select few even know who Ashura is, they need a valuable excuse for everyone to need to come, they have then decided to commemorate the 'Engagement of the Demon Dog King' one week from now."

Etna's laughter can be heard throughout the Demon Palace, "That's the reason! (continued cackle) Are they stupid or what? And even more funny is that the stupid mutt actually agreed to this? (further continued laughter)" the demon said while holding her stomach.

"…no one here is sane." Tsubaki said in a more annoyed tone.

"Hurray! Sir Kanata is in love!" Flonne shouted at the top of her lungs while flying around the room.

"Hurray…!" Pamela shouted in her own style while spinning in the air and holding a Prinny.

"Doooooooood….!" the poor Prinny wailed.

"Then again, why'd Kanata actually agreed to this? It's not like he's even going out with a gal, he isn't that stupid right? Or is he doing this for his old man?" Recit said after digesting the information.

"Another reason to laugh at if you have a thinking brain." Another intro by the Fox Spirit, "The stupid brat said yes because he read in a Fairytale book that every adventure ends with the hero living a happily ever after with his princess and since he thinks that our adventure last year ended, an engagement actually is what he needed all this time." Infuriatingly said by the green haired girl.

Pamela suddenly released the Prinny she was holding which exploded when it crashed at the futon where Miyu and Mizuki were sleeping, the contents underneath the futon landed in front of Tsubaki.

"What's this?" Tsubaki said, picking up the books and reading the title, "Snow White? Cinderella? Sleeping Beauty? Beauty and the Beast?"

"Ah! Those are my Fairy Tale collection!" Miyu shouted and regretted it when Tsubaki looked at her threateningly.

"So it was Miyu who was unintentionally giving the Demon Dog King false information through reading Fairy Tale books before going to sleep." Lucius deducted.

"It must have interested Kanata when he saw Miyu reading those one day." Rizelea guessed.

"I'm sorry Tsubaki! I-I didn't want this to h-happen (cries)." Miyu tried to explain before her emotions overcame her.

"(sigh) It's not your fault Miyu, there there." Tsubaki said as she hugged the little girl.

"I-I'm really s-sorry…(sniff)." Miyu said after calming down, the Demon Dog King's vassal then released her hug.

"Don't worry, I'm just stressed out, that's why I couldn't control my temper, I'm okay now." Tsubaki explained.

"Well, unintentionally or not, Doggie still seemed very happy about being engaged so I don't see why we should even worry, if anything we should just get ready for the party next week! I'm sure the place will be booked because of my presence!" Mizuki happily stated.

"Mizuki has a point, I'm sure Kanata wasn't that oblivious about the true meaning of engagement so if he's alright with it, we should be happy for him." The resident alchemist announced.

"I don't know Vio, this is Kanata we're talking about here." Rizelea expressed her worries.

"Do you really think that he's that doubtful after all this time?" Lucius asked her.

"Well, he is childish and immature, what if it turns out he got it all wrong in the end?" the valkyrie replied.

"Don't worry Miss Rizelea! As I the agent of love, Universal Witch Girl, Galaxy Flonne had witnessed earlier, Sir Kanata is truly happy about this situation and I saw the love in his eyes! Nothing will go wrong so long as he was engaged to the right girl, and he has a week to find her and us to guide him!" The fallen angel declared.

"There, surely you believe Flonne's statement with her being an expert on this type of thing." The Dark Hero convinced the Valkyrie.

"Oh alright, at least we're there to help him if something goes wrong." Rizelea admitted in defeat.

"Now that it seems things are settled, we should first sleep tonight and prepare for the one week time limit we have to organize the party." Violet announced to everyone inside the room.

"You sure sound fired up there." Recit noticed.

"Of course! Tomorrow I'm going to start helping the chef's for the preparation of foods for the party, especially helping them with the use of carrots!" the alchemist informed with pride.

While the others talked about their plans, Lucius walked to Tsubaki who was already preparing to move the sleeping Kanata's form back to his room.

"Tsubaki, would you like my assistance in carrying the Demon Dog King back to his room?" Lucius offered, much to the surprise of Flonne.

"Sir Lucius is offering his help! It's a sign of how pure his heart truly is!" the used to be Angel declared.

"Don't tell me that kind of stuff! I'd be doing this so that when given the chance, I'll slay the Demon Dog King and become the Overlord of the Netheruniverse!" the Dark Hero declared.

"There he goes again, revealing his plans because of thinking out loud, you'll never change Lucius." Rizelea commented.

"But that's why you like him, right Miss Rizelea?" Flonne innocently asked, the Valkyrie then furiously blushed.

"Wh-Who gave you that idea!" Riz asked with a red face.

"No one, just looking at you, sleeping at his shoulder is already a glaring evidence." Flonne informed the pink-head.

"You were sleeping at his shoulder? My, what a scandal that is, you'll never see me do that to my henchmen." Mizuki suddenly piped in upon hearing Flonne's words.

"I think it's so cute, right Prinny?" Pamela asked while hugging a terrified Prinny.

"Let me go, dood! I'm seeing the light!" panickly stated by the Prinny which everyone else ignored.

"It sounds so romantic, like the Fairy Tales I read." Miyu joined the conversation.

"I didn't do that! Right?" desperately asked by the red faced Valkyrie.

While he himself was blushing because of everyone's ridiculous ideas, Lucius took this chance of distraction to again ask about his offer, "So? What do you say?"

"It would seem that you have finally reduced your pervertness in this passing year." Tsubaki stated.

"A simple answer would be enough." Annoyingly replied by the blue haired youth.

"(chuckle) I'm just messing with you, your help would be much appreciated." Tsubaki said while covering her chuckle with her kimono sleeve.

"(hmph) You should have said in the first place." The Dark Hero reprimanded as he slings the Demon Dog King's right arm on his back, assisting the sleeping Overlord to stand, "Which room?"

"The one beside the green door, the white one." The Fox Spirit replied.

Lucius nodded, he then walks toward the door leading to the Demon Dog King's chamber, he passed by the still talking group of girls and Prinnies, when Recit saw him, he quickly ran towards his direction.

"Hey Lucius, let me help ya." Recit said and not waiting for a response, he slung Kanata's left arm across his shoulder.

"I didn't ask for your help!" the Dark Hero shouted but didn't do anything else until all of them cannot be seen anymore.

Seeing this, Violet walks towards the chatting girls, "Come on everyone, time for bed." She declared.

"Okay." The four girls and one ghost echoed but all of them continue to talk while walking towards the visitor's chamber.

"It felt good didn't it? That's love!" Flonne expressed her feelings.

"It isn't one sided is it? Mizuki expressed her wonderment.

"Don't take it too hard if it doesn't work out, you wouldn't want to become like me would you? But I would!" Pamela expressed her emotions.

"Did it feel like butterflies are in your stomach like what my books said?" Miyu expressed her curiosity.

"I already told you, nothing is going on between me and Lucius!" Rizelea expressed her embarrassment and angriness.

"Get me out of this ghost's grip, dood!" the Prinny expressed its uncomfortable position, only for it to fall on deaf ears.

"…(sigh)." Tsubaki expressed her tiredness after everyone else is gone.

"Do you really think that an excuse about you being stressed and already okay is going to work on me?" Etna said while sitting in the couch that was beside the shocked Tsubaki.

"W-Why are you here! Shouldn't you be with the others?" the Fox Spirit asked with a red face for being caught unguard.

"Let's skip the usual 'caught and unwilling to admit but will admit later on with enough pegging' part okay?" Etna asked with a strange serious tone, "I just don't want this to turn out cliché, what with most stories' having this type of scenes, it just get's kind of old you know."

"I admit, I have no idea what you're talking about." Tsubaki said with a true voice of one knowing nothing.

"Keep telling yourself that and the humor genre will be replaced by drama." Etna warned.

"…" Tsubaki looked at Etna, she then sighs and sit's at the other end of the couch, "I guess I can't hide it from someone not so different from me."

"Don't put me in the same category, I want to kill my 'Master' so that I could take the throne, you don't seem like that." Etna replied.

"(hmph) I can't possibly do something so barbaric, I would rather work in the dark and manipulate my 'Master' to do what I want." Tsubaki replied with dignity.

"(heh) And that engagement would stop you from doing that, right?" the demon guessed.

"Yes, Master Kanata might found some whore that would make him get whatever she wants, the very thought of someone manipulating my Kanata pisses me off." The true feelings of Tsubaki revealed.

"My Kanata? Your really not so honest with yourself, aren't you?" the pink head suggested.

"I have no idea what you're implying." Tsubaki said with a red face, "_Why did I slip that up? And where the heck did that came from? My Kanata? Even I find that weird."_ The Fox Spirit thought.

"Well, looks like whatever I do, this will turn into a cliché type of romance, want my advice? Admit it early on so that at least it would look interesting and new." Etna informed the still questioned green haired girl.

"Admit what? That I want to manipulate him like a doll in order to achieve my own ends? I don't think that even Master Kanata is stupid enough to fall for that one." Tsubaki said with humor.

"Wrong! What I said was to admit to him early on that you don't want some bitch to be engaged on him and that you want him to be 'Your Kanata'." Etna said in a matter of fact way which caused the green haired girl to blush so much that her mascara turned red.

"You want me to what!" Exasperatedly said by Tsubaki.

"In a more simple sentence, be the one to be engaged on him, that way you get everything that you want and more." The demon explained as if teaching a kid a 1+1=2.

"D-Do you think it's that simple! And if that happens then I will have to marry him!" Tsubaki said with shock in her voice

"What's so bad about that? You already claim to own him didn't you?" asked by Etna.

"I-I didn't meant that when I-" Tsubaki started before being interrupted by Etna.

"In our world, that's called denial." The pink head informed the green head.

"I am not in denial! And I do not have any feelings for Kanata; all this time I've been planning how to fulfill my ambitions through using him, that doesn't mean that I am in love with him!" Tsubaki said while still red in the face.

"That might've been the reason this ambition started but I'm sure things changed since then." Etna replied, "_This talk IS turning cliché every passing minute, maybe I should just stop and go to sleep already."_ The demon thought.

"And what makes you say that?" the Fox Spirit asked, thinking that the demon won't be able to give a satisfying answer and leave already. When Etna stood up, her hopes of this discussion already ending raised with the demon's movement, too bad luck wasn't on her side.

"Because the same thing happened to me to my last boss and because I couldn't admit my feelings then, it all turned haywire, he got married with the woman he loves, got a child, died peacefully while I live the rest of my life regretting that I didn't admit my feelings." Etna said with her back turned.

"Etna…I-I didn't know that…I don't…know what to say…" Tsubaki said, shaking because she didn't realize that Etna of all people actually has a very sad life just because of not admitting her true feelings.

"Don't sweat it, doesn't bother me anymore, in fact I'm almost glad that I didn't admit my feelings back then because it's more fun hunting for legendary sweets than settling down and having a brat." Etna said as she turned around and appears to be eating some leftover dessert, this caused the Fox Spirit to sweat drop.

"Now I really don't know what to say and I don't know where this conversation is going." Tsubaki comments.

"I guess what I'm trying to say is, I moved on, but it took hundred years and I'm still recovering from the hellish pain I experienced then." Etna turned serious again as she say this.

"…" Tsubaki thinks about Etna's words.

"If you don't want any of this to happen to you then tomorrow, you're going to stop all this denial and stop an oncoming week of cliché type romance." Etna said as finality, she then walks towards the door leading to the Visitor's chamber, leaving Tsubaki alone.

"…" Tsubaki was still thinking about every thing that she and Etna talked about.

"We tucked him in Tsubaki." Lucius said as he and Recit emerged from the door leading to the Demon Dog King's chamber, this also shook Tsubaki out of her trance.

"Oh! Yes, thank you for your assistance Lucius, Recit." Tsubaki said as she bowed in front of the two.

"Don't sweat it (yawn) I don't know about you two but I'm going to go catch myself some treasury sleep, good night you two." Recit said as he walks towards the door to the Visitor's chamber.

"Well, I as well will be going now, a pleasant night to you." Lucius also said as he followed suit.

"Wait! Lucius!" Tsubaki callied, halting the Dark Hero from his tracks.

"Yes?" Lucius asked while not masking his annoyance of being prevented to go to sleep.

"I would like to ask you a question." The Fox Spirit stated.

"Oh yeah, and why would you want the splendid I to answer you a question?" the Dark Hero smugly asked.

"It just seem like we were in a similar situation." Tsubaki satated.

"How so?" the blue haired youth asked.

"If from what I have learned from earlier is true then we're both in denial." Another comment from Tsubaki.

"What! But well a Dark Hero does deny lot's of things…" after a moment of thought, stated by Lucius, "So what is the question?"

"Well, if I were in a case, truly in denial, what should I do if I myself didn't know that I am in denial?" the Kimono wearing girl asked.

"(hmph) That's a tough question but if I were to offer my brilliance, I would say that one cannot really not know that one is in denial." The Dark Hero started.

"And this is based at?" Tsubaki urged.

"It is simple really, if you deny something then you truly are in denial, it you do not then you are not in denial." Lucius stated in a matter of fact way.

"…that was really stupid and a real waste of time." Tsubaki stated, making the Dark Hero glare at her.

"I dare you to say that again!" Lucius shouted, "You are the one that does not know such basic information!"

"Basic? You call something so complicated basic?" the Fox Spirit challengingly asked.

"Well let me ask you this, was it really complicated in the first place?" Lucius countered.

"Of course it is, if it was not then I wouldn't be having problems about it." Tsubaki answered.

"That's where you're wrong Tsubaki, any problem was never hard so long as you know the way to solve it." The Dark Hero quoted.

"Oh really? I bet you can't actually tell me how to 'solve' my 'problem' now will you, henchman?" the green haired girl taunted.

"Stop calling me that! And of course I can't, I don't even know what your problem is, only you can have the last say about that problem of yours and that is through solving it the simple way." Lucius explained.

"And I keep telling you that it wasn't as simple as that! This is ridiculous, why did I even waste my time talking to you?" Tsubaki said, the then starts to walk to the door that leads to the Demon Dog King's chamber where beside the DDK's room lies her own.

"And like I said, it was never complicated, only you think of it as and make it as such." Lucius stated, this made the retreating girl to freeze at her place.

"…you mean, I make my problems complicated?" the Fox Spirit stated.

"I think you do." the blue haired youth answered, the Fox Spirit then turns around and was about to retort but was interrupted, "If you don't believe me then suit yourself, your the one that started this in the first place when you ask me about that simple question of yours and now I'm ending it." Lucius stated as he walks towards the door to the Visitors Chamber.

"_Surely I am not making my problem difficult am I right?"_ Tsubaki thought, she then remembers the talk she had earlier with Etna.

"_In our world, that's called denial." The pink head informed the green head._

"_Am I being in denial again? How come I think that I am?"_ the Fox Spirit further thought as she remembers Lucius' statement earlier.

"_It is simple really, if you deny something then you truly are in denial, it you do not then you are not in denial." Lucius stated in a matter of fact way _and_ "And like I said, it was never complicated, only you think of it as and make it as such."_

"…I see." Tsubaki whispered though this was heard by Lucius while in the middle of opening the door, "Lucius." The girl called.

"What?" Lucius asked in a still annoyed tone.

"…thank you." Tsubaki said with complete honesty, "Though it pains me that a pervert like yourself was actually able to help me, the world must be ending." Insulted by the girl, the Dark Hero seems unfazed though.

"Just deal with your problem soon before it turns big, good night." Lucius said as he entered the door and closed it, leaving a smiling Tsubaki.

"_If only it were that easy." _the Fox spirit thought, "_Still, like what Lucius said, maybe I was only making it seem complicated, though right now I'm in a bind, can I really solve this dilemma?"_ the girl thought before again remembering parts of the earlier conversation.

"_Stop calling me that! And of course I can't, I don't even know what your problem is, only you can have the last say about that problem of yours and that is through solving it the simple way." Lucius explained._

"_That maybe so but how to use that simple way?"_ Tsubaki wondered.

"_Wrong! What I said was to admit to him early on that you don't want some bitch to be engaged on him and that you want him to be 'Your Kanata'." Etna said in a matter of fact way which caused the green haired girl to blush so much that her mascara turned red._

"…I didn't think that things would be this clear if I just use the simple and most direct way." Tsubaki whispered to herself, "_Still, am I really in love with Master Kanata that I want to marry him than just control him? If what Etna said was true then I don't want to experience that hellish pain she described but marry Master Kanata? Sure we get along pretty much and he is sweet sometimes but he's also very immature and such a handful at other times too."_ The Fox Spirit thought, she does this while walking towards the DDK's chamber where her room lies, she also remembered while thinking some parts of the conversation she heard earlier with the others.

"_But that's why you like him, right Miss Rizelea?" Flonne innocently asked, the Valkyrie then furiously blushed._

"_Hmm…I guess the concept of love does apply to one person loving absolutely everything about the other but how would I know that I am in love with him? Do I even have a chance? There just wasn't enough-_" Tsubaki thought before being interrupted by a flashback she remembers.

"_Don't worry Miss Rizelea! As I the agent of love, Universal Witch Girl, Galaxy Flonne had witnessed earlier, Sir Kanata is truly happy about this situation and I saw the love in his eyes! Nothing will go wrong so long as he was engaged to the right girl, and he has a week to find her and us to guide him!" The fallen angel declared._

"_A week?"_ The green haired girl thought, she then hears snores coming from the room in her left, "_Master Kanata's room._" She thought, she then opens it slightly and looks at the inside of the room.

"zzz…adventure…muffins…sushi…zzz." Kanata mumbled while sleeping.

"_(chuckle) All this thinking if I love him and I don't even know if he may return my feelings…I guess I have a week to find out the answers to these questions."_ Tsubaki thought as she enters her own room.

Finally, all occupants of the Netheruniverse entered the realm of sub consciousness.

END CHAPTER 1


	3. Day 2

CHAPTER 2: The Other Pair

He was at a very comforting place, one which he wouldn't have left, if only the sun's rays permitted him to, too bad that the sun were the enemy of everyone not having the status of early risers. Kanata sadly isn't one.

"(waking up) I really…want to sleep more…" the Demon Dog King complained to no one in particular, "(sigh) If only I have something to look forward to this day, like our adventures back then."

Kanata then took off the bed's covers form his body and stood up, stretched and started to walk out of his room, towards the living room and then to the kitchen to take breakfast.

"(Hmm)…I wonder what's for breakfast." The Demon Dog King stated to no one in particular, "Vio? Are you there?" Kanata called, expecting a reply from the usually early riser and team chef but finding no one, "(Hmm) I could have sworn I woke up late but why can't I see Vio or any of the others?"

"That would be because they all left the palace Master Kanata, only us residents' remains here." Tsubaki suddenly stated behind Kanata.

"Oh! Hey Tsubaki! Good morning! Glad to see I'm not alone in this big place." The Demon King turned around to look at his vassal and said, not even surprised by her sudden appearance.

"Good Morning too, Master Kanata." The Fox Spirit bows after saying as a sign of respect, "If I may, I was sure that I have hidden my presence well but you didn't seem even a little bit fazed by my sudden appearance, my lord."

"Oh I was, it's just that I've been used to you always being at my side so I guess my body easily recognized you." Kanata explained, much to the light embarrassment that the green haired girl experienced that of course he did not noticed.

"I-I see, I guess we were always very close to each other for a long time." Tsubaki said while hiding her lips and cheeks with both of her kimono sleeve at each hand.

"Yep, we were inseparable!" the dog eared boy exclaimed which further embarrassed the fox eared girl but still gone unnoticed by the said boy, "So, you were saying about everyone leaving the palace?"

"Oh yes, because of your late rise, you did not see them leave, all of them have started to engage each of their plans that they would like to contribute for your engagement day." Tsubaki explained.

"Wow, that's very nice of them! I'll have to return the favor someday." Kanata started but was interrupted with his stomach sounding out loud.

"Oh my, please Master Kanata, let me first prepare you your breakfast before continuing this discussion." The green haired girl said as she looks at each of the cabinet in the kitchen.

"Thanks Tsubaki, I forgot how hungry I was because of our friends (chuckle)." The Demon Dog King said as he sits at one of the chairs in the kitchen, "So what's for breakfast?"

"(Hmm) Would you like for some roasted pork or fried sushi?" Tsubaki asked, this surprised her master.

"But those dishes take two hours to cook!" Kanata complained, "Isn't there any other dish?"

"Forgive me but there is no other, the servants must have forgotten to buy new sets of ingredients, I'll have a word with them about it later." The Fox Spirit stated, "In the mean time, we have to make do with what we have."

"Ohh, but my stomach is already digesting itself!" the white haired boy complained, suddenly an idea struck him, "I have an idea Tsubaki!"

"Oh? May I hear what it is?" the Fox Spirit asked, interested.

"Let's go out and eat at a nearby restaurant! That way, I only have to wait for a few minutes before I eat a well cooked breakfast!" Kanata exclaimed.

"If that is what you desire then please, start your morning ritual before going out, Master Kanata." Tsubaki pleaded.

"Oh, your right, I forgot about that because of my hunger (hehe) Just wait for me at the living room Tsubaki, it'll be quick, I promise!" the Demon Dog King declared as he ran towards his room, leaving the green haired girl alone at the kitchen.

"…" the Fox Spirit walks towards one of the couch's of the living room and sit down, "_This is it, the first day…today I will at least have an idea if I really do love Master Kanata or if I really want to be engaged on him…and if those two are proven true then I'll find out if he's willing to let me be the one engaged to him…or if he at least loves me in return…"_Tsubaki thought, blushing at the end, "_Get a hold of yourself, Tsubaki! Don't think too far, I may not even be in love with him in the first place!_" the green haired girl scolded herself.

"I'm back Tsubaki!" the Demon Dog King shouted as he re-entered the Living Room, now with new sets of clothes and seemingly has just finished washing himself.

"T-That was certainly fast, my lord." The kimono wearing girl stuttered because of her surprise, "_He was really fast! Or have I lost track of time because of thinking about him? (urgh) All this simple thinking as Lucius calls it is not good for my health…"_

"Well I hurried so that I didn't make you wait long but enough about that, let's go out now!" Kanata excitingly said like that of a child.

"As you wish." Tsubaki stated as the two o them walked out of the Demon Palace, "Which joint would you like to eat at, Master Kanata?"

"(Hmm) I haven't thought that far, anywhere's good I guess." Kanata started, his dog ears suddenly rise, "I know! You choose where we should eat, Tsubaki!"

"Why me?" Tsubaki asked.

"Remember last year? The time when we first met the Prinnies?" the Demon Dog King counter asked.

"Oh, I do my lord; it was fun throwing them around (chuckle) but what does that have to do with the present situation?" the confused Fox Spirit questioned with a tilt of her head.

"Well, before that particular event happened, I was about to treat you for your hard work as my vassal, remember?" the dog eared boy asked.

"Now that you mention it, I do remember you wanting to treat me some of those not-even-having-the-right-to-be-called-food named Mushroom Buns." Tsubaki remembered.

"That's the one! While I am glad that we aren't unlucky enough to experience such dread, I still feel sad that I was not able to repay your loyalty like I said I would and because lot's of events happened after that, I completely forgot about that oath, now though, we could finally do it!" the happy white haired boy shouted.

"You seem really excited about this, Master Kanata." The fox eared girl stated.

"Of course! But now, I'll have to pay you back for the one year delay so I'll make sure that this will be one of the best day that you will experience!" Kanata declared.

"I-I see." Tsubaki muttered while thinking about Kanata's words thoroughly, "_I do not even know how the earlier events led here to this present but I can see in Master Kanata's eyes how serious he is about what he has just declared, is this a sign?...I'm thinking too much about this stuff."_

"So, let's start then! First is to find the place we should eat at, where do you want to Tsubaki?" the Demon Dog King asked which surprised the thinking Fox Spirit.

"W-Well, why not the nearest eatery from here Master Kanata, I-I'm sure you couldn't wait to eat already." The green haired girl stuttered, "_I've been letting my thoughts distract me so much, I need to concentrate if I were to find my answers."_

"If that is what you desire then that is what you get! Off we go then!" the dog eared boy said as her starts to walk, followed by the fox eared girl.

The duo then arrived at the nearest restaurant, they then sat under the kotatsu themed table while waiting for their orders, the two then continued their conversation.

"While we are waiting for the meal's arrival, why don't I start telling you about each of our friend's plans for your engagement day, Master Kanata?" Tsubaki offered.

"What a great idea Tsubaki! Please, do enlighten me." The fox's master said with enthusiasm.

"As you wish, we should probably start off with the other leader of our group, the Valkyrie along with her henchman…" The Fox Spirit trailed off.

"In Rizelea's UFO"

Lucius sneezed so loud that the table in front of him was shaken.

"Will you cover your mouth when you sneeze! What if my drawings were ruined!" Rizelea shouted as she covers her drawing paper which was spread out in the table.

"I did not even notice the sneeze coming! It's not my fault that someone may be talking about me behind my back!" Lucius countered as he wipes his mouth with a cloth.

"Do you really believe something stupid like that is real?" the Valkyrie again asked.

"It's not stupid! And of course it's real!" the Dark Hero tried to prove to no avail.

"Whatever, just shut up and let me do my work." The pink haired girl said as she continue to draw in the giant paper.

"Back at the Restaurant"

"Riz was the one that was organizing the place where my engagement shall commence?" Kanata asked for clarification.

"Yes, actually that was everyone's plans put together, she was just the one who knows much about fashion and design more than the others so while she designs the place with the blueprint given to her by Suzaku, the others, namely Pamela and the Prinnies are the ones that readies the supplies that will be needed for her plans to turn into reality." Tsubaki explained as their food arrived.

"Oh wow! Fried noodles are the best! With Sauce!" the Demon Dog King declared as he eats the food while his vassal ate with grace, "But why was Lucius with Riz? He doesn't look like someone who knows much about designing things."

"Please Master Kanata; do not talk while eating at the same time, to answer your question though…" Tsubaki started.

"In Rizelea's UFO"

Lucius again sneezed, "Damn it! Now I am sure that someone IS talking about me behind my back!" the blue haired youth declared.

"Will you stop thinking and talking about that nonsense?" Rizelea asked as she gave the boy a paper with list on it, "Here, go tell Pamela that we need these, also stop by Miyu's Shop and see how the production of the engagement themed Managraphics are going." The Valkyrie ordered.

"(grunts) How I have fallen, first I became a Valkyrie's slave one year ago and now I become said Valkyrie's delivery boy AND errand boy, can this get any lower?" the Dark Hero asked no one in particular.

"I'm not forcing you to do this you know, in fact why are you even here in the first place? I mean don't you have anything that you could do for Kanata's engagement on your own? Like Etna and Flonne, they go back to their home universe so that they could invite their friends for this special occasion." The pink haired girl said.

"You should know that as a Dark Hero, the only thing that I could do is cause destruction! Doing something for someone's enjoyment is impossible for me." Lucius said with a very happy face.

"Says by someone who helped defend a UNIVERSE full of people." Rizelea sarcastically said.

"In which case I still destroy many things such as the Lantern Dragon and Ashura, that was also the epitome of being a Dark Hero, crushing a powerful deity, I did not even notice the fact that I was saving thousands of lives, it just happened on its own while I was in my destruction mode if you ask me." The Dark Hero explained.

"Don't talk like you did all of that on your own. (sigh) We're getting off the topic Lucuis, going back on track though, if you don't want to help me and you don't or can't do something on your own then what do you want to do? Ignore Kanata's engagement?" the Valkyrie asked.

"Nothing of the sort, even if we are rivals, it does not mean that we are only limited to fighting each other, showing respect through this engagement is an appropriate action." The Dark Hero clarified his intention.

"Your words betray you though; you don't look like someone that was actually willing to be part of this engagement plan." The Valkyrie countered.

"That may be true but that's because I am not motivated enough to do anything right now, something is bothering my thoughts ever since this engagement thing started." Lucius said.

"There is? What is it? Maybe I can help you with your problem." Riz said with honest worry for her friend.

"I bet you can, in fact you are the very source of my problem." The blue haired youth started, much to the surprise of the pink haired girl.

"M-Me? Can you explain that statement Lucius?" the blushing pig-tailed girl asked.

"…well, maybe I'm just thinking about it too much but-" the Dark Hero started but was interrupted by his boss.

"Stop beating around the bush and tell me what I did wrong already!" The hot tempered Valkyrie shouted.

"You did not do anything wrong, it's just that…" The now blushing Dark Hero trailed off.

"What? What is it Lucius?" Now really worriedly asked by Rizelea.

"…don't say yes." Lucius muttered which surprised the pink haired girl.

"Yes? What are you-" Riz tried to clarify but was interrupted by the blue haired youth.

"Anyone can be chosen as the Demon Dog King's engagement partner and if somehow you were chosen, please don't say yes." The Dark Hero explained.

"…you were seriously bothered by that? In fact, how did you even think about an idea like that in the first place?" Rizelea asked.

"Well, if I was the Demon Dog King and if I have to choose who shall be my eternal partner, I would prefer someone beautiful, brave and fun to be with." The Dark Hero again explained.

"S-So, you think I have those qualities…?" the now shy Valkyrie asked.

"…If he asked you and you said no, I would definitely have enough motivation to help for his engagement." Lucius suddenly changed the topic.

"Hey! You didn't answer my question!" the now mad Rizelea exclaimed, "Besides, I won't say yes even if Kanata did asked me to be his engagement partner, I only think of him as a friend and ally, nothing more, nothing less."

"(scoff) Well that's good to know, just give me the paper and get this over with." Quickly said by the Dark Hero as he reached for the list but it was pulled away from his reach by the pink haired girl, "Hey! What was that for?"

"Well in a sense, I just did you a favor by making you motivated to help, shouldn't I get something in return?" the pink haired girl asked.

"Well, in a sense I guess you did. (sigh) You really take too much advantage over me, you know that?" Lucius said, "So what is it?"

"…why does it bother you so much?" Rizelea blushingly asked.

"Isn't it obvious? Who would actually want to be a slave in the first place? Masochists maybe but not me." Lucius replied.

"Not that! I meant why is my answer to a question that may not even be asked bothering you?" the Valkyrie said.

"…I myself am not sure for the reasons for this behavior of mine though a Dark Hero has always trusted his instincts. In this case, it said to not let you say yes to the earlier question that may never be asked in the first place but since it is not entirely impossible, said instinct has been telling me in a sense to do something about it." The blue haired youth explained.

"I see, and because you couldn't think of a way to tell me, too much use of your brain has rendered you unmotivated to do anything else, right?" Riz offered her theory.

"You guess right, having solved it though, now I'm motivated to help organize this celebration." Lucius ended, "So can I get the paper now?"

"But that raised another question, why does your instinct tell you that in the first place?" the pink haired girl naïvely asked.

"…I have an idea because of a talk I had with the Fox Spirit last night…" the Dark Hero said as he looks at the ground to hide his blushing face.

"You mean Tsubaki?" Riz asked.

"You do know that she is the only Fox Spirit around right?" Lucius said with a tone that sounded insulting.

"Just answer the latest question already!" the Valkyrie shouted.

"Are you sure about that? I have to deliver that message of yours and you still have to continue-" the blue haired youth started but was interrupted by the maddening pink head.

"I told you earlier to stop beating around the-" the Valkyrie said with enough emotion, just what Lucius wanted her to do, he then suddenly dashed on her direction to close the gap between them and only halts with his face inches away form hers, this caused her to stop talking and start stuttering, "W-What the heck is this s-supposed to be, L-Lucius! ?"

"I myself am not so sure about my own instincts but what I do now is that I have been suppressing them for some time now, resulting in my denial of many things important to me but the revelation of the fact that my prey might be taken from me unleashed this suppressed emotions and resulted in me acting the way I was earlier." The blue haired youth explained while looking straight at Riz's eyes.

"I-I have no i-idea what your t-talking about, w-what prey? A-And why are you acting l-like this…?" the nervous Valkyrie asked.

"You are one of the brains in our little army so I'm sure you understand every word I said and the reason as to why I am acting like this…" Lucius declared as he lessens the gap between him and Rizelea with no intention of stopping this time.

"L-Lucius…" the pink haired maddeningly blushing girl uttered before she closed her eyes and brace herself for impact.

"(Huh) I was expecting a slap or a shout but I didn't think that you would actually just do nothing, that would only fuel the fire of my instinct, I advise not to do that next time or at least try not to look so eager." The blue haired youth suddenly said while standing a few feet away from Rizelea with the list in his hand, said Valkyrie then opens her eyes and glares at him.

"W-What the heck was that all about! ? Are you making a fool out of me Lucius! ?" the now very mad Valkyrie shouted.

"As much as I would like to say that I was, I am not, the only thing that I did was answer your question about my instinct and also to get this list." Lucius replied as he turns and start to walk towards the UFO's door, "Now if you will excuse me, I have some duties to perform now, see you after I'm done."

"Don't think that this ends here Lucius! You didn't even give me a direct answer! The only thing that you did is complicate things!" Rizelea said as she started to catch up to the Dark Hero before he opens the door.

"Come on Riz, like I said earlier, between you and me, we both know which has the intelligence to put two and two together." Lucius said right after opening the door.

"What are you talking about-" the girl started before coming to halt mid-step and when realization dawned to her, "You mean that's the reason with the 'unmotivated' thing?"

"Pretty much." The Dark Hero replied with his back turned.

"And the 'prey' thing?" the now again blushing for a different reason Valkyrie asked.

"Yes." The blue haired youth answered while remaining in the same position.

"…the 'instinct'?" Riz asked as she looked at the ground embarrassingly.

"Like I said earlier, I am not sure but it also is a possibility." Lucius said.

"W-What about the latest action you just did…?" the girl again asked.

"Something my instinct and unleashed emotions told me to do though in this case, it is better to call it what I wanted to do at the time." The Dark Hero said as finality.

"…I see…in short…you don't want Kanata to ask me out because you have…f-feelings for…m-me…?" the Valkyrie deducted.

"…That pretty much sums it up." Lucius confessed.

The two of them then remained in their positions for a while, trying to think about what the other was thinking.

"…W-when did it show up…? The f-feelings I mean." The Valkyrie asked after a while.

"For a while now, I did not think much about it in the beginning but freaked me out after a while when it did not vanish but grew stronger as days passed." Lucius explained.

"I-I see…then…what are you going to…about…it?" again questioned by Rizelea.

"Don't worry about it, I'm sure it will disappear on it's own in time, I'll make sure to suppress better now so as to not make you un-comfortable." Lucius answered.

"Y-You don't have to do that!" Rizelea suddenly exclaimed which shocked her and the blue haired youth.

"What?" now asked by Lucius, he also turns around and looks at the Valkyrie.

"D-Don't get the wrong idea! I-It's just that I k-know a thing or two about suppressing emotions and that it's not good for the body so I wouldn't w-want you to go through that so I…I…" Rizelea trailed off.

"You what?" again asked by the blue haired youth.

"W-Well, maybe that is if you like to (uhm) we could at least try it, you know, see if it works out? And if it didn't then we could just be friends, right?" the Valkyrie suggested which resulted to the Dark Hero to blink once and then show a knowing smile, "I told you not to get any ideas!"

"You cannot expect me not too; I mean what did I do to deserve such an honor?" Lucius asked sarcastically.

"You're going to stop being such a nuisance or I might just change my mind about this." Rizelea threatened.

"See? Now you say that I should not get any ideas? Come on, I'm a Dark Hero, and a very poor one at that I admit. Someone like you deserve better." Lucius stated.

"And when did you get this dramatic?" the pink haired girl asked.

"I am like this when people around me are making stupid decisions." The blue haired youth answered.

"So trying to settle your emotions on a good note is a stupid decision?" second question of the Valkyrie.

"It is, it will only be a waste of time for you and I since we both know how it will turn out." Lucius declared.

"You don't know that! Besides, don't assume that I'm doing this just for you, I'm doing this for myself too!" Rizelea revealed which again shocked the two, "Wait, can I rephrase that?"

"Wait, so you also have the same situation as the great I?" the now interested Dark Hero asked.

"W-Well… (Oh) Alright, since I have revealed that much I guess I should just tell everything." The again blushing pink haired girl said, "Yes...I do…"

"When did it show up?" Lucius Deja vue'd.

"Since…you gave me…the salty…rice ball…" Rizelea answered while pulling her skirt down and looking at the ground.

"I see…well that certainly say's something." The Dark Hero noted.

"Which is?" the Valkyrie asked while looking up to Lucius with her red face.

"Now there is something that is mutual between us, being inexperience in this type of thing." Lucius declared.

"Well you got that right." The Valkyrie agreed, now slightly relaxing.

"About the earlier offer, does it still stand?" the Dark Hero inquired.

"You have been a very big nuisance you know but yeah, it does, I'm guessing you changed your mind about it?" the now less blushing girl asked.

"I am thinking that it would not be much of a waste of time as it would have been earlier." The blue haired boy stated.

"A simple yes should be about alright, Lucius." Rizelea counter stated.

"(Hmph) Fine, yes but I will not make any promises so do not get your hopes up." The Dark Hero reminded.

"Well it's a start I guess." The Valkyrie agreed, "So in a way, this week won't be just about Kanata and his engagement partner (Huh)."

"It depends but since us two have the same predicament then maybe it will." Now agreed upon by the Dark Hero, "So want to hang out after I finish my task?"

"Sounds nice." The still embarrassed Riz replied, "I-I do have to look at some designs to base the dresses that I'll be sewing so m-maybe we could look at those when you get back?"

"It is a good suggestion, one that we shall initiate when I get back, see you then." The blue haired boy answered, he was then about to go out but stop mid stride and looked back at the now questioned Valkyrie, "I forgot something."

"But you already took the list right?" Rizelea questioned.

"Not that, this." Lucius said, he then walks towards the Valkyrie and lightly pressed his lips to her cheeks in an instant before stepping back and looking at her shocked face.

"W-What t-the! ?" Rizelea stuttered.

"No time like the present right? Besides, I heard that actions like that strengthens relationships and brings good luck which is what we both need, expect more of similar events in the future." The Dark Hero declared as he left the UFO, leaving a stunned Valkyrie.

"M-My first kiss…" Rizelea whispered as she touched her cheek, "…In my dreams, it was a knight in shining armor that took my first kiss, not a Dark Hero…" the girl then smiled, "…reality was infinitely better though…(chuckle)." The pink haired girl declared, already looking forward to the future.

"At the Restaurant"

"So Lucius was used as the sender of information between the others (huh)." Kanata said, "I guess that is a very vital position, no wonder he was the one that is entrusted with it."

"I doubt that, he's only the errand boy since he could not think of an idea of his own for your engagement Master Kanata." Tsubaki replied.

"His assistance for the others in order to prepare my engagement party is already a tear jerking gift for me, I will never forget this." The DDK said as he wipes some tears off his eyes.

"(sigh) If that is what you think, my lord." The Fox Spirit started, "I must say though that we have just spent the whole day eating here at this joint Master Kanata."

"Did we! ?" the white haired boy exclaimed, he then looks at the window beside him and saw the light turning into dusk, "(Ohh) That is most unfortunate though time did seem to have moved far too fast to my liking."

"Indeed, as if a very long event that does not include us had transpired and took most of the screen time." The green haired girl wondered.

"I agree, and here I was, offering to make this day the best for you, I'm sorry Tsubaki." The Demon Dog King apologized with his face showing how truly disappointed to himself he really is.

"N-No Master Kanata, you do not have to apologize! This has been a great day in a joint itself! Spending time with you is already a wonderful experience." Tsubaki said which shocked her, "_D-Did I mean that?"_

"Do you mean that?" Kanata echoed.

"Y-Yes I do, I really do." The Fox Spirit confirmed to her Master and to herself.

"Thanks Tsubaki! That invigorated my very core! Let's continue this best day tomorrow, okay?" Kanata asked which make his companion blush.

"A-As you wish." The green haired girl replied, "_Shouldn't it be my best day only? But the way he said it was like it was the best day for him too…"_

"Alright! Now that that's settled, let's go back to the palace and prepare for the future!" Kanata said as he stood up, left the money on the table and grabbed the maiden's hand and started to run out of the joint and into the direction of the Demon Palace.

"N-Not so fast, Master Kanata!" Tsubaki said as she was dragged along, "_Well, I didn't find out much but now I know that he cares for my feelings…and I as well also cares for his…I guess that is enough for now…" _Tsubaki thought while she unknowingly smiles.

END CHAPTER 2


	4. Day 3

Chapter 3: Beyond the Trinity

Two days has passed since The Demon Dog King's group ("The Demon Dog King's friends!" a certain Valkyrie shouted) found out about his engagement day in a week, now each of his group members ("Friends!" the other leader shouted) has dedicated themselves to supervise the incoming occasion while the most important person for the said event ("I'm the most important! The main character always is!" a certain kunoichi shouted) spends his days with his vassal which unknown to the said boy was developing feelings for him. Today the two we're continuing where they left off yesterday, which according to Kanata is called 'Tsubaki's best day ever: Second day!', currently they are at the tea restaurant which like the joint they ate at the day before was also Japanese themed, the two are currently sitting under a kotatsu while sipping their tea with Kanata eating some crackers from time to time.

"…" Tsubaki sips her tea and sneakily looks at Kanata.

"… (munch)" the Demon Dog King chews his twenty-third and currently last cracker and then contently sips his tea.

"…" the Fox Spirit continues to stare albeit not showing it to her boss.

"(ahhh) Now that's a well earned afternoon snack!" the white haired boy exclaimed.

"…Indeed, Master Kanata." The green haired girl agreed as she finally lowers her cup and looks straight at her companion.

"So while waiting for our refills, would you mind to continue the discussion we were engaged in yesterday?" Kanata asked.

"Of course not but before that, would you like a review as to where we left off?" Tsubaki kindly asked, knowing that the Demon Dog King has a poor memory to things that aren't related to adventure or food.

"No need, I could just press the prev button on the upper or bottom right side of the screen if I want to have a recap." The white haired boy explained.

"My, your suddenly appearing intelligence never ceases to amaze me Master Kanata." The Fox Spirit praised.

"Thanks! Back to the topic though, I was wondering what you meant when you said that Pamela and the Prinnies are working together, what happened to Etna?" Kanata inquired.

"Oh right, I haven't told you yet that Etna and Flonne are currently not in the Netheruniverse." Tsubaki noted.

"What! ? Where are they! ? Are they in trouble! ? Did they go to an adventure without me! ?" the white haired boy asked in alarm.

"Remain calm Master Kanata, they only went back to their home universe in order to invite their friends for your engagement day." The Fox Spirit explained which effectively made the white haired boy relax.

"(sigh) I'm glad it wasn't anything that I asked earlier." Kanata said until a thought occurred to him, "Well when are they going to come back?"

"They said that it will take them a day to return to their home universe using the recovered Mk. 3 which is yesterday, another day to invite their friends that should be today and a third day to come back to the Netheruniverse." The green haired girl explained, "In short, they may be back by tomorrow."

"I see, it sure is nice of them though to invite their friends for my special day, I'm really touched by their sincere effort!" the Demon Dog King said.

"I have a different idea as to their reasoning but I won't tell you since I know that you wouldn't listen to anything negative about them." The Fox Spirit stated.

"Forgive me but can you repeat that Tsubaki? I couldn't listen to what you were saying because of the arrival of the new set of crackers." Kanata said while munching some cookies.

"I knew that you wouldn't." simply stated by the green haired girl while pouring her cup with the newly arrived tea.

"Huh?" Naively sounded by the white haired boy.

"It's nothing my lord; please enjoy your treats while they are warm." Tsubaki requested.

"If you say so. (munch)" Kanata ate another cracker, "By the way, do you know anything about Flonne and Etna's home-universe?"

"I do but they have different stories in the matter; Flonne has told me many wonderful things about their home-universe while Etna told me a very gruesome but more truthful and believable version, which would you like to hear Master Kanata?" the Fox Spirit asked.

"Let's hear both of them, that way we can visualize their home-universe more clearer!" the Demon Dog King exclaimed.

"Clearly is the more appropriate word to use, Master Kanata." The green haired girl reprimanded with a hint of a smile on her lips.

"It is?" again naively asked by the naïve boy, causing his companion to chuckle while hiding her lips with her kimono sleeve.

"Yes, my lord." Tsubaki stated, still chuckling "_Master Kanata's naiveness is very amusing…(tee-hee)"_.

"(chuckle) I guess I should continue my studies if I were to use words properly, let alone become a good ruler of the Netheruniverse one day ." Kanata stated which made his companion look thoughtful.

"That reminds me, Flonne's not-lover which is also Etna's not-master was the same, trying to be a good ruler of their home-universe, the Netherworld that is." The Fox Spirit stated.

"Really! ? I knew that Etna has a not-master but I didn't know that that not-master was also Flonne's not-lover! How did you know such grand information Tsubaki! ?" shockingly asked by the Demon Dog King.

"It's one of the things I was forced to learn in one of the events that I was forced to partake called 'Girls sleepover'." The green haired girl un-amusingly said.

"Girls Sleepover? Sounds like fun! Maybe I should initiate a boy's sleepover when the gang gets together!" the white haired boy announced.

"I guess it would be something that you will find joy if acted upon." Tsubaki stated.

"Yes! I'm glad to hear your approval! Anyway, tell me more about their world and their not-lover/master according to the information you gained through the sleepover!" Kanata said with the first part stunning his vassal.

"_M-My approval? W-Where did that came from!"_ the Fox Spirit thought with a nervous expression.

"Tsubaki? Are you okay?" the Demon Dog King asked, concerned. "If you don't want to tell me anything then that's alright, I wouldn't want to force you to do anything." This is where the green haired girl snaps out of her daze.

"O-Oh no my lord! As your vassal, I would be most honored to do anything that you would want me to." Tsubaki hurriedly stated.

"But it looks like you we're very uncomfortable about that topic earlier, besides after all we have been through, I don't think I can look at you and only see a vassal anymore." Kanata said which made the thoughts of the girl opposite of him go haywire.

"_W-What! ? D-Did that statement meant what I think it means! ?"_ continuously thought of by the Fox Spirit.

"You're doing that expression again!" Kanata complained which only worsened the situation as Tsubaki, with a red face, started to take deep breathes, hunched slightly as to hide her face and placed her left closed palm by her chest as she raised her open right palm on the Demon Dog King's direction as a sign of pause, this of course did not understand by her master's limited knowledge, "Are you alright Tsubaki? You face was very crimson just now."

"P-Please…let me…regain my composure….Master….Kan(gasp)" the green haired girl said between gasps and takes a deep breath at the end, this alerted her master.

"Tsuba-!" the Demon Dog King started as he was about to stand up from his seat but Tsubaki's raised palm hardened and the glare she shot him made the boy stop.

"It's alright…please…just give me a few minutes to…regain my…composure…" said at the same way earlier by Tsubaki.

"I-I understand. Take your time Tsubaki, don't rush…!" worriedly said by Kanata.

After a few minutes and a few deep breaths, Tsubaki finally lowers her right arm and looks straight at Kanata with only a few tinge of red left at her face.

"Forgive me for that unsightly display of vanished tranquility my lord; please accept my sincerest apolo-" the Fox Spirit said but was interrupted by the Demon Dog King.

"Forget about that! Are you alright! ? Does it hurt anywhere! ?" panickly asked by the white haired boy now that Tsubaki doesn't send him her evil glares, this of course stunned the green haired girl.

"I-I'm alright now Master Kanata, but I must again ask for you forgiveness now that I have worried-" again started by Tsubaki but was again interrupted by Kanata.

"(big sigh) I'm glad you're fine now, I never would have forgiven myself if anything happens to you right in front of me." The Demon Dog King said with relief.

"…" the Fox Spirit remained quiet as she tried to remain rational, "_It does not mean anything, he was just worried as usual, DO NOT have a mental breakdown!"_

"But what was that all about Tsubaki? Are you sick?" the white haired boy concerningly asked.

"N-No, just a mental breakdown for thinking too much, it's nothing…" nervously stated by the green haired girl.

"Don't say that it's nothing, it might be worse than what you think! Please try to not think too much okay?" Kanata adviced while Tsubaki chant her mantra in mind again, "Besides, this is supposed to be a day where you don't think and just have lots of fun!"

"I- I guess you have a point my lord…" the Fox Spirit stated as she seemingly calm down.

"That's the way Tsubaki! Now why don't we talk about something fun so that you won't think about whatever it is that is bothering you." The Demon Dog King said

"G-Good idea Master Kanata. L-Let's talk about what we should have been talking about earlier, Flonne and Etna's home-universe and not-lover/master." the Fox Spirit suggested which worried the white haired boy

"But isn't that the reason for your unexpected condition earlier?" Kanata questioned.

"Y-You got it all wrong my lord, trust me when I say to you that this topic would help me relax my psyche." Tsubaki stated.

"If you say so." Unsurely said by the Demon Dog King.

"I know so (light cough) Well then, let's start this story by telling the name of the current Overlord of the Netherworld…" the Fox Spirit started.

"In the Netherworld" (morning)

"Wow. We've only been gone for some months and look at the vast changes around here." Etna stated, looking around the streets while walking at a street towards to the Netherworld castle with Flonne in tow.

"You can say that again Miss Etna, I was sure that the Netherworld wasn't this bright and joyful the last time we were here." Flonne stated as she was also looking around.

As the two stated, the Netherworld was pretty different this time around than it was back in the Overlord's adventure days, now instead of everyone not doing anything and being so much laid back, all of the residents that live in the said Netheruniverse are doing something productive, such as the Male and Female Brawlers' lifting large amounts of heavy objects and tools which they lay near the Scout and back while the said Scout, after looking at some notes and talking to a Nether Noble, orders a group consisting of Male and Female Warriors, Thief and Ninja to take the tools and use them to built a large mansion.

"Never thought I'd see the day that those who live in this dump would actually work together, **unforced** and not reach for each other's weapon while glaring at each other." Etna announced while looking at the scene.

"I always knew that something like this would eventually happen in the Netherworld! Now that it has, I'm so very touched by their display of love!" Flonne counter stated with tears in her eyes.

"Well, look at that." Etna said as she pointed her finger towards the working Monters.

A group of Beasts can be seen pulling a giant piece of what seem to be a statue that was stuck in the land while various Dragons are carrying the statues that aren't stuck anymore and flies it towards a group of Great Wyrms, the said wyrms then uses the heat from their bodies to melt the statues to turn it into cement, a Dark Knight then carries the cement to a group of Golems that uses the cement to fix a water dam with the assistance of Serpents.

"I didn't even know that the Netherworld has Dams." The pink haired demon stated.

"Oh! This is like a dream come true! Do you think Sir Laharl has anything to do with this?" the blond haired fallen angel asked with enthusiasm.

"Only two ways to find out, ask those morons over there or go meet the brat himself." The vassal suggested.

"Let's go! To the Overlord's Castle!" the love freak counter announced.

"I knew you would choose that option, miss the bratty prince that much?" Etna teased while Flonne blushed.

"O-Of course I do! It's been a long time since I have seen Sir Laharl you know! But that doesn't mean anything!" the blond haired fallen angel said.

"(huh) What was it that you say to us back then? Lying is an act of wickedness, right? If you have that pendant with you, I'm sure you'll be a roasted angel by now." The pink haired demon said.

"Ohh! Please stop saying things like that, Miss Etna!" the love freak shouted.

"Oh yeah, now that I think about it, do you think the Prince still has that pendant with him?" the vassal suddenly thought of.

"I don't know, Sir Laharl always changes the topic whenever I ask about its whereabouts…" Flonne said, both happy for the change of topic and sad for the new topic.

"That pretty much answers the question." Suddenly said by Etna which shocked the blond haired girl.

"What do you mean by-" the love freak started but was interrupted by her companion.

"We're here." The pink haired demon said as the two of them stand in front of the gate of the Overlord's Castle where two Majins are guarding it, they also noticed the two.

"Miss Etna! Miss Flonne! Please come in, the Overlord has been waiting for your arrival 1134 days ago." One Majin said.

"That's like the very next day we left, right?" the fellow vassal asked.

"That is right, please go on in." the other Majin said.

The two then entered the gates and walks at the hallway that leads to the Overlord's Chamber.

"As much as the improvements on the castle's land, its inside is pretty much the same since we were last here." Flonne said as she looks around the castle.

"Ever since the 'Hour of Darkness' started, the castle has been this busy, so it's natural that you don't see any difference." Etna stated.

Just like the pink haired demon said, ever since Laharl's war, dubbed as 'The Hour of Darkness' started and also since its end, all types of Humans and Demons we're running around the castle to make themselves stronger, such as a group of Mages we're heading to the Item World while a group of Clerics were running the hospital, healing a bunch of Nosferatu and Undead, some are going to the Rozen Queen Netherworld Branch to sell or buy equipment while others are heading for the Dimension Gate to go on an adventure.

"But I wonder why they are doing this? It's not like there are any more wars to be fought, right?" worriedly asked by the blond haired fallen angel.

"If you ask me, it's better to be prepared than to be sorry, you never know what might happen in this type of world." The vassal stated.

"Are you saying that this peace may come to an end?" the love freak asked with a sad tone.

"Who knows…" was Etna's simple response.

"…" Flonne looked down as she drowned herself in her thoughts.

"…but I'm sure the Prince won't let it happen on his watch, or maybe even finish such war himself if it ever occurred." The pink haired demon said while looking at the nearing large double doors.

"…your right! Sir Laharl will fight to continue this peace! Thank you for saying that Miss Etna!" the blond haired fallen angel said with happiness.

"It's just common sense; he did say that he will build an even greater legacy than late King Krichevskoy…" the vassal stated as the two stop walking right in front of the door leading to the Overlord's Chamber, she then knocks lightly on the door.

"Door's open." A voice inside said.

"Wow, he sounds busy." Etna stated.

"Yeah, usually he would shout at us for disturbing him." Flonne replied, she then opens the door and enters it with the pink haired demon in tow.

"(huh) You two finally decided to come back eh, well as you can see, I'm quite busy putting my signature on these papers so make it quick." The Overlord, Laharl said without looking at the two and instead continues to read some documents then put his sign on it.

"Is that a proper way to greet your very much missed vassal Prince?" Etna said with hands on her hips.

"I don't remember you guys giving me a proper goodbye when you left, I just woke up one morning and heard that you stole Flonne's ship, the Prinnies and made the love freak follow you, so I think what I'm doing right now is justified." The blue haired Overlord said while continuing on his work without missing a beat.

"Miss Etna, maybe we should apologize…" the blond haired fallen angel timidly said.

"Why should we? Is the little Prince going to complain till the end of the day because of his temper tantrum?" the pink haired demon said with pure teasing in her voice.

"…" Laharl stopped writing and lightly raised his head to glare straight at his vassal's eyes with pure malice; this send shivers down Etna's spine which also indirectly affected Flonne.

"W-We really should a-appologize, M-Miss E-Etna…" the blond haired fallen angel said while shaking.

"W-Well…I-I guess we were at fault…s-sorry Prince." Etna said with fear in her voice, note that she was only able to talk again after Laharl drops his glare and continues his work.

"M-Me too Sir Laharl, please forgive me for leaving without telling you." The love freak said while bowing.

"…" Laharl stopped writing while his bangs covered his eyes, he was also lightly shaking.

"Sir Laharl?" Flonne sounded as she stands up straight while Etna only looked at her boss.

"…HAAHAAHAAHA!" the Overlord used his signature laugh, "You should have seen the look on your faces, all apologetic and shaking like you've seen the evil itself! (continues laughter)"

"What?" the blond haired fallen angel sounded, confused.

"Let me explain." A pink haired demon that looks like Etna said as she suddenly appeared out of nowhere with a video cam in hand.

"Oh, Hanako! Did you get all that recorded! ?" Laharl asked while trying to stop his laughter.

"Yes my lord, just as you ordered." Hanako said gleefully.

"Great! (continued laughter)" the Overlord said as his chair falls down but still continues to laugh.

"Why you dumb brat!" Etna shouted as she jumped over the table and straight to Laharl with her spear in her hand with Laharl retaliating by drawing his sword from his scarf, a bloody battle then ensues.

"As I was saying, it was actually just an act by the Overlord so that he will have a good laugh and a humorous video recorded, there was really no animosity in him, in fact, he's pretty excited when he heard earlier that your ship landed." Etna's apprentice explained, she also hides the video cam.

"I see, I'm glad that Sir Laharl wasn't angry, though that was pretty sly of him, I actually believed that he was mad!" the blond haired fallen angel exclaimed.

"He's been practicing that look ever since you left, we have tones of broken mirrors as proof if you want, also the fragments got tinier as his glare improves and the last one was sand made from mirror!" Hanako explained.

"Wow, he really put up lots of dedication for this, I'm glad it paid off." The love freak stated while she look at the lord and vassal, still fighting.

"You'll get it this time brat! Chaos Impact!" the pink haired demon shouted.

"Don't think that I wasn't pissed off at you for taking the Prinny Squad! I had to compromise for your information! Overlord's Wrath!" Laharl shouted, the two opposing energy then hit each other and a large explosion happened, blowing the whole office away with its floor as the only survivor.

"I'm glad to see that your skills hadn't gone rusty ever since I left." The vassal stated as her spear (Special Spear) breaks to pieces.

"(hmph) And it's good to know that you hadn't been playing around when you left." The Overlord counter stated as his sword (Common Sword) broke in two.

"(tsk) You really are strong Prince." Etna said as she looks at her destroyed weapon and then at Laharl's sword.

"Of course I am, I'm the Overlord after all!" Laharl declared, "Hanako! Call my servants and fix this room, I also want a copy of every file that I was working on earlier to my private chambers!"

"I knew that this would happen so I already got the copies in your room earlier, as for the workers…" Hanakso said as the door, another survivor of the mini war, opened and lots of workers entered and started to rebuild the office, "They're here."

"Just as I would expect from my number 1.2 servant." The Overlord praised as he walks out of the room with Etna, Flonne and Hanako in tow, "Let's go to my Private Chambers then and continue our discussion."

The two home coming vassals nodded.

"Well then, I'm going to the kitchen to prepare lunch now, Black Pretzel for the Overlord, Black Ice Cream for Flonne and Black Pudding for Etna right?" Hanako asked.

"You got it." "That's right." "Put extra sugar on mine." was the collective response.

"Okay!" Etna's apprentice said as she ran to the opposite side of the hallway.

"Well, let's go to my chambers then." Laharl announced as the trio continue their walk but Etna suddenly stopped.

"Oh wait! I forgot that I was suppose to talk to Hanako about something, Flonne you go on ahead and talk to the Prince about you know what." The pink haired demon suddenly said as she turns around and starts to run to the direction that her apprentice took.

"W-Wait! Miss Etna!" the blond haired fallen angel called.

"I'll probably be back by tomorrow! See you at the Mk 2!" was the vassals reply until she was nowhere in sight.

"B-But-!" the love freak tried to say but was in vain.

"She always does whatever she wants without a care to anybody, that's a natural demon for you." Laharl said, "Come on, are you still afraid of me or something?"

"N-No, I'm…" Flonne started and continue in her mined "_I'm going to Sir Laharl's room and we'll be alone! It may have been the same as the first time we met but things are different now!"_

"Your…?" the Overlord said.

"N-Nothing! Let's just go now! I don't care what happens!" the blond haired fallen angel said as she ran towards Laharl's room.

"What's with her? I really don't get that love freak sometimes." Laharl said as he walks towards his room.

"In the Overlord's Castle" (kitchen)

Hanako can be seen working on the dishes that she mentioned earlier, that's when Etna suddenly came.

"Oh, hey Etna! Is there anything that I can do for you?" Etna's apprentice asked.

"Yeah, it's about one of the reason that we came back." The pink haired demon said.

"Besides home sickness and missing the Overlord?" Hanako asked which led to her being hit on the head by her master, "Ouch!"

"Stop saying things that aren't true." The vassal reprimanded but her cheeks can be seen with a light tinge of pink.

"Your hanging out way too much with Flonne, your starting to turn to a Fallen Devil." This comment earned her another hit, "Ow! Stop that! It hurts you know!" the little demon said as she rub her sore head, "So what is it that you want to talk about?"

"Well, while me and Flonne we're having our 'Pirate and Witch girl hunt' we somehow landed on the Netheruniverse, made some acquaintances, save the world and all that crap. Anyway, there's going to be a party and I'd like to ask if you want to come, which is also what Flonne is talking to with the Prince right about now." Etna explained as she took a spoonful of sugar, puts it in her Pudding and eats the dessert.

"I would love to! I have been missing you for the last 143 days that you were gone." Hanako happily stated.

"Great, there's also someone in there that also likes to cook, I'm sure you two will get along." The pink haired demon said with a spoon in her mouth.

"Now I really have to come! When are we leaving?" excitingly asked by Etna's apprentice.

"Tomorrow morning, I was also thinking about inviting Adell and the others, I'm actually going to Veldime after talking with you, wanna come with?" the vassal asked as she finishes her dessert, "Tasty as ever, Hanako."

"Thanks and of course I'll come, it has been a while since I've visited Veldime but what about these dishes?" Hanako asked as she looked at her half done masterpieces.

"It's okay, I bet Flonne and the Prince wouldn't want to be distracted right about now." Etna stated as she walks out of the kitchen with her apprentice following her after placing the foods in the fridge.

" Really? Why's that?" Hanako asked while walking side by side with her master.

"It's an adult kind of thing." Simply stated by the pink haired demon.

"Smart thinking granny…" Etna's apprentice said under her breath which earned her another hit.

"In the Overlord's Castle" (Overlord's Chamber)

Laharl's quarters was just like the same since the Hour of Darkness, only that there was an added chair and table in a corner for Overlord duties, besides that nothing has changed.

"So what is it that you wanted to tell me?" the Overlord asked when the two entered his room.

"W-Well, I was wondering i-if you would want to c-come with us back a-at the N-Netheruniverse since they were h-having a party…" Flonne nervously explained.

"Netheruniverse? You mean the one that was being ruled by the Demon God King?" Laharl asked.

"Y-Yes! But how did you know that?" the blond haired fallen angel asked.

"It was on the list of 'Best Worlds to Conquer'." The Overlord said which shocked his vassal.

"Sir Laharl! How could you even make a list of worlds to conquer!" shouted by the love freak.

"(sheesh) Relax will ya, it's just that it's one of the worlds that has a potential to be a challenging rival in case they wanted to conquer the Netherworld, that's why I'm preparing so that I can prevent that from happening." The Overlord explained.

"Well I can tell you right now in all honesty that the Demon Dog King and his friends don't want any type of war after everything they have been through." Flonne said.

"Demon Dog King?" Laharl asked.

"It's a really long story, like a PlayStation3 game long." The blond haired fallen angel said.

"Is that so…" the Overlord said.

"So, what do you say Sir Laharl? I'll promise you that you'll have lots of fun so…please come?" the love freak shyly asked.

"(scoff) It's not like I can just ditch my Overlord duties just so I could attend a party you know. Unlike you and Etna, I no longer have all the time in the world to do everything ever since the Hour of Darkness ended." Laharl replied with his usual tone.

"B-But its peaceful now and you have been working hard as an Overlord all this time, surely taking a break wouldn't be bad." The blond haired fallen angel said.

"Well you have a point but it's not really my thing to go to parties you know, why not just ask your other friends in other Netherworlds or in Celestia anyway? I bet they would go." The Overlord said.

"But…I…" the love freak whispered the rest of her sentence.

"What did you say Flonne? I didn't quite hear it." Laharl said.

"I said that…I want you…to go…" Flonne said and the Overlord only heard it because of his devilish hearing.

"Why? Miss me that much?" Laharl asked in a teasing voice.

"…I do." The blond haired girl said with a blushing face, this shocked the Overlord.

"W-What! ? You didn't just say what you did!" Laharl said with nervousness.

"I did, in fact every time I make a crossover, I'm always sad whenever you aren't with me, I know that you aren't as popular as me but…" the love freak trailed off.

"Stop it right there! I'll have you know I make tons of crossovers to other games as well! In fact the fans are actually mad whenever you and Etna (and the Prinnies I guess) make cameos without me!" the Overlord declared.

"…Uh…" Flonne sounded, looking confused, "I'm not sure what to say…"

"That's because my line isn't over yet!" Laharl shouted.

"Oh! Sorry! Please continue!" the blond haired fallen angel said with panic.

"(hmph) I sure will! I hate extra cuts and bloopers!" the Overlord shouted, "Anyway…I guess in those games that I have appeared in, I sorta…wanted you to be there."

"R-Really?" the love freak asked.

"Geez! What do you think! ? How stupid can you be if you don't know the answer!" Laharl shouted while lightly blushing, this also caused the blond haired fallen angel to suddenly hug him.

"Oh, Sir Laharl! Thank you for being so honest with your feelings with me!" Flonne said.

"G-Get off of me!" the Overlord said as he lightly pushed the fallen angel to release him, it worked. "And why are you so happy? The answers 'Of course NOT!"

"W-W-what?" the love freak asked, lightly shaking her while her eyes are lightly watering.

"(grunts) Your no fun Flonne! Your so quick to cry! I'm joking okay!" Laharl said which caused him another hug.

"I knew it! Oh, I knew it!" Flonne shouted at the top of her lungs.

"Let go of me already!" the Overlord shouted, this worked too as she let him go while wiping away some leftover tears.

"Seriously though, that's very mean of you Sir Laharl, you can't keep teasing a fragile maiden you know." The blond haired fallen angel reprimanded.

"Fragile maiden? An angel who used to deal almost 3k back in Hour of Darkness is fragile now?" Laharl said while trying to stop laughing.

"Your teasing me again!" the love freak shouted.

"Alright Alright, I'll stop already." The Overlord said, "Your really no fun you know that."

"…" Flonne looked at him since she knew he wasn't finished yet.

"But I guess that's what makes you good company." Laharl said which made the blond haired fallen angel smile.

"Does that mean you'll come with us to the Netheruniverse?" the love freak asked with her eyes full of hope.

"You want me to ask you the same question back in Line 29?" the Overlord asked which confused the fallen angel.

"(uhmm) I only read and counted my lines and not the overall conversation so can I read the script to answer your question?" Flonne naively asked as Laharl made a face palm.

"Your hopeless (sigh) the answers yes okay?" the Overlord said and quickly raised his arm and positioned his palm right in the blond haired fallen angel's face, "No hugs!"

"Sorry but you can't stop the Love!" the love freak declared and a hug ensued.

"Don't be so happy! I only did it because you miss me too much! You would have wailed up like a baby if I hadn't said yes!" the Overlord shouted as he tried to loosen the fallen angel's grip.

"But you missed me too! You said so yourself!" the love freak shouted while burying her face to his chest so that he couldn't see her blush which is a very awkward position, considering their difference in height.

"I could be lying you know!" Laharl shouted as he continues his resistance.

"…you aren't." Flonne simply declared.

"What you can read minds now?" the Overlord asked.

"…it hasn't burned." The blond haired fallen angel said, referring to the pendant that her forehead felt beneath the Overlord's scarf while still having her face placed in his chest, he then blushed and stopped moving.

"Yeah well it must've been broken or something and I'll have you know my scarf holds lots of things and it's just a coincidence that that thing is in that part of the scarf!" Laharl shouted, this is of course a lie, he wears the pendant and Flonne knows it.

"I guess it only works on wicked hearts, not honest ones that lies." The love freak stated which confused the Overlord.

"Honest ones that lies? You really need to work on your knowledge, Love Freak." Laharl said.

The two then stayed in that position for a while; with Flonne being happy now that she knows where her pendant is (and extra pleased for the bonus body contact) while Laharl was glad that things hadn't change between them even if they hadn't seen each other for a very long time (and also delighted with the bonus, not that he'll admit it) It was then that Flonne broke the silence.

"But what about the Netherworld?" the blond haired fallen angel asked, "Will it be alright for you to be gone?"

"Do you want me to change my mind?" the Overlord asked, "You should just be happy that I said yes and don't care about anything else, that's how the demon mind works."

"But…" the love freak said, still worried.

"(sigh) I forgot, your a Fallen angel but an angel nonetheless." Laharl said, "Don't worry, I have faith that the demons that live here can take care of themselves and if another mindless rebel started to go after the throne while I'm gone, he'll have to go through my loyal subjects, each above Level 9998, equipped with the most strongest equipment ever known (and upgraded to the max thanks to the Item world) and reincarnated to their maximum potential, so I don't see the possibility of being replaced anytime soon or ever."

"That's encouraging." Flonne noted.

Laharl then walks to his closed coffin and sits at its cover with the blond haired fallen angel following his moves but not releasing him from her hug or moving her face from his chest.

"I have a feeling that we'll be in this position for a long time." The Overlord noted.

"You got that right." happily stated by the love freak.

"…let's talk about something." The Overlord said.

"Okay." Flonne answered.

"Tell me about the Netheruniverse, I wouldn't want to go to a party without any idea about its guests or the occasion." Laharl said.

"Okay!" replied happily by the love freak, "Let's start with the time I heard a scream of a weak and helpless man…"

"At the Park in the Netheruniverse" (afternoon)

"(large sneeze) Damn it! Somebody's talking about me behind my back again!" Lucius shouted while standing in front of an Ice Cream vendor with Rizelea on his side.

"Could you stop being weird? What would the people think about when they see me hanging around with you?" Rizelea asked while licking her strawberry ice cream.

"They'd think you're an amazing girl since you get the chance to be so near with a great Dark Hero!" Lucius shouted which caused some pedestrians to look at him; he also swings his blueberry Ice cream for effect.

"(ugh) Shut up Lucius! Come on! Let's go before people recognize us and start spreading rumors." The Valkyrie said as she dragged the blue haired youth towards the direction of her UFO.

"Why are you even thinking about that? One, people won't recognize us because we aren't famous since they didn't know what we did last year and two, if we continue this type of events then people finding out about our relationship is unavoidable." The Dark Hero stated while licking his Ice Cream in a cone that was being held by his hand while the other hand was being dragged.

"As much as possible, I don't want them to know until we're sure about our relationship." Rizelea explained.

"Wow, I didn't know this side of your personality, I guess treating you with an Ice Cream as break from work is a really good idea then (chuckle)" Lucius said which made his companion blush.

"Just continue walking." The pink haired girl simply stated, she then stopped dragging him but continues to walk.

"Whatever you say." The Dark Hero stated, "By the way, was that counted as a date?"

"…" the Valkyrie didn't say anything but her blush deepened.

"Yeah, even I thought it didn't." Lucius said which made the pink haired girl to look at him in shock, "What? It was so short, so it's just a mini date."

"Oh…I-I see." Rizelea said as she licked her Ice Cream.

"Next time, let's spend more time so it'll be counted as a real date, understood?" the blue haired youth asked.

"…sure but…that better be soon…" the pink haired girl muttered but Lucius heard her anyway.

"If that's what you wanted." Was the reply of the Dark Hero.

"…And Lucius?" the Valkyrie called.

"Yeah?" Lucius asked.

"…thanks for the treat, it was sweet of you." Rizelea said as she looked at him and smiled.

"N-No problem." The blue haired youth answered, finally blushing.

"(chuckle) I wonder how Flonne and Etna are doing..." the pink haired girl said as they neared the UFO.

"Yeah…me too." Lucius replied which was false since he couldn't think straight because Rizelea's smile kept repeating itself on his mind.

"Veldime, Holt Village" (Noon)

Evening was about to befall to the planet of Veldime when Etna and Hanako exits from the Dimension Gate.

"It's good to be back! And I'm excited to leave this place already!" Etna's apprentice announced.

"Then let's get this over with." The pink haired demon agreed as they walk towards Adell's house which was in front of the Dimension Gate, it was then that they both noticed two figures, floating right above Adell's house and seems to be in mortal combat as the two are exchanging blows.

"Hey! It's Adell! Hey! Adell!" Hanako called while waving her arms which was ignored by the red headed battle maniac and continues to fight.

"If that's Adell then that blond haired, idiot looking, guitar bashing and no-style-whatsoever-in-clothing is probably Axel." The vassal insulted.

"You didn't recognize him from the start?" Etna's apprentice asked.

"Nah, it's been a while since I've seen the moron but now that I think about it, someone from the Netheruniverse acts just like him, a Dark Hero even." Etna noted.

"I didn't think that Axel, out of everyone would actually have an expy." Hanako said.

"In my opinion though, the one in the Netheruniverse is a lot more useful than him." The pink haired demon said.

"So an expy beat an original (huh) I don't think others will share the same opinion though." Etna's apprentice said, it was also then that they see Axel's figure getting hit by an attack called 'Big Bang', he then crashed right in front of the two.

"I feel…sick…" the guitarist murmured while experiencing deep pain all over his body, Adell then landed next to him.

"In case you ever need to spar again, you know who to ask!" the battle maniac said with joy, he also then noticed the two demons, "Hanako! Etna! How long have you two been there! ?"

"Long enough." The two replied in unison.

"Well come on and enter the house Hanako! Taro's inside." Adell urged.

"Okay!" Hanako said as she entered the house.

"You too Etna or would you like to spar first?" the Ex-demon hunter challenged.

"So the idiot here didn't satisfy your thirst for blood (huh)" the vassal said as she drew her spear, the said idiot then rose up from his makeshift grave and readies his guitar.

"I'll have you know that I was just going easy on you, Wild Tribes Man! Now though, I'm going to unleash my most powerful move! Prepare to be dazzled and-" Axel started but was interrupted when he was hit by a large explosion when Soaring Fire met Sexy Beam.

After a very destructive battle scene which luckily didn't destroy much of the surrounding landscapes and houses, Etna and Adell both sat at a large rock while lightly panting.

"Man, and I thought when I come back I would hand you and the price's ass back at your filthy selves, I guess you haven't been just relaxing while there isn't a psycho maniac bent on ruling your world (huh)" the pink haired demon said as her new spear broke into tiny pieces again.

"Being a teacher at the Evil Academy does that but if you say that Laharl is still stronger than you then maybe I should go to his place and ask for a spar." The Ex-demon hunter said as he removes his burnt gloves.

"You really are a battle maniac but I guess seeing you and the prince try to splatter each other's guts wouldn't be such a bad idea." The vassal noted, she then notices the twitching form of Axel on the ground, "By the way, what's he doing at your turf?"

"He just came one week ago, saying that he wanted some time off from showbiz and wanted to take a break here at Veldime so that he could get his revenge on me or something, we've been sparring since then." Adell told her.

"Just you…wait…I'll…get my…revenge…" the guitar wielder muttered.

"Well why did you visit in the first place Etna? Not that I'm not glad that you're here or anything, I'm just shocked if you know what I mean." The Ex-Demon Hunter said.

"I don't." Etna replied while eating a pudding she got from her pocket.

"You do know that you only come here whenever you and Laharl had a quarrel right?" Adell said.

"Then your right about that and your right about earlier, I just came here to invite you to a party." The pink haired demon said.

"Party?" the Ex-Demon Hunter echoed.

The Vassal then explained the circumstances of the fanfic.

"I see, a party for the Demon Dog King (huh) By the way nice re-cap, you even explained in detail all the previous chapters." Adell noted.

"I've heard better compliments, so what's your answer?" Etna asked.

"Sorry but I can't come, Rozalin and I are attending a teacher's party at the Evil Academy which is also the reason why she's not here, she was one of the people that organizes our party." The Ex-Demon Hunter explained.

"(huh) Just like what Rizelea is doing at our party, funny that they both start their name with 'R'." the pink haired demon noted, "Well I guess I'll ask your brother Taro then, maybe he'll want to come."

"No need to feel embarrassed on asking the great superstar Etna, I'll agree whole-heartedly." Axel suddenly said after standing up from the ground.

"What made you think that I'll invite you?" the Vassal asked.

"Come on, in every party I always come first in the most important 'To Invite List." The guitar wielder proudly stated.

"Why not just go to the Teacher's Party, I can't have you ruin our party." Etna boldly stated.

"He can't because he's currently the one highlighted on Mao's 'To Dissect List'." Adell answered.

"Please Etna! I won't feel safe until I'm sure I'm on a planet that Mao doesn't know! And now that Adell is leaving, nobody can protect me!" the guitar wielder shouted while bowing in front of the pink haired demon.

"So that's the real reason that you're here." The vassal noted.

"You know that you can't go Axel, if Taro doesn't want to come then he'll be alone in the house, the only reason that I agreed to let you stay in the first place is so that he wouldn't be alone when me, Rozalin and our parents are away." The Ex-Demon Hunter stated."

"Where's your parents?" Etna asked.

"On their 56th honeymoon, out of town of course." Adell said.

"Well if he comes then it wouldn't be a problem anymore, right! ?" Axel asked.

"Sure I guess but you have to take care of him." The Ex-Demon Hunter said.

"No Problem! No harm will get in his way!" the guitar wielder declared.

"Well Etna? Is it alright?" Adell asked.

The pink haired demon looked at Axel's appearance which was back to bowing bowing in front of her, she then sighs, "You look very pathetic that I'm sure the smallest part of my soul which is my conscience will bug me if I didn't say yes so your in."

"Ha! I knew you would fall right on my trap! This had been my plan from the beginning all along!" Axel boasted.

"Plus there's a Dark Hero and a celebrity back at the Netheruniverse so I'm sure you wouldn't feel so out of place." The Vassal said, completely ignoring the guitar wielder's earlier statement.

"If that's decided then let's go hear Taro's opinion." The Ex-Demon Hunter declared, the two then walked towards his house, leaving Axel alone.

"Hey! Wait for me!" the guitar wielder shouted.

The trio entered the house and found Adel's sister, Hanako, coming down from the stairs.

"Hey Hanako, have you asked Taro?" Etna asked.

"Yeah." Etna's apprentice depressingly answered.

"Your tone says he didn't want to come." The pink haired demon noted.

"NO!" Axel wailed.

"Did he tell you why he didn't want to come?" the Vassal asked.

"Yeah, he said that he's still sad for getting beaten up by Adell one week ago that he wasn't in the mood to do anything." Hanako explained which lightly shocked her master.

"You beat up your brother? Isn't that against your petty beliefs or something?" Etna asked.

"Well one week ago he declared a battle as to who will marry Rozalin in the future, he looked so serious so as a man I gave it everything I got, I won but it wasn't an easy battle, Rozalin even beat me up when she found out what happened." The Ex-Demon Hunter explained.

"I see, I guess it's understandable that he's depressed, given that you probably barraged him with Vulcan Blazes up his ass." The pink haired demon then looked at the guitar wielder, "Guess your out of luck Axel."

"NO!" wailed by Axel.

"What's with him?" Etna's apprentice asked.

Adell then explained the circumstances.

"…Nice re-cap Adell, you just did it in one line!" Hanako congratulated.

"Thanks, I learned that from Etna." Adell replied.

Hanako then looked at Axel's crying form, "Well I may be able to persuade him…" she suddenly said which stopped the guitar wielder from crying and look at her with hope.

"You can do that! ?" Axel asked.

"Yeah but it will have a price, very high price." Etna's apprentice warned with a devilish look.

"I'll do it, anything!" the guitar wielder declared.

"Then my condition is you have to be my slave for a year!" Hanako said.

"What! No way! NO! WAY!" Axel said, "A super star like me, becoming a brat's slave? What would my fans say to that?"

"(huh) Guess your heading to Mao's dissecting table then." Etna's apprentice said which terrorized Axel.

"I'll do it! Please! Just keep me away from Mao! I have to live till I make my 666th solo record!" the guitars wielder pleaded.

"Then we have a deal." Hanako said as she walked back to the stairs that lead to the second floor of Adell's house.

"Wow, she acts like you now." Adell commented after watching the whole scene with Etna on the sidelines.

"What are you talking about? I'm way worse." The pink haired demon said.

Few moments later, Hanako walks down the stairs with Taro on tow.

"Good job at making him say yes Hanako! What did you do?" Etna asked.

"I just show him some sisterly love." Hanako replied which slightly shaken her brother's body.

"I'll come…just please don't do that again…" Rozalin's slave muttered while wiping some tears from his eyes.

"You're a demon! If you could do that to your brother then what would happen to me as a slave! ?" Axel wailed.

"You didn't scar him for life right?" Adell asked, concerned for his brother's well being.

"Depends if he could get his mind out of it for some time." Hanako simply replied.

"Now I'm worried…" the Ex-Demon Hunter said.

"Don't worry; someone from the Netheruniverse is very much like him, if they get along then you have nothing to worry about." Etna replied while yawning, "Well it's almost night time now and I'm tired from the trip, I'll be sleeping here till it's time to go."

"Then it's time for me to leave then." Adell said as he walked towards the door, "Etna! Axel! Take care of Taro and Hanako alright?"

"You have my super word!" the guitar wielder replied.

"Yeah, yeah." The pink haired demon said as she put her earplugs and eye cap on, she then lies on the couch.

"Take care Adell! Don't forget to bring back souvenirs!" Etna's apprentice called.

"I should be asking you that." Adell replied, his eyes then land on his younger brother which noticed it.

"…Take care of Miss Rozalin or I'll never forgive you…" Taro said.

"I will, later then." The Ex-Demon Hunter replied as he walked out.

"Well then, now that he's gone, as your master, I command you to pack our things." Etna's apprentice said as she pointed her finger to Axel.

"NO!" the guitar wielder wailed.

"Netheruniverse: Tea Shop" (Nighttime)

"Wow! What a great place! The Netherworld is surprisingly similar to the Netheruniverse! Even that side story about the planet of Veldime is interesting too! How I would love to visit such wonderful places!" Kanata said.

"You and Flonne are the only ones who would think that such places are wonderful." Tsubaki remarked, "But I think that it is a good idea to establish a good relationship between the Netheruniverse and the Netherworld, do talk to their Overlord when he comes."

"That I will do, Tsubaki!" the Demon Dog King said, he then looks at the window, towards the sky, "It's getting late though, let's call it a day and come back to the Demon Palace."

"It isn't that late my lord." The Fox Spirit said but her boss already stood up and pays for their foods.

"I insist, besides it's getting cold, we wouldn't want to catch a cold now right?" the white haired boy said as they both exited the restaurant.

"My lord, if it is about my condition then I can assure you that I'm fine." The green haired girl said.

"But I don't want to take any chances, after coming back to the Demon Palace we'll go to the Royal Infirmary and have you examined, if nothing's wrong then I can finally be in peace." Kanata explained.

"Don't you think that your overreacting Master Kanata?" Tsubaki noted, "Besides I haven't been sick for a long time now since as your vassal, I am required to always be in top condition in order to give you excellent services."

"Please stop thinking like that because like I said earlier, your no longer a vassal to me, your one of the most important person to me now." The Demon Dog King remarked which again made his companion blush.

"I…I see…" The Fox Spirit said as she felt her head spin, "_Just what is this feeling?"_ the green haired girl thought.

"Your face is very red again Tsubaki! It's decided then! We shall come back for today and continue your best day tomorrow!" the white haired boy declared.

"(sigh) I submit…" Tsubaki said as she started to follow her boss' lead with a thought running in her head, "_I haven't learn much today but this feeling...I'm not sure what this is but I have an idea to it…I must talk to those two when they get back tomorrow in order to confirm it…"_ she thought as she felt a cloth being placed on her shoulders, "W-What the?" she asked in panic as she noticed the Demon Dog King's red over cloth.

"You've spaced out for a while there so I thought your cold, you can use my over cloth till we are back in the Demon Palace." Kanata declared as he continues to walk.

"…_So much for an un-eventful chapter ending…I really need to have a word with Etna and Flonne." _the Fox Spirit thought as she follows her master's trail.

END CHAPTER 3


	5. Day 4

Chapter 4: Eternal Bonds

It is now the fourth day and three days to go before the most awaited event of this fanfiction commences and as usual, all of the Demon Dog King's followers are doing their duties so that the upcoming occasion would be, as they would like to call it, 'perfect' and 'amazing'. ("Spontaneous, nigh, one of a kind!" a certain hyperactive kunoichi shouted) They would have continued this course of action all day if it wasn't for the alarming message that each hardworking friend received, about the Fox Spirit's sudden stay all night on the Royal Clinic inside the Demon Palace since the end of the last chapter…

Demon Palace: Entrance Hallway(morning)

"Run faster everyone!" Rizelea shouted as she along with the others (excluding Flonne, Etna and the Prinnies because the former two are still on their way back to the Netheruniverse and the latter are the ones doing the jobs that the main characters are supposed to be doing until the current wave of events) entered the Demon Palace.

"Uhh, I don't think that's a good idea Riz." Lucius said as he takes hold of the Valkyrie's shoulder in order to stop her from running while the others continued.

"What the-! ? What are you doing Lucius! ?" as the pink haired girl finished this sentence, each of their still running companions all experienced different types of traps that were set up in the Demon Palace.

"H-help! I-I'm going to die!" Miyu exaggerated as she tried to loosen the net that has captured her from below and was keeping her captive in midair.

"This isn't how you treat an idoooooooollllllllllll!" Mizuki complained as she fell on a deep trap hole.

"Oh my, I remember dying with something like this in the past." Pamela happily stated as she was caught in an iron maiden.

"Hey there's a carrot on the floor!" Violet said as she approached the vegetable and when she was within a certain distance, it sprayed a sleeping smoke in her face which instantly knocked her out, "So sleepy…"

"Hey! What's this button do?" Recit wondered as he pressed a red button which caused a giant boulder to fall on him.

"Traps! ? This place didn't have those two days ago!" the Valkyrie declared.

"Yeah I know, it's a plot twist that the author came up with seconds ago, he said that since he forgot the names of the enemies that are normally encountered in this dungeon (more like super lazy that he couldn't just search the internet for names) he replaced them with traps for continuity's sake." Lucius explained.

"How are those related? And why do you even know that?" the pink haired girl fired her barrage of questions.

"It would seem that I'm one of the favorite characters of the author as he told me about it beforehand and that blue is the coolest color, whatever that means, still I can't blame him, after all who wouldn't want to be a fan of such an awesome Dark Hero! ? Haaahahahahaha! !" Lucius presumed but while he was laughing, the place he was standing at suddenly exploded.

"Somehow, I think you should take that statement back." Rizelea stated as she looked at her soon-to-be-official-boyfriend's burned state.

"I think so too…" the Dark Hero muttered as he falls down.

"Rizelea! Help me!" the Managraphic Artist shouted.

"Alright Miyu, just stay calm and I'll get you out of there." The Valkyrie answered and while walking towards the captive Snow Spirit, an arrow suddenly flung from behind her which she easily deflected, "Hey! Are they trying to kill us! ?" angrily shouted by the Valkyrie.

"Try as they might, they can't contain someone as famous as me!" the Super Assassin Idol proclaimed as she jumped up from the trap hole and landed 'gracefully' at the wooden floor, "It's a good thing that I mastered chakra control from when I was shooting a cameo appearance at my cousin's famous show , Nar-" the blond haired girl tried to say but was cut off when the floor she was standing at again produced a deep hole, "They have no sense of hospitalittttttyyyyyyyyyy!"

"(yawn) Why was I sleeping here…?" the resident Alchemist muttered while rubbing her eyes, "Oh! A carrot!" cue to dream continuation, "(light snore) Carrots…"

"Don't think that a boulder like you can beat Recit!" the Treasure Hunter shouted as he destroyed the boulder that was squashing him, "That'll teach 'im." he said until he noticed a circular shadow at the place he was standing at and looking up, he saw another boulder, "Oh crap." he muttered as another boulder fell on him.

"(sigh) At this rate, it'll take forever to get to the Royal Clinic." The pink haired girl muttered.

"I don't mind, it doesn't sound that long." The Ghastly Inn Mascot stated as she passed through the Iron Maiden that was containing her and other Iron Maiden's that suddenly sprung up and tried to capture her, "(chuckle) This is fun!"

"That's it Pamela! Since you aren't affected by these traps, you could go inside and disable whatever it is that's making them work!" Rizelea suggested.

"But won't that spoil the fun?" the ghost girl innocently asked as an arrow passed through her head.

"Believe me when I say that this isn't as fun as you think it is!" the Valkyrie shouted as she dodged three spears that were thrown in her direction as well as pulling Violet's sleeping form from the sleeping carrot and kicking Lucius' unconscious body from the exploding area down to the hole that Mizuki fell into, "Come on Pamela, just think about Kanata and Tsubaki! Wouldn't you like to see how their doing?"

"Oh yes! I forgot all about them because I'm having so much fun!" Pamela revealed which caused the pink haired girl to fall down, "Don't worry Rizelea! I'm going to check on them on you and the others' behalf!" The ghost girl shouted as she started to pass through the wall.

"Don't just check on them! Turn the traps off!" the pink haired girl called but was not heard by the Ghastly Inn Mascot.

Demon Palace: Royal Clinic (Morning)

Tsubaki can be seen sleeping on one of the rather large clinic room's bed, she was wearing a patient's robe, wearing none of her usual accessories and her trademark mascara is off, revealing her natural face color.

"…" the Fox Spirit slowly opens her eyes, _"Where…? Oh right, I suddenly collapsed when Master Kanata and I entered the Royal Clinic to check my condition…how humiliating…he must have left after seeing me in such a state…"_ the green haired girl thought, she then raised her upper body to a sitting position, that's when she noticed a turf of white on the right side of her bed, "This is…?" the girl said as she focused her vision.

"zzz….muffins…Tsubaki….get better….." Kanata muttered as he slept in Tsubaki's bed with his lower body sitting on a chair and seeing this, the Fox spirit started to blush and panic.

"M-Master Kanata! W-W-What t-t-the! ?" Tsubaki said as she started mimicking Miyu's speech pattern, of course when she noticed that her boss was sleeping she started to calm down, "_Oh, he's asleep…I don't know what would have happened if it was otherwise…but did he just say my name in his sleep…?"_

"…get…better…Tsubaki…zzz…" The Demon Dog King muttered.

"_He did…and did he not leave all this time?"_ the green haired girl thought as she placed her hand on his head and started petting it, "Master Kanata…" she whispered affectionately.

"…zzz…" the white haired boy looked more relaxed as the Fox Spirit continued to pet him.

"…I'm still not that sure about this feeling that I have for you…and I only have the vaguest of ideas about your own feelings for me…" Tsubaki whispered to Kanata, "But there's something that I have been wanting to tell you since the first time that this strange emotion materialized..." the girl said as she continued to stroke the boy's hair, "(sigh) I must look so degrading right now, talking to your sleeping form…but I guess that is the reason that I could tell you this now, knowing that you will never hear me…you have no idea how many times I have wanted say these words and how difficult it was to stop myself from doing so…this time though…I will not prevent them from coming out of my lips…"

"…." The white haired boy continued to sleep.

"…I…" the Fox Spirit whispered.

"Tsubaki! Are you here?" Pamela shouted as she suddenly appeared from the wall across to where Tsubaki's bed is positioned, of course her appearance greatly surprised the Fox Spirit.

"P-P-Pamela!" the green haired girl shouted, she's unsure if she was embarrassed or mad at the current flow of the situation.

"Oh my, you don't look that terrible, and I thought I would have another ghastly companion (chuckle) Rizelea and the others worry too much, I should've just stay with them and have more fun with the traps." The Ghastly Inn Mascot commented, "Oh is that Kanata with you? That's very sweet of him; I bet he stayed with you all night, right?"

"I-I do not know but… (sigh) I feel very dizzy right now." Tsubaki muttered as she pinched her nose while unknown to her, Kanata started to stir.

"Are you alright Tsubaki? You shouldn't excite yourself so much right now if you don't want to play with me to the next world." The ghost girl warned, "If that's what you want though then I won't stop you (chuckle) But you know, your face is pretty red right now, maybe you should go back to bed?"

"It is impossible for you to see the change of colors in my face because I-" Tsubaki started until it dawned to her, she then started touching her face, "Impossible! I am not wearing my mascara! ?"

"Yes! And I must say that you look very pretty without it, maybe you should just let your face be as it is!" Pamela suggested.

"N-No! Don't look at my face!" the Fox Spirit shouted as she tried to cover her face with both of her hands, that's when the Demon Dog King decided to wake up.

"(grunt) What's all the ruckus about?" Kanata muttered as he straightens his sitting position and rubs his eyes, "Oh! Tsubaki! You have awakened! I am so glad to know that you are fine now!" he exclaimed.

"_This can't be happening!_" the Fox Spirit thought as she tried to cover her face which was of course noticed by her boss, "Please do not look at me, Master Kanata!"

"W-What's the matter Tsubaki? Is there something wrong?" the Demon Dog King asked and as usual, worried for his vassal.

"N-No, it is not that! B-But no matter what happens, do not look at my face!" the green haired girl shouted as she tried to stand up from her bed.

"No! Stop Tsubaki! You aren't well yet!" the white haired boy shouted as he took hold of the girl's arms to stop her from standing up.

"No Master Kanata! You do not understand!" Tsubaki screamed which drained her last bit of energy because as Kanata stated earlier, she hasn't healed from her fever which resulted in her arms being lowered from her defensive/hiding position.

"I don't understand, why is it…that…you…" the DDK muttered as he finally saw the mascara-less face of his vassal, "Why Tsubaki, You face is-"

"You're right! This is the first time that we could see her face without her mascara on, isn't she pretty Kanata?" Pamela asked as she flew closer to the couple while the Demon Dog King doesn't seem to mind her presence for he is still focused on looking at the Fox Spirit who in turn was trying to not look at him.

"H-_He's looking at my f-face! MY FACE WITHOUT MY MASCARA ON! I-I only let my true face be seen only by myself all t-these years and now-!" _the green haired girl's mind thought in panic though it's only one of the other various words that she is thinking right now until her rambling was interrupted by the white haired boy when he loosen his grip on her arms.

"…This is the first time that I have seen your true face Tsubaki…" Kanata commented as he continued to look at his vassal's face with a very interested look which led to the almost erupting blood rush of the young maiden's face to a near explosive state, also the fatigue which was cause of all the earlier events started to affect her.

"_His eyes...W-What could he be thinking of at this moment? …I do not know why but my heart continues to beat rather fiercely inside my chest …" _Tsubaki thought as she in tried to look away from her boss' stare and at the same time return it.

"_Kanata seems really interested to look at Tsubaki's face while Tsubaki herself tries to show otherwise…but that look in her eyes…it's the same as that of my friends which were a couple now…could it be that Tsubaki likes Kanata?" _Pamela wondered.

"_This is the perfect opportunity to find out his feelings for me…but why do I feel conflicted…? Is it the illness that I have? …No it is not that…I am…"_ the Fox Spirit thought as her vision started to blur.

"You look…" the Demon Dog King whispered as he drew his face closer to the green haired girl.

"…_Afraid…because right here at this moment…Master Kanata witnesses a part of who I am that is not a lie…unlike all those other times that I keep myself in check…this time…it really is me…and I am afraid to find out…as to what he may think of a fragment…of the 'real' me… " _the Fox Spirit declared in her mind as her eyelids slowly closed.

"…Very…" was the last word that Tsubaki heard, her consciousness then faded and her body falls where the Demon Dog king reacted instinctively and catches her sleeping form.

"Tsubaki! Are you okay?" the white haired boy asked the girl in his arms, that's when he noticed her light breathing, "(sigh) She's only asleep, that was most fortunate… " he muttered as he heard someone sniffing, he looks at the other occupant of the room, "Pamela? Why are you crying?"

"(sniff) I just witnessed a very touching scene. (sniff)" the Ghastly Inn Mascot answered as she wipes her tears, "You and Tsubaki are very cute together."

"(chuckle) You think so?" Kanata asked as he lay the sleeping from of the Fox Spirit to her bed and tucked her in the bed sheet, he is also lightly blushing because of the ghost's comment.

"I guess all the excitement earlier worn her out." The ghost girl stated as she flew towards the other chair besides to where Kanata was sitting and seemingly occupied it.

"I think so too…" the DDK said as he continues to look at Tsubaki's sleeping form.

"Kanata, it's rude to look at people when they are sleeping no matter how pretty they are." Pamela scolded, the Demon Dog King then broke away from his trance.

"Y-You have a point, don't worry I wouldn't do that again." The white haired boy said with a light blush, "(yawn) That was a good nap though but now I cannot go back to sleep and I cannot think of anything to do to pass the time while waiting for Tsubaki to regain her consciousness, what a dilemma."

"So your first plan was to look at Tsubaki's pretty face until she awakens? I guess it's a good thing that I stopped you. (chuckle)" the Ghastly Inn Mascot said which again caused the Demon Dog King to blush.

"That is not true! I wouldn't even think of doing such an impolite action!" Kanata semi-shouted.

"But you were just doing that earlier." The ghost girl continued to tease while the DDK fidgeted.

"I see that you are really amused by my sight of distress Pamela but please let us change our topic." The Demon Dog King pleaded.

"Oh alright, I wouldn't want to use up all of my funny teasing moments with you Kanata, I'll save it until next time." Pamela suggested.

"If you must then I guess I would like that, (sigh) now I know how Etna and Flonne's not master/lover feels like when they tease him…" Kanata comments, "So back on the topic earlier, what should I do to pass the time now?"

"Well if you like, I could tell you about my other friends that I have invited to your engagement party." The Ghastly Inn Mascot again suggested.

"You also invited your other friends! ? I am honored that you would do such a thing Pamela! I have known that you were the one that manages the things that should be bought for my party but to think that you could still invite your friends despite the tedious hours of work is just amazing! You have my deepest gratitude!" the white haired boy said as he bows.

"Oh silly, it's no trouble at all, being a ghost gives you lots of benefit, not easily being tired is one." The ghost girl explained, "By the way Kanata, how did you know about my task for your party? I don't remember telling you."

"Tsubaki is the one that told me about yours and the others' contribution to my party." The DDK explained until he noticed what his words implied, "D-Don't get any ideas about-!?" too late.

"So you and Tsubaki have been spending all these time together! ? (squeal) That's so romantic!" Pamela exclaimed.

"N-No! You got it all wrong! We were just celebrating her best day ever that we couldn't commence last year!" the white haired boy explained, he then noticed that his words still held other meanings.

"That really does sound like the best day ever, spending it with someone that cares for you, all alone, together… (another girly squeal)" the Ghastly Inn Mascot noticeably started to blush because of having so much fun and romantic fantasies .

"(sigh) I don't want to say anything anymore." Kanata muttered as he lowers his head, the ghost girl then noticed his current state and pulls herself together.

"I'm so sorry Kanata, I couldn't help myself, I was just having so much fun because of yours and Tsubaki's moments made me relive my other friends' special times together but I didn't want to make you feel uncomfortable, please forgive me." Pamela explained which made the Demon Dog King to straighten up and look at her.

"N-No Pamela! It wasn't your fault! It was mine because in the first place I assumed that you were making fun of me (sigh) I really am just like a child at times, like Tsubaki mostly scolds me for." The Demon Dog King noted and noticed that the Ghastly Inn Mascot wasn't saying her thoughts in the statement, perhaps because she was really sorry or because she could just use the information some other time, Kanata doesn't know though it doesn't stop him from being pleased about the cease of teasing bombardments.

"I'm glad that you aren't mad Kanata, now what do you say we forget about earlier by starting my story about my friends?" the Ghastly Inn Mascot again suggested.

"Sure thing, please do begin." The white haired boy announced, back to his usual excited self and completely forgetting the earlier teasing events.

"Okay! I'll start chronologically from my first in game appearance in North America." The ghost girl announced.

"(wooaaahhh!) You have an appearance in a game that was released in North America! ? How envious, I hope that the Trinity Universe game also gets an export overseas." The DDK wished.

"Well the author of this fanfic is using English so I guess there already was an export?" Pamela suggested.

"(realization) Now that you mention it, your right! How fantastic!" Kanata praised.

"(chuckle) Now Now Kanata, were getting off track here." The Ghastly Inn Mascot warned.

"Oh! You are right, the readers must be very infuriated by now since we just cannot get this flashback sequence commence, my apologies, please do start the story and I will interfere no more." The Demon Dog King promised.

"As you wish Kanata, now as I continue on from earlier, the first game that I appeared in occurs in a region in the world of Regallzine, specifically the southern part of the kingdom of Esviore which was ruled by King Slaith." The ghost girl started.

"This is so exciting!" the white haired boy mumbled.

"(teehee) But because of wars and internal disputes, the kingdom was separated which results with the southern region being cut off from the King's rule and instead, each separate city-state of South Esviore runs their own affairs, trading with one another but remaining mostly separate." Pamela continued, "These events are also tied with the fate of Avenberry, a legendary city of alchemists that existed many hundreds of years before the game's beginning."

"What an intense prologue." Kanata commented.

"Now no one knows exactly what happened, but it is said that Avenberry fell because of the misuse of the alchemy that ran their lives. Many alchemists and treasure hunters have come to Avenberry to try to unlock its secrets since that time, and the city of Kavoc was built for that purpose. However, none have been able to get past the gate that guards the citadel, and Avenberry's secrets have so far been preserved. " the Ghastly Inn Mascot continued.

"How intriguing…" the Demon Dog King observed.

"At the present, Alchemists are few and far between, most basing their research on the studies of Iris, an alchemist who lived before the fall of Avenberry. They travel the world in search of new alchemic artifacts for synthesis, ruins of the past, and Mana. The mana are a race of beings that allow alchemists to use their power. They augment the power of the elements which Alchemists extract from objects in the world and use them to create new and powerful magical items." further explained by the ghost girl.

"These Mana's seem quite a must have…" Kanata noted.

"But Mana have feelings, emotions, and personalities just as people do, and many become good friends with their alchemist, although some people do forget about this fact." Pamela added.

"Oh I see, how saddening." The Demon Dog King remarked.

"And that's when I met the protagonist of the game, one of these wandering alchemists. His adventure begins when he stumbles across a monster in a forest, is rescued by a girl, and gets wound up in her fate and eventually, the fate of the world of Regallzine…" the Ghastly Inn Mascot ended the prologue and started the story.

Regallzine: South Esviore: At the Lapis Woods/Forest near Kavoc (afternoon)

From one end of the forest, a teenage alchemist can be seen running at a very fast pace, he has a brownish blond with a tinge of red hair, a slim build, average height and his garb consists of a green cape strapped on his back, a long sleeve shirt which reaches his palms and only reveals his fingers, black pants, white shoes and silver flasks in his hips.

"(deep breathes) Oh man, did we lose him?" the alchemist asked no one in particular after he stops running and catches his breath, a light then appeared from below his left and a small fairy like creature appeared.

"You really did it this-hey! Didn't I say that last year? And isn't this the same events as last year? You really don't learn from your mistakes do you Klein?" the fairy like creature said.

"(continued deep breathes) I really don't need to hear that right now Popo, it's not my fault that a Falcon Hawk suddenly appears in a usually safe place like the Lapis Woods. (further deep breathes)" the alchemist, Klein Kiesling argued, a second light then appeared besides the Mana Spirit of Wood Dour named Popo.

"That's so not cool Klein my Man and it doesn't sound so fun either, it's kinda lame actually, I think your losing your edge bro." The Mana Spirit of Fire Uru named Toma reprimanded.

"(still taking a deep breath) Not you too Toma, next Kirika's going to come out and say I need more training than I already do." The alchemist said as he slowly regains his normal breathing, that's when another light appeared besides Uru.

"Master Klein, it has come to me that our regular training sessions seem to be lacking if you find it hard to continually run nonstop for three hours so I suggest a more challenging workout schedule, which would you prefer, a combat with a thousand Punis or a duel against a mighty dragon?" the Mana Spirit of Darkness Plua named Kirika asked.

"Me and my big mouth…" "You and your big mouth" simultaneously said by the master and the other two Mana as another light besides Plua appeared.

"I knew that kids these days tend to become lazy at times but I didn't expect that from you Young Klein, I'm rather disappointed." The Mana Spirit of Stone Diemia named Mizel stated.

"Even you Mizel! ? Why do I have the feeling that you're all conspiring against me?" Klein wailed as another light appeared in Diemia's back.

"We'll only stop if you treat us with anything we want once we get to Kavoc, Big Brother Klein! (chuckle)" the Mana Spirit of Water Nymph named Jeanne announced.

"Jeanne…I knew it, so that's the reason you were all so hard on me, fine I'll treat you all to anything you like when we get to Kavoc but you have to budget our 10,000 gold coins properly." The alchemist said much to the joy of his Manas, another light then appeared flying above them.

"I told you guys that Chief Klein will do that once we keep nagging him, victory!" the Mana Spirit of Wind Silwest named Alice celebrated.

"Did Alice plan this?" Klein asked as again another light appeared.

"Goodness no, it was I who come up with this idea simply to entertain myself, Young Kiesling." The Mana Spirit of Life Aion named Gardenia revealed.

"I forgot that it really isn't good for you to be bored Gardenia, I better be careful next time." The alchemist said as another light appeared.

"(uhmm) Not to be a killjoy or anything but that monster you were running from Sir Klein? It caught up and brought some Vultures with it so now might be a good time to continue running?" the Mana Spirit of Light Eital named Euphoria announced as the group was surrounded by the flying enemies.

"I think it's a little too late for that Euphoria." Dour said as the birds started to attack.

"Everyone get back!" the alchemist shouted as each as he jumped to dodge an attack from one of the enemies while his Manas all disappeared and reappeared on a nearby tree house just above from where they previously were.

"Do you guys think that Big Brother Klein is going to be alright?" Nymph asked as Klein withdraws his weapon of choice, his cane.

"He'll be fine; he got through situations much harder than this back when it was just the two of us." Popo said as he munched on some grass he picked from his pocket, the alchemist then uses the skill Mace ATK on one Vulture.

"But didn't you say that he's only alive from those moments because of outside help?" Uru asked which made the Mana Spirit of Wood gag; Klein then uses his skill Mana Synthesis to summon an Icy Bomb and hurl it to two Falcon Hawks which freezes them.

"I did?" Dour asked innocently while the alchemist performs Mana Synthesis to summon a Lightning Rod which fried an oncoming Vulture.

"As a matter of fact, I did hear you say that, like how he was only alive to begin his quest because of Young Lita's timely intervention." The old Mana Diemia commented as Klein again summons an Item, the Flame which exploded on three of his flying enemies.

"Now I'm getting nervous too." Silwest said as she looks down on the battlefield where she sees her master summon the Dirk, a boomerang like metal which skewers four Vultures at once.

"I didn't think that Sir Klein was very vulnerable when he's alone but then again the Alchemist is a class that's more of a distanced fighter." Eital noted as Klein uses another Mana Item, the Aeroangel which blows away a couple of his enemies when they were about to attack him.

"Which is why a daily training regimen was needed, Master Klein couldn't always depend on others when he is in a dangerous situation." Plua said she watched the fight reach its climax when Klein uses the Dragon Gem which decimated all but three of the enemies, "And seeing this result, I can give him a passing remark though there are much more room for improvements, I guess it is time for a harder training schedule."

"(chuckle) Young Plua is as strict as ever." Aion remarked as the fight ended with an Elemental Extraction which drains the remaining enemies' Mana and defeats them.

"But she's so strict that I think she's choking Sir Klein, like the time she made him train nonstop for three days, don't you think that he deserves some time of rest?" the Mana Spirit of Light asked to the Mana Spirit of Darkness as the three junior Manas came down from the tree to congratulate their Master.

"I'm glad that you won Big Brother Klein, I was worried for nothing." The Mana Spirit of Water said.

"Sorry if I worried you Jeanne but thanks for the compliment. " Klein answered as he petted the Mana's hair while back at the top of the tree...

"As you have witnessed, my training has a positive outcome, currently not excellent but useful nonetheless so it is vital that it continues if we want Master Klein to further his combat abilities." Plua explained.

"The Bro's really different from what he was then, (huh) Popo?" the Mana Spirit of Fire asked.

"Yeah, a year could do that to a guy, at least now Lita wouldn't be able to insult him like the first time they met." Dour said which made the alchemist thoughtful while at the other arguing Mana's...

"But I don't think that training him too much is a very wise decision, it may have a negative effect on his psyche where he would overestimate himself in face of a strong adversary; sometimes a good time off for reflection is better than overloaded exercise." Eital argued.

"Well it really is my fault back then, travelling alone when I ran out of elements, for me though it was a good learned lesson, now I always make sure to check if I have everything in order before I start my journey. " Klein said as Diemia neared the trio.

"(elderly chuckle) It's good to know that you at least learn from some of your mistakes Young Klein, might I suggest though that you remember lessons from the past that involves not running straight for who knows how long? My knees are still shaking you know, I guess I just really am past my prime." The Mana Spirit of Stone said as he chuckled in the end, back at the top of the tree...

"It may not be your intention but I take offence at the indicating way that you explained about how too much training is bad for Master Klein where it implies that I do not know what I am doing, just so you know, my past Masters had already experienced my training regime and has also produced the same outcome as Master Klein does so I have full knowledge to what I am doing." The Mana Spirit of Darkness countered.

"Will do Mizel but you know you are still in your prime, I'm sure that if you exercise a bit then you're going to be much more athletic than me, right Kirika?" The Master Alchemist called and when no replies came, he called again, "Kirika?" he asked as he looks around, the Mana Spirit of Wind then flew directly in front of him.

"Chief Klein! It's an emergency! Kirika and Euphoria are arguing again!" Silwest said in panic.

"What! ?" Klein reacted while again above them…

"I'm not in any way insulting you Kirika, what I really think though is that you are too your strict and stubborn, maybe even high and mighty about this subject that you cannot even take into consideration about our opinions in the matter, would it be really bad to at least let our voices be heard in this?" Eital asked challengingly while stepping forward to her counterpart which was mirrored by the said Mana.

"My My, young Mana these days really are full of energy, it makes me reflect my adolescent years…" Aion mused while the other Manas beside the arguing duo sweat drop at her calm statement, Klein on the other hand climbed the tree with all the strength he could muster.

"Everyone stay here!" the Master Alchemist called to the Mana on the ground.

"You don't have to say that twice Klein my man! No way am I going to stand between two opposing forces." Uru declared.

"Yeah! I'm right there with you Toma, good luck Klein!" Dour called 'happily'.

"That's not nice Popo! Big Brother might get hurt in there! And Big Sister Kirika and Big Sister Euphoria fighting isn't fun!" Nymph reprimanded.

"Sorry…" The Mana Spirit of Wood apologized.

"You're forgiven but can't you guys do anything?" the Mana Spirit of Water turned to the older Mana.

"I'm too old for this, forgive me Young Jeanne but don't worry, Young Klein has it all under controlled." Diemia said as he sat on the ground which causes a mini earthquake, "I'll just sit here until my legs stop shaking."

"I want to help but I'm still kind of new about 'Talking to calm someone', I might just say something that make them turn to me instead, sorry Jeanne." Silwest apologized.

"It's not like Jeanne was asking you Alice, we all know that you're very blunt about expressing your feelings and not ladylike about it." The Mana Spirit of fire commented which caused a strong gust of wind to blow him away, "I was just telling the truth!"

"I'll show you 'not ladylike'!" the Mana Spirit of Wind shouted as chased the little Mana.

"(chuckle) Energetic Mana's are so fun to watch." Aion said as she observed the flying duo, she then looked at the younger water Mana's worried expression, "Do not worry Young Nymph, so long as Young Kiesling is there then there is nothing to worry about."

"Uncle Mizel said that too but I'm still worried, isn't there anything we can do, Aunt Gardenia? And why do Big Sister Kirika and Big Sister Euphoria always fight?" Nymph asked.

"That just show how strong their bond is and if it goes out of hand, Young Kiesling will be there to mend it." The Mana Spirit of Life explained which finally made the younger Mana calm down.

"Yeah, I guess you're right…" the Mana Spirit of Water muttered.

"(chuckle) You will see, they will go down from that tree and act like nothing happened." Aion said while at the top of the tree…

"Calm down you two, don't fight!" the Master Alchemist said as he stood in the middle of the two Mana in order to stop any first attacks.

"Sir Klein!" "Master Klein." The two Mana simultaneously acknowledged to their master.

"It's good that I made it in time. Now can you two tell me what this is about _again?_" Klein asked.

"I was just talking to Kirika about how she should listen to what other Mana were proposing and not disregard them without even at least considering about our opinions in a matter, like how I think that she should give you a time of rest from her tedious training course." The Mana Spirit of Light argued.

"And I think that she thinks lowly of my knowledge about human capability into my training regime which I have mastered ever since I was born, I take that as a personal insult." The Mana Spirit of Darkness countered, their Master then understood the situation.

"I see, well let's stop it now before it gets too personal alright?" the two Mana's looked uncomfortable but nodded, "Okay now I'm not taking sides, what I think though is that both of you are in the wrong here."

"How so…?" "…" Eital asked while Plua observed.

"Let's start with you Kirika, haven't we talked about you getting more open about your feelings and emotions and not any more reluctant about expressing them?" Klein started which shocked the Mana Spirit of Light and made her counterpart suddenly stare interestingly at the tree's branches.

"What do you mean Sir Klein?" Eital asked.

"Euphoria, Kirika was taking your and the other Manas' ideas very seriously, remember the time that we were staying at Arcose? You guys wanted to relax and have fun after long hours of travelling, she agreed to that after a careful consideration even if it was a perfect time for me to train." The Master Alchemist explained.

"But I thought that she just didn't care…" Eital said.

"She does care, it's just that she had difficulty in expressing it, what with it being her personality, and that's why she had conflicts with other Mana in the past before she met me, she just need more time to adjust to you guys but try not to take anything that she says and do on a different way than she intends." Klein explained.

"Please try not to talk like I am not in your presence." Plua muttered from her spot.

"Sorry about that, I know that the 'talk' we had was supposed to be between us but you really didn't give me any choice, you don't have any improvement about socializing to others at all and you almost had a fight with your friend because she misunderstood you." The Mana Spirit of Darkness' Master reprimanded.

"…she's not my friend…" Plua weakly defended herself.

"…(sigh) I'm just glad you get the point but one of these days, we're going to continue that 'talk'." Klein announced.

"Understood…" the Mana Spirit of Darkness answered as she looked down embarrassingly.

"Alright, now I don't think that I have to do any explanation to you, right Euphoria?" the Master Alchemist turned to the other Mana.

"No need Sir Klein, I know that I have been wrong about my accusations earlier, I have acted very poorly about the situation considering that I didn't even consider Kirika's situation, I was wrong…" The Mana Spirit of light acknowledged as she too looked at the ground meekly.

"Okay, now the two of you need to make up, tell each other that you're sorry." Klein instructed which made the two looked at each other.

"…I'm sorry for not understanding you Kirika and I'm also sorry if I may have indirectly insulted you…" Eital apologized."

"…I also ask for your forgiveness…it is initially my fault for not making myself clear…I will try to change that part of me in the future…" Plua promised.

"Nice, now all that's left is a friendly hug." Klein said as he takes a step backwards in which made the two Mana to look seriously at him.

"…" the Mana duo continued to stare.

"…I'm serious, that way both of you won't be fighting for a while, and if we're lucky then maybe you won't even fight anymore after doing it." The Master Alchemist announced.

"…And they say I was the strict one…" the Mana Spirit of Darkness muttered.

"Well if that's how it's going to be then…let's just make it quick." The Mana Spirit of Light said.

"Agreed." Agreed by Plua, the two then hug each other in a very awkward and stiff manner and let each other go just as fast.

"That wasn't so hard right? Now you won't have to go through that again if you promise not to fight anymore, okay?" Klein said and the two immediately nodded.

"I understand Sir Klein." "As you wish Master Klein." The dual Mana simultaneously answered.

"Good, now let's go down from this tree, the others are probably worried by now, except maybe Gardenia and Mizel, Alice would probably be busy chasing Toma, Popo on the other hand just doesn't care…I guess it's only Jeanne who is actually worried …(sigh)" Klein corrected to himself.

"True." The Mana of Spirit of Darkness approved.

"I guess we should tell Lady Jeanne that everything is fine now." Eital said as the trio climbed down from the top of the tree.

"Big Brother! Big Sisters!" Nymph shouted as she saw the trio climb down from the tree like nothing happened.

"Just what I have predicted…" Aion whispered but the younger Mana didn't hear her as she ran towards their Master.

"I'm glad that you're all fine!" the Mana Spirit of Water said as she sighs in relief.

"Just in time too, my leg cramps are all healed up." Diemia said as he stands up and walks toward the group.

"And I received my fair share of amusement; it's a promising start for today." The Mana Spirit of Light knowledgably or perhaps too amusingly said.

"Say that again I will blow you away!" Silwest shouted as she came down from flying, "Oh! Everything's fine now, what a relief."

"You don't really mean that, in fact I don't think that you even care!" Uru said as he crawls back to the main group.

"Come on! Let's go to Kavoc already! We're going to be late at this rate!" Dour complained.

"…Sorry about worrying you Jeanne, they promise not to do that again for a long time, right?" Klein turned to Plua and Eital with a meaningful stare which the duo quickly understood as 'don't-keep-that-promise-and-next-time-I'm-going-t o- scold –you-both-in-front-of-the-others' gaze, they nodded simultaneously as a reply, "See?" the alchemist continued while looking back to Nymph.

"I'm relieved; I never like it when Big Sis Kirika and Big Sis Euphoria fight and that we couldn't stop them when they do, you did though! You're the best Big Brother Klein!" Nymph shouted as she hugged the Master Alchemist in his leg.

"(chuckle) I'm not that great." Klein said as he lightly ruffled the young Mana's hair, he then looks at the others, "And you guys don't even look that worried but I'm not surprised."

"It's because we trust you." Uru announced.

"I was concerned!" the Mana Spirit of Wind declared.

"It was a duty of a Master Alchemist and his alone. Not mention your young enough for the job! (chuckle)" Diemia sarcastically said.

"I had faith….and fun…all is well in the end." Aion again teased.

"You said stay here; I'm not one to break orders. (chuckle)" Dour reminded.

"…(sigh)…Well I was already expecting this, I guess I'm just going to have to hope that you guys know what to do in case something like this happens when I'm not around." Klein warned which quickly gained the attention of all smirking Manas.

"I wasn't lying when I said I was concerned! Honestly!" the Mana Spirit of Wind said with a lot more feeling now.

" C-C'mon dude! I-I really was trusting you! And I have your back!" the Mana Spirit of Fire reasoned with a nervous voice.

"I guess leaving such important tasks to young ones really isn't that reasonable, as an adult, let me guide you so that you could do it right." The Mana Spirit of Stone declared with some sweat in his brow.

"(chuckle) It's fun that you know just what to say to turn things to your favor, it shows learned experience…you have my cooperation then, as a reward." The Mana Spirit of Life said, now without humor in her tone.

"Klein! No way am I gonna let you out of my sight! We've been together all this years as proof!" the Mana Spirit of Wood promised.

"That's reassuring, coming from all of you, guess I have to do my part to then." Klein played along which resulted in a collection of sighs of relief from the Manas.

"…Sir Klein really knows how our mind works doesn't he?" the Mana Spirit of Light said to her counterpart.

"…I agree." The Mana Spirit of Darkness answered and the two smiled, with the others quickly mimicking the action while the same thought announced in their minds.

"_He understands us perfectly…He's the best Master."_

"Why are you all smiling like that?" Klein asked as he saw the Manas' actions.

"No reason." Was the response of all the Manas.

"…I really don't believe you guys but I'll drop it, come on then, I bet the others are already there." The Master Alchemist said as he look towards the path that leads to Kavoc.

"Okay!" "Gotcha!" "Roger!" "Up we go." "Understood" "(chuckle)" was the collective response, the group then continue their travel.

Regallzine: South Esviore: At a small boat/Ocean towards Lake Forwel (afternoon)

"Meow! Lector tried to touch my ears again! Mrr! I really don't like her!" a cat girl complained while rubbing her seemingly red colored ears.

"…" the green haired swordsman behind her was rowing the boat and seems to ignore her.

"Meow! But I guess I did miss her a little bit, it's been a year since we've gotten back to Kavoc after our travels after all." the purple haired girl reminiscence.

"…hmph." The swordsman sounded.

"And now we're going to be together with everyone again! I'm so excited!" the cat girl said with glee.

"…" the green haired swordsman continues to row.

"But it's really sad that Zeldalia didn't come with us…" the purple haired girl stated as she remembered what happened earlier.

Regallzine: South Esviore: Poto Forest/Witch's House (early morning) [flashback]

"_Master! Today's the day! Meow!" the Cat girl announced as she jumps down from the second floor of the witch's house and lands right in front of a seemingly young woman who was rubbing her hip while kneeling down._

"_Yes Norn, you have been counting the days down ever since you received that letter from Klein one month ago." the Cat-girl's master, Zeldalia reminded as she rubs her hip._

"_But now not only are we going to get together, were also going out of our universe and into another! Prrr." Norn announced while jumping whole heartedly, her master in response, sighs._

"_Yes, you had also been counting days down since you receive that other letter from Klein about Pamela's offer one week ago." The elder witch again reminded as she rubbed her hip harder._

"_It's going to be fun! You really should come with us Zeldalia! Meow!" the cat girl persuaded._

"_Yes, you had been telling me that every day ever since you youngsters promised to meet up a year ago and I had been telling you that, 'As much as I want to go, my bad hip wouldn't let me, besides, you know how I feel about crowds.'" The blue appareled master said, apparently for the 365__th__ time._

"_But I thought that you'll say yes when the day comes! Meow!" the violet appareled apprentice said with distress._

"_My decision won't change now, Norn." Zeldalia said with finality, Norn visibly saddens as her cat-ears were lowered and the smile on her face disappeared, the elder witch of course noticed this, "I'm sorry Norn but I'm sure you're going to have fun with Klein's group and Pamela's friends, look forward to that."_

"_But Zeldalia, I want to have fun with you! Meow!" the Cat-Girl answered._

"_Norn, since the day you returned from your travels six months ago, you had been spending everyday with me and it was very fun, wouldn't you say?" the Blue Master asked._

"_I guess…" the Violet apprentice silently replied._

"_And you haven't heard from the others for a year now, except of course from Klein and Arlin." Zeldalia pointed out as the two of them looked at the green haired swordsman who was polishing his sword._

"…" _Arlin ignored or in the two's understanding, replied._

"_Well…that's true but…" Norn tried to argue but was silenced because she ran out of a good comeback; her Master then used this chance to finally deliver her winning statement._

"_Norn, enjoy your time with your friends and when you come back, then we'll have our own fun time." The elder witch promised which then finally lightens the mood of her apprentice._

"_Okay! That sounds really fun! That's a promise, okay? Meow!" the Violet Apprentice asked._

"_I promise, now go on then and have fun, and remember if anything dangerous happens, just stick close to Klein or Arlin." The Blue Master advice as the two youngsters stands up, prepares their baggage and walks toward the door._

"_I promise! Take care Master! I'll be back in no time!" the Cat-Girl said as she left the Witch's Hut._

"_We'll take our leave then, if you need anything, ask Luplus." Arlin said as a light appeared beside him and the Mana of Time appeared._

"_You're not taking him with you?" the elder witch asked._

"_Arlin and I already talked about it and I just don't have the strength anymore to travel that long, and they are going to a different universe at that, I'll just be in the way on the long run." The Violet furred Mana explained._

"_Well then, at least I'll have some new synthesis to do now with your assistance." The Blue Master said with humor._

"_That you do." The Mana replied with equal humor, he then turns to his Master, "Enjoy yourself Arlin, and send Mizel my regards." _

"_I will." Was the short reply of the swordsman, he then left the hut._

[End flashback]

"…Oh well! She promised that we'll have our own fun once I get back so no worries! I'll just focus all my time having fun with everyone! Meow!" Norn announced happily.

"…" the green haired swordsman continues to row the boat until they reached the port of Lake Forwel, "We're here."

"Finally! Kavoc's just a few more minutes and we'll see everyone again! Aren't you excited Arlin?" Norn asked as the duo left the boat which as handled by one of the townsfolk, and proceeded to exit the small harbor village.

"I am." The silent warrior replied with a hint of smile.

"Me too! Meow! Let's go!" the Cat-Girl excitedly said as the two walk towards Kavoc.

Regallzine: South Esviore: Kavoc/City Church {Alkavana Knights Headquarters} (afternoon)

"…" an auburn haired lady knight can be seen reading a book which seems to be the guard schedule for Kavoc for the whole week, "Hmm…Everything seems to be in order…" the guard whispered.

"Hey babe!" a voice suddenly said as an 'intruder' opened the door to the knight's private room, said knight though did not even bats an eyelash at the interrupting noise.

"Ghaleon…I knew it's only a matter of time before you come here and ruin my day but that's also the signal that means it's time to go." The lady knight said as she closed her book and stood up.

"(sigh) you really know how to ruin a heartwarming moment do you? And stop calling me Ghaleon, you know I hate my true name." 'Ghaleon' said as the auburn haired lady walks toward him.

"Stop calling me any humiliating pen names and I'll stop calling you your true name, don't and expect me to use your second name." the auburn haired lady said complete with an eye to eye look to her companion, this sent the message as the taller guy started to sweat.

"Alright, Alright, I gotcha _Marietta._ (sigh) Same old, I bet I'll experience something similar once we see the others again." The archer said as the two of them walked towards the hallway of the church.

"One more thing to look forward today." Marietta said as the two of them saw two knights running towards their direction.

"Oh! Lady Marietta! Thank goodness Sir Delsus didn't take any advantage of you in your private chambers." A red haired knight said with relief.

"Hey! I resent that! What made you think that I would even do something like that?" Delsus said as he defends himself.

"Goes to show just how much my men know about you." The lady knight said, still in her no-nonsense voice.

"Actually we we're also worried that you might even welcome his intrusion; it's a good thing that we distracted Sir Delsus long enough to make sure that there wouldn't be enough time to make any 'Ashley Juniors' this day." The blond haired knight said which resulted in the two mains face's blushing deep red.

"Zwei!" the auburn haired girl said, finally with a different tone, a more embarrassed one.

"What the hell man! ? And don't call me by my second name!" the brown haired man shouted.

"(chuckle) I'm sorry, it's just the perfect time to say that, I couldn't pass it up." Zwei said with humor in his tone.

"We've wasted enough time here; we have an appointment to keep." Marietta said to change the topic and with only light blush.

"Right! Let us escort you at least until the entrance Lady Marietta." The other knight said.

"Lead on Ein." Was the reply of the lady knight and the four of them started walking towards the end of the hall, There they saw a young knight clutching a piglet in her chest running away from a fat knight.

"Neun! Drei! What's going on here?" the auburn haired girl asked which caused the two knights to stop running.

"Drei is trying to eat Tonton again!" the young knight, Neun said as her piglet, Tonton tried to get away from her clutches and look angrily at the fat knight.

"I-I wasn't! I was just trying to make sure that Tonton was healthy! I needed t-to inspect him…privately…" Drei said while wiping away his drool.

"Sir Drei! You know full well that Sir Tonton is a full-fledged knight and one of us at that! How could you even think eating one of our own! ?" the fiery knight asked/shouted as he stands with Neun's side.

"Big Brother Ein is right! You're acting very mean Drei, Tonton and I hate that." The light-color haired knight reprimanded.

"B-But I-!" the fat knight tried to explain himself but was interrupted when a long haired woman in a knight's uniform came from one of the other hallways.

"(Yawn) What's with all the racket this early in the morning?" the white haired knight asked.

"It's already noon Vier and by the way, aren't you supposed to be the one taking care of Tonton for the day?" Zwei asked.

"Yeah, so?" Vier counter asked.

"What's he doing with Neun then?" the blond haired knight asked as he pointed the three arguing knights and piglet.

"I got bored so I just let Neun handle him…" was the long haired knight's reply.

"You do know that Neun doesn't make Tonton go through his daily training exercise right?" Zwei asked.

"Yep." Vier simply replied.

"And that Drei wasn't allowed to see Tonton during this time of the day." Further noted by the blond knight.

"I know." Simply replied by the long haired knight.

"And yet there they are…" Zwei pointed.

"I can see that Zwei. (Yawn) Can you get to the point? I'd like to go back to sleep already." Vier explained as she scratched her head.

"…(sigh) I have to take control again, don't I?" the blond haired knight asked no one in particular as he walked towards the arguing knights and stand in between the two opposing groups of it, leaving Vier in the neutral zone and to her yawning, "Now knock it off you three." He said with strictness and boredom in his tone.

"Yep, those guys never changes, no matter what the occasion is." Delsus remarked from his spot.

"Like I told you the day you decided to stay here until today." Marietta reminded as she walked towards the arguing (and yawning) knights, "Alkavana Knights Attention!" the lady knight shouted which gained the attention of the five knights in front of her, "Ein, your still acting as reckless as ever, you need to learn to look for the bigger picture of things."

"Yes Lady Marietta." Ein said in apologetic tone.

"Zwei, you're still acting as reluctant as ever of being in charge, remember that there will come a time when you are the only one capable of binding the knights together, you should be preparing yourself for that moment and using every time available improving that part of your abilities." The auburn haired lady instructed.

"I understand." Zwei replied in a serious voice.

"Drei, being a knight is an arduous occupation; you cannot satisfy your personal needs in exchange of loss in your companions trust or even loss in self-control, you were chosen as a knight because you are expected be able to restrain yourself in favor of others' wellbeing." Marietta explained.

"I'm sorry Lady Marietta." Drei said in a sad tone.

"Vier, doing anything reckless and hoping for the best only has a slim chance of success; it's a too big of a risk, doing things with you knowing the outcome is better than not doing anything and expecting an average result." The lady knight advices.

"Understood." Vier answered in her no-nonsense tone.

"And Neun, you have to understand that Tonton isn't just your pet anymore, he's also a knight and as one, he is expected to go through the harsh training that you all do, if he doesn't then there is little meaning on making him your animal partner." The auburn haired lady reprimanded but in a less harsh tone.

"Yes Lady Marietta, I'll try not to do it again." Neun said in her nervous voice.

"(Whistle) Just like that and they're all straighten up, I'm sure your brother would be proud." Delsus said from his spot.

"If only he could come earlier then I wouldn't be worried about leaving the knights without a leader, maybe this wasn't such a good idea." Marietta thought out loud which got the attention of everyone in the hallway.

"You're not serious right? I mean come on! We've been waiting for this for like, a year! You can't just back out now!" the archer shouted.

"Sir Delsus is right Lady Marietta! You can count on us on keeping Kavoc in order while you are away! Just like what we promised to Captain Beggur!" enthusiastically said by the red haired knight.

"But I know that unlike me, you respect my brother much more so." The lady knight answered, ignoring Delsus.

"No, Lady Marietta! We also respect you just as much as we do to Sir Beggur." The light-colored haired knight said while having a boost in courage.

"That's right Commander, and we are not saying this because the Captain is going back later, that's really how we feel and that we think you really shouldn't postpone meeting with Sir Klein and the others'." The blond haired knight explained.

"Y-Yeah! And we'd feel really bad if you couldn't come because of us!" the fat knight exclaimed.

"And we'll carry this conscience into our graves, how sad is that?" the white haired knight said in a deadpan but still serious tone.

"…Alright, at least I know that all of you look trustworthy enough for this task, besides I would only be gone for three days at most, how bad could it be?" the auburn haired knight asked, still in her regular tone.

"Don't jinx it." Delsus warned.

"…I take it back. (sigh) I don't know what will happen if I leave but I won't miss this reunion for the world, try not to give me too much headache when I get back." Marietta pleased.

"As you wish Lady Marietta! Have a pleasant time with your friends! And please send my and Sir Beggur's regards to Sir Klein!" Ein said.

"And tell Arlin that he doesn't need to be so stoic, that's my role after all." Zwei advised.

"Please bring back a souvenir Lady Marietta! I would really like to try the local delicacies in another universe." Drei said with saliva dripping from his mouth.

"Tell Lita that she really shouldn't be so hyper every time I see her, it'll ruin her figure in the long run, sleeping is still the best makeover." Vier said while suppressing another yawn.

"P-Please tell Norn that Tonton and I miss her, Lady Marietta." Neun requested.

"Will do." The Lady Knight's reply to the five of them, "We're going now." She said as she left the cathedral through the gate while the archer tried to follow suit.

"See you guy's lat-!" Delsus tried to say but was interrupted by the five knights.

"And we expect you to take care of Lady Marietta!" the five shouted and even Drei and Vier looked more serious than usual.

"What the-! ?" the archer tried to say but was interrupted by another barrage of words from the knight, now individually.

"No perverted and dishonoring actions!" "No making of Ashley Jr.'s while we're at it." "No liquors!" "No bed and no sleeping." "No…what they said!" (Oink-Oink)!" we're the collective orders.

"Don't call me by my real name! And what kind of demands are those? Do you really think that I'm that kind of guy?" Delsus asked.

"Yes." Was the other collective response.

"…ouch, alright whatever makes you sleep in the night." The archer's reply which visibly made all the knights sigh.

"Seriously though, Sir Delsus, please take care of Lady Marietta." Ein said with complete seriousness.

"You don't have to tell me twice." Delsus replied which made the five knights' smile, "Later fellas." He said as he also left the cathedral.

Regallzine: South Esviore: Avenberry {Atelier Iris} (afternoon)

A brunette haired girl can be seen walking towards a table that has numerous alchemic items and journals related to alchemy, at the center of the table lays a tablet which has numerous runes in them.

"…" the violet dressed girl touched one of the runes which made a hologram appear from it.

The hologram from the tablet appears to be an adult woman wearing clothes that seems to be out of place in that time, she also has black hair and white hat, similar to the one the brunette wears but is colored violet.

"…Iris…mother…" the brunette whispered while looking at the hologram.

"…" the hologram naturally did not respond but seems to be looking directly at the girl's eyes.

"…Hey Mom, it's been a while…a year to be exact I guess since I saw you…the day before Klein and I left…" the girl said, seemingly talking to the hologram in front of her.

"…" the hologram as expected did not make any reaction.

"…this is really hard…" the brunette haired girl muttered as she remembered the events of a day earlier, night time specifically.

Regallzine: North Esviore: Gzesteine/Klein's House {Atelier Klein} (night) [flashback]

"_Tomorrow's the day! I'm so excited to see everyone again!" the brunette haired girl said while packing her things in a giant bag._

"_Yeah, me too." Klein said as he himself is packing his own stuff._

"_I'm going to need this and that and Oh! Almost forgot about that one!" the girl said as she put various things in her bag which made her companion to look at her._

"_(Uhhh) Lita? Don't you think that taking 99 each of an item is a bit too much?" the blond haired boy asked._

"_Of course not! We're going to an alternate universe Klein! We need to be prepared; you never know what's going to happen! And this Full-Life will be extremely needed!" Lita said as she continues to pack her things._

"_Well you do know that our item limit is only 9 right? And that that Full-Life item isn't in this game's item list?" the Master Alchemist inquired, as soon as he says that, the bag that the brunette haired girl was carrying suddenly rips a hole at its bottom part, releasing exactly 90 of each of her individual items and the Full-Life suddenly disappears._

"_Darn! You had to remind me do you Klein? You're a real doofus!" Lita exclaimed, "(Sigh) And I almost got away with it, I'll just make sure everything is in order then."_

"…_Lita, our Items are always in alphabetical order." Klein said._

"_W-Well we should make sure that each of your Manas are in order! I'll call Popo!" the brunette haired girl said while exiting the house through the front door._

"_Popo and the others are in the backyard, probably destroying it again!" the blond haired boy shouted, Lita then promptly comes back from the front door and sits at one of the house chairs, her back arched and her hair covering her face._

"…_You want to talk about it?" the Master Alchemist asked as he sat across the brunette, sitting on another chair across the one Lita's occupies, a table separating the two._

"…_It's just that…we're going to a different universe…I'm not saying that I don't want to go…I'm just…nervous…" the brunette haired girl started, "I remember the time that I first 'awaken' back in Avenberry…I was so scared of the things that I don't know about, or that the place I was in is so small compare to the world outside…I don't even understand my own condition back then…I hate being left out in the dark…"_

"_...Hey…" Klein said as he reached for the girl's hand across the table, "I know how you feel, I also have a similar event when…grandma died…when I saw her note, telling me to go out and explore the world, I couldn't leave our house for days since I fear that I won't be able to come back, Popo even threatened that I might die of scarediness." Klein explained._

"…_But you did leave, we met after all…" Lita said as she finally looks up and looks at her companion._

"_Yeah, and you left Avenberry too, you were able to go out no matter how scared you are and that turned out to be a good thing to do, right?" the blond haired boy inquire._

"_Yeah but I was only able to leave because I…" the brunette started but suddenly stops and hides her face with her hair again._

"_You?" the Master Alchemist encouraged._

"…_I talked to my Mom's hologram…" Lita said while waiting for Klein's reaction, expecting a shocked gaze or even a laughter and exclamation of her being crazy, when she looked up though, she saw that the boy's face didn't even change a bit._

"_And that gave you courage to go out, right?" Klein guessed._

"_How did you know that?" the brunette haired girl asked with full curiosity._

"_I did the same thing when I read grandma's note, I repeatedly talked to her book about my feelings of insecurity, my fear of the outside world…for days I did that and suddenly, when I let every insecurity out, it seem like all of it was replace by wonder, courage and even excitement to go out and explore the unknown, that's how my adventure began." The blond haired boy explained._

"…_Klein…" Lita whisper's as her eyes are full of admiration, she then grasped the boy's hand with both of her arms._

"_Maybe that's what you need, a good talk with someone special to you that isn't here anymore but didn't really left, no matter what common sense says." the Master Alchemist advised._

[End flashback]

After that, Klein said that Lita should leave earlier so that she could 'talk' with her mother and still be in time before the party left for the Netheruniverse.

"I really wanted to come back but now that I'm here…the words suddenly left me…I must look like an idiot right now, sorry Mom…" the brunette apologized.

"…" the 'Iris' hologram didn't move but a piece of the tablet in the table suddenly falls apart to the numerous books on the desk which causes all of it to drop on the ground, shocking the only occupant of the room.

"W-What the! ?" the brunette haired girl said, "This place is really creepy, I can't believe that I didn't notice it when I woke up in here…" she said as she walks toward the mess that resulted from the 'accident'. "(Huh) I better tell Klein that we should clean this place up, it's dusty all over." Lita said as she picks up each fallen book, dusts it as much as she can and returns it to the table, she was doing this to the last fallen book when she noticed the title of it, "Memories…" intrigued, she opens it which reveals a bunch of pictures from when Iris was still a kid.

Most of the pictures involved the central people which took care of Iris' life from when she was very young and are also the ones responsible for teaching her alchemy, Lita recognized the white haired man from most of the pictures as Felt Blanchimont, the adoptive father of Iris and also known as the 'Azoth Alchemist' from back in the day where he wields the 'Azure Azoth', a blade that amplifies alchemic powers and used it to greatly improve the alchemy of that time alongside the help of his childhood friend and future wife, Viese Blanchimont, Iris' adoptive mother. Klein would get really excited whenever he discovers old alchemic records detailing about Iris' masters' adventures scattered throughout the world, hidden and forgotten because of the passage of time.

He would always say that if it wasn't for them then Iris wouldn't have become the great alchemist that the world knew and that alchemy wouldn't have had survived till the present time, that's why after finding out about their existence through some of the remaining books that hadn't been eaten by the Book Eater, Klein vowed that he would make sure any remaining notes about them would be gathered and studied until the truth about them is revived and remembered by modern Alchemists. This study, dubbed 'The Azoth of Destiny' has piqued the interests of many alchemists and some even volunteered to help Klein to rediscover the lost past of the great Iris Blanchimont, of course while this is one of the reason that Klein wanted search for the old documents, the other half of the main reason is that he found out that Lita knows pretty much nothing about her mother's past, that fueled the alchemist's desire to complete this study and the brunette haired girl knows it while the Master Alchemist does not.

"I didn't think that Klein would take my 'Wish upon a star' seriously from that last falling star we saw…" Lita whispered as she smiles and remembers that moment, she then flips the picture book and sees the different members of Felt's group according to Klein's earlier discussions and discoveries about them, Noin the resistance member, Fee the assassin, Poe the self-proclaimed 'Mana of the Gun' and Gray the Dragon hunter. The following pictures shows the group doing various activities like working together at the Alchemist Workshop or eating a picnic together with the addition of Poe's wife if the catgirl wearing a wedding ring matching his is any indication, or generally the whole groups just hanging out, together.

"This must have happened after the 'Azoth Wars' if they're this happy…" Lita said to herself as she finishes looking at the book, she then gently closes it and place it back to the table, "I guess you had a very fulfilling life mom, I can't wait until Klein learns about your past…until then, want to hear about our story?" she asked as she finally had something to talk about, "It's going to be long but maybe reminiscing about those hard times…remembering how I overcome them would take away my fear of venturing the outside universe..(chuckle) I'll try to make the story as entertaining as I can." She said as she began retelling the events of her and the others' journey, "Klein calls it the tales of the 'Eternal Mana', it all started when I saw an idiot being hunted by a Falcon Hawk…"

Regallzine: South Esviore: Kavoc {Magic Shop} (afternoon)

"And this…and some of this…you know it's a good thing that the '9 Item Limit' doesn't affect us vendors." A blond haired seemingly baker girl said as she organizes her giant crate placed on top of a 4 wheeled cart.

"It'll ruin the business if we were affected by that rule, not that I care." Said by another blonde haired girl only that the color of her hair is much darker compared to her companion, she finishes this statement by taking a bite off of her cookie.

"You know you're the only vendor I know that doesn't really care about her business and can you remind me again why **I'm **the one that's packing for each of **our **merchandise?" the light blond haired girl asked as she continues her organizing.

"You stay in my shop, you follow my rules." The dark haired blonde girl replied, taking another bite on her cookie.

"More like I tolerate your attitude, I submit to your orders, (sigh) it's a wonder that Klein was able to put up with you." The baker commented.

"Same way he puts up with you." The vendor counter commented.

"Just like how he puts up with every girl that likes him." The light haired blonde girl emphasized, "I honestly thought that he wasn't going to be able to get the hint, I guess it's a good thing that he at least noticed Lita's feelings for him and reciprocated it."

"Jealous?" the dark haired blonde girl taunted.

"Like you aren't, you knew him longer and better than I did." The baker said as she continues her task.

"I'm not denying it." Nonchalantly replied by the vendor while taking another bite.

"So do I, and until I hear an engagement announcement, there's no way I'm giving up!" the light blonde haired girl announced.

"Then it's a three way battle." The dark haired blonde girl stated.

"You're not joining forces with me! ?" shockingly asked by the baker.

"Why should I?" was the simple reply of the vendor.

"…You have a good point, it wouldn't be fair for Lita, even though she has the advantage and I'm currently the least likely to win Klein's heart…" the baker started, "But like how I was able to rise and regain my status as a noble after being turned into the lowliest of peasants with the slightest chance of success of ever turning back into nobility, I shall do what I did then! Make the impossible possible! I will never give up! That is what Klein taught me!"

"Unintentionally." The vendor added which completely wiped away her companion's energy.

"Yes, unfortunately I was only able to become rich enough because of the breads and various other sweet foods that Klein and his friends made me create because they thought that I love baking." The light blonde haired girl explained.

"But you do love baking, now at least." The dark haired blonde girl reminded, she then takes one of the books in the crate and starts to read it.

"Another thing that I must thank Klein and his friends for, I don't want to forget the reason that I met them so even when I'm back to being a noble, I still continue my career as a baker! And I love it!" the baker said as she reminisced her days back in the 'Eternal Mana' incident, "Now that I think about it, you didn't like your job back then too, I guess you and I have similar encounters with Klein, Veola."

"If you hadn't noticed, I still don't like my job that much Blair and we're not similar." Veola explained.

"Sure we are, I remember that one story Lita told me about how you baked bread because Klein told you about a certain girl baker, I wonder who she might be referring to." Blair teased.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." The vendor grumbled as she looks away to hide her small blush.

"(chuckle) Your so fun to tease Viola, don't worry, I'm good on my own thing and your best at yours, we'll impress Klein with our specialties and he'll finally has to choose between the three (Lita included) of us!" the baker announced, "We must use this opportunity of going to the Netheruniverse as a way deepen our bonds with him!"

"Yeah, sure." The dark haired blond girl said as she finished her cookie.

"Still it was pretty nice of him to invite us; of course Pamela did tell him that some additional staff might be needed in case there were too many visitors from other Universes' but hey, we came first on his mind." Blair noted as she continues to arrange her items in the crate.

"If you think that travelling to an unknown universe with only a handful of people with no known assurance of safety from anyone living is fun then you have the right invitation." Veola deadpanned.

"Oh come on, sure we don't know anything about the residents of the Netheruniverse or what type of monsters might be lurking in the area…or that if the weapons of our world even work for them…and that we don't know the least thing about fighting…or just how safe this Marriage Proposal Ritual we were invited to…" the light haired blonde girl said with lessening energy with each passing statement.

"Now you see my point of view." The dark haired blonde girl said.

"…It's an adventure!" the baker said with thumbs up while slightly trembling.

"…Do I have to point it out?" the vendor asked, hinting that she knows about her friend's façade.

"Okay, I admit! It's very scary when you point out those terrifying possibilities but would Lita back down from those?" Blair taunted.

"…Point taken." Veola answered.

"That's right! She wouldn't! And I'm sure that's one of the traits that Klein likes about her! If we back down now then we don't have any right to consider ourselves her rivals or contender for Klein's affections!" the light-haired blonde girl explained.

"Nobody said anything about backing out, I was just telling you something you should know if you are serious about this, like I am." The dark-haired blonde girl said with full seriousness.

"(chuckle) You should have known that I would be scared but wouldn't give up!" the baker declared, "And I'm willing to bet, that's also how your feeling, after all we are quite similar like I said earlier."

"And like I said earlier, were not similar…" the vendor started but seeing the smiling face of her companion, added "…not that much."

"If you say so." Blair said as she finished arranging her items and puts a lid on her crate, "Alright! I'm done packaging!"

"Then it's time to go, I hope they hadn't left yet." Veola said as she pulls her wheeled cart and opens the front door of her shop.

"If you just helped me package everything then we would have finished earlier." The light-haired blonde girl noted.

"I don't like repeating myself." The dark haired blonde girl said as she goes out of her shop, followed by her companion.

"Yeah, 'You stay in my shop, you follow my rules', right? No wonder you only have us as your friends." The baker said as she pulls her wheeled cart out of her friend's shop.

"Wouldn't have it any other way." was the vendor's reply, she then lock's the front door of her shop and hides the key to her pocket, she then notices the smirking look of her friend, "What?"

"I didn't know that you could talk cool statements, it's so out of character for you." Blair teased.

"…Whatever." Veola said as she pulls her cart and starts walking down the road.

"Hey! Wait up! Come on, you don't have to be shy! You really are cool!" the light haired blond girl said as she catches up to her companion, "Going back on our previous topic, do you think Lita feels the same as us?"

"Obviously, otherwise Klein wouldn't have paid any attention to her." The dark haired blond girl answered.

"No, not about our feeling for Klein, about being scared and still going **because** of Klein." The baker explained.

"Do you know how annoying it is that you keep on saying Klein's name every two sentences?" the vender asked in return.

"Like you don't." Blair countered.

"I don't." Veola answered.

"Just answer the question." The light haired blonde girl pleaded.

"You'll be seeing her a few minutes from now, why don't you ask her?" the dark haired blonde girl suggested.

"You're absolutely right! Now that you bring it up, I'm so excited!" the baker said with glee.

"And scared?" the vendor teased.

"**Slightly **scared but I know that everything will be alright, it always is." Blair explained.

"…that makes two of us." Veola answered with a slight smile.

Regallzine: South Esviore: Kavoc {Entrance} (afternoon)

"Well, here we are…" Klein muttered as he and the rest of his Mana are standing in front of the entrance of Kavoc, most of its residents haven't seen the Master Alchemist yet since he isn't in the entrance's nearest vicinity.

"Do you think that the others are already here, Big Brother?" Nymph asked.

"Last I heard Marietta's still the leader of the Alkavana Knights so I'm sure she's around or maybe even already waiting for us." The Master Alchemist explained.

"And knowing that 'energetic' young man, Delsus is already accompanying her (chuckle) ah, the power of youth." Diemia mused.

"Elder Mizel! Jeanne's right here you know!" Silwest reprimanded as Jeanne looks questioned, the Mana Spirit of Stone then sweat dropped and quickly apologized.

"You'll understand when you're older." Dour answers to the young Mana Spirit of Water's un-asked question as he pat's her head.

"Well ignoring that part about youth, Mizel has a point of Delsus already here with Marietta." The Master Alchemist pointed.

"I guess it's true that they have a relationship upgrade then, what a lucky guy." Uru pointed out.

"That's the way of life, although I must say that they make an interesting couple, just like Young Kiesling and Young Blanchimont." Aion perceived.

"Going back on track, if Marietta and Delsus are already here with Veola and Blair while assuming that Lita is on the way then all that's left is Arlin and-" interrupted to the slightly blushing Klein as he was tackled by a certain cat-girl, causing the two of them to fall down the road.

"Sir Klein!" Eital shouted in distress but relaxed as she recognized the 'offender'.

"Meow~! Klein! I knew it was you! I missed you! Prr~" Norn shouted as she snuggled her head to the Master Alchemist's face.

"Norn!" Klein could only shout as he was continued to be 'attacked'.

"…" Arlin announced his appearance by looking at each Manas and nodding.

"It's good to see you too Master Arlin." Plua said as she bows in front of the swordsman.

"Okay, Okay, I missed you too Norn, good kitty." The Master Alchemist said as he patted the young cat-girls head (Norn in return showed cat like response to the action like closing her eyes and moving her head in the same way that she was being patted) and slowly stands up, "Wow, you really caught me by surprise, I was just thinking about you." He then notices the green haired swordsman, "It's been a while Arlin, it's good to see you're alright."

"Same to you, Klein." Was the green haired swordsman's 'longer' than usual response.

"Hi! Norn!" Jeanne shouted as she walked towards the Violet Apprentice who opened her eyes and looked at her.

"Jeanne! I missed you too!" Norn shouted as she hugged her similar aged Mana.

"(Tee-Hee) I'm glad to see that you're alright and that you still remember me." Nymph said as she broke their body contact.

"Meow! Of course I did! I'll never forget my precious friends! Mana or not! Meow!" Declared by the Cat-Girl.

"Hey what about us! ? We're right here you know!" Toma shouted as he, Popo and Alice approached the duo.

"Yeah! What Kin Toma said!" the Mana Spirit of Wind indicated.

"Of course I never forgot any of you, Toma, Alice and Popo! I missed you too!" the Violet-Apprentice said as she greeted the other three.

"(Chuckle) Nice to see you too Norn!" the Mana Spirit of Wood said as the five close aged individuals engages on a group chatter.

"Ah, youth, it seems so long ago when I used to be like that." Gardenia muttered as she looks at the group.

"You're not alone in feeling that, by the way Arlin I don't sense Luplus with you, he already kicked the bucket?" Mizel asked the green haired swordsman.

Arlin shakes his head as he says that "No, he's still alive but he did not want to come because he feels he is too old for this." He gestured to the younger group whom are still engaged on their animated conversation.

"Ha! Luplus admitting he's too old for anything! What I wouldn't give just to see the look on his face! (laughter)" the Mana Spirit of Stone shouted and laughed about.

"That wasn't very nice Sir Mizel, I for one am saddened that Sir Luplus couldn't join with us, I guess we wouldn't all be together in this reunion." Saddeningly stated by Euphoria.

"That would just mean that we should do a reunion regularly from now on, at least until the group is complete." Kirika said while obviously hiding her caring side to her opposite Mana type, of course everyone who heard that statement (Klein, Arlin, Euphoria, Gardenia and Mizel) saw her slightly blushing face and 'interest-on-the-ground' stare whilst saying it.

"You are so adorable when you care Young Plua." The Mana Spirit of Life said in her usual teasing voice, this caused her junior Mana to blush more and to turn her back on her small group of audience.

"Why I was only stating the obvious…" the Mana Spirit of Darkness muttered, she then looks at her Mana counterpart and saw her smiling, "May I ask what you found so amusing?"

"Oh please do not mind me, it's just that I know very well what you are going through." the Mana Spirit of Light offered.

"…" Plua stops blushing and offered her small smile to her Mana counterpart as they both looked at their Master who seems to be so proud of them.

"Progress, finally…" Klein muttered.

"…?" Arlin sounded in the general direction of the Master Alchemist.

"Oh it's nothing to worry about, anyway what Kirika offered was nice, doing this until we're all here but I think we should still have a get together once in a while even after we have all been completed once in a reunion." Klein mused.

"…That could be arranged." The green haired swordsman agreed.

"You think so? (chuckle) We better not get ahead of ourselves; let's first focus on this get together." Klein remarked.

"Agreed." Arlin approved, he then sees the leader of their group walking forward and looking at each of his companions chatting happily on their own groups and sometimes shouting towards the other, generally having fun.

"Alright, If your all having this much fun then I can't wait to see what happens when we start our reunion, let's not wait too long to find out!" the Master Alchemist announced which was replied by a chorus of cheers.

"Let's get this party started then!" Popo shouted at the top of his lungs.

"Right behind ya buddy!" Toma joined.

"I'm getting so excited!" Jeanne squealed.

"Meow! Oh, me too! Meow!" Norn said as she also joined in the hype.

"Man I didn't think it would be this hyper, and we haven't even started yet!" Alice stated.

"I'm going to prove to Luplus that I'm not as old as him. (Laughter) Mizel laughed.

"This just seems to get better and better." Gardenia mused.

"I guess the only thing to be done really is fun things, this would be new." Kirika muttered.

"(chuckle) Don't worry, I'll try to look out on each and every one of you so you don't have to worry about limiting yourselves." Euphoria maturely promised.

"…" Arlin smiled.

Hearing their responses, Klein then stated that, "Let's go then, everyone!" as he leads the group towards Kavoc's gates.

Regallzine: South Esviore: Kavoc {Bar House} (afternoon)

"(Sigh) How many guys would murder their own pals just to be me right now and I'm not even enjoying this once in a blue moon chance all because two thirds of my female company is busy thinking about what time my best pal arrives while my girl is busy eating her fifth order of random foods, story of my life..." Delsus muttered as he sits on a chair in a circular table where the three other chairs in it are occupied by Marietta beside him and across the two are Veola and Blair.

"What can I say; all of Norman's foods are very delicious, I'm even limiting myself so that I would still have room for more food when we get to the NetherUniverse." The Lady Knight informed as she took a bite out of her Jaja Bowl.

"You are?" the Baker asked as she tore away her stare from the Restaurant's entrance door to the Lady Knight opposite form her, she then looks at their only male companion, "She eats so much and she never gains any weight?"

"You could probably blame her job for that detail." The Archer explained, glad that finally a topic of discussion has appeared that doesn't include anything about Klein, it's not that he didn't want to talk about his best friend but it's really starting to get annoying when a guy talk to girls about another guy for a straight hour nonstop, he could only handle so much.

"Do you think I could be a knight then?" Blair asked, interested.

"Sure but I warn you, your hands aren't going to be as soft as they are now if you become a knight." Marietta warned.

"Oh never mind then, I like the way my hands are, besides it might affect my baking abilities." The Baker answered and then got back into looking at the restaurant's entrance.

This resulted on the same situation earlier, where silence reigns their table (Except for the occasional chewing noises from the Lady Knight's direction) and Delsus being bored again.

"So much for a conversation…" the Archer muttered as he drank some contents of his ordered beer, seeing this, Veola then stopped her staring contest with the entrance and started a conversation.

"Please don't take it personally; it's just that we are more acquainted with Klein and Lita than we are with you, it would then be very difficult for us to start a conversation that do not include Klein but for all it's worth, I do not find awkward to be here with you." The Vendor explained, this seems to have a positive effect in on Delsus.

"You have a point; I guess it's also partly my fault because I keep on wishing for better circumstances than trying to start for us to get to know each other better, sorry about that." The Archer apologized while the Lady Knight beside him stopped eating in mid action.

"Took you this long to notice?" Marietta asked as she continued to eat.

"Very funny, I didn't think that you could even spare me some snark with all that focus on your meal." Delsus countered.

"I wouldn't pass on a chance to make fun of you, even if I have to stop chewing for a moment." The Red Haired Knight remarked mid action from eating and then continues to after her statement.

"Wow, I feel so honored of being worthy of your sarcasm while mid eating." The Brown Haired Man said, unknown to the two is that the other occupants of their table had taken some interest in their banter.

"I think we might have an idea on how we could break the ice." Blair said as she looked at the Vendor beside her, "right?"

"It seems that we do." Veola replied as she took a small sip from her tea.

"What do you mean?" Delsus asked.

"What I meant was that we finally thought of a topic that doesn't include Klein." The Baker explained while the Archer obviously was delighted by this outcome.

"Really? Well what are we waiting for then? Shoot." Delsus started as he took a drink on his beer.

"Then I would like to ask, how did your relationship with Ms. Marietta started?" Blair 'innocently' asked, this resulted with Delsus spitting his beer all around with the Vendor/Baker duo blocking the incoming projectile with the tray on their table while the Lady Knight dropped her utensils and remained frozen in mid-eating action.

"W-What kind of question is that! ?" the Archer shouted and asked.

"I must agree with Mr. Delsus, that wasn't what I had in mind." Veola agreed.

"Oh, thank whoever it was up there, I wanted a neutral topic, not something that so crossed the line." The Archer explained while the Red Haired Knight beside him was gulping down tone of water.

"Then what were you thinking about Veola?" the light haired blonde girl asked.

"I am more curious in finding out on what level their current relationship resides." the dark haired blonde girl pointed out, this resulted with Delsus falling down along with his chair while Marietta mimicked her boyfriend's action earlier, with the blonde duo blocking the oncoming liquid projectile the same way they did earlier.

"I'm starting to think that talking about Klein form another hour wouldn't be such a bad idea." The Archer murmured from his place on the ground.

"I was expecting on having a break from all the mockery back in the Headquarters but I didn't expect that the same topic would still come to me, just from different mouths." Marietta muttered as she wipes her face and tries to hide her slightly blushing face.

"Oh come on, your only making us more excited the way you both act! It was just a simple question." Blair reasoned while Veola nodded.

"Please don't think that every female in his world thinks the same way as you both do." The Red Haired Knight remarked while resuming her eating action while her male companion rises from his downed position, fixes his chair and sits on it.

"Yeah, what she said." The Brown haired Man agreed.

"I don't even know what she means!" the Baker remarked while the Vendor noticeably did not nod her head and instead drank her tea.

"I meant that the topic earlier isn't something that I like to talk about openly or in public, unlike you and your feelings for a certain blonde alchemist." The Red Haired Knight explained.

"Oh, so that's what you mean, well how about this then, since we talk openly about our private affair, wouldn't it be like unfair for us if you don't talk about yours?" innocently suggested by the light haired blonde girl.

"Word." Backed up by the dark haired blonde girl while refilling her cup of tea.

"…(sigh) Logic isn't going to work is it?" Marietta asked.

"Ever heard the saying of 'Love is about feeling, not thinking?'" Blair asked with her eyes twinkling.

"You did bought this on your own." Veola proclaimed with her own eyes twinkling but on a less brightly scale and more unnoticeable.

"Man! I didn't just waste a once in a life time event, I just made it turn into the one time in a long while that I wouldn't want to remember." Delsus again complained.

"Oh well, I would be lying if I said that I wasn't curious." The Lady Knight suddenly declared, shocking the trio in the table around her.

"…Flawless Victory." Mumbled by the Vendor while the Baker is showing her thumbs up to their fellow female.

"Now you're taking their side! ?" exclaimed by the very shocked Archer.

"If you can't beat them, join them." Simply stated by the Red Haired Knight, "Besides, the way you act about their question actually made me curious, what for you is our relationship as a whole?"

"Oh come on, you've gotta be kidding me, you don't have to ask me that question! You know all too well what the answer is!" accused by the Brown Haired Man.

"Do I?" mysteriously asked by Marietta, this made Delsus realize something.

"Now you're just teasing me…again." Another complaint from the Archer.

"So let's hear it then, I'm dying of excitement!" declared by the Light Haired Blonde.

"What did I do to deserve this, this is so embarrassing…" the Brown Haired Man said with a light blush from his face which obviously delighted his companions, "Alright but don't blame me if you don't find it oh so interesting."

"It depends." The Dark Haired Blonde answered.

"…This is not my lucky day…oh well, know when you're defeated, besides I'm only looking more and more like an idiot the way things are going." Delsus realized which resulted with everyone staring at him, "What?"

"You really just realized that?" chorused by Marietta and Blair while Veola did not say anything but her gaze also holds the same statement.

"You girls…" the Archer muttered with some veins popping in his head, "Fine, you win, if you really want I that bad then I'll tell you, currently our relationship is-" started by the slightly sweating and blushing Brown Haired Man but was interrupted by the door to the restaurant opening.

"Oh Klein! I was so excited for this day! I couldn't sleep last night or the night before or the one before that because I keep thinking how exciting these days are going to be! Meow~!" the cat-girl enthusiastically talked about as she along with the others enters the restaurant.

"Calm down Norn, you don't want to tire yourself now; you have to save those for our three day stay in the NetherUniverse." Klein reminded.

"Meow! Don't you worry Klein! I have so much energy that I won't tire out until we start our adventures all over again! Mrr." hyperactively announced by the Violet Apprentice.

"(Huh) Now that I want to see, it feels good seeing young ones so hyper these days." Diemia said while entering the restaurant with Dour and Uru sitting on his back.

"Of course starting our journey all over again is something else entirely." Eital reminded with a sweat drop as she along with Silwest and Nymph also made their entrance.

"If only Master Luplus were here then I could ask if time travel were possible, it would certainly make a good training exercise for Master Klein." Plua wondered as she and Aion along with Arlin as the last part of the group enters the restaurant, her Master on the other hand after hearing the word 'training' visibly stiffened.

"The best that he could do is a short time rewind that only affects a single individual; it's also a very tiring skill of his." The Green Haired Swordsman informed after closing the double doors of the restaurant.

"Arlin is right and as far as I could remember, time travel is something that Mana's or Alchemist were unable to discover...yet." detailed.

"Is that so, what a shame then." Kirika lamented, Klein then visibly relaxed.

"(chuckle) Now that the clouds of doom are gone, let's see if the others are already-" The Master Alchemist started but was interrupted when once again he was tackled to the ground because of someone hugging him.

"Klein! You're finally here!" shouted by Blair in the top of her lungs.

"(ouch) That's going to leave a scar." Klein said, he then looks at his offender and quickly recognized her, "Blair! ?"

"Guess he didn't see this cloud of doom." Uru remarked while looking at the two on the ground.

"Big Sister Blair! Big Sister Veola!" Nymph (And Norn Also but without the suffix) called as she flew saw the former and her Master on the ground and the latter walking towards the group.

"Jeanne, Norn, everyone." The Vendor greeted as she looks at each persona and Mana in the eye and bows, she then looks at the pair on the ground, "It's good to see you again Klein."

"Yeah…same—you….Veola." the Master Alchemist said while his air supply was being pumped out of his body.

"Let me just get this leech off of you." The Dark Haired Blonde Girl said as she took hold of the Baker's ear and started to lightly pull it, when that didn't produce the result she desired, she started pulling with all her strength but still retains her stoic composure.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Okay I got it! I'm letting go! I'm letting go! Stop or you'll peal my ear off!" Light Haired Blonde Girl said as she stood up and walked towards to where the pulling hand was dragging her.

"…" It was a very short freeze frame bonus but those who saw her seemingly sadistic smile for a micro second suffered goose bumps, she then let's go of her captive.

"Kin Veola is as scary as ever." Alice muttered.

"That's why it wasn't weird that she gets along with Kirika and Euphoria than the rest of us." Popo explained.

"Don't worry Popo, I just didn't have the time to know the rest of you better the last time we were together, I'll make sure to remedy that in the oncoming celebration." Veola explained with her kind voice.

"I was just thinking the same thing! Meow! The party just got more excited!" Norn again excitedly shouted, on the other side of the restaurant though, another scene is also happening.

"…who was it that said that 'So let's hear it then, I'm dying of excitement!'?" Delsus asked while mimicking Blair's tone, "Not that I wasn't expecting their barely there attention on us to carry on once Klein gets here."

"I wouldn't say that if I were you." Marietta warned as she and her Archer looks on the group that still haven't notice them.

"Why not?" A soon as he said this, the slightly bickering pair of blonde girls (regarding about the still hurting ear of the Baker no doubt) stopped their argument and looked at the Brown Haired Man with their devilish stare combined with smirk, this made Delsus nervous, "W-What's with that look they're giving me?"

"Obviously they haven't forgotten about your answer to their question." The Lady Knight explained as she saw that Klein asked who the pair of blondes are looking at, "The same could be said to me of course."

"…Guess I gotta watch out for my back at these coming days then." The Archer remarked with a sweat drop, the blondes then pointed their table to their Alchemist Leader, seeing them, Klein and the others visibly brightened.

"Delsus! Marietta! You're already here!" the Blonde Alchemist greeted as he and the rest of his party walked towards the couple's table.

"Took you long enough to notice us, buddy!" the Brown Haired Man greeted as he fist bumped with their leader.

"You're looking well Klein, your Mana's, Arlin and Norn." The Red Haired Knight also greeted.

Klein's part of the party then took chairs form other tables, positioned it on Delsus and Marietta's table and sat on it, even the Mana's.

"Is it alright to do this? I mean we are doing this without Norman's permission." Klein said, he then looks around and notices that the barman wasn't here and that there are no other customers, "Now that I think of it, where is he? And is the shop close?"

"Yes, uncle is away on business and wants me to say that he is very disappointed that he couldn't meet you for the reunion, he then left me in charge with the shop until he comes back." Veola explained.

"Of course for Veola, being in charge mean's closing it for her own personal reasons and leaving it unattended for three days since she's going out of this world into another universe." Blair explained in her cheery tone.

"That about sums it up." Agreed by the vendor.

"Well we shouldn't forget to lock the doors when we go out then." Klein replied with a sweat drop, everyone then animatedly began each of their own discussion while eating foods that were delivered to them by the current restaurant chef, Veola.

"How is your training going then Master Arlin?" the Mana Spirit of Darkness asked.

"Efficiently, although it would produce more desirable results if I had a Mana with your abilities, I'm assuming though that Klein is not wasting this opportunity and is much stronger now?" the Green Haired Swordsman asked with the longest statement he said since his appearance.

"Oh Chief Klein is very strong now alright, you have no idea how strict of a teacher Kin Kirika is, you should be lucky to not have a Mana like her." Alice said from her place above where the duo sat while eating her bagel.

"I'll be taking those words as complement." Kirika said as she ate her blueberry cookies.

"Just so were clear, those really were supposed to be words of compliment." The Mana Spirit of Wind clarified.

"I see, then it would be really interesting to challenge Klein again." Arlin said as he eats his seafood serving.

"Man, I really can't believe that bread could actually be this tasty!" Toma shouted as he took another bite from Blair's homemade bread since he requested some from the baker instead of ordering anything from the restaurant's foods.

"Of course it could! Don't think that bread is anything lower from the usual foods like rice or meat! In fact, depending on the way it is baked, bread could be the most flavorful and healthy thing to eat!" the Light Haired Blonde Girl announced pride fully.

"(chuckle) The evolution of time really is extraordinary, back in the olden days, bread is the only thing that was edible and taste did not matter, now talented chef's like Young Burea remade it into one of the most delicious food ever made." Gardenia mused as she too ate one of Blair's creations, a bread roll.

"You're making me blush Gardenia, but thank you for the compliment and like I said a thousand times already, there's no need to be so formal when you're talking to me." Blair said with blush in her cheeks.

"You have no idea how much billion times I've asked her to stop calling me 'Young Uru', I just stop correcting her the moment it reached gazillion." The Mana Spirit of fire described as he swallowed another whole bread.

"That's because I wasn't being formal, to me you both will always be 'Young Uru' and 'Young Burea' along with the others, it's just so fun seeing you all getting flustered when I'm referring to you." 'happily' stated by the Mana Spirit of Life, her two audience then simultaneously sweat-dropped.

"And now, combining your wood and light mana energies, my 'Mana Globe' produces the Yggdrasil result, once you throw it into an enemy, it will produce roots made of light that will inflict Wood and Light damage." Veola explained as she holds a snow globe like object with a miniature tree made of light inside it and the words Wood and Light at its lower portion.

"Wow! That is so amazing! Different kinds of Mana combination could be used in it right? Then unless the enemy has any resistances, this could cause severe damage!" the Popo said in amazement, he then ate some of his vegetable salad.

"That it is, it's also very beautiful, a perfect balance of beauty and danger." Euphoria agreed, she then took a sip from her soup.

"You're so incredible Veola! Even when you're not alchemist, you're still able to create so many amazing things!" the Mana Spirit of Wood said in astonishment.

"It's all just prototype though, without properly testing it, I wouldn't be able to make the necessary adjustment in order to make it a complete product." The Dark Haired Blond Girl mused.

"Then you could start with our Mana energy, we'll make sure that your magnificent products do not go unnoticed or unfinished!" the Mana Spirit of Light shouted.

The two gluttonous girls (Lady Knight and Cat girl) are continually eating their respective foods (meat and fish) at a continuous pace, until the latter's bite on her fifth fish got stuck in her throat.

"(Gak…cough) Uh….meow…" Norn moaned in pain, Marietta noticed this and then stops eating her twelfth order of Jaja Bowl in order to lightly hit the younger girl's back and to offer her some water, the Violet Apprentice took this gesture greatly as she gulps the give glass of water.

"(Sigh) Oh, thank you so much Marietta, I thought I was going to die, meow." Norn said in gratitude after emptying her glass.

"Try not to eat so fast, I know it's so good to eat but no need to overdo it, just eat at a normal pace and take breaks whenever you feel like you're having too much." The fellow food fanatic advised.

"Okay Meow, I'll be more careful, Meow!" the Cat-Girl declared happily.

"Alright, let's continue then." Marietta said with a smile, the two then resume their concentration on eating and listening on whatever was everyone near them talking about.

"So how have you been Klein? I've been hearing rumors about various treasure hunters looking for old records about your research." The Archers started.

"Oh, you mean my work about the 'Azoth of Destiny, it's doing great, everyday new records about Iris we're being found and I was able to translate most of them, sure new answers also reveal new questions about her studies but all in all, I think I'm making great progress." The Master Alchemist explained.

"Big Brother has been doing everything that he could so that he could make Big Sis Lita's wish come true!" Jeanne revealed while drinking her clean water in a bottle.

"Jeanne!" the Master Alchemist shouted but it was too late, now everyone knows about his reasoning.

"(Uh huh) Now I get it why you're so serious about your new job, it's all to impress your girl." The Brown Haired Man teased.

"You have no idea how true those words are, we can't even have few minutes break every time he needs us for his translations, the boy's trying too hard if you ask me." Mizel said from his place besides the chairs, he himself is acting like a chair for the Mana Spirit of Water.

"Still though, all this time with her and your dedication, it's a wonder you still haven't announced a date for your engagement like the couple in the party we were going to." Delsus without choosing his words, announced. Now everyone in the table looked at him weirdly except for the blondes since all three of them were questioned about the others' actions, along with Delsus, "What?"

"…I didn't think that you would be this inconsiderate." The Lady Knight said as even she stopped eating in order to look disapprovingly to her partner.

"What did I say?" the Archer asked, everyone then, in their own way (using their eyes, fingers, utensils or food in their hand) pointed at the two female blondes across him, getting their message, he then began to sweat drop nervously, "W-What I asked was a theoretical question, there's no proof that what I said was true, that's just my opinion after all, no need to take it so seriously." The Brown Haired Man explained, trying to fix the 'situation' that he innocently started, none of them expected the reply to this action.

"Oh come on, we already know that Lita is a major part for Klein's career, no need to be so careful on talking about it, besides, Klein is a very generous guy, if he was to be engaged on every female he was been kind to then he'll have to eventually marry me, Veola, that other girl in Arcose and her sister, Lita as you announced earlier, even little girls like Norn or Yacht's younger sister, if you want we could also include Pamela on the list all because he helped us with our problems last year." Surprisingly, it was Blair who said these words.

"That was a very mature thing to say Kin Blair, now I feel apologetic for thinking that you were going to get mad and lash out." The Mana Spirit of Wind said in admiration.

"Even I was surprised by her declaration; it was so unexpected, less fun but still, quite surprising." The Mana Spirit of Life revealed, not as 'happy' as usual but still, amusement could be seen in her face and eyes.

"If she continues to act childish then she will most definitely lose the three way battle between us and Lita, not that I care." The Dark Haired Blond Girl revealed with a look that clearly is finding their current topic not so worthwhile.

"Yep, she cares alright." The Mana Spirit of Fire said to no one in particular.

"(Heh) You'd have to be more senile and older than me not to notice that." The Mana Spirit of Stone lightheartedly said.

"It's a good thing Delsus' ignorance didn't reach a boiling point." The Red Haired Knight said as she finally finished eating, after 26 plate worth of foods.

"It's a good thing that obliviousness isn't contagious, otherwise I worry for Master Klein's future." The Mana Spirit of Darkness agreed.

"(chuckle) Big Brother Delsus is such a dummy! He should learn from Big Brother Klein!" the Mana Spirit of Water also backed up in her own innocent way.

"Fine fine, I get it already, Delsus is thoughtless again, I'll try to be more careful okay? Didn't I say that already? Anyways what do you say about that Klein?" the Archer asked the Alchemist, everyone then looked at his chair and saw that it was unoccupied.

"Sir Klein? (gasp) even Miss Norn is missing from her seat!" the Mana Spirit of Light declared in slight panic, before they could all feel the same way though…

"Oh man, and I was hoping to see Klein's reaction." The Mana Spirit of Wood insignificantly revealed, making everyone sweat drop.

"Klein guided Norn to the restroom since she was feeling bad after eating too much." Arlin significantly revealed, making everyone sigh in relief, it was then that Klein and Norn returned from their side quest.

"Meow… I listened to Marietta's advice, but I still ended up throwing up most of the food from my belly…" the cat-girl mourned.

"You tried your best Norn, but now you learned your lesson, when we get to the NetherUniverse, I'm sure you won't be making the same mistake again, you're a big kitty after all." Klein comforted which had the desirable effect.

"Oh Klein, you're so good, you even helped me out when I'm throwing up! You're the best Klein!" the Violet Apprentice happily said.

"It's okay, the ESRB isn't so strict that they would go nuts if I go and help you vomit in the restroom." The Master Alchemist remarked, words that are very similar to the one's he uttered when the young cat-girl/witch requested that he sleep with her last year. He then noticed the atmosphere when he came back to their table, "(uhh) Did we miss anything?"

"Nothing much." Veola said as she finished her cup of tea, "If I recall from the words on the letter you sent to us, wouldn't it be already time for us to go to the NetherUniverse?" she asked, effectively making a new topic so that Klein wouldn't know about what they were talking about earlier.

"_Mistress/ Veola sure is smart…" Simultaneously thought by the logical members of the group (Kirika/Marietta/Arlin {his part is the last three dots})._

"_There goes Young/Klein's/my man's reaction, but this isn't so bad, if anything this is the safe route." Simultaneously thought by the more hot blooded members of the group (Popo/Uru/Mizel/Delsus)._

"_Our reunion just keeps on getting fun./!" simultaneously thought by the fun loving members of the group (Jeanne {innocent part}/Gardenia {mischievous part}/ Blair {excited part})._

"_It's safe for now, thanks to Kin/Veola but we can't be too careful on situations like this." Simultaneously thought by the worried part of the group (Euphoria/ Alice)._

"You're right Veola, alright everyone, get your things and yourselves ready, I'm going to use the item that came with Pamela's letter that will transport us to the NetherUniverse." Their leader announced.

"But Klein! Lita isn't here yet, Meow!" Norn said in panic as everyone stood up from their table.

"Knowing Lita' she'll pick the most convenient time to-" Delsus started but was interrupted when the door leading to the restaurant was forcefully opened, resulting to its destruction.

"S-Sorry I'm late! Oh, hey everyone!" Lita cheerfully shouted as she saw everyone staring at her.

"-make her entrance, like right now." The Archer finished, "Hey Lita! You're as energetic as ever."

"Delsus! And you don't look like you change too much since then, I wonder if that's a good thing or a bad thing?" the Brunette greeted while the Archer seemingly finds her reply as in-character of her.

"Trust me, sometimes I wonder that myself." Marietta said, Lita then notices her.

"Marietta! It's good to see you! It's been so long! I hope that the Alkavana Knights and Beggur are doing well." The Brunette also greeted while the Lady Knight visibly brightens because of the topic.

"Lita! Meow! I'm glad you got here on time! I was so worried that you wouldn't make it." Norn said as she sighs in relief.

"Oh I'm sorry Norn, don't worry, I'll make it up to you once we get to the NetherUniverse, you can count on that." Lita promised, much to the delight of the Cat-Girl.

"…You look well Lita." Arlin said with a slight smile.

"You too Arlin, I hope we could exchange stories about how fun our lives became." The Brunette said in a very calm and serene tone, this made the Green Haired Swordsman chuckle in the friendliest way he could.

"Hey Lita! Long time no see, and I actually thought that you wouldn't make it." Blair said in a sarcastic but not harmful way.

"Of course I'd make it Blair; I wouldn't miss this for the world." Lita challengingly replied, after a while of staring contest between the two, both girls suddenly laugh and said simultaneously that they missed each other.

"…You didn't change in the slightest." Veola said as a greeting.

"Of course I did Veola, and I'm pretty sure you did too, I can't wait to show you the new me and to see the new you." Lita said which resulted in the Vendor expressing a small but one of her gentle smiles.

The Brunette then walked towards the group of Manas.

"Hey guys, I hope that you took care of Klein while I'm away." Lita expected.

"Yep! That we did! Mission Accomplished, Lita!" Dour enthusiastically replied.

"It actually depends but it all went smoothly if you ask me, Lit." Uru said.

"I could tell you my full review about Master Klein's progress if you would like Mistress Lita." Plua recommended.

"(Uhh) That won't be necessary Kirika, besides we all know that Klein is dependable now a days." Lita shrugged.

"(elder chuckle) It's good to know that you think so Young Lita, I don't think that Young Klein would be able to handle it if you said otherwise." Diemia amusingly remarked.

"Big Sister Lita would never say anything else because she already knows that Big Brother Klein is dependable." Nymph as usual, said with their Master's best interest in mind.

"I support Kin Jeanne's statement, Chief Klein is as trustworthy as he was always been and surely Chief Lita acknowledges this." Silwest also stated in her Master's defense.

"I'm not denying or approving anything." The Brunette simply replied with a slight tinge of pink in her cheeks.

"(chuckle) All this time and Young Kiesling is still a touchy subject for you, you are too delightful for me Young Blanchimont." Aion said in her almost default voice: teasing.

"I think that these days, it's a normal reaction for females like Miss Lita when talking about males like Sir Klein, just my opinion though." Eital also pitched in.

"You do know that I'm hearing everything that you guys said right?" Klein said as he walked back to the group after fixing the broken door with alchemy, "You know Lita, you should've just knocked, besides we weren't even planning on leaving without you."

"I know, I'm really sorry about that Klein, I was just in so much hurry that I couldn't stop myself midway." Lita apologized.

"As long as the point got across, so how did it go?" Klein asked, referring on her 'side quest'.

"(chuckle) Let's just say that I'm more pumped up on starting another adventure." Lita cheerfully replied, causing the alchemist to smile.

"Good, that's all I need to know." Klein said, he then broke the eye contact that was starting between them and focused his attention on everyone else in his group, "Now that we're all here, I'm going to use the item that came from Pamela's letter." He took hold in his hand a button like device, " According to the instructions on its back, it should teleport us to the Transportation device on the NetherUniverse where a girl called Macaroon would greet us, the time travel would be about three hours, that means we'll probably arrive at dusk to evening, everyone ready?" Everyone's response was to secure their belongings and nod, "Okay then, let's go."

Klein pressed the button where it unleashed a large circular symbol similar to his alchemy symbols which surrounded each member and enclosed around them, finally engulfing everyone inside a giant orb of alchemy which then vanished in a blinding light, leaving the bar empty of patrons.

Demon Palace: Royal Clinic (Afternoon)

"And that's how Klein and his party defeated Mull, restored Amalgam and brought back peace to the world." Pamela concluded.

"(amazed tone) That was one of the greatest adventures ever!" Kanata shouted but not that loud since they are in the hospital and near the sleeping Tsubaki, "I cannot wait to meet Klein and his friends! And I am definite that Riz and the others would also be positively delighted once they meet them!"

"(teehee) I'm glad that you think so, Kanata." The Ghastly Inn Mascot replied, she then started to think about the white haired boy's words, "That's strange, now that I think about it, Rizelea asked me to tell you about something…"

"Something? What is it? About my engagement?" the Demon Dog King guessed.

"No…I think it was about-" the Ghost Girl started.

Demon Palace: Middle Hallway(afternoon)

"S-Sorry Rizelea! I was caught again!" Miyu shouted from the giant basket that 'captured' her.

"This is so wrong in so many ways!" Mizuki shouted as she was trapped by four tentacles that caught her limbs.

"Try and take this one for size!" Recit shouted as he punched an 'obvious' trap of a mirror which returned the impact of his punch back to him with twice the power, blowing him away.

"I'm so sorry, I promise that it wouldn't happen again." Violet said as she was hypnotized by a smoke which resulted in her hugging and caring for the wall in the corridor.

"WHY! ? WHY! ?" Lucius shouted at the top of his lungs as he looks on a t.v. which shows various clones of his doing heroic actions like helping an elderly to cross the street, cleaning the entire NetherUniverse, planting trees and so on, "You're not me…! I'm not me…!"

"I'm coming Miyu! Hold on Mizuki! Stop falling from an obvious trap Recit! Snap out of it Vio! Get a hold of yourself Lucius!" Rizelea shouted as she dodged another spear that was targeted at her head, "I don't know how long we could last, as much as I hate to say this, it's all up to you Pamela…!"

Demon Palace: Royal Clinic (Afternoon)

"Hmm…" Pamela focused on recounting the earlier event of the fanfic, "Oh! I remember!"

"Really! ? What is their message then?" asked by Kanata.

"Rizelea and the others said that they wish Tsubaki to get well soon and…well I think there's another part of that message but I just can't remember…" the Ghastly Inn Mascot mused while trying to remember the rest of the message.

"Is that right? Well it would have been much more splendid if they have been here to say that themselves but knowing the circumstances, hearing their message would have to do, if only Tsubaki was awake to hear it though." The Demon Dog King replied while looking at their unconscious ally.

"Oh Kanata, we both know that any minute now, Tsubaki would wake up since she was only tired from forcing herself too much at her state, there's no need to worry too much." The Ghost Girl reminded, compkletely forgetting about the fact that she should be thinking about the rest of the message.

"(sigh) Your right Pamela, I don't know why I'm acting with so much angst considering the better conditions we were set in." the White Haired Boy pondered, "But it would seem that it would still be a while until Tsubaki awakens, what to do until then."

"(chuckle) Whoever said that I'm already finished in my storytelling?" Pamela hinted, causing their group leader to again focus his attention on her.

"Whatever do you mean Pamela?" Kanata asked in wonderment.

"I could tell you about my _other_ friends that I have invited." The Ghastly Inn Mascot Started, meanwhile…

Demon Palace: Middle Hallway(afternoon)

"…I just had a horrifying feeling where were all doomed." Rizelea whispered to nobody in particular as she assisted on removing the giant basket that captured Miyu, after being freed, the younger girl hugged her and proceeded to cry her heart out.

"Rizelea! I was so scared! It was so dark that I couldn't know if my eyes are open or closed or if I'm dead or alive!" the Snow Spirit shouted as she continues to cry while the Valkyrie tried her best to console her.

"I'm still... a little dizzy…but if what you're feeling is true Riz then maybe we should…take a break and plan our next…move." Violet said as she clutches her head in pain.

"I don't know about you guys but your intelligent main character could only think of our only plan earlier, if you want my opinion, we could either carry on and trust that we would succeed or we could rather escape from here." Mizuki said as she wiped the slimy goo out of her body that the tentacles earlier had left on her.

"Escapin' now would be futile, we've already arrived in the middle of the corridor from the entrn'ce to the clinic, no way are we gonna be able to back track now since the traps that we've already been through would be back to normal!" Recit explained from his place on the ground face down after noticing that the boulder traps he encountered does not stop nor the other traps, even if they were destroyed, seconds later they would be back on their place.

"And since Riz already experienced a d-dark premonition, no way is our plan A g-going to cut through, we could either p-press on and push our luck or g-go back and try our luck there, i-if you ask me though, we could really u-use some back-up." Lucius said while stuttering at some of his lines since he still haven't recovered from his emotional turmoil.

Everyone then started to think about their options, force through or back down but both ways have heavy reliance on luck and everyone knows that none of them have won the Nether-Sweepstakes or even come close to the winning combination, only Kanata, Flonne or Pamela could come close to the grand price of 50,000,000,000,000,000,368 Hell.

"_If only one of them were here." _Everyone with the exception of Miyu thought.

MK III: Op Room/Ship heading towards the NetherUniverse(afternoon)

"(sneeze) Oh! Excuse me everyone." Flonne said as she took a handkerchief from nowhere and wiped her nose, she then resumes piloting her ship.

"(Huh) Someone must be talking about you if you sneezed out of nowhere like that, doesn't that make you angry prince?" Etna asked form her seat as she looked at Laharl who was seating across from her, cross legged style.

"What are you talking about? Why would I be angry at someone who was thinking about her? Sometimes you say the weirdest things." Laharl said, he then turns toward the demon who was sitting next to him, "How is the NetherWorld Aramis?"

"I just got a call from Captain Gordon, according to him (to Thursday obviously) everything is the same as the minute you left your highness, he also wanted to add that Miss Jenifer requests a souvenir from your trip and Kurtis would like to have his fellow Prinnies back in the NetherWorld." Aramis explained.

"I guess it could be worse, still it would make me much more comfortable if you were there, why did you join with us in the last minute anyways?" the Overlord asked.

"It's my fault Overlord Laharl, I was the one who invited him in without having your approval first, it just wouldn't be right for me to not have my partner in crime to not be included with us but I'm willing to accept any punishment that you think is necessary because of my behavior." Hanako offered as she looks at her boss straight in his eyes.

"Don't be so dramatic, besides you don't even look that guilty about trying to do things your own way so why apologize? But if in the off chance that the Netherworld is conquered because of having its highest officials away, I'll have you and Etna as first in line in my rebellion, got that? Until then rest assure that the only punishment that you'll be getting out of me is still being treated as my personal assistant while we're on the NetherUniverse, understood?" the Overlord instructed.

"As you wish, Overlord Laharl." The Demon Lord accepted, showing that she does not mind her new commands; some might even say that she finds it very fulfilling.

"Good, the same order is also in effect to you Aramis." Laharl followed.

"I wouldn't have it any other way, Your Highness." Laharl's servant bowed, his tone suggesting that he feels the same way that Hanako does, of course their boss and other close friends noticed this behavior.

"Overlord Laharl is very strict to his subordinates." Taro whispered from his spot at the very end of the row of chairs, besides him, Axel nodded nervously.

"You could say that again, while it's very relaxing to hear him not so loud whenever we cross paths, it's still unnerving to see him so calm and collected, it's like waiting for a calm volcano to erupt." The original Dark Hero explained.

"I agree, him and Hanako as a combination would be the death of me." Adell's brother mused in a terrified way.

"I know where you're coming from; maybe coming in this trip isn't such a good idea…" Axel whispered back.

"You know if you're going to whisper this loud, you might just want to talk in your normal tone of voice!" Etna mocked from her spot in the other end of the row, shocking the two.

"Y-You heard what we we're talking about! ?" the original Dark Hero shouted in panic while Taro started to sweat buckets.

"Duh! If you hadn't noticed, this ship is a little big for the seven of us; of course your 'private conversation' wouldn't be unheard." The Beauty Queen continued as she ate another pudding that she got out of nowhere.

"I-If you must know, Taro and I are just talking about how great Overlord Laharl is and how lucky and happy we are to be given a chance to be a part of this-" Axel started as an excuse until he was shock by a thunder appearing from above the ship's ceiling and striking him midsentence.

"Oh! I'm so sorry Sir Axel! I have forgotten that my 'Lie Detector' alarm is on, basically it will electrocute anyone who says a lie on this ship, I was planning on playing a prank on Sir Laharl but have forgotten all about it; please accept my sincerest apologies, Sir Axel." Flonne explained as she turned off the trap.

"Couldn't you have said that….a little bit…earlier…?" the original Dark Hero asked while he was being treated by Aramis whom take pity on him or was attempting something to him...

"Try not to move too much, that is if you don't want me to turn you into one of my zombies as a regenerative way to heal you." Laharl's Servant said, after finishing his statement, he suddenly started to drool.

"Wipe your mouth!" Axel shouted while trying to move away from Aramis as far as possible while he was healing him.

"There's no need to be afraid of Sir Laharl, Sir Taro, I for one know that he is very kind and considerate, only being strict if he has too." The Fallen Angel explained while still focused on piloting her ship.

"I am nothing of the sort! There is only evil in me! And I am always strict!" Laharl denied.

"Be careful there prince, Flonne might just turn her trap on." The Beauty Queen teasingly reminded.

"What are you implying! ? I am not lying!" the Overlord declared, the three of them then started arguing with each other (or more likely, Flonne and Etna teams up on Laharl).

"…" Taro looked at the bickering trio with interest.

"Looking at them right now, you can't really think that they're one of the most powerful beings in the Universe, right? They don't even look that scary." Hanako said to her brother as she joined him on watching the three.

"Yeah, I think your right…somewhat." Adell's brother replied, still with doubt.

"I hate to break this moment but Lady Flonne, the ship is about to crash into a rather large meteor." Aramis pointed out, his tone as uninterested as he could be and still focused on his task of 'healing' Axel.

"No! No! No! Put more effort on saying things like that, like this: 'OH MY OVERLORD! WE'RE GONNA CRASH ON A GIANT METEOR!" the original Dark Hero deliriously shouted as he ran from his spot to other places in the main room, though his shout did made the other occupants of the room to look straight at the gigantic transparent mirror and see the said meteor.

"Oh no! Everybody hang on!" the Fallen Angel shouted as she steers the MK III away from the path that would have crashed into the meteor but then resulted in everyone being thrown away because of the sudden change of direction, "There seems to be lots of meteors in this area so everyone brace yourselves!"

"(sigh) It's times like these that I'm so glad I could fly." Etna mused as she flew in the center of the ship and watched her companions being blown away with interest.

"Hmm…I guess having some flight power is very useful in such situations, I must thank you Lady Etna for giving me this idea for my next experiment." Laharl's Servant said while he was being blown from one wall to another because of the swaying ship.

"How could you say things like that when you were in obvious pain?" the Beauty Queen asked while still flying.

"My excitement dulls my pain." Aramis replied as he rolls on the floor, causing Etna to sweat drop.

"Scary…" Taro said while he grips on a chair in order to balance himself, he then see that unlike him or Aramis, Hanako and Axel, Laharl was still seated cross legged on his chair and seems to be unaffected by the constantly changing gravity, he even looks bored.

"Man, this is pretty boring; can't this ship go any faster?" Laharl asked to no one in particular.

"Y-You so strong O-Overlord Laharl, h-how come you aren't being b-blown away?" Adell's brother asked when another shift in gravity occurs.

"Huh? Amazed to me eh? This is the result of my daily training in different layouts; I made myself learn to balance my weight in case I have to fight in a unbalance terrain or a place that was constantly changing its gravity, Overlord's need to be prepared on those kind of things." Laharl explained casually.

"T-That's so cool, I-I wish I could do that…" Taro said as he braces himself for another impact.

"Haahahahahaha, don't worry kid, having heard from your brother about your skills, you don't sound so weak yourself, just continue your training and you will be able to do this." The Overlord advised but including Adell on it made the young demon wonder just what his big brother had been saying about him.

"OH! Please tell me that you have everything under control!" Axel shouted as he hit the transparent mirror in front of the ship.

"It's a little hard to maneuver…but not to worry! As long as there is love in the air, MK III will do its best!" the Fallen Angel declared.

"I don't know about that love part but this is so fun! Miss Flonne! Faster!" Hanako shouted as she flies around the room.

"If that's what you want! Go MK III!" Flonne shouted back as she maneuvers with much more vigor.

"NO! This place is the death of me! Get me out of here!" the Original Dark Hero shouted but cannot do anything but continue to bounce in the room.

"Oh no you don't! You're my servant so your gonna see this through with all of us! That's an order! (whee!)" the Demon Lord shouted with so much glee.

"This it everyone!" Flonne shouted as she guided the MK III past the last meteor, "(sigh) The MK III doesn't have any damage, it'll be a smooth sailing from now on, is everyone alright?"

"Aside from some broken bones, everything else seems to be in order." Aramis said from his place in the ground since all of his bones are broken.

"E-Everything is not in order! Y-You can't even stand u-up!" Taro shouted but because of doing so, proceeded to vomit in his place.

"(Yuck) Can't you do that someplace where we can't see you? That is so disgusting." Etna said but she still proceeded to rubbing the younger demon's back, "Well you can't just stop after starting but don't you dare puck on me."

"S-Sorry." Adell's bother said before continuing to vomit.

"Just focus on puking, and Hanako, go take care of your boyfriend would you?" Etna asked.

"I'm on it Miss Etna!" the Demon Lord shouted, she then walks near her fallen fellow servant, "That was so fun, don't you think so Aramis?"

"It certainly is, I did get some good ideas about my next experiment." Laharl's servant said while his bones are being snapped in place.

"I wasn't talking about that stupid! I mean all the whooping and flying!" Hanako explained.

"Oh that, it certainly is something that you don't experience every day." Aramis said, obviously still thinking about his next experiment.

"I-I'm starting to see the light…" Axel muttered while face down on the floor.

"You've survived much more brutal experiences, there's no way that you're going to die here." Laharl said as he was stretching his body.

"That doesn't make it any less painful and I don't wanna push my luck." The original Dark Hero said as he starts to stand up.

"And I still haven't seen you living in a safer (intelligent) lifestyle; just what are you planning to accomplish?" the Overlord asked in his most questioned tone.

"Now that you've brought the topic, my ultimate goal is to become the most important and famous demon in all reaches of the galaxy but that doesn't mean that I'm willing to do reckless stuff." Axel explained, having regained his energy and recovered from his injuries.

"…I don't even know how you plan on doing that without being reckless, still I admit that your unique way of thinking has its own charm, be careful you don't get eaten by strong demons though." Laharl advice's as he walks towards Flonne's direction who was panicking because of everyone's condition.

"I was expecting some minor injuries, but I didn't think that the damages they would have will be this serious…" the Fallen Angel worriedly said.

"And it's all thanks to you, congratulations Flonne, you've pulled off the greatest prank ever, or is it shadier that it seems?" Laharl joked about.

"This is not the time to be joking Sir Laharl! This is a serious matter! MK III's healing room is still under maintenance and no one here has healing spells except for me!" Flonne clarified with increasing panic.

"Then why don't you just take care of them? The Overlord asked.

"I can't do that, MK III's auto pilot is also still under maintenance, (ohhh) what do I do?" the Fallen Angel asked to no one in particular as she starts to think the option's available in these circumstances.

"This ship is still under maintenance and it's already flying around? I doubt that your angel self would have done something as risky as this." the Overlord noted but seeing the still increasing worry on Flonne's face, he sighs, "_She looks so worried, but of course everyone in this ship is on her responsibility, no wonder she's this worried about them…" _Laharl thought, he and says "Go take care of them, leave the piloting to me." Shocking the Fallen Angel

"But MK III is a very complicated ship to pilot!" Flonne tried to argue but Laharl already took hold of the helm.

"Seeing you pilot this thing, I think I wouldn't do a pretty bad job even with my eyes closed." The Overlord teased and before the Fallen Angel could reply, Hanako shouted.

"Done! Aramis' bones are in place! …I think." The Demon Lord announced and muttered the last part.

"Hmmm…I wonder why I have this sensation that if Lady Etna hadn't given me that magnificent idea, I would be passing out now…?" Laharl's servant wondered.

"Hey idiot! Don't just stand there looking like an idiot and help me with Taro here!" Etna shouted to Axel as Taro's vomit continued to multiply.

"W-What do you want me to do! ? I may be the oldest in my family but I'm always away doing work! I don't know what to do on things like this!" the Original Dark Hero revealed.

"Well don't just stand there! Make yourself useful and do something!" the Beauty Queen reprimanded.

"And I keep telling you I don't know what to do! And if you hadn't noticed, I'm also in pain…" Axel muttered as he and his body remembered that they were being thrown around the room earlier.

"…Alright I'll do it then, I'm counting on you Sir Laharl." Flonne said with complete trust.

"No worries, besides I've been piloting 'Laharl Kaiser V' for a while now and it hasn't crashed yet." Laharl proudly said.

"But that's because anything that comes in contact with it gets destroyed…Oh I am so worried now…" the Fallen Angels said but seeing the pained expression of her other passengers, made up he mind, "Okay, then let me tell you what you should do Sir Laharl, first the MK III is already on the right path to the NetherUniverse, you can't miss it since it would look so full of life, courtesy of the engagement event that we're going to attend, now supposedly there wouldn't be any meteors or other flying objects that would crash to the ship but you never know what would happen, that's when you, the pilot comes in, you have to maneuver the ship away from anything that might hit it but that's not the important task of the pilot, that would be landing the MK III, now the procedures are…" Flonne started.

"…_I didn't know that Flonne could concentrate like this…her face is so focused…it suites her, in a way…_" Laharl thought, obviously only hearing the first part of the Fallen Angel's LONG explanation on how to land the ship.

"-Of course if I wound up finishing my task earlier, I'll come back and help you but until then, all is up to you Sir Laharl." Flonne's finished, she then turns to the other's in the room, "Alright everyone, follow me to the un-developed healing room, I'll make sure that the Power of Love heals you!" Flonne announced as she helped everyone to go out of the room, that's when Laharl snapped out of his daze.

"(Hmmm)…Well she said I wouldn't miss it, straight ahead huh?" Laharl muttered as he pushed some buttons and turns the steering wheel, "Easy enough, now to make a flashy landing…"

Demon Palace: Royal Clinic (Afternoon)

"Let's see, well if we start on a chronological order, the second game that I appeared in was in town called Zey Meruze, in one of its Alterworld's called the Ancient Castle of Grimoire." Pamela started.

"Alterworld? And is this game connected to the first?" Kanata asked.

"In a way, answering your first question though, Alterworld is the game's mechanic acting as a dungeon, similar to the floating locations in our adventure last year." The Ghastly Inn Mascot explained.

"Oh I see, this world seems much more similar to ours compared to the last." Kanata commented.

"(tee-hee) Now my involvement in this game started when the protagonist of this game met me in that castle…" the Ghost-Girl recounted her adventure.

Zey Meruze: Iris' House (Afternoon)

"Everything's ready on my side, how about yours Edge?" Iris asked as she looks on her companion whom was strapping his MechSword on his back.

"All set." Simply replied by the Raider, the duo then left the house, locked the door and travel on towards the direction of the guild.

"Why do you insist on bringing your weapon, Edge? It's not right we're going on a place similar to the Alterworlds." Iris said as she placed her arms behind her and started to walk backwards.

"You brought your staff." Edge simply replied, his focus solely on the road.

"I didn't bring it expecting on using it on a fight, Pamela's letter said that there would be alchemists in there, I was expecting that my Alchemic Knowledge would definitely improve if I socialize with them and I also could show them what I know about Alchemy, I need my staff for that." The Sole Alchemist of Zey Meruze explained, still walking backwards.

"Uh huh." The Raider agreed, obviously still focused on walking straight ahead.

"Back on my original question then, why are you bringing the MechSword? According to the letter, the NetherUniverse is very similar to Zey Meruze, that dungeons are the only place where monster roam, the town would be safe." Iris described from the letter word by word, not noticing that she's walking backwards toward the end of the road and into the vast water beneath it.

"You're gonna fall." The Raider warned on time as the alchemist stopped walking and turned around.

"Oh! That was close, thanks Edge." As she says this, her partner was already walking the other way, "Hey! Don't leave me!" she then ran to catch up to him and returned to walking once she was beside him, "Why are acting so grumpy? Is it because of my question?"

"Maybe." Edge replied vaguely.

"Oh come on, don't be like that, it's just a simple question." Iris prodded right when they reached the Raider Guild.

"Here we are." The Raider said, obviously avoids answering her question and the Alchemist immediately picks up on this.

"Why are you so distant all of a sudden? You weren't like earlier when we were packing!" Iris exclaimed but since the Raider Guild is always bustling of noise, no one find her actions odd though it did make the Guild Receptionist notice them.

"Iris! Edge!" Anna called from her spot in the guild, taking this chance; the Raider quickly walks toward her.

"Anna." Edge greeted, Iris behind him, looking at the back of his head, maybe transferring intellectual messages to just tell her what his problem is, unfortunately Edge is immune to it or that intellectual conversations is a skill that she doesn't have.

"You guys don't usually come in afternoon time, did something happen?" the Receptionist innocently asked.

"We didn't come here on Raider business." Edge explained while ignoring his partner's stare. Before the receptionist could ask another question, her fellow guild worker approached them.

"Today's the day Anna, you know, where they head off to the NetherUniverse or whatever? That place the Pamela hangs around now? Ewan's been talking about it all week." A shor- (the author suddenly felt his head bleeding) an _average _height receptionist said.

"Oh! Yes! Now I remember." Anna lightly hit's her head, "Why did I forget that? Thanks for reminding me Phenyl." The Battle Receptionist nodded as a reply, this is the moment when Iris stops from looking at Edge's hair and instead makes a mental note to continue her personal quest later in order to stop ignoring the receptionists in front of her.

"Yeah that's the reason we're here, we just want to make sure that everyone remembers that we'll be gone for three days, we already reminded Ella, Manna, Meyna, Eva and Repre, all that's left are the people in the guild, we don't want you guys suddenly panicking if you noticed that were gone." The Alchemist explained with humor in her tone.

"You certainly wouldn't want that, I may just put on a Search and Rescue Quest if you didn't remind me." The Normal Quest receptionist played along until Iris remembered something.

"Oh, is the Guild Master available? I'd like to tell her about our departure."

"She's a little busy right now, don't worry though, I'm sure Ewan won't forget to tell her." Phenyl looked at the clock after saying.

"How did Ewan got involved?" the Alchemist wondered.

"He's currently with her." The Battle Receptionists' eyes didn't leave the clock.

"Is he the reason that Noella couldn't come? What are they doing?" Inquired by Iris.

"Probably-" she was interrupted by Anna quickly covering her mouth with her hands.

"I don't think Miss Noella would like you talking about her private life, it's as dangerous as talking about her age." The Normal receptionists then let's go of her colleague.

"You have a good point." Phenyl then dropped the subject altogether.

"What just happened?" Iris turns to Edge who was quiet throughout the most part of the conversation.

"Having a 'T' Rating doesn't mean that different things happen behind close doors, leave it at that." He still doesn't look at her as he talks, making the girl remember her mental note.

"Truer words were never spoken, it's a shame that you talk so rarely though, you still haven't gotten over your 'Social Problem'?" Phenyl teased after looking at the clock again.

"Same to how you still haven't gotten over your 'Height Problem'." Edge was pulled away by Iris so that Phenyl's arms wouldn't reach him as she jumps up the counter, ready to strangle him only for Anna to encircle her arms around her middle and stop her.

"Take that back!" angry veins are popping out of her head.

"Make me." Edge doesn't normally provoke people, only if he's on a bad mood and Iris knows it.

"Phenyl! Calm down!" Anna called while giving her all on stopping her coworker form jumping over the counter.

"Edge! That was so mean! I don't care if you're bad-tempered right now, it was fine if you avoid answering my questions but that doesn't mean that you could go insult our friends like that, do you really want to start a commotion before leaving?" Iris could be very strict with her tone if she wants to.

"…" looking at the angry girl gripping his arm and another one in front of him, he sighs, "I was out of line…sorry." Hearing this, the somewhat height lacking receptionist calms down and also jumps down from the counter.

"Jezz, I was just joking you know but I guess I shouldn't have acted like that." Now that her temper is in check, Phenyl proceeded to look back at the clock, "Where is he? It's because he's late that I'm easily angered."

Not wanting to accidentally rile her up by asking, Iris sated her curiosity and changes the topic, "It's really sad though that Nell and my Mana's couldn't come with us."

Picking up on her objective, Anna joins in, "O-Oh, really? So she's still with Miss Yula then?"

"Yeah, her last letter with us said that she couldn't make it in time if she tried to catch up with us so she just want us to send her regards for Pamela." The two then started to talk about various things as the tension dissipated with Phenyl sometimes joining in; this means that Edge has more time to himself.

"…" looking elsewhere, The Raider suddenly saw Ash, the highest ranking Raider in the world entering the guild, of course ever since the 'Grand Phantasm', as Iris would like it call it, happened, the two never did have any more reason to antagonize each other, of course it didn't mean that they would suddenly be acting friendly towards each-

"Oh! Hey Ash! It's been a while!" The Alchemist called, much to the shock of both Edge and Ash.

"…What?" Obviously surprised, the Blue Raider could only react with the first thing that comes to his mind.

"Me and Edge are about to go to the NetherUniverse, it's a far place from here." Iris continued without missing a beat.

Regaining his composure, Ash stood straight, "I see, have fun then." That's when he walks towards the board where various quests are pinned up.

"Thanks!" she then sees her partner Raider's expressive stare at her, "What?"

"He's just shock that you suddenly talk to Ash like he didn't try to kill you guys one year ago." Phenyl was still looking at the clock when she says so, "Is he still coming? Don't tell me he forgot…!"

"Is that true Edge?" when the boy in front of her turns his head and hide his face with his bangs, she got her answer, "Don't tell me your still holding a grudge about that! It's already been a year, besides Ash was only doing what he thought was right."

"That doesn't make it any less weird, I guess it's bound to happen that Nell's antics would grow on you." He then looks at the other two who were acting like nothing special happened, "Doesn't seem to affect you guys though."

"We're used on seeing Sir Ash on a daily basis, and we're also close friends of Iris so what she did didn't come as a surprise to us." Anna explained.

"I see." Edge replied simply as the three girls then continued to chatter, "_Knowing Iris, I guess I shouldn't have known better…she's good…too good sometimes…that's why I…"_ His thought was interrupted when the Blue Raider walks back from the board and walks by him.

"NetherUniverse… (huh)…" Ash muttered, "You must be anxious…feeling that wouldn't help anyone." He then continues to walk out of the Guild.

"_.._He noticed." Edge mutters to himself as he looks on Ash's fleeting figure.

"What? Did you say something Edge?" Iris turned to him.

"…It's almost time to use the item." The Raider said, referring to the transportation device that came from the letter.

"Oh, you're right." Iris gets the item from her pocket, "Pamela's letter said that we should use the item on afternoon so that we'll get to the NetherUniverse on evening, I still wonder why she wanted that though."

"Knowing Miss Pamela, I'm sure there wasn't a complicated reason." Anna then waves her hand, "Be careful you two and try to have lots of fun, you both deserve it."

"And don't forget about bringing back some souvenirs." Phenyl reminded as the two walks towards the more open area of the guild.

"We will, see you back in three days!" With that, Iris similar to Klein, pressed the button of the object in her hand where the Alchemical symbol first appeared on the ground and slowly engulf them, before disappearing, the Alchemist waves and the Raider nodded to their friends, the last thing that they see before being covered by the rune of Alchemy was the sight of a Fairy acquaintance of theirs entering the guild with hurry on his steps and flowers in his hand, they also saw Phenyl blushing and shouting about him being late until everything becomes bright.

Demon Palace: Royal Clinic (Afternoon)

"We're not sure how but one week later, a light suddenly appeared from Ancient Forest of Valtessa, that's where Edge reunited with Iris, we just think that maybe Uroborus did hear Edge's sincere wish, everything went back to normal after that." As Pamela concluded her story, Kanata was wiping some tears from his eyes.

"It's not the traditional way of overcoming the adventure's final obstacle but that does not stop Edge's story from being one of the most satisfying tale I have ever heard, I have the most respect to his will and valor." After making sure that there were no more tears in his eyes, the Demon Dog King replaces the now dry cloth from Tsubaki's forehead and replaces it with a new wet one.

"I'm glad that you think so Kanata, Edge has been brooding about how he couldn't defeat Uroborus with his powers. Iris, Nell and I have told him differently and he may act like he's over with but I'm sure he still thinks that he's not strong enough to protect Iris." The Ghastly Inn Mascot's usual humor in her tone was replaces with worry as she says this.

"Why should he feel that! ? While I can relate that conquering your opponent is greater than being defeated, the lesson of his story is that sometimes, strength isn't the way of acquiring the true completion of the adventure. And he also sound very strong to me, he shouldn't have any doubt about his strength." The White Haired Boy justified.

"I know what you mean but Edge thinks that he was only lucky that Uroborus didn't turn out like your average final boss, that's also one of the reason that I invited them to your 'Engagement Party', since I know that you'll understand his situation." After saying this, the Ghost-Girl Noticed that Kanata's eyes are once again full of determination.

"Do not worry Pamela! I will make sure to have a good man-to-man talk with Edge once he arrives!" his exclamation, while full of truth and honesty are not that loud since they are in the presence of a sleeping comrade.

"Thank you Kanata, I knew talking to you about Edge is a good idea." She then looks at the clock on the wall, "Just a few hours from now and its evening, does Tsubaki's fever diminish?"

"Yep, she's only lightly warm now but I wonder why her temperature would look normal and suddenly rise whenever I touch her forehead to check her condition." Kanata wondered.

"(tee-hee) I'm sure Tsubaki herself will tell you the reason, all that you can do now is to be patient." Pamela obviously has her own ideas for a reason but find it not in her place to tell Kanata, the others maybe.

"But that's not my strong point, (sigh) I wonder how the others are faring if they couldn't come here." Further wondered by the Demon Dog King.

"The others…?" the Ghastly Inn Mascot once again had the feeling that she was to tell Kanata something about their other friends.

Demon Palace: Middle Hallway(afternoon)

"If people are seeing us right now, they would probably wonder how we defeated the Lantern Dragon or Ashura." Lucius said while climbing down up a set of stairs which is colored white while his surroundings are covered in darkness, he was separated from the others because of a Maze Like trap that they all fell into, curiously though, they could still communicate with each other like they were all within arm's reach.

"One reason is that we're a straight forward bunch we are and beating those two didn't need to solve no damn traps. (hya!)" Recit was destroying a white wall in front of him and continues onward where another white wall lies.

"The other and more important reason is that I, Super Assassin Idol Mizuki was at your side! If we're lost and separated then of course the party could easily be defeated!" she was running at top speed while her clothes and hair act like she was on an upside-down like position, she assumes that she's running on the white ceiling of the maze.

"It's s-so d-dark…I-I'm so scared…my feet's s-shaking…" Miyu is not moving from her spot since unlike the others, she doesn't see any white wall, staircase or ceiling, only darkness as far as the eye can see but she also isn't crying since she could still communicate with others.

"I can't believe that even I fell for such a trap." Rizelea grumbled as she looks in the dark path in front of her "It goes on and on, I haven't passed by any marks that I left but I still feel like I'm walking in circles, how about you Vio? You discovered anything?"

"(Hmm) Judging by the fact that we we're suddenly separated into different locations but still have the ability to hear each other, my conclusion is that we are all under a certain type of hypnosis or hallucination." Violet explains while sitting on the floor, in reverse to the Snow Spirit's current location, hers was covered in white where limited movement was allowed, she couldn't even stand or extend her hand to the fullest.

"Hallucination (eh)? The last thing that I remember before realizing that I was in my amazing lonesome was a sprinkler of some kind that produced something I may have inhaled; I trust that it was then that the illusions started?" the Dark Hero stopped climbing after he realized that he was going up now.

"Now that you mention it, I remember the same thing happening to me, it's weird though that I have a muddled memory about it, I usually remember things more clearly." The Valkyrie suddenly halted when she saw three pathways before her.

"I see, having a foggy recollection about recent events would mean that a dream is what was trying to be remembered, in our case though, it maybe that the vague memory of being caught in the trap is the last moment where we were in our physical forms and now are currently trapped in a connected trance." The alchemist came up as an idea.

"I didn't really get that entirely but I'm guessing that's the reason for the never ending reverse hallway and that I don't get tired, I've been running nonstop now!" the Super Assassin Idol was currently doing just that.

"I-It's very complicated but i-if that's true M-Mizuki then are you s-saying that we're in a dream Vio?" the Managraphic Artist asked as a distraction in her current situation.

"But if this was a dream then how come I haven't woken up yet? Dozens of rocks have fallen on my head already and I could tell you it's all too painful." The Treasure Hunter was rubbing his head after another part of the wall he destroyed had crashed into it.

"You idiot! Of course that wouldn't work! You will only awaken if you're hurt in your physical body! Hurting yourself the way we currently are would only affect your currently trapped mental self." He doesn't know when but suddenly instead of climbing stairs, Lucius was climbing a ladder.

"I don't know Lucy; this one show that I was thinking about guest-starring has an episode where the main character was captured in a dream/illusion like where we are in right now, he got out by stabbing himself." Mizuki had to cover her ears on the large girlish scream that followed her statement.

"W-WE H-HAVE T-TO S-S-S-STAB OURSELF! ?" Miyu shouted at the top of her lungs and proceeded to cry loudly.

"Mizuki! Have you forgotten that Miyu was with us! ?" Rizelea stopped walking and looked around, trying to find the direction that the Managraphic Artist's come from, "Calm down Miyu, Mizuki was only joking, we don't really have to stab our self to get out of this trap, like Vio?"

"W-Well…" Violet certainly think so but only as a last resort, she couldn't say that though, "One thing for sure is that panicking won't solve our problems, please take a deep breath and calm yourself Miyu, nothing bad is going to happen, that I can assure you." She hoped.

"(Uhh) Not to add trouble or anything but is the wall moving and being unbreakable a normal thing?" the Treasure Hunter asked as the four walls surrounding him started to move inwards with the obvious intention of crushing him, he tried to break them as he was doing earlier but they suddenly became unbreakable..

"W-what! ? Recit!" as the Valkyrie shouted in alarm, she noticed that the paralleled walls at her sides also started to inwardly move.

"I-I knew they should have taught us how to focus your chakra on air!" the Super Assassin Idol's ceiling started to fall apart until the last piece where she stands also falls, making her drop too. "(scream)!"

"Mizuki! What's happening! ?" the ladder that the Dark Hero holds on suddenly started to fall with him still in it, "Not good…!"

"E-every-! ?" Before she could voice her worry, the Managraphic Artist's body suddenly started to turn black, similar to her surrounding, "N-NO! !"

"Damn it all! If this continues then I'll definitely get squashed like your everyday bug!" the Treasure Hunter now couldn't even swing his gigantic axe, "Please tell me you got something Vio!"

"This isn't good, either the illusion is becoming stronger and intent on trapping us forever or it's crumbling down because of unknown reasons and intent on taking us down with it." The Alchemist explained while sliding down the space before her.

"There's got to be a way for us to get out of this illusion! Everyone don't give up!" Rizelea said while running before the dual walls could crush her but since there wasn't any end in sight, her running space was emptied and she by the slowly crushing walls, "(ugh)!"

Lucius heard his soon-to-be-official girlfriend's pained sound, "Rizelea! !" while still holding the ladder with one of his arms, Lucius withdrew one of his sword with the other, "There's no way that I will be vanquished here! And neither will you or everyone! I'll stab myself and if I wake up, I'll make sure to wake you guys up too!"

"D-Don't Lucius! There's no guarantee that that would break the illusion! And if my theory about being separated from our physical bodies is false then you might harm yourself! Please give me more time! I'll think of a way!" Violet pleaded while continuing to slide down to oblivion.

"V-Vio…! E-Everyone…! I'm sorry for being…such a load….I hope that I was….able to be of use…in the past…I wish I could have seen Pamela, Tsubaki, Kanata…and my family…one last time…or I could at least see Kanata and his future bride's engagement day…with my Managraphic's design…" seeing that more than half of Miyu's body is gone, she said her seemingly final words.

"N-No! Don't give up on your leader Myu-Myu! ! We've passed so many trials together! I can't-won't let it end like this! I'm with you Lucy!" Mizuki while falling head first also withdraws her large double ended Kunai and pointed its sharp end at her throat, "As leader of this group, I would take any chance available to save my followers no matter how low the likelihood!"

"Nicely said (oh) delusional companion of ours, count me in with ya and Lucius!" Recit held his small sword at his back and pointed it at his stomach, "Life have no meaning if I live it alone, better die trying to save you guys than die alone!"

Before Rizelea and Violet could shout their objection, Lucius, Mizuki and Recit have already started the motion of taking their lives but before they could pierce their flesh, a sudden explosion of light happened; leaving them blinded with Miyu suddenly feeling …

Demon Palace: Royal Clinic (Afternoon)

"Now I remember!" Pamela suddenly exclaimed in a louder tone that she intended, making Tsubaki slightly stir but not enough to wake her up.

"Pamela! You are too loud!" Kanata reprimanded after making sure that the Fox Spirit is still sleeping.

"For give me Kanata." The Ghastly Inn Mascot now lowers her tone and also looked really sorry, "It's just I remembered something that I think for Rizelea is really important for me to say to you." That caught the Demon Dog King's attention.

"Oh? Whatever could it be?" the White Haired Boy curiously asked.

"Well, when all of us heard about Tsubaki's condition, we all left the duties we were performing and rushed to get here." The Ghost-Girl started.

"(realization) I see, now that you mention it, I never did ask the reason for your sudden appearance after awakening from my slumber, I guess we both got caught up in the moment then?" Kanata guessed since he knows that the two of them are plus Mizuki and Flonne are the easily distracted members of their group.

"We sure did, I may have not forgotten if it wasn't for Tsubaki's very shocking appearance and actions." Pamela was looking at the sleeping girl while saying this; the latter flinched even in her sleep, making the Ghastly inn Mascot smile.

"I know what you mean, but let us try to stay on track this time, shall we?" the Demon Dog King suggested this wile thinking that a.) Pamela might tease him again if anything concerning the Fox Spirit was brought up and b.) The Valkyrie's message might be important and getting it delayed any further might not be a good idea.

"Oh I think we should too, I could only imagine how upset Rizelea and the others are for letting it be delayed this long. (tee-hee)" the Ghastly Inn Mascot obviously did not think that the others are in any real danger, "Getting back, when we got here, various traps were activated, limiting our progress, that's when Rizela came up with the plan of letting me go ahead in order to tell you about disarming the traps."

"Traps? Oh right, it was set up as a replacement for the monsters because they are currently on their one month break of guarding the palace." The White Haired Boy explained, "But Suzaku described the traps to only be activated if it's 'Sensors' detected anyone from the Demon Palace exhibiting injuries as a way of protection from intruders…" that's when he put two and two together the same time as Ghost Girl did.

"Then it may have been activated when it detected Tsubaki's current condition when she entered the Demon Palace last night and since we we're the first visitor's since then, clearly we would be the target for the various traps." Pamela explained, making Kanata amazed at her.

"That's probably it! That was very sharp of you Pamela." Kanata's praise is of course being absorbed.

"I've been reading mystery/romance novels as my new hobby, that must be the reason why, want me to tell you about it? It's about a manly petite girl detective and a delinquent student who loves to sew and cook." As the Ghastly Inn Mascot was starting, the Demon Dog King withdrew a remote like device from his robe and pressed it, noticing this, she asked "What's that?"

"This is one of the two devices that would halt the activation of the traps, the other is being kept by Suzaku," the White Haired Boy hides the item back to his robe, "That should take care of that, though I hope that the problem did not develop because of our late action."

"I don't think that simple traps could defeat the others." The Ghost Girl believed, Kanata shakes his head at this.

"Ordinary traps they could easily take care of, it's the mental types that they ought to watch out for, Suzaku said that it was the most dangerous of all (sigh) Unfortunately I don't know anything about it since I only received the summarized information." The Demon Dog King is obviously getting worried, Pamela take that as her cue.

"Don't worry Kanata; I'm sure they're already on their way here since you already stopped the traps, besides the last time I saw them, they were only getting annoyed by those, not challenged." The Ghastly Inn Mascot said as an encouragement, obviously she see's things in a different way than the others.

"You're right, I'm sure when they come here we would all just laugh about this minor misfortune." The White Haired boy said with most of his worried tone being gone, "But what shall we do until their entrance? Obviously you already ran out of-" he was interrupted by his companion.

"Oh, I haven't told you about the story of my last bunch of friends." The Ghost Girl's revelation once again astounded the living boy in front of her.

"You invited your friends from three different worlds in total! ?" despite his shocked feeling, Kanata still kept his voice on the acceptable volume.

"(tee-hee) You bet I did, actually in this last story, I have much more involvement so the story that I would tell you would be more based on experience." Pamela started which made the boy in front of her more excited than ever.

"I think that this would be another grand story, now I'm sure that I would look forward for my turn of becoming a ghost, it after not sever bonds as you have proven but instead makes them eternal." The Demon Dog King whole heartedly announced, making the Ghost-Girl in front of him happier.

"I'm very glad that you see it that way but don't please try not to rush it, I'm sure you have many more that you could do as a living being." The Ghastly Inn Mascot advised as she was looking at the boy and girl in front of him.

"But of course, I still have many things to do as the Demon Dog King so I won't haste to my recreation, until then I shall do my duties and have lots of fun, starting by listening to your last story." The White Haired Boy's eyes were full of life after saying this.

"(tee-hee) Certainly, ready yourself for my final story about my days at the Al-Revis Academy, how I became a ghost at this story and how I met our leader and the protagonist of the story…" Pamela started her tale.

Lower World: West Continent from Al-Revis/Outside of Atelier Aurelius (afternoon)

The Lower World, the term to the part of the world where use of Alchemy is very rare, even the existence of Alchemists is also few and far in between since it has been the tradition of those who live in this world to send any person, child or adult in the Al-Revis Academy, a school for Alchemists stationed at the Upper World, arisen by the use of the Mana's powers. Those who graduates from the institution are either going to stay there and be a part of the facility (the usual option) or broaden their horizons and search the Lower World, although it is still very uncommon for people to associate themselves with Alchemy, calling it a wicked art.

That's why the main graduates of the 'Student Alliance' incident are still living together, of course they are an adaptable bunch but since they can't just leave their leader on his seemingly impossible quest, they stayed together for almost a year since the incident that brought them together and the day that they graduated together, currently they are residing on their leader's old home before he was found by professor Zepel, the hut where the great Alchemist 'Theofratus Aurelius', their leader's father, once called as his lab is now called home by Vayne Aurelius and his friends…

"In normal circumstances, I would have gladly accepted your challenge on combat Vayne but taking us three on the same time is a bit extreme, even for me." Anna Lemouri, the shortest and youngest member of the group reluctantly admitted while pouring venom on her Katana Blade.

"Technically were not only fighting Vayne so if you're feeling a bit unfair, don't, you'll only get in my way if you do." Roxis Rosenkrantz warned as he shuffles his cards with one hand and raises his glasses up the bridge of his nose with the other.

"Indeed my fellow villain, there stands the Alchemy Man whom mastered his Dark Side and acquired the Feline Blade, the most crucial he could be, it would be the cause of our eventual defeat if we underestimated or go easy on him." Flay Gunnar/Flayvor of Evil announced while pointing his MechSword to Vayne.

"…did he just called me your 'Dark Side'?" a voice coming from Vayne asked him, the others are obviously used to hearing this voice that they didn't even looked shocked.

"_Feline Blade? Seriously?"_ Another voice asked but this time, while Vayne understood the words, the others only heard a cat' meowing sound. Both voices come from the dark blade on his left arm and black claw on his right.

"This is Flay were talking about, I'm sure he means it as a compliment." Vayne said to the voices he he readies his fighting stance, seeing this, the trio in front of him who were about to complain to Flay about being his minions halted and instead focused their fighting stances too.

"Go Vain and Vayne! I know that this looks like a one sided battle but I know you guys could pull through!" A pregnant Nikki/ Nicole Mimi Tithel shouted from the sidelines while holding the wheelchair where Jess was seated.

"Relax Nikki, you don't want Vain to suddenly lose his concentration because of you right? And you forgot to cheer for Sulpher." The currently weakened Jessica Philomele joked about and almost coughing at the end of it but subduing it because it will surely ruin the mood if she shows any negative action.

"…Here goes!" the 'leader' of the villains, Flayvor of Evil shouted as he ran to Vayne's direction and swing his gigantic Mechsword, the younger Alchemist dodged since there was no way he could block it with his blades, "Hmph, now my minion!"

"What! ?" the Aurelius Alchemist shouted as he saw Roxis uses his 'Trick Edge' skill where he throws cards with high Mana concentration at Vayne's direction after dodging, he was about to block those but noticed that Anna suddenly disappeared from Roxis' side.

"You will not escape!" the Lemouri Alchemist shouted a few feet from Vayne's back where she appeared after going through the 4th dimension, with her sword slashing the air, unleashing a shockwave going towards him, the 'S-type Slash Wave' skill.

Since Vayne couldn't move in time to block the front or back attack, 'Vain's' voice suddenly said, "Here's some power." As he activated the 'Overpower' skill, making Vayne move faster than normal and somersaulting away from the dangerous spot.

Both Anna and Roxis attacks collide to the place Vayne was in previously but before he could get his bearing, a four edged boomerang was already heading his way, "Witness the strike of Evil!" Flay shouted.

Before he was hit, Vayne's right arm suddenly moved to a defensive skill, the 'Massive Guard', blocking the 'Starshot', "_You owe me for this." '_Sulpher's' voice reminded.

"I know." The Aurelius Alchemist stood up and looked at the now approaching trio.

"Yikes, that was just the beginning and Vayne's really outmatched." The Tithel Alchemist said while biting her nails.

"(mocking laugh) We're just getting started Alchemy Man!" the Flayvor of evil announced as he readies his MechSword to produce more 'Starshots'.

"I can't talk yet since we were just starting but this fight isn't looking promising as I had hoped." Roxis analyzed as he readies his cards.

"It's not too late to stop this Vayne, now is the perfect time to surrender." Anna warned while slightly withdrawing her Katana.

"Clearly we're being underestimated and pitied…" Vain's voice said on a lower tone, making Vayne the only one to hear him, "It's already been six months since our last sparring, I had hoped that they would think better now."

"Well they did got a lot more stronger, we've been so focused on our studies that it's only natural that they think we're the same as back then." Vayne replied while feeling his weapons.

"_Time to prove them wrong, right?"_ Sulpher asked with humor on his tone.

"I guess…" the Aurelius replied in his usual way, making the two inside of him sweat dropped.

"_That over careful and shy attitude of yours still hasn't change, all this time."_ The cat inside him reminiscence and sighs.

"I knew I forgot something, we're going to have to pick up on our trainings about improving your over the top careful attitude to a normal one." The Dark Side of him said, his voice then turns serious, "Back at the task at hand, I think it's time to remind them that they left their Mana's at Al-Revis a year ago."

"…I see you aren't even going to consider giving up, in that case, prepare yourself!" Anna shouted while she slashes in front of her again, unleashing the 'S-type Wave Slash' attack.

"Burn this in your eyes! Alchemy Man! This is three stars!" Flay shouted as he did in fact, unleashed three 'Buster Star's.

"Now, how will you respond?" Roxis taunted as he readies all of his cards, transfer's his Mana and threw all of it, unleashing his 'Trick Edge' skill, in response to their combined attacks, Vayne merely closed his eyes.

"Vayne…!" the Philomele Alchemist muttered while seeing his action.

Vayne suddenly open's his eyes the same time that was Mana focused on his left arm's blade, he then struck the ground in front of him with it where various blades protrudes forward"…Blades! Strike through! Thrust Up! ...And now…Destroy All!" he shouted while using the earlier used effect of the 'Overpower' skill, making him able to use the 'Blade Pillar', 'Rising Pillar' and 'Violent Pillar' simultaneously.

"This strength…" "Such Power! !" "!" was the collective response of Roxis, Flay and Anna as they saw their combined attacks being slaughtered by the Alchemy Man's simultaneous attack, Rosenkrantz and Lemouri also needed to dodge (the former by jumping away and the latter making a rift in the 4th dimension and jumping on it) because the collision didn't stop Vayne's outbreak and is rampaging towards their direction while Gunnar stood firm.

"This is more like it!" the Flayvor of Evil then shockingly used his ultimate skill 'Screwdriver' without charging, "You're not the only one who learned new tricks Alchemy Man, this is my Evil!" his MechSword then change form into a giant drill and collided with the oncoming blade's, breaking the most of them.

"_Now's the time!"_ "Unleash us!" the voices inside Vayne requested.

"Releasing Shadows!" the Alchemy Man shouted as the 'Jade Shift' Skill was used, giving the two voices inside of him a corporal form similar to his but darker since it was made from the darkness of his shadows.

"_Your mine." _The Sulpher-Copy said as he ran, feral like, after Roxis' dodging figure.

"(scoffs) Don't think for a second that were already done." Mockingly announced by the Vain-Copy as he ran after the blades toward Flay.

"So I guess it's you and me then." The Alchemy Man whispered as he blocks a surprise back 'Blade Flow W' attack from Anna appearing behind him, "Anna."

"…" instead of getting shocked with her blindside attack being blocked, the Lemouri Alchemist instead broke their blade lock and continues her barrage of sword attacks clashing with Vayne's own.

"Who knew he's this strong now…" Roxis muttered after getting a safe distance away from the blast, he then see's the shadowed Vayne copy running his way with its claw's ready, "Hmph, obvious illusions loses its sense, Vayne!" he raises his hand and when Shadow Vanye's head was within reach, took hold of it as he focuses his Mana on his palm, "I got you, it's useless." The skill he used, 'Purifying' negates the effect of any Mana skill that moves on its own.

Usually, anything that he holds when he uses 'Purifying' dissolves unless they are not illusions, in which case his skill damages the opponent instead, the latter happened when his attack connected to Shadow Vayne, much to his shock_"…Too bad, I'm not an ordinary copy."_ The Sulpher-Copy meowed.

Realization hit his enemy, "Sulpher! ?"

"_Too late!" _the Sulpher-Copy enlarges the dark gauntlet on its right hand, "_Infinite thorns!"_ he shouted/meowed as he uses the 'Eluding Thorn' Skill, damaging Roxis because of the initial claw strike and the suddenly arising blades from beneath.

"Tsk!" the Rosenkrantz Alchemist could do nothing but endure the pain his whole body felt and instead refocused his attention on focusing his Mana to make his skill attack stronger, locking the two in the battle of endurance while on the other combatants...

"Hahaha! Your Blades are no match to my Drill! I hope you have more up your sleeve!" Flay taunted as his attack hit's the last blade that was erupting, he then see's the Shadow Vayne running forwards at his direction, "What's this? A kamikaze rush? Bring it on!"

"You got the 'rush' part right, it's only you who's going to fall after all." Smugly stated by Vain-Copy, his right claw started to shape shift into a liquid state that started to cover his body, "You shouldn't have interfered." After whispering those words, Vain-Copy was turned into a dark moving orb where it was pierced from inside and blasted away by a giant black sword, heading towards the tip of the drill.

"Go Vain!" Nikki shouted from the sidelines.

"That's more like it! Fight a giant with a giant! Now we'll see who's stronger!" the Flayvor of Evil then change's his position, "Electric lightning! Come down to me!" he shouted as he uses the 'Raiden Charge' skill, making his drill imbued with electric element, "This is what it's all about!" with a final shout, the opposing forces of drill and sword, lightning and darkness, villain(anti) and hero(anti) clashed against each other, elsewhere...

Vayne and Anna's sword battle continues, it would seem both their skill on the blade is on equal since none of them could land a decisive hit, of course this come's as a complete surprise to Anna since the last sword fight she had with Vayne, he couldn't even use his sword properly to guard her attacks. With one last strike, both of them slide away from each other and started to gasp for air.

"(pant) You're as strong as ever Anna, my knees are shaking just standing here." The Alchemy Man praised as he literally shakes while standing.

"(pant) You're too kind Vayne, I am actually much more in awe of your progress than mine, and to think that we thought your much more focused on your research." The Lemouri Alchemist stopped panting and puts her sword back to its scabbard; she wipes some sweat from her face with her sleeve.

"Well I do need to stay in shape if I ever wanted to search for ingredients." Vayne cancels the weapon on his right arm as he too uses his long sleeve to wipe his face.

"So it seems." With a release of her deep breath, Anna sharpens her eyes and goes to a battle stance, "Since we are equally matched in terms of attacking with a blade, we could only produce the outcome of our battle with the use of our skills."

"Well, if you think so…" Vayne refocus the Mana in him as the claw on his right arm reappears, "After you Anna."

"As you wish." The Lemouri Alchemist then withdraws her blade and slashes the 4th dimension, "Prepare to see, momentary nebula." She then jumps though the dimension and prepares to use one of her ultimate moves, the 'Dancing Blade Chaos".

"W-Why did she have to use _that_ skill?" Vayne wonder's in worry as his opponent disappears from view.

"Don't worry Vayne, I know you can do this!" Jess shouted from her wheelchair, the Alchemy Man then looks at her and the two stared at each other's eyes.

"…I'll try." Vayne said with new found vigor, he then breaks their eye contact and looks ahead, he closes his eyes and focuses large amount of Mana on the blade on his left arm, to the point that the claw on his right arm merged with it.

Suddenly, one gash in the 4th dimension appeared where Anna sprung from, her blade readied, Vayne's closed eyes tightens as he dodges the first strike with the easiest way, shocking Anna but herself continues to open a gash to the 4th dimension and go through it and repeating the first pattern, only this time on a different location with the Alchemy Man still being able to dodge the attack fluidly, this continues for two more times until 5 gashes to the 4th dimension simultaneously appeared around Vayne where five Anna's also sprung from with heir blade's ready though unknown to anyone, a sixth gash appeared above Vayne where the real Anna appeared and focuses her Mana for a strong shockwave slash in the air.

Before the attacks of the Anna-Clones and the Anna above could start, Vayne suddenly stopped charging the Mana energy on his blade and instead, opens his eyes and unleashes it, "I'll…stop this!" he shouted as he use his usual support skill 'Valiant Claw' where his blade lengthens with overflowing Mana energy, using its length, he makes a circular slash the blade, destroying the clones surrounding him and the gashes in the 4th dimension that came with it, he then looks up and sees Anna's very surprised face.

"_Amazing…not only did he dodged my primary strikes but he also destroys my main ones, truly Vayne has indeed improved from before but…"_ the Lemouri Alchemist also focuses all of her Mana to her still sheathed sword, "This is it Vayne! Do not hold anything back!"

"…All right!" Vayne shouted back as he readies himself and jumped up, his sword in front of him while Anna released the energy from her sword by slashing horizontally downwards, meeting with the sword of the Alchemy Man.

That was when Sulpher-Copy was destroyed from Roxis' attack but also left him quite wounded, Flay's drill and Vain-Copy's sword cracked and proceeded to be destroyed(Flay's drill was destroyed but the MechSword within it was intact), shattering the shadow's form and wounding the Flayvor of Evil's entire right arm and also some shards of the blade was stabbed at him while Vayne cancels Anna's wave attack with his sword strike, though he was still damaged by the attack, he did not let it stop him, proceeding to deal another slash at the Lemouri Alchemist in mid-air, it was blocked the but the force of the strike was enough to blow the smaller alchemist away, making her crash on land near the locations of the Rosenkrantz and Gunnar Alchemists, that's when the Aurelius Alchemist felt the pain of her attack as he lands back to the ground in a crouching position.

"Oh man! First the start and now this! All of them are wounded! It's been a condition that they would pull punches but they're all just too strong! Do you think that if I tell them to stop, they would Jess?" the Tithel Alchemist worriedly asked her friend who were also looking at the battle unsurely.

"I'm sure they won't…but don't worry, I have an idea." The Philomele Alchemist reassured, she then signals her friend to lean down to her level, when she does this, Jess whispered something to her ear and after hearing it and a bit of eye contact, the two are back on their original position and continued to watch the fight.

"(pant) That was…so dangerous…if I was hit by her attack full force, I don't know if I could have survive." Vayne was took a 'Heal Jar' from the items strapped at his belt and use it to cure some of his wounds, he then notices two shadows going to his direction and merging back to him, voices was again heard.

"It would have been a lot more fun if we could use our full power (sigh), I guess I'll just have to be disappointed." Vain sighed with pleasure in the end since he was also affected by the 'Heal Jar' when they merged.

"_Of course they are also holding back, I'm with Vain on looking forward to the day we fight without any constraints, us and the opponent." _Sulpher meowed in Vayne's mind.

"I didn't think that you're interested in fighting now Sulpher, I had been wondering why you quickly agreed to this match…" when the 'Heal Jar' did it's work, the Alchemy Man stood straight and looks forward.

"_Times do that, it would be good if you were affected by it as well and finally stopped being too much humble than necessary_." Sulpher in Vayne's mind readies its claws.

"But hey, at least he the way he talks when he uses his skills got some backbone in them, I might even go far as to say that he's not so humble when in battle." Vain said while stretching inside the Alchemy Man.

"That was a compliment….right?" Vayne sees that Roxis also used an 'X Heal' since he is more wounded; he also again fixes his glasses and sends a glare to his direction.

"If only you could talk like that even when you're out of battle." Vain mused while Flay laughs because of his damages and cures it with his own 'X Heal', he also take off the shards from his body without showing any pain.

"(laughs) This is getting interesting! Don't you think so my minions?" He asked after being fully healed, he then see Anna getting up from the ground, "You sure took your time Minion number one, did the Alchemy Man knock you out?"

The Lemouri Alchemist stands up and shakes off her dizziness since she landed head first, when her gaze stopped wobbling, Anna also took out an 'X Heal' from her dress and pours it on her head, "When did I ever agreed to becoming your minion? I still have my dignity and intelligence to even think about agreeing to that. I did take a heavy fall though, my head still hurts."

"A-Are you okay Anna? I didn't think that my attack would hurt you so bad." Vayne was obviously worried because the bond linking him to those inside of him wavered.

"_The battle's not over yet Vayne, don't let your guard down._" Sulpher cautioned, making the Alchemy Man stop himself from walking towards the trio and refocus his mind to the mind link.

"I gotta say you're really into this, Sulpher." Vain commented, he then turns his voice to their other partner, "Seriously though, we're in a fight right now, maybe not at our fullest but a fight is still fight, you shouldn't be so surprised about some injuries, remember, the strength of you guys is enough to drove me back one year ago so it wouldn't be surprising if you hurt them or yourself in this."

"But I didn't-" before Vayne could retort, Anna interrupted him.

"Vain is right Vayne, I'm more than prepared for receiving a few injuries when I accepted this challenge, rules with holding back or none." The Lemouri Alchemist takes her battle stance, "I am grateful for your concern but it is not supposed to be shown in battle, here we show our feelings with blows and I know that what you have given me earlier is one of your most honest, instead of regretting it, be proud for it."

"Yeah, what Lemouri said." Vain sides with her.

"Well…" Vayne sees Anna's serious gaze on him, "…Alright, then I'll properly apologize after all of this is over…but right now…" he also took his battle stance, "…Let's continue!"

"Hmph, you are finally starting to show some backbone, though that was a rather lame way to end your statement, still it's clear and gets the point across so it will have to do." Roxis also goes to his battle stance, "I cannot believe that you didn't attack me yourself, I will show you what a mistake it is for you to continue underestimating me."

"…_He says that even though he couldn't counter me properly, I don't know if I should feel insulted or saddened_." Sulpher wondered which seems to have been felt by the Rosenkrantz Alchemist.

"Why do I feel like Sulpher's mocking me even though I cannot understand him?" Roxis asked.

"(Because he is) That's just your imagination." Vayne covered Vain's comeback.

Flay suddenly turned his MechSword into another drill but without changing its size, "Now that the Alchemy Man holds no more doubts, right now is where the TRUE start of our battle! Roxis and Anna! It is time to show him the true extent of our evil!" he prolonged the saying of the last word.

"Stop talking to me like I'm working for you! It's embarrassing!" both of his 'minions' simultaneously reprimanded.

"Wow, he's already recovered from my attack; he really is a 'Super' villain as he calls it." Vain was really amazed but then turns serious, "Okay I'll be on look out to when you should use 'Jade Shift', just focus on finding an opening."

"I got it." Vayne replied to the advice.

"_Don't worry about any opening that you might expose, I'll take care of it_." Sulpher assured.

"I'm counting on you." The Alchemy Man said as the final words for the unofficial 'break' time in the battle, now each combatant are in their battle modes with their eyes focused don their enemies, looking for the perfect timing to execute their moves.

"Now Nikki!" Jessica whispered to the girl above her.

"Okay…!" Nikki suddenly stepped on a twig near her; the sound of it snapping made the super focused fighters to initiate their moves.

"…!" Roxis, Anna, Flay and Vayne ran as fast as they could forward, their weapons ready and still focused on each other's moves, without any care for the world around them with Vain and Sulpher included, this was however, proven false when suddenly…

"… (cough)." The Philomele Alchemist covered her mouth as she coughed, not very strong and not very loud, the normal way of coughing but it was enough for everyone excluding the Tithel Alcehmist to look at her in bewilderment, this cause multiple things, first is that Vayne, Vain and Sulpher's concentration was broken, causing their Mana's to go haywire, turning the latter two back to their original forms of a 'human' and a cat from their blade forms, this resulted in all three of them crashing to the other three in front of them, causing a five person plus one cat dog-pile, from below was Flay(luckily) followed by Roxis (still lucky) then Vain (who looks exactly like Vayne in his 'human' form), Vayne above him and then Anna with Sulpher on her head.

"J-Jess!" Vayne shouted as he scrambles away from the dog-pile and into the ill Alchemist's side, "A-Are you alright! ? Can you breathe well? Is there anywhere in you that feel's sore! ?" he was asking in panic while checking her body for any symptoms like touching her face and forehead to feeling her vitals in her wrists.

"V-Vayne…!" Jess tried to stop him but the Alchemy Man is now currently opening her mouth and then moving on to widening her eyelids.

"…Jess did it on purpose, didn't she?" Anna asked while looking at Vayne's antics from the dog-pile.

"Yep, I tried to warn her that Vayne would be so alarmed by _any _sign of sickness but she said that it would be worth it if it would stop the fight before it gets serious." Nikki was currently looking back and forth from the couple in front of her to the dog-pile on her right, "I'm just glad she didn't make me shout that I'm having a labor or something. (chuckle)" Vain visibly darkens when he hears this.

"Honey please try not to joke about stuff like that, you know that Vayne's the only one who could harness the 'power' inside me, I'm not an alchemist so I don't think it's going to be a good idea if that kind of thing happens…I hope you didn't jinx it already." Vain and the others are already out of the dog-pile and are approaching the trio.

"The way you are acting makes it that anyone who knew you as Vayne's Mana self and once the berserk 'Crazed-Eye' may mistake you for his identical twin instead." The Rosenkrantz remarked while adjusting his glasses.

"(chuckle) You could really only tell the difference of the two by Vayne's 'Hero' aura and Vain's 'Anti-Hero' aura but I admit that even I could be confused sometimes, I remember the time I accidentally proclaimed and challenge Vain as Alchemy Man instead of Vayne, what an intense but mistaken battle that was!" the Gunnar Alchemist has stars in his eyes as he reminisce.

"_I don't know about that 'Hero' part but I know what you mean, I've known Vayne since he was a 'baby' and I still sometimes confuse one with the other, I will only be sure which is which when they started talking their different way." _Sulpher meowed, of course only Vain and by 'gut-feeling and experience', Vayne could understand him; the others could only feel his words, like earlier with the Rosenkrantz Alchemist.

Seeing that Vayne's analysis is nearing its end and the serious look on his eyes, the Lemouri Alchemist politely asked, "Did anything turn up, Vayne?" despite knowing otherwise.

After finishing with his check-up, Vayne sighs, "There's no sign of any ailment, that's good but that hiccup earlier might be an accidental or on purpose, which is it Jess?"

"…one track minded fool, haven't you realize that she was making that up?" Roxis insulted, the Alchemy Man was about to clarify it but "Ask me a stupid question and I swear I'll-" before he could continue his threat, he was interrupted.

"Geez! No need to be so cranky! You're acting like you're the one carrying a little baby in your stomach!" Nikki reprimanded and since it wouldn't be right to make a comeback to someone who is carrying a baby in her stomach, the Rosenkrantz Alchemist looks away.

"_So ironic and so true."_ Sulpher was scratching his ear as he says this.

"You don't have to be mad with Roxis Nikki, you know that he's been looking forward for this fight with Vayne and I did stop it just when it's getting better." The Philomele Alchemist reasoned, she then turns to the other blond alchemist, "Sorry about interrupting your fight, it's just that we didn't really consider about you guys being too strong than you were last year, if you didn't stop then it's only a matter of time before anyone of you are injured and the reason for having this battle would be pointless."

"As much as like to say that the earlier battle would be the last battle between the Alchemy Man and Flayvor of Evil, I can see where Princess Alchemist is coming from my minion, so did the Dark Side's Queen of the Jungle, no need to be so hot tempered." The Gunnar Alchemist was referring to Vayne, himself, Jess, Roxis, Vain and Nikki in that order.

"I guess that's your role in his play honey." Vain said to his shocked wife, he then also turns to the still silent Roxis, "Well, what now Roxis? Brooding wouldn't help you know."

"I was not brooding!" the Rosenkrantz Alchemist then turns to their wheel-chaired companion, "Hmph, I have to say, we may have gotten carried away the way things were going, I guess discontinuing our battle was the better option, doing that though prevented either side being declared the winner."

The Lemouri Alchemist was nodding her head, "I see your point, the dilemma where Roxis, Flay and I could not attend Pamela's invitation for the 'Demon Dog King's Engagement Day' as stated from her letter."

"_Huh, now I remember, if we win then they would come with us, if we lost then they couldn't because of their busy schedule." _Sulpher was licking his arms.

"Wow, you're so into our fight that you forgot the reason were doing it." Vain was once again teasing but the cat just shrugged its shoulders, "So? What do we do about that then?"

"You could always just go and send our greetings and regards with you." The Gunnar alchemist suggested but was immediately denied by a pair of silver and gold haired alchemists.

"Y-You can't!" after realizing that his voice was high, the Aurelius Alchemist lowered it, "I mean, surely meeting with Pamela again after such a long time has much more meaning that what you guys are planning to do…right?" the Aurelius Alchemist wondered.

"Yeah! What Vayne said! Flay, you just wanted to build an underground lair at the Al-Revis Academy! Are you serious! ?" she looks at Roxis, "Roxis! You can't just leave us in the air after finding out something new on your research!" when she turns to the last defiant, she lowers her tone to a more reasonable level, "Anna, I know you want to go back on your family to visit for a while but this thing doesn't always happen! Come on, it's just three days, please?" the Tithel Alchemist pleaded.

The trio in question first looks at the pregnant beastwoman and then at each other, earlier it has already been decided that the battle with Vayne's team was just for show, they would still attend to Pamela's invitation, the real reason that the combat still happened though was because it was the perfect reason to have a good fight with Vayne once again, even if they were all holding back. It's already been six months since the Aurelius Alchemist defeated Roxis (as per their arrangement in order to know which will be the 'guinea pig' for their next alchemic experiment), Anna (as per their arrangement for testing their latest sword and alchemy skills) and Flay (as per their arrangement for the 'Super Hero role-play' that Flay insisted on Vayne) and since becoming victorious of those individual fights, Vayne focused on finding a cure for Jess's illness, no more fights were initiated. Of course they understand his reasons but fighting him was much of a highlight of their lives now that they couldn't let a chance to pass out on another battle; of course they didn't tell the others of their arrangement and bringing that up now…

"…" the Philomel Alchemist was looking at them, now obviously trying to subdue the real cough that was about to emerge, all of them already knew that her condition is worsening and that none of their Alchemic abilities could be used for a permanent cure, slowly she's reaching her limit, that's another reason why they couldn't leave because they can't be sure if they will be seeing her again when they come back. Of course as hyper as she was, they try to act normal around her since feeling gloomy about it wouldn't do her any good, that's also why they follow up with the 'Holding Back' rule that she set. In the end they would just have to act normally for the better.

"…Fine, I will suspend any experiment that I have in the coming three days but no longer than that." Roxis declared, of course his experiment was focused on developing a cure for Jess's symptoms but he wouldn't admit that to anyone, at least until the monthly research session that they all attend to (with the exception of Jessica) in order to merge the fruits of their distinct studies regarding their individual Alchemic expertise on making the perfect cure.

"_(huh) That's a switch…_" Sulpher was looking at him.

"R-really! ?" excitedly asked by the Philomele Alchemist, the Rosenkrantz Alchemist looks her way and nods his head.

"You beat me to the punch my minion but as your leader then I would have to delay the development of my underground lair in order to supervise you!" Flay also declared, in truth he was actually hoping to find some new minerals underneath the Al-Revis that could be useful on his on improving his own medicines for Jess (of course anything beneath the Al-Revis is property of the school so he is alos planning on committing some stealing if he ever finds what he is looking for).

"I was planning on resorting to force you but I didn't think that you of all people would find something that I say as reasonable enough, I guess you are maturing on your slow late way." Nikki commended.

"That he is, even I am impressed." Anna's eyes are fully opened as she says this, "Then I will proceed on delivering this letter, telling my family that I would have to postpone my visit to them." It was too late when she realized what she said; her eyes bulged and even Roxis and Flay are looking at her in bewilderment.

"Wait, you already have a letter, Anna? I thought that this fight would decide if you guys are coming or not." Jess pondered.

"Yeah, that's what I thought too, was this actually-" Vayne was interrupted by his look alike before he could finish his sentence.

"Wow, your foresight could really see so far Lemouri, wish I could have type of skill, now go on before the mail closes." Vain was pushing the smaller girl towards the direction where the mails are posted, "Of course you two are coming to do your own preparations, right?" he gestures to the other two accomplices of the girl.

"…_quick thinking_." Sulpher catches up to the lookalike's scheme, he then jumps to his shoulder and sits on it.

"Right, fixing my schedule right now would definitely be more beneficial than later." The Rosenkratz Alchemist pitched in with his composed tone, by now, him, Vain, Anna, Sulpher and Flay are all walking away from the trio.

"That's great and all but about my question earlier-" the Aurelius Alchemist got the same treatment earlier, being interrupted.

"Now is also a good time to send a letter to the Al-Revis that I won't be bugging them for some time, now no time to waste if we are going through the plan that we must be a part of as a condition with us losing in our earlier battle, obviously. We will see you again when we got ready!" the Gunnar Alchemist was saying a little too fast as all five of them disappears from view.

"…Did we miss anything…?" the Philomele Alchemist asked the remaining two with her.

"(grunts) They're acting so twitchy! Then again, at least they're coming with us for sure now but I'm not planning to drop this subject, I'll ask them what's up when they get back." the Tithel Alchemist promised, meanwhile…

Lower World: West Continent from Al-Revis/Mail outside the forest (afternoon)

"That was quite the slip up, you owe me for that and you might want to wish that they will drop the subject once we got back…of course considering honey's personality…" Vain pondered while Anna and Flay are slipping their letters in the mailbox while Roxis adjusts his glasses, "…you might want to wish…harder than usual."

"I'm grateful for your cover Vain but the rest of your statement is true, I cannot believe that I was so caught up in the moment that I accidentally partly tell them that I was already prepared for the trip." Anna was so ashamed that she couldn't even look at anyone in the eye.

"Do not worry too much about it, my minion, while it is true that we are in the dangerous zone, the bomb still hadn't detonated, as long as Jess isn't showing any negative emotions because of our selfishness then we have nothing to worry about." Flay laughed at the end of his statement.

"_He's a taking this a little too positively…"_ Sulpher was looking at the laughing Flayvor of Evil from his spot on Vain's shoulder.

"While it is understandable that you two are much more focused on the more serious problem, am I the only one questioned by the fact that these two knew about our negotiation?" Roxis pointed out as he gestures to Vain and Sulpher.

"_I'm guessing it's because we would have done the same thing if we were in your shoes._" Sulpher was looking at the trio.

"Hmph! My Evil-sense is telling me that if Sulpher were able to speak, he would have told us that the two of them-" he was gesturing to Vain and the cat, "Would have done the same thing if they were given the chance." The Gunnar Alchemist guessed.

"Close but not quite, on the mark though, I guess that would be our reason and in turn, we may have hoped that if our positions are reversed, you guys would help us out." Vain explained in detail.

"Hmph, the only thing that you did is prolong the inevitable, there is simply no way that hoping our problems will solve itself would work." The Rosenkrantz Alchemist declared.

"It is true that a good outcome is pretty out of our reach from this point but the same could be said for a bad one, I for one am still glad that we have the chance of either one being the final consequence, thanks to Vain's interference." The Lemouri Alchemist neutrally explained.

"_One too positive, one too negative and one down to earth, these three suites each other perfectly._" Sulpher meowed.

"You got that right." Vain was petting Sulpher's head, he then turns to the others, "Well what's done is done, no matter what we say about it, it's what's present that is most important in my opinion, what are your plans?"

"Coming back now is very much un-advisable since that would raise too many questions, it's the perfect timing to return that we should look out for, on the other hand we have already prepared the necessary preparations, in the end it's a what we could now that was missing in our evil plan." The Flayvor of Evil schemed.

"You're saying that you have no idea what we could do? Funny, you never ran out of any ideas back when we're still students." Roxis mused, "Then again there is not so much that we could do here in the outskirts of the forest…"

"_Maybe for you guys…I'm fine just laying here._" Sulpher jumped from Vain's shoulders and then sits down on the grass.

"…We could always talk." When everyone looked at her with an expressionless expression, Anna cleared her statement, "Of course we have been talking since we came here but what I meant was talking about a subject that is interesting for all of us involved which always make time pass by a lot faster."

"Well…it's certainly better than just standing here, waiting for the right moment to go back." The Rosenkrantz Alchemist once again fixes his glasses, "Of course there is only one topic that I would discuss with all of you presently involved here, you two obviously already knew that." He was referring to the other two alchemists.

"Oh come on, don't let me out of the fun." Vain teasingly complained, that is until the three alchemists in front of him looked at him with a very curious look. He sweat-drops, "Why do I feel like it's not as fun as I had hoped?"

Flay suddenly approached him and slings his right arm across the smaller boy/mana's shoulders, "Vain, the conquered Dark Side of the Alchemy Man, I along with my minions has been wondering…" Vain gulps, "…how is a married life like?"

"_Kids…all of them…still it's been a while since I saw then act their age…this should be fun…"_ Sulpher was looking at the humans in front of him with interest now.

Lower World: West Continent from Al-Revis/Outside of Atelier Aurelius (afternoon)

Vayne was coming out from his house with bags on his shoulders, he closes the door and locks it, he then approaches the two in front of his house and lays down the bags with the other ones near Jess's wheelchair, "That's the last one, we're really lucky that Flay, Roxis and Anna already have their stuffs prepared for their own trip, now we just have to wait for their return."

"I'm still thinking that there's a conspiracy going on here, I'm not planning on dropping this till I get to the bottom of it!" Nikki declares.

"Well, if there really is a conspiracy or not, at least now we're sure that they are going to come with us." Jess stated, she then turns to Vayne, "It's all thanks to you, Vain and Sulpher's hard work."

"N-Not really…I mean I just got lucky…" the Aurelius Alchemist meekly replied.

"Oh come on, Vayne! You really need to have a more upbeat attitude!" the Philomele Alchemist recommended.

"Yeah, I mean I'm pregnant, Jess's not at her best and we're still much more lively than you! Liven up a little!" the Tithel Alchemist joined in.

"W-Why does everyone keep saying that…?" as he sees the two's unchanging expressions he sighs, "It's the truth, isn't it…?" Vayne again sighs.

"There's no need to limit yourself with us Vayne, and add being shy around us to the list. We're friends you know, we'll accept whatever you want to say." Nikki counsels.

"It's not really that…how do I say this…well, I guess this is just who I am…reserved…aloof…" the Alchemy Man justified.

"…Okay then!" Jess suddenly exclaimed, shocking the other two, "If that's how you really are then we'll also accept that part of you! While it's true that the cause of your current attitude is because you've been living alone for quite some time, that doesn't make it a bad thing, whatever you decide to be, we'll take it with open arms."

"R-Really…?" Vayne was really questioned.

"Yeah, I guess making you change your attitude to what we want isn't the best of things, so long as it's who you want to be then there's no problem from our corner." Nikki promised.

"…Thanks you guys." Vayne truly appreciated the gesture, that was when the right pocket of his pants glow, "What the…?" he takes out the item from it, which is the orb that will be used to take them to the NetherUniverse.

"It's that time already! ? But the others aren't here yet!" Jess exclaimed, suddenly a bush from behind the three of them moved.

"Have you all heard that! ? Now is the time for our sudden and unexpected appearance!" Flay's voice shouted, that's when the other members of the party appears, "We have returned! And isn't that the perfect timing! Now is the time to go for our next adventure!" he proceeds to grab his bags and it goes unnoticed to him how everyone was looking at him.

"…Is he acting or hasn't he realized that the 'sudden and unexpected appearance' he looks forward to wasn't so subtly acted?" Roxis mocked as he grabs his own bag and stands near the others.

"(Aha!) Now you guys finally showed up! Don't you think that I'll let what happened earlier-!" before Nikki could continue her accusation, she noticed her husband was unusually quiet, "Vain? What's with the not talking about anything?"

"_You have no idea what you just missed._" Sulpher greeted as her perched himself to Jess's lap.

"Vain was just tired from a lengthy informative explanation, do not worry, it was well worth it." Anna explained in her unusually cheerful voice.

Before the wife could ask what she was talking about, her husband quickly placed his right arm to her shoulders, "Don't worry about it, it's nothing exciting really, just how my everyday life works, privacy un-included." Before Nikki could ask him what he was talking about, everyone's attention was called by their leader.

"Alright guys, the instructions on Pamela's letter said that the moment the item light itself, it would transport any living being within a 3 meter radius, the transfer would last until it's midnight in our time, that would be thirty minutes from now." After finishing his explanation, he took hold of the handles of the wheelchair that Jess occupies, "It's going to be rough so brace yourselves."

"Not to worry, I'll make sure the cat doesn't wander around." Vain said as he lightly tightens his grip on his wife's shoulder.

"Hey! That's uncalled for!" Nikki complained but felt secure since her husband was just showing in his own way how he cares, "Whatever, I was planning on holding to Jess's wheelchair for support but since you just grabbed me, you should take my place, Anna." She said to the smaller, slightly nervous girl.

"Me! ?" Anna was shocked because of the implication of the statement but in truth, she was slightly scared of the idea to losing her balance in middle of a very far teleportation, she then looks at the owner of the wheelchair, "…May I?"

"Of course!" happily replied by Jess, Anna then proceed to take hold to the left armrest of the wheelchair.

"(Laughs) My minion, no matter how dark and dangerous is still a young woman." Flay narrowly dodges a hit from the Lemouri Alchemist's sheathed sword.

"And you, no matter how experienced compared to the rest of us, is still a child at heart and mind." Roxis half mockingly said.

"_That statement goes to all of you; acting like your age isn't a bad thing you know_." Sulpher meowed from his spot in the wheelchair.

The teleportation device suddenly released a large light that engulf all of them inside, filled with various Alchemic words and symbols, a few minutes later and everyone has disappeared.

Demon Palace: Royal Clinic (Night)

"And that's how we talked Vayne out of his suicidal tendencies and then defeated the 'Crazed Eye' and when it calmed down, his identical looking Mana-self appeared and then started to question our bonds, that's when Nikki also 'knocked' some sense to him, and then since Vayne doesn't want that power within him again, the Mana-self existed as a different individual, we also gave him the name 'Vain'." Pamela explained.

"I see, and then in that case, Vayne lost his Mana powers?" Kanata was once again inquisitive of the story.

"Yes but if he and Vain, along with Sulpher merged their Mana energies, Vayne would be able to call back his battle abilities but they say nothing more than that so I guess his 'Wishing' abilities are nullified now." The Ghastly Inn Mascot explained.

The Demon Dog King was nodding his head, "Vayne chose his friends rather than to have his power and disappear from existence, I respect and applaud to his decision of ending his adventure."

"It's true that in the end it was Vayne's choice but we also affected that decision!" the Ghost-Girl was lightly pouting.

"Of course I had not forgotten about your involvement, in fact I was about to question which of you guys he chose to be with in his ending, what with the mechanic of the 'Character Quests' and all." The DDK asked.

"Well he actually finished each of our 'Character Quests' to the end, each and every one of us, so in the end, instead of 'One' character ending only, he achieved the ''All' character ending." Pamela said much to the surprise of her new leader.

"What a determinator! Not being satisfied in the game mechanics, he broke the one ending rule only and reached the ending he wanted! I definitely need to have a discussion with Vayne, along with the other heroes and friends you have invited!" Kanata excitedly promised.

"I'm glad, well that's all the stories I have for you." The Ghastly Inn Mascot looked at one of the windows in the clinic room, she saw that no more light is shining through, "Oh my, it's already this late?"

When the Demon Dog King also looked at the window, he suddenly felt anxious, "If it is already night then our other friends are probably still trapped in the 'Palace Hallway'! I must find out if they are safe!" he stood up but before he could walk towards the doors leading to the hallway, it was suddenly opened from the other side, meanwhile…

"_I'm feeling really dizzy…but it's quiet here…that's nice…" _Tsubaki talked to in her sleep.

"_You look…_" a male voice suddenly echoed, breaking her trance.

"_This voice…_" the Fox Spirit muttered as she tried to remember where she heard the voice and the statement.

"_Very…_" the voice continued and then it dawned to Tsubaki.

"_This is Master Kanata's reaction to seeing my face without my mascara…_" the Fox spirit mumbled, "_Master Kanata…what did you think of me…?_" she concentrated in remembering the last words she should have heard before she fell asleep.

"…sleepi-…!" was the echo she heard, much to her shock.

"…_sleepy?_" Tsubaki said herself, "_Why would he think of seeing my face as sleepy?_"

Suddenly, her vision brightens and her skull throbs in the most painful of ways.

"_What is this feeling…? And this light…" _the Fox Spirit's last thoughts as she finally awakens from her slumber.

Slowly opening her eyes, Tsubaki finds out that she was still lying on the bed at the 'Royal Clinic', usually though the place was the most silent part of the Demon Palace, now it's like a parade was situated at the room because of the too much noise around her, since she's still a little tired to voice her irritation, she first analyzed her surroundings.

"Everyone! I am so glad to know that all of you survived your ordeal! Unfortunately as I have said earlier, Tsubaki is still sleeping and please accept my sincerest apologies for not providing my assistance sooner." _Master Kanata's voice said, so the 'sleepy' comment I heard earlier wasn't for my recollection, (sigh) I guess I never did heard what he thought of me._

"Don't think that you apologizing is good enough! We almost died out there you stupid dog! And as if it can't get any worse, we just lost a day of personal preparation for your engagement day! Of course the blame is also directed to you, Pamela!" _Rizelea's voice angrily said but not that meaningful, I guess she accepted Master Kanata's apology but what was that about them almost dying? And they lost a day of personal preparation? Is it night already?_

"Yes, I know it's also mostly the fault of my poor memory that you almost became like me, I am so very sorry and disappointed at the same time." _Now it was Pamela who was talking, while she said that she was disappointed, I can feel in her voice that she was genuinely worried and glad for their safety…when I have the strength, I'll ask what event I just neglected because of my slumber._

"We have received our most deserved apologies, well enough for me since I am just glad that our unexpected outside assistance came on time when we most needed it, even if it did came with its own complications…" _What's Lucius talking about? Outside Assistance? And what complications does he mean?_

"I wouldn't call it just call it a 'complication' Sir Lucius! 'MK III' crash landed just outside of 'Empyria'! Sir Laharl crash landed one of my limited edition space war heads!" _So Flonne is back, m__y head tingles with pain following her exclamation…setting that aside, it would seem that she succeeded on bringing her not-lover as a guest but her spaceship crash-landed?_

"It's not my fault your ship doesn't land the way my own does! Besides aren't you supposed to be congratulating me? If it wasn't for my choice of landing then we wouldn't have made it in time to save your new friends from that hallucination trap that almost killed them!" _I don't recognize this new voice but since she answers Flonne's call then this must be the Laharl that she and Etna kept mentioning, their not-lover and not-boss as they respectively call him, and is the trap he mentioned so mighty that it almost endangered my comrades' life?_

"You surely don't care with the details ain't ya? The reason yer group wanted to get 'ere fast is cause Flonne wanted to sue you to Kanata, course one thing led to another and there you were, bein' the reason we made it this far." _I could recognize Recit's voice from anywhere these days but is he saying that when they were in danger, it was Laharl's group that saved them? Then when I wake up, I would have to offer my sincerest gratitude…discretely._

"That is just how your highness is, never minding the details of the big picture, I have seen moments similar to this for the long time I have served him and based from those experiences, that is nothing you need to concern yourself compared to the antics of those two, don't you think so Hanako?" _a young unknown male demon voice said as I imagine him pointing at something._

"So you are the famous Ninja Assassin Idol, Mizuki! I must say you have a lot of potential, keep up the hard work and I'm sure you might reach the level if my stardom!" _a smug voice stated, I'm sure he's talking to Mizuki right now…_

"And you are the Original Dark Hero Axel! I hear you're quite famous because of your antics in the media a few years back, it was about Overlord Zenon being a character from your imagination right? You have a lot of guts pulling in a stunt like that but I also heard that deep down inside you, your actually a good demon, I must say that the famous Idol me is quite interest to an ordinary leveled star like you." _Mizuki replies, I have no idea if she was insulting or commending this Axel character if I would just base it on her tone, I guess that is a skill of a media actress…she's very good at what she does._

"(Nah) I've seen Axel do worse, what I think as a lot more interesting than that Aramis is those two!" _now a young female demon voice said, if she was the 'Hanako' being referred to earlier then the first unknown demon voice previously must be this 'Aramis'._

"Th-Thank you for s-saving my life, m-my name is M-Miyu." _I would recognize Miyu's stuttering voice a mile away but her current tone is something I'm not sure I frequently hear from her…Maybe it's because I'm starting to feel sleepy again…_

"I-I didn't do it on my own, I-I was just following O-Overlord Laharl's lead… (oh) and I'm T-Taro."_ Another stuttering voice said, strangely his tone of talking has the same mysterious feeling from Miyu…odd._

"There! I have finished with my check up! Now I'm sure that the hallucination agent that was cast on us is fully out of our body system, you can all relax now!" _Violet's voice explained, she must have been checking everyone's condition while all of this is happening, I'm glad that trap's effects is fully out of them now…Now that I felt relieved, my drowsiness slowly returns._

"Hey everyone! I just got back from buying sweets across this palace and since I'm in a good mood, everyone has one free snack!"_ Etna's voice is full of maliciousness as usual…sadly I couldn't voice my concern as darkness is starting to consume my mind…_

"As much as I would like to consume such delicacies, I'm afraid eating at the Royal Clinic is prohibited, you will all have to eat those outside, I will eat mine later since I am still not finished in my personal task of guarding Tsubaki until she awakens." _…I could feel myself heating up after hearing that…unfortunately that also led me to falling back to the land of dreams…_

"Ya sure 'bout that Kanata? I could sub with ya if ya want." The Treasure hunter offered.

"You are very kind to offer so Recit but as I have stated earlier, this is my personal duty, what I would like for you all to do is to rest up since you all are surely tired at my and Tsubaki's expense, please retire for tonight so you would be ready to face the day tomorrow." The Demon Dog King offered.

"If that's what you want Bow-Wow, but make sure you rest up to, we wouldn't like it if you look like a zombie a few days till your engagement day." The Super Assassin Idol teased but is really concerned.

"That I will do Mizuki, no way I would myself be zombified!" Kanata teased back.

"Man, I have to admit I've been missing your stupidness since I haven't seen you for a while now, I'll make sure to keep yours and Tsubaki's sweets till you're ready to eat them…unless I get hungry first." The Galaxy Beauty Pirate muttered the last part.

"If I wasn't so mad right now then I would have excluded the vulgar parts of Miss Etna's statements as my own but it's becoming really hard now…!" the Universal Witch Girl is obviously still mad but was trying to calm herself to her best abilities.

"I-I feel the same way Kanata…not including the vulgar part but I have been missing y-you!" the Managraphic Artist also pitched in.

"It's true that I haven't been spending more time with you guys because of our different obligations but I'll make sure to change that Miyu! And I think your doing a great job at being calm Flonne! Also please try to resist yourself about our sweets Etna." the Demon Dog King stated.

"(chuckle) Don't worry Kanata, I promise to do the same, when all of us have a free time, we should all settle down to a warm kotatsu filled with carrot based hotpot and catch up with each other!" the TriUni Alchemist promised with stars in her eyes.

"I look forward to that Vio! And I'm sure Tsubaki would also agree to that!" Kanata happily replied.

The TriUni Dark Hero then started to walk towards the doors, "This has gone on long enough, you guys are talking like those promises about being together would happen for a long while, I'm sure you wouldn't let that be, right Demon Dog King?"

"But of course Lucius! The sooner we are available, we are commencing this excursion!" Kanata once again promised.

"Then that will be your punishment for the troubles you have caused us earlier, you must do your best in order for that event to happen or I will never forgive you for what happened earlier, understood?" strictly asked but no more angrily by the Valkyrie.

"You have my word Rizelea." The Demon Dog King assured, hearing this, everyone along with the out of the universe guests left the Royal Clinic with the exception of the ghost girl.

"What is it Pamela?" Kanata asked while the Ghastly Inn Mascot looked at him, then at Tsubaki's sleeping form than back to him.

"(chuckle)" Pamela winked much to the embarrassment of the Demon Dog King to the implication, she then passes through the walls and outside the Royal Clinic.

Demon Palace: Entrance Hallway(night)

When everyone was out to the corridor, Etna as she promised gave everyone a piece of her sweets which was something she hadn't done for them since they met her, some whom knew her personally (Disgaea characters) knew that there would be strings attached to this offer but then realized that what she gave was the genuine article, they then knew that something was up and she won't tell them until it's the perfect time to execute her plan, meanwhile the other leader of the Trinity Universe characters began her set of instructions to each of her members.

"Alright everyone, its night already and I'm sure we're all tired because of the day's events but we still have many more things to do, first things first, someone from our group must lead our visitors to their proper chamber in the Demon Palace, any volunteers?" Rizelea asked and three hands shot up.

"I-If it's possible, I w-would like t-to be one of t-their guides…" Miyu pleaded while looking slightly looking at the cow demon.

"I too would like to spend some time with our visitors and since the main character is the one guiding them then I'm sure they would be super delighted! I leave the leadership title to my elder sister Rizzy! …temporarily." Mizuki added.

"I'm still not finished with you Sir Laharl! I'm going to sue you until something happens!" Flonne shouted with her burning eyes while the Overlord was slightly perplexed but then turns away from her.

"And that 'something' would be?" Axel asked but he was ignored by the Fallen Angel, Laharl's right hand vassal number 1.2 on the other hand pulled the Managraphic Artist and the Super Assassin Idol towards her using her arms.

"No argument from my side, it'll be fun talking to someone without raising my neck for once." Hanako happily replied.

"I'm not that tall from you…" Taro said while trying to not stare at the Snow Cat Spirit.

"Believe me she thinks our size is tall enough." Aramis revealed, "If that would be all then may we proceed? I would like for my highness to have the rest he needs."

"Just a moment, I'll just finish giving away my instructions." The Valkyries then turns towards her other party members, "Now someone needs to explain to Suzaku and Demon God Gem Shuten all that has happened here, especially about the crash landing of the MK III." Flonne was once again shouting angrily in the background when the topic was brought up.

"Let me do it Rizelea! It's not like I have anythi' better to do anyways."Recit offered.

"As will I, it will be a lot faster if the two of us would be the ones who will explain the situation." Lucius added himself in.

"Ok then I'm counting on you two. Now Pamela, Macaroon radio called me and said that the transportation device you borrowed was turning on, you might want to check that." The Valkyrie suggested.

"Will do!" happily replied by the Ghastly Inn Mascot.

"Then I guess it's up to me and you Vio to check on the progress the Prinnies made." Rizelea said as she talks to the resident Alchemists.

"I got your back Riz but what about you Etna? Are you not going with Flonne with your other friends?" Violet asked the still unassigned member who was happily consuming her part of the sweets she bought.

"Oh so this is the moment the punchline comes in eh?" the Galaxy Beauty Pirate Captain ambiguously replied, making everyone turn on her.

"W-What's that supposed to mean?" the Valkyrie nervously asked.

"It means that you are not a 'Prinny Boss' or 'Instructor' material." When everyone hadn't looked any different, Etna pressed on, "It means that the Prinnies ran out of gas and since they don't fear you, they didn't continue the work you assigned to them when they ran out of sardines, I saw them just lazing around when I bought my sweets."

Everyone who were supposed to be doing something today for Kanata's engagement day had a very shocked expression, wide eyes combined with opened mouths to the fullest.

"(Huh) That explains why you're so happy earlier and the reason you gave away these snacks, I guess they're safe to eat then!" Happily announced by Laharl as he ate his Black Pretzel.

"Seeing all of your dumb struck faces is funnier in live than my imagination! This is so worth it with all those freebies (maniacal cackle)" the Galaxy Beauty Pirate Captain was obviously having the time of her life, "Seeing that, I'll be going with the prince as one of his escorts now."

"Whatever shall we do Rizelea?" the Ghost Girl asked in her usual tone since she is one of the members that wasn't really affected by the revelation. (Her major contribution was to invite her colleagues and buying stuff with the help of the Prinnies was only on the minor side.)

"…We should all still do our assigned tasks, after doing all of that, we're going to have an emergency meeting at the Living Room of the Demon Palace." The Valkyrie commanded after regaining her composure. Everyone stared at each other with nervous looks but then proceeded on their separate ways.

"…" when the Overlord's group was about to turn a corner, he looks back and saw the darkened Valkyrie along with the TriUni Alchemist trying to cheer her up before disappearing from his view, he then looks at his guides and see that their earlier cheerfulness dissipated, being replaced with doom and gloom, he then looks at his Number 1 right hand vassal, "What you said really riled them up, if you did that in the Netherworld I'm sure your being commended, not that the same customs is being practiced here."

"It's more like a personal joke really; the only one who really finds it funny is me." The Galaxy Beauty Pirate Captain said with humor in her tone.

"It's not really that funny…today was supposed to be the major day of our plans for the engagement day…I knew that leaving everything to the Prinnies wouldn't be enough but I didn't think that nothing would be done…" the TriUni cast noted that Miyu's voice was not stuttering when she's feeling down.

"Can't you just make a bigger pace of work later? That always works for me when we need to keep up with our desired schedule, especially working against various oddities." Aramis suggested.

"I'm pretty sure that's what we're gonna do later, it's going to be an all-nighter if this carries on! Then we won't be able to go with our plan to hangout tomorrow!" Mizuki wailed.

"(Aww) You poor guys, having fun is the highlight of our lives but of course doing your tasks first will always come on top." Hanako nodded to herself.

"Wow, hard to think that something like that would come out of your mouth, what with you abusing your authority over me, even so I have to agree with what you said, you just can't win them all." Axel said with agreement.

"First the crashing of the MK III, now the depression of my friends! This is turning out into one of the darkest days for my stay in the NetherUniverse…" Flonne said with the same gloom with her friends.

Laharl noticing Flonne and his guides feeling along with the sympathy his own group expresses (with the exception of Etna), he sighs, "Aramis! My cellphone!"

"Your Highness." The Left Hand Vassal pulled the said phone out from his pocket which his boss took and started to type numbers in them.

"What is that…?" curiously asked by the Managraphic Artist.

"It's a cellphone, we use it to contact anyone form a faraway place, don't you guys have that?" the Right Hand Vassal number 1.2 asked.

"Well the most famous gadget here in the NetherUniverse is radio-calling, that phone of yours sure looks advance, I might just suggest to our employers to make one of those." The Super Assasin Idol not so gloomy said in interest.

Picking up with how this topic seems to brighten their guides, the Disgaea Dark Hero added "You could also use that for deliveries or if you want some help in battle, that's how I was unlocked as a player character by the way."

"Y-yeah, it's really useful, I could let you see one of mine…if you want." Adell's brother also added since it was a good way to distract them.

"But who would you call at this time, Sir Laharl?" the Universal Witch Girl asked with curiosity.

"Someone that would take those Prinnies back in action since Etna obviously won't." the Overlord said as the ringing from the other line stopped.

"Oh man…you're a mood killer, you know that Prince?" Etna asked but in a joking way, only the Disgaea characters picked this up, the Overlord then speaks on his phone.

"Hey Fenrich, can you get me Valvatorez?" Laharl requested.

Demon Palace: Throne Room (Night)

"That's the gist of it." Recit finishes his explanation of the current events.

"I see, then we must cease our worry that we are under any invasion, My Lord." Suzaku said to his Master after hearing the reports.

"So I see, then we must once again focus our attention to the preparation for my son's engagement day." Shuten announced which made the two in front of him flinch.

"Uh yeah, about that…we may have a problem." Lucius said as he explains Etna's revelation earlier.

"You mean we have lost a day of preparation! ? If that is so then we must act quickly in order to make it for our scheduled day." The Castle Overseer commanded.

"Can't we just change the date or whatever?" the Treasure Hunter suggested.

"We cannot do that since the invitations have already been sent to various family friends and Overlords of the NetherUniverse, changing the date now would result into a disaster." The Demon God Gem explained, he then turns to his Vassal, "Which is why you must now take an active role Suzaku in order to avoid such a catastrophe."

"I was about to suggest the same thing My Lord." He turns to the two, "Tell Valkyrie Rizelea that starting tomorrow, I shall once again be a member of our party in order to prepare for the engagement day of Demon God King Kanata."

"Will do, if that would be all then we're going now." The TriUni Dark Hero said as he and his companion were already walking towards the large doors leading outside the Thron Room but was stopped by the call of Shuten.

"Since you two are already here, we should also address to them the other problem that we have been having, don't you think so Suzaku?" the Demon God Gem started.

"What problem?" Recit asked as the two of them turns towards the other two.

"It would seem that Master Kanata has not been attending the dates that we have prepared in order to allow him to choose which of our chosen 'Mistresses' he would like to become as his partner for his engagement day." The Castle Overseer revealed, shocking the two.

"The Demon Dog King has schedules dates! ? This is the first I have heard of such a thing, which of us knows this Suzaku?" Lucius asked.

"Rizelea hadn't told you? Well she did said that she and the others would be busy in order to relay the message to Master Kanata, that's why she left that task to only one of you." Suzaku explained.

"Did she say who she was going to ask to do that?" Recit wondered.

"But of course, she said that she will leave that task to Tsubaki." The Castle Overseer's revelation shocked the duo.

NetherUniverse: Empyria: Convert Shop (night)

At the Convert Shop, there was a giant circle filled with Alchemic Symbols that was shining brightly, slowly it dissipates, leaving the various characters of the Atelier Iris: Eternal Mana, Atelier Iris 3: Grand Phantasm and Mana Khemia: Alchemists of Al-Revis/ Student Alliance in its wake.

"Hello and Welcome to Macaroon's Mega Convert Shop! Where the transportation devise is located! I am the NetherUniverse Guide; Macaroon! I was the one Miss Pamela asked to greet you when you get here! Welcome to the Mega City of the NetherUniverse, Empyria!" Macaroon greeted the outsiders but no reply came.

"(Uhm) Macaroon, I think they're all asleep." Her assistant, the Universe Wandering Romantic Ghost, Moca noticed.

"They are?" When the NetherUniverse Guide took a closer look, she saw that indeed, everyone transported from the devices was clearly sleeping.

"It must have been a side effect of travelling in the teleportation device; Miss Pamela really should have given us the instruction manual to this device when she created it using alchemy." Moca dismayed until she notices her boss's saddened demeanor.

"I was planning of a Mega greeting for them but they fell asleep, I have been practicing Mega hard for this but it was all Mega useless in the end…" sadly stated by Macaroon.

"Don't worry Macaroon, there's always next time, there's no such thing as wasted efforts." The Universe Wandering Romantic Ghost tried to cheer her boss up which seems to have the desired effect.

"Your right Moca, I'm sure there would be more Mega moments to us my Mega greetings!" now happily stated by the shop owner, that's when the Ghost-Girl suddenly paced through the walls of the shop.

"Macaroon~! Moca~! Are my friends already here~?" Pamela ghostly asked, she then sees her friends, "Everyone! I'm so happy to see you all in one piece!" she passes through their sleeping forms, "I can't hold any of you, then that means you didn't become like me! The transportation was a success!"

"I'm afraid to ask what her statement means…" Moca shuddered to the implications.

"Miss Pamela! You didn't tell me that our guests would be coming here asleep! They couldn't hear my Mega greeting as a result!" Macaroon complained.

"I'm sorry Macaroon, it must have slipped my mind to tell you that, it was the reason that I wanted them to get here on night time so that they could sleep easily." The Ghastly Inn Mascot explained, "If it's any consolation, I haven't told them of that said effect too."

"(Huh) That actually made me feel a whole Mega better, so then what should we do now?" the NetherUniverse Guide asked since she wasn't feeling the only one left out anymore.

"I would like your assistance on carrying my friends to to the Guest's Room of the Demon Palace so that they would be more comfortable." The ghost-Girl requested.

"We could do that, I'll go get the pulleys!" the universe Wandering Romantic Ghost said as she runs towards the inner part of their shop.

"Anything else Miss Pamela?" Macaroon asked.

"Well we might be a day late in our schedule for Kanata's engagement day, would you help us tomorrow so we could make up for the lost time?" Pamela requested.

"I Mega accept! Anything to help you and your friends, especially the leaders Kanata and Rizelea!" the NetherUniverse Guide agreed.

"Don't forget about Mizuki!" Moca added while pulling a large pulley where they would place the sleeping outsiders. Her statement made the other two girls giggle.

"In the Living Room of the Demon Palace"(midnight)

"(urgh) I'm suddenly so tired, physically and mentally…" Rizelea complained while sitting with her face down in the large low table of the room, "I might even fall asleep anytime."

"I know what you mean Riz but we have to stay awake, we still have to talk to the others about our plans for tomorrow." Violet reminded her while she herself was sitting on one of the large sofas of the room.

"(urgh) I don't even have the energy to complain about those Prinnies…this is all their fault…" the Valkyrie tried to say with emotion.

"What's done is done…we'll just have to do our best…" the TriUni Alchemist sleepily muttered, the doors leading to the guest chamber suddenly opened, revealing three happy faces and one annoyed one.

"We have returned my elder sister Rizzy! The guests are in their chambers and are probably sleeping away!" Mizuki shouted but not her drowsiness prevented her usual sunny attitude but still happily nonetheless.

"That's good but I already told you to stop calling me your big sister, Mizuki! And why are you so happy all of a sudden?" Rizelea looks at them with her face still in the table.

"We have good news Rizelea! Overlord Laharl said that he called an acquaintance of his that would help motivate the Prinnies back to work!" Miyu joyously but with sleepy tone said, this caused the Valkyrie to sit straight.

"Really! ? He did, Miyu! ?" Now Violet was paying more attention.

"Yes! He said that with doing that, I would finally stop suing him and it worked! Sir Valvatorez is the most expert on anything related to Prinnies! Calling him for assistance is definitely worth it of Sir Laharl crashing MK III! Oh my battleship! Your sacrifice was not in vain!" Flonne prayed the last part, even imagining the Mk III tearfully waving away. Of course she too is also very tired.

"(hmph!) I was planning on doing that part too as leverage to you guys for future use but that brat just had to ruin my plan! Oh well, at least with Valvatorez here, I don't have to work too much anymore, it's a win-win situation." Etna said while jumping down the other long sofa and laying on it tiredly.

"See Riz! Everything's starting to turn out good already!" the TriUni Alchemist said with positive energy.

"Your right, Vio!" Rizelea agreed, that's when the Ghastly inn Mascot phased through he walls that would lead outside of the Demon Palace.

"Good evening everyone~! I have good news~!" Pamela singingly announced.

"You do? That's rare…or are you going to tell us that you're finally so lonely that you'll kill us all to make us sympathize with you more." Sarcastically said by the Galaxy Beauty Pirate Captain from the sofa.

"Nope! I haven't reached that point yet~!" everyone was slightly alarmed at the suggestion of her reply.

"T-Then w-what's your g-good news, P-Pamela? And I promise to always be here for you…a-as your l-living friend." The Managraphic Artist asked and promised, she also sat at the sofa Violet has occupied along with Mizuki.

"I'll hold on to that promise Miyu~, back on track though, Macaroon and Moca promised that they would also lend their assistance for us in our extra work day tomorrow!" the Ghasly Inn Mascot's message once again livens the mood of those inside the room.

"This is getting exciting again! Nice job Pamela!" the Super Assassin Idol congratulated.

"I hope Sir Lucius and Sir Recit also have good news once they return here!" the Universal Witch Girl hoped as the last set of doors opened, revealing the two in question, she also was currently sitting near the table that Rizelea occupies .

"Hey gang! We're back!" Recit shouted with slight strain since he too was now starting to feel the fatigue caused by the earlier events of the day.

"I guess we're going to find out Flonne." Rizelea talked back.

"So? What happened?" Violet asked.

"We relayed the messages as was expected of us and resulted with Suzaku promising on helping us himself starting tomorrow." Before everyone could celebrate the good news again, "But there is a slight unexpected revelation in that visit."

"…That's anti-Climatic." Etna mutters as Recit sits on the ground at the side of the sofa she's laying and Lucius sits across to Rizelea's direction in the table.

"What is it Lucy? What did you find out?" Mizuki worriedly asked.

"Riz, the Demon Dog King was supposed to be going onto meetings for his possible engagement partner for the last two days, correct?" the TriUni Dark Hero asked much to the shock of those who did not know of it.

"Sir Kanata has scheduled dates! ? Why didn't I know of this important love detail! ?" Flonne hysterically asked.

"I know of it but wasn't that already taken care of Riz?" the TriUni Alchemist inquired.

"Why yes, I made sure to tell Tsubaki to relay the message to Kanata two days ago! I didn't know that he wasn't attending them because I was busy with my own tasks myself along with all of you on your own!" The Valkyrie revealed.

"But if he wasn't attending them then where was Kanata all this time?" the Managraphic Artist wondered, that's when their ghostly companion who was humming happily, remembered something.

"Oh yes! I was supposed to tell you guys something important considering Kanata and Tsubaki." The Ghastly Inn Mascot started, this led the attention of everyone occupying the room to her.

"Yea? An' what's that, Pamela?" the Treasure Hunter impatiently asked.

"Kanata's been spending the last two days with Tsubaki and I think she's in love with him." Pamela revealed.

Suddenly everyone had their own reactions to this surprise; Flonne squealed with all her might that she passed out after it, causing the Lucius and Rizelea near her to cringe and also pass out because of the combined shock and tiredness, Mizuki on the other hand tried to announce how happy she is by standing up and dancing but led to her falling back to the sofa and falling asleep, her dance also added to the things on Miyu's mind beside her that her brain overheated and she passed out while Violet beside her was already unconscious because of all the recent and old events, Recit on the other hand was already sleeping the moment he heard the reply since he was also shocked by it, leaving Etna and Pamela the only one's awake.

"Was it something I said?" Pamela wondered.

"Nah, don't sweat it, this chapter's gone on long enough anyways." Etna told her while she was putting her eye cover, "I guess I won't be needing this." She hides her ear plugs and proceeds to sleep but not before thinking lastly, "_So she's finally doing something…I bet she's been waiting my and Flonne's return…"_

Pamela looks to each of her friends and when she sees that they are all sleeping, happily stated that, "Well good night everyone! I'm sure we'll just continue this next time! (chuckle)" she then proceeds to lay in midair and go to sleep, if ghosts do go to sleep, elsewhere…

4th Netherworld: Hades (midnight)

"Everything seems to be in order! I shall now head towards the ship that would transport me to the NetherUniverse." The Prinny Instructor/Tyrant Valvatorez said after looking at some of his documents.

"Lord Val, is it truly wise for you to go on to some unknown universe because of a simple phone call? If I had known that this would happen then I would have ignored the call of that Overlord." His Vassal, Fenrich said with disdain.

"Nonsense Fenrich! Any task related to teaching Prinnies the true meaning of being one is one of the most important duties of a Prinny Instructor! I do not know why you are so worried, you and the lad Emizel would be more than enough authority here in the NetherWorld in my absence." Valvatorez explains while picking up his suitcases.

"While true that we are more than enough, I still cannot believe that you would take that vermin with you as your only companion in this travel! What if she has ulterior motives?" the Steward was pointing their only angel companion.

"Your trust in me lifts my heart so high it reaches the heavens, Mr. Werewolf." The Angel of Avarice, Artina said in her usual tone.

"In such short notice, I could only bring one of my companions in order to make it to the required schedule, subsequently you, the lad, the lass and Desco are currently engaged, Artina is the only one available to come with me." Fenrich knows that it's not a coincidence but Valvatorez carries on, "Now that the topic has arisen, I trust that you would monitor Fukka's 'Official Prinny Training' progress in my stead."

"As much as I would like to protest on doing such a tedious task, if it is an order from you Lord Val, I will do my best." When the three approached the spaceship that the Tyrant and the angel would ride, Fenrich sighs, "I guess I wouldn't be able to change your mind now my lord but please make me a promise that you would take care of yourself out there."

"You're so worried Mr. Werewolf, don't worry, I'll watch out for Mr. Vampire for you." Artina said with a wink which made the Steward glare at her.

"Add on that promise that the moment this angel put's your life at risk, you would do whatever it takes to survive and make your way back to Hades, preferably without her." The Steward added wahile continuing his glare.

"Fair enough, I shall take care of my wellbeing along with watching out for Artina's every move till the day I return." Valvatorez promised.

"My every move? You're such a naughty demon, Mr. Vampire." Happily said by the Angel of Avarice.

"Enough! I will not have you make a mockery with my lord at my very presence!" Before Fenrich could continue chastising her, a dark beam of energy suddenly passed though between them. "What! ?

"This attack!" Artina said as she looks at the explosion when the attack connected on one of the volcanoes, she then looks behind her along with Fenrich and Valvatorez.

"Very nice kiddo! That volcano's out of the view now! It's been getting on my nerves about how noisy it sounds when it erupts! Now if only we could do something about that three day energy charge of yours…" the Master of Death, Gig mused.

"(deep breathes) D-Desco's so sorry Master, energy charging is something new for her, if she hadn't charged up for three days non-stop then destroying a mountain with her current skills would have been impossible." The Supposed Final Boss, Desco said in third person as she pants.

"Yeah no kidding but now that you have experience then I'm sure doing it the second time would be more devastating! It's just like watching the makings of a God Eater! I only wish my partner was here to see this!" the Master of Death excitedly said.

"(still panting) D-Desco could do that but can she please rest for a while?" the Supposed Final Boss tiredly requested.

"Hmm…You have been giving it your all like it's a matter of life and death, which it is, for three days straight and I like it so fine, I give you permission to rest to the amount of days you have spent for that energy but prepare yourself for a more deadly training! (Gig's maniacal laughter)" Gig was excited just by thinking of the next part of his training, until he heard a thud and when he looks down, he saw Desco has already fallen because of how tired she was.

"It would seem that Desco's 'Final Boss Power Training' under the supervision of the God of Death is going well." Valvatorez noted, "It is decided then, the moment I return, our training, the 'Final Boss Attitude Training' would be just as fierce!"

"One day, I might talk with Miss Desco about these extreme trainings she's putting up with." Artina remarked and noted to herself.

"What for? She's finally on the way on becoming a better asset to Lord Val, there's no problem with that, if anything, the two brats and yourself should be as dedicated on your roles as his vassals." Fenrich counter remarked, the trio then notices the Master of Death approaching while having Desco carried on his shoulders, like a sack.

"Hey chumps, the kiddo's unconscious, as your un-blinded eyes can see and I'm bored, anything fun you guys plan on doing?" Gig asked and the Steward took this chance.

"If you find going into an unknown universe as fun then yes, we do." Fenrich started much to the confusion of the other two.

"Heck Yeah! Unknown Universe is always full of surprises and if I'm lucky, blood and gore!" the Master of Death remarked.

"Well I'm not sure about that last part but currently, my lord and one his vassal are going to such a place, would you like to accompany them?" the Steward asked and the Angel of Avarice finally caught up to what he was planning.

"Mr. Werewolf, you can't possibly ask Mr. Death to go with us, I'm more than enough of a company on this quest." This is one of the rare times where it was only her and Valvatorez, she doesn't want any third wheel and the fact that Gig kind of scare her.

"I would rest more easy if it wasn't just the two of you going somewhere, besides it's Lord Val's call and you have no say with such matters." The Steward said as he turns to his Master, "What say you, Lord Val?"

"If the Master of Death has no disagreement then it is fine by me." The Tyrant said much to the delight of the Werewolf and the gloom of the Angel.

"Well how many days are we gonna be gone?" the Master of Death inquired.

"Three days, no more and no less." The Prinny Instructor answered, by this time, Artina was already sulking and in no more energy to talk more than necessary, much to the pleasure of the Steward.

"The count me in!" Gig proceeds to give the sleeping Supposed Final Boss to Fenrich who carried her with his two arms, "That's just the right time to continue with our next lesson! This should keep me distracted!" he then proceeds to be the first to enter the spaceship.

"It's decided then, we shall be going now Fenrich, try not to keep yourself too grumpy in my absence." Valvatorez teased.

"Oh I don't think I will be, Lord Val." Seeing the look of failure in the angel's face was enough to keep him going for three days of no Valvatorez, "All is for my lord."

Valvatorez nods, he then turns to the gloomy angel, "Come Artina, we haven't the time to waste." And with that, he enters the spaceship.

"…Oh well, the more the merrier…I think…" the Angel of Avarice also entered the spaceship and with that, it launched, destination: the NetherUniverse.

3rd Netherworld: Evil Academy/Back Door (midnight)

"You already have him cornered and you just let him go away! ? How stupid can you be! ?" a white haired Evil Academy Dean shouted.

"I don't see what I did wrong, what was I supposed to do? And don't shout liked that just because you have an Evil Quotient of 1.8 million or whatever." Adell counters.

"At least you still have enough common sense to state the obvious!" Mao shouted back.

"Now stop right there! I will not have you continue to insult Adell, that honor belong sonly to me." Adell's not-girlfriend-and-not-soon-to-be-wife Rozalin, the Overlord incarnate stated.

"Jeez, I really don't need that right now Rozalin." The Ex-Demon Hunter complained.

"I'm just stating the facts but getting back on track, why is Adell letting Axel go such a big problem? Are you not planning on putting him in your experimentation table just for the fun of it?" the Overlord Incarnate questioned

"Usually I am but that's not my reason now, it's something much more serious." Mao said.

The three of them are currently at the other side of the back door of the Evil Academy where the Teachers Party are currently taking place. Earlier, Adell and Rozalin were inside, enjoying themselves until Mao asked if they know where Axel was and Adell told him the events of last chapter, he then pulled him away and Rozalin since she doesn't want for Adell to leave her alone to their current location.

Suddenly the back door opened and in it, Almaz, Sapphire, Yukimaru, Revya and Raspberyl appeared, Mao was surprised with the appearance of the last intruder, "I specifically told you that only take three more available individual and do not let her notice you!" Evil Academy Dean shouted to the Newly Married Hero while pointing at the No. 1 Delinquent.

"S-Sorry Mao but she's been looking for you and when she saw us, we couldn't lose her trail." Almaz apologized.

"And Revya and Yukimaru are the only one's available to come while being discreet about it, so I thought Raspberyl would just have to be the third person." Sapphire also explained.

"Never mind that! I'm here to ask why you Mao! The Evil Academy Dean and host to this party, is not being a proper host and greeting your visitors!" Raspberyl argued while pointing at him.

"That's how we Honor Students do it you Delinquent! But that's beside the point now! Since you're here already then you're coming with us!" with that, Mao lead the group of eight towards the harbor of this Netherworld where his ship, the 'Getter Mao' was parked.

"May I ask why I was called up here, zam?" Yukimaru, the Kunoichi asked Adell and Rozalin since she is more closer to them than the others.

"…" Revya the World Eater also looked at them since she was also questioning this event herself.

"I have no idea myself why I'm here, one moment he's insulting me, the next he's dragging me to someplace, sometimes I wonder why he and Rozalin don't get along more since the way he treats me so lowly is almost the same way she does." Adell wondered when they reached the entrance of the ship.

"I'm born as a royalty and raised as one, an ordinary spawn of an Overlord is not even half of an equal to my splendor, Dean or not." Rozalin said as the ships bridge was lowered.

"Alright since Geoffrey is no longer powering the 'Getter Mao' it would take at least eight people to control it, much less make it fly." Mao explains as he opens its side entrance, "I knew something like this would happen so I make sure that controlling the Getter Mao's parts is as simple as turning on a switch light, all I need is the eight pair of limbs so get inside and I'll begin my instructions.

"Why would we want to learn how to control that barbaric looking thing?" the Overlord Incarnate asks as she looks on the face of the ship.

"Appearances aside, I am more questioned as to the reason you need to fly the ship at such a time, zam." The Kunoichi voiced.

"Yukimaru has a point, you suddenly dragged us here and tell us we need to fly your ship without as much as explaining anything, that's pretty vague." The Ex-Demon Hunter chastised.

"…" the World Eater nods her head in agreement.

"And are you planning on leaving your guests unattended! ? That's the rudest of the rude! I can't let you do that without hearing whatever excuse you think is enough!" the No.1 Delinquent shouted which made a vain protrude in Mao's forehead.

"Fine, you want an explanation? Almaz! Give them one while I start the engines!" the Evil Academy Dean ordered as he goes inside the 'Getter Mao'.

"Well where should I start…? You guys already know that Mao wanted to dissect Axel, right?" the Newly Married Hero asked and everyone nods their head, "Well Mao has actually started the dissecting but it got interrupted right in the middle of it."

"(chuckle) Axel summoned unknown strength because of his fear for his life." The Newly Married Queen added.

"So this is about finishing what he has started, zam?" Yukimaru inquired.

"Partly yes but there's a much more alarming reason." Almaz answered.

"Oh? That's pretty unusual for Mao, usually he lets his instincts go wild as much as he lets his mind." Rozalin uninterestingly replied.

"I heard that! !" Mao shouted from within the ship.

"…" Revya made a gesture for the two to continue their explanation.

"Well in the middle of his experimentation, Mao accidentally awakened some virus that lies dormant within Axel, (uhm) What was it called darling?" Sapphire asked to her husband.

"The 'A-Virus', according to Mao, it's a dreadful disease that let's anyone near Axel, in the simplest explanation, transform into him." After hearing this from Almaz, everyone suddenly took hold of their mouths and prevents themselves from vomiting.

"T-That's so sick…" Adell genuinely said.

"That's like…the most torturous curse to ever exist in the vast space of the universe…" Raspberyl said this while her knees were shaking just by thinking about it.

"Wait a moment! Adell has been in contact with Axel! Does that mean he has the disease! ?" the Overlord Incarnate nervously asked.

"Not to worry, it has been scientifically proven that the disease does not affect Main Characters." The Evil Academy Dean said and everyone visibly relaxes.

"But even so, it would be possible for a whole world to be filled with Axels, even if we are not affected by the disease ourselves, such an outcome would still result in a viral outbreak, zam." The Kunoichi realized.

"And that's just the start, if such a thing happens then it won't be just a world, the whole universe would be filled with Axels! If we don't do something then it's only a matter of time before the pandemic reaches the Evil Academy!" further realized by the No.1 Delinquent.

"And if everyone finds out about it, Axel would be hunted down until he was killed, we wouldn't like that now, won't we?" the Newly Married Queen said with her happy tone, indicating that such an action isn't at all impossible for her.

"Well even if he is annoying, he's still one of my sparring partners, if there's one way he's allowed to die then it will be in one of our matches." The battle maniac Ex-Demon Hunter proclaimed.

"…" the World Eater shrugs but now realized why only eight of them needs to know about this situation.

"And now Mao said that he created an antidote for the virus but it needs to be injected to Axel, that's why we're going to search for him now." The Newly Married Hero finishes at the same time Mao exits the ship.

"There, satisfied? Now are you all going to come in or what?" Mao asked them.

"Of course I'm in! No doubt there's going to be a fight in this adventure and no way I'm going to miss it." Adell turns to his not-girlfriend-and-not-soon-to-be-wife, "What about you, Rozalin?"

"He is with Taro and Hanako right now, correct? Then there is no way I would stand idly by and let them be the curse's first victims." Rozalin said with determination.

"…" Revya nods her head with her eyes focused.

"The way of the bushido tells me not to turn a blind eye in this so please, count on my assistance, zam." Yukimaru also joined in.

"What about you Beryl? You want to come with us?" Sapphire asked.

"Well we are leaving the Teacher's Party for some unknown place…" Almaz said, referring to her delinquent tendencies.

"…" when Raspberyl looks at them in the eyes and saw their determination to stop this, she then looks at Mao and saw that he was waiting for her decision with eager, "…As the Netherworld's No.1 Delinquent, stopping an apocalypse tops all else! I'll just text Asuka and Kyoko not to worry for my absence, for now let's go!" Mao smiled after hearing this.

"Alright, everyone hop in!" all eight enters the insides of the 'Getter Mao', "Now where did Axel go again, Adell?" Mao asked.

"To the NetherUniverse!" Adell answered and with that, the group launches the ship and heads to said place…

END CHAPTER 4


	6. Day 5 morning

Chapter 5: Eventful Crossover

Part1: Morning's Circumstances

"…" Tsubaki stirs on the clinic's bed and slowly opens her eyes; she realized that she hadn't left the Royal Clinic and that she was now feeling much better than yesterday. She raises her upper body and stretches, that's when she notices the Demon Dog King's absence from her bedside.

"_Master Kanata must be resting because of the chaos yesterday."_ Tsubaki thought, she then remembers the past events that transpired, "_(Ugh!) Reminiscing about him finding out my real face is almost enough to get me ill again…"_

It may be late but the Fox Spirit started to put her mascara on to her face to make herself be more comfortable, but a lingering thought remains in her mind.

"_I did not want to hear it at the time but…I wonder what Master Kanata thinks about my real face…" _Tsubaki thought up as a knock was heard on her door, "A knock? Whoever shall it be?"

Tsubaki opens the door and the sight of a pink haired twin tail girl appears before her.

"Rizelea? Why are you here?" the Fox Spirit asked, she also notices that the girl in front of her is carrying a tray full of cups and pot of, basing from the aroma, tea.

"Disappointed, Tsubaki?" Rizelea asked with her neutral tone.

"O-Of course not! I was only surprised of your presence as the one I would meet first on this day, (uh) please, come inside." Tsubaki gestured.

"Somehow, I have a feeling that if a certain someone were here in my place, your reaction would be much more positive." The Valkyrie pointed out with a knowing smile as she sits on the chair that the Demon Dog King occupied for a day while Tsubaki sits on the patient's bed before replying.

"You imply that I do not appreciate your current attendance, have you already forgotten how we fought side by side against deities? I may not show it more frequently like Master Kanata but I do value each and every one of you as my trusted comrades and treasured friends." Tsubaki explained proudly. ..Until she realized what she just said and saw her companion's lightly blushing face, "Why the heck did I just say that! ? And why are you blushing! ?"

"I didn't think that this side of you would appear after your recovery, in fact I didn't even think that it exists…!" Rizelea said with a smile and now lessening blush in her face, she then fills a cup with tea and hands it to her.

"If you know what's good for you then you will not speak of our earlier conversation to anyone and would immediately change the topic of our discussion." The Fox Spirit warned with her face blushing as well, she also took the offered cup and started to sip lightly on it.

"That was actually a preferable course of action, as much as I would like to comment on your hidden side, the reason for my current presence is much more essential than that." The Valkyrie said as she fills her own cup, she then looked at her with a face full of seriousness.

"_That's a rather fast change of attitude…if Rizelea is acting like this then whatever she has to say must be of utmost importance." _Tsubaki straightens her seat and looks at her companion directly, "Oh? What may that be?"

Rizelea takes a deep breath and then looks at the Fox Spirit as she says the words, "I found out that you haven't relayed my message to Kanata about his meeting dates, resulting with all those potential engagement partners sending me various complaints…" Rizelea started.

"…" The Fox Spirit knows where this conversation is going.

"And I also found out about you spending the last four days with him, although you were unconscious yesterday but that still counts, so…" the Valkyrie sighs, "We need to talk about your feelings for Kanata."

Demon Palace: Overseer Office (early morning)

"According to these reports, the venue for the engagement party isn't prepared yet?" Suzaku asked while sitting in a chair with a table in front of it where various letters are in place, in front of the table, Lucius stands.

"Indeed, if we have followed the original schedule then adding the finishing touches would have been the only task left to be done, but because of what happened yesterday, almost half of the labor is left unfinished and the absence of the Prinnies whom are supposed to be central workers on that particular area of the overall plan for the engagement day is most certainly not helping." The TriUni Dark Hero explains, he then remembers the earlier events of that morning.

NetherUniverse: Mountain Plateau/Engagement Venue (early sunrise) [flashback]

"_I usually only work this Mega hard whenever I'm catching up to my Mega schedule and that's a very rare occurrence for me." Macaroon says as she sew a dress inside of Rizelea's UFO, after a few stitches, she turns around with maid like speed, and goes to artistically arrange some flowers in a vase._

"_I can relate to that statement, so is this pillar in the right place?" Lucius asked after pushing a decorated looking pillar in one part of the plateau._

"_That's Mega right, Lucius!" The NetherUniverse Guide gives him a nod and a smile, "Now can you Mega pick some tables behind the UFO and place them in an infinite form in a bird's eye view? " Macaroon requested as she began doing what she ordered from one side of the plateau._

"_No problem but that will be my final assistance for now, I still need to inquire the others about their own progress and report my findings to Suzaku, forgive me for leaving at such a short notice." Lucius runs behind the UFO, picks a folded table, runs back at the other side of the plateau, opens it and puts it down._

"_That's Mega alright Lucius but since this task was supposed to be Rizelea's, I can only do so much as a substitute, if she's not here when I'm doing the Mega parts of the Venue then I might just design it with my own Mega style." the NetherUniverse Guide reasoned while placing the last table, she then runs towards one of the highest pillars around the plateau in order to examine the tables' placing, "The last table to the left needs to be move Mega higher, Lucius!"_

"_Watch out you two! Treasur' Hunter coming through!" Recit shouted as he passed by the middle of the tables while carrying a pile of table cloths, "The table cloths'r dry, anyone mind helping me set em up though?"_

"_I'll Mega help you with that!" Macaroon said as she gets the top of the table cloth and places it in one of the tables._

"_At least it's good to know that Recit were here to aid you, even though the only thing he is really in use of in such circumstance is as a hauler of weighty objects." The TriUni Dark Hero commented as he fixes the un-aligned table._

"_Well when it comes to designing and stuff, I'm not really the pers'n anyone is supposed to look at but if there's lifting to be done then I'm the man for the job." Recit proudly explained as he and Macaroon goes to the other tables and sets the table cloths, "You might want to check up on the little critters back at the Managraphic shop, see if they're doing good with me gone." _

"_That's just what I was about to do." Lucius was now fixing his gear, "After inspecting all the other groups and reporting our progress to Suzaku, I will come back, hopefully with a good plan in hand or a couple pair of helping hands, until then I trust that you two will be able to at least set the Venue into half of how it was supposed to be."_

"_Shur thing! That much shouldn't be too hard for us! But don't take your time, right Lucius?" the Treasure Hunter joked._

"_Of course I wouldn't!" The TriUni Dark Hero shouted to his smirking friend, he turns to the NetherUniverse Guide, "I thank you, truly for accepting to replace Rizelea for this important duty, but I give you my word that you wouldn't be shouldering this burden alone for long." _

"_(tee-hee) It's not really a Mega burden but I'll hold you up on that Mega promise Lucius." Macaroon said while smiling._

"_(nods) I shall take my leave now." With that, Lucuis turns around and runs away, when he was a few miles away, a fleeting thought occurred on his mind._

Demon Palace: Overseer Office (early morning)

"Following that, I made my way to the Managraphic's shop to see Miyu, Moca and Mizuki's progress." The TriUni Dark Hero explains.

"And according to these reports, they are not doing very well." Suzaku noted after reading another batch of papers.

"…No, they are not." Lucuis admitted, as he began his report, the same fleeting thought occurred to him, "_I wonder how Rizelea's own work is faring_".

Demon Palace: Royal Clinic (early morning)

"W-Why should we have to do that? Don't you have a more important task to accomplish today instead? As I recall from my momentary awakened consciousness yesterday, you are all trying to catch up with your delayed plans for Master Kanata's Engagement day." Tsubaki reasoned while lightly blushing.

"So you heard." Rizelea mused, "True there's much to be done and after finishing here, I intend to put everything I have to make up for lost time but your situation cannot wait any longer than necessary."

"Oh? And why is that? Surely my current dilemma is of minor-" Before the Fox Spirit could continue, she was interrupted.

"Stop thinking that it's not important!" Rizelea suddenly shouted but not too loud, only enough the stun Tsubaki silent, she then continues, "I know Kanata was supposed to be the main focus of this event but you're our friend too Tsubaki, and if your 'minor' problem is enough to get you to a clinic and be down for a day then there's no way I'm going to do anything that doesn't involve helping you."

"…" Tsubaki remains silent.

"Besides, do you think that we'll be able to do our jobs if we know that one of us is un-well? You have no idea how much convincing I had to do just to make them continue their duties in the meantime and leave your situation to us, and don't get me started on how I had to get that stupid dog out of here so that he could avoid looking like a zombie on his own engagement day." The Valkyrie explains and complains at the same time, earning a chuckle from her companion.

"I did not know of it but I guess I have been making things worse for you Rizelea, forgive me." The Fox Spirit apologized.

"If you're really sorry then perhaps you would stop beating around the bush and allow me to talk about your problem concerning your feelings for Kanata?" Rizelea suggested, leading her companion to sigh.

"If I must…then I shall." Tsubaki finally declared, making the Valkyrie smile, "But how did you know about my current circumstance anyway?" she asks while drinking her tea

"Pamela told us that she thinks you're in love with Kanata." The Valkyrie bluntly stated, causing her companion to choke on her drink.

"T-That frickin apparition…! D-Do not tell me that you believe her based on that sole statement…!" The Fox Spirit lightly shouted.

"Of course I didn't, but seeing that Lucius told me about you and his discussion a few nights back, it's actually a reasonable declaration." Rizelea reasoned.

"(tsk) That stupid Dark Hero just can't keep his mouth shut, can he?" Tsubaki muttered darkly.

"It's not that he announced it, I asked him and when he said that something did happen concerning you and the 'L' topic, I just had to make him tell me everything." The Valkyrie explained, she then drinks her tea, "Besides, if you hadn't sabotaged my simple task of you telling Kanata about his dates then I would have thought of your feelings for him as momentarily, seeing that that didn't happen though."

"Alright, I admit it, I see your point." The Fox Spirit surrendered.

"Good, now if you don't have any more questions, may we start?" Rizelea asked.

"I guess we have delayed it long-" Tsubaki started but then thought of something, "Rizelea, earlier you declared that you had a hard time to convince the others to do their duties and leave everything to 'us', which were you referring?"

"Oh! Right, knowing 'them', they should be making their appearance right about-" the Valkyrie was interrupted by someone opening the door of the clinic.

"We're here! Sorry for the wait~!" Etna announced when she enters followed by Flonne.

"Good Morning Miss Tsubaki!" Flonne greeted.

"Etna! Flonne!" the Fox Spirit called.

"Etna told me about your discussion with her after the one you had with Lucius, that was the final clue that I needed in order to officially declare that you need assistance in this." Rizelea revealed.

"(sigh) Why am I not surprised that you couldn't keep a simple conversation to yourself." Tsubaki annoyingly said while looking at Etna.

"Hey, in my defense, you never did tell me to keep it a secret, not that it would have stopped me from spilling the beans." Laharl's Vassal amusingly responded, "Besides, instead of looking annoyed, you should be grateful that we're here now, after all you have been awaiting our arrival, haven't you?"

"W-What! ? What kind of accusation is that! ?" The Fox Spirit shouted.

"There's no need to be embarrassed Miss Tsubaki, anyone who has ever been in love and doesn't know it, always look for someone for advice." The Fallen Angel announced, "Although it makes me wonder why you would look at Miss Etna of all people for love advice when I'm right here."

"It's a mutual thing." Etna simply replied, "Now enough about the small stuff, let's go to the blackmail material part!"

"Miss/ ETNA!" the three other girls shouted.

"Alright, Alright, geez, can't any of you take a joke?" Laharl's Vassal just had to ask.

"Remind me why are they here again?" Tsubaki asks to Rizelea.

"I figured that having an expert about love" Rizelea gestured to Flonne, "Would be a huge enhancement, as for her." She gestures to Etna, "I have no idea why she was here."

"Don't mind me; I'm just here so that I have an excuse not to work this day." Laharl's Vassal replied, causing everyone in the room to sweat drop.

"That is so like you, Miss Etna." Flonne alleged, she then turns to the occupant of the clinic bed, "Now, whenever you're ready, Miss Tsubaki and don't worry, everything that you will say shall remain in this room while any evidence that is too private for any other person would be erased so there is nothing to worry about."

"_There's just no escape from this, is there?"_ The Fox Spirit thought, but while looking at three sets of eyes, eagerly awaiting her to start and is genuinely shining with worry, she sighs, "_Oh well, I did needed help badly…might as well take advantage of this situation."_

"So? Where should I begin?" Tsubaki asks.

NetherUniverse: Outskirts of Empyria/Managraphic Shop (early sunrise) [flashback]

_Lucius stops his running when he approaches the Miyu's shop, he then slides the Japanese doors open._

"_Miyu! Mizuki! Moca! It is I, Lucius!" the TriUni Dark Hero called._

"_O-Oh! ? Good Morning Lucius!" Miyu greeted, even when she was running around her shop and creating various types and sizes of Managraphics at the same time._

"_(huh) A pleasant day to you to." Lucius called back while looking at her do things like she has five bodies, "Any second now…"_

"_N-Need (huff) … more… (huff) …Mana…" the Managraphic Artist tiredly said as she measures a silk with half of it filled with Mana, she then stands up and walks towards the group of barrels that have different colored Mana items but before reaching half way, her body falls down._

_Luckily, the TriUni Dark Hero stretches his arms and catches her, "Yep, it is now official that you are working too hard." He said as he lifts the small girl in his arms and places her in one of the house armchair long enough to fit her entire body._

"_S-Sorry Lucius…I'll try not to get so tired next time…" Miyu said as she tries to get up from the armchair but to no avail._

"_Scenes like this usually happens with the male character preventing the female from standing up but seeing that you are so fatigued that you can barely keep your eyes open, I'll skip to the part where I ask you 'what type of beverage would you like?'" Lucius asks as he opens the house fridge._

"_S-Some…milk…would be…nice." The Managraphic Artist said between sighs._

"_One goblet of milk, coming right up." The Dark Hero said as he pours one mug with milk from a carton, "By the way, where are Mizuki and Moca?"_

"_M-Moca's gone b-back to the C-Convert Shop to g-get some M-Mana items, as for M-Mizuki…s-she's been…running from…m-my house…and out…s-searching for…more M-Mana in the r-ruins…" the Managraphic Artist replied as Lucius gives her the cup of milk with a straw in it, "T-Thank-" before she could offer her gratitude, the Dark Hero was already opening her door to the outside._

"_Stay there and drink your milk! Wait for Moca's return and do not even try standing up once you have re-energized yourself, I'm just going to go acquire another hard working member of our brigade." Lucius said as he closed the door._

NetherUniverse: Outskirts of Empyria/Ruins (early sunrise) [flashback]

_ While no monster can usually be found wondering the outskirts of the NetherUniverse or the neighboring lands of Empyria, that does not mean that it is a monster free universe. While the Drifting Dungeons are the usual place for monster fights, ever since their permanent removal, citizens of Empyria are back to the more traditional dungeon crawling if they wanted to engage themselves in combat with Monsters for their various reasons such as acquiring items, money, experience or Mana._

"_The Lovely Idol…may be in a pinch." Mizuki mutters as she tiredly holds her large double ended Kunai and around her were five large dragons, "I knew fighting one more time without saving first is a bad idea, and I have totally forgotten the last time I saved!"_

_One dragon behind her lunged after her declaration but she quickly jumps up and strikes its neck with one end of her Kunai, "(chuckle) Don't go falling into obvious feints now."_

_Another dragon blasted fire at her in, she dodges by spinning in midair and counters by throwing shurikens at the dragon before she falls down, "Assassination!" she shouted as she ran at another dragon and attacks it with her double edged Kunai, "Hit!" she shouted as she delivers another blow and jumps away before she could get counter attacked._

"_Slice!" she shouted as she uses wind magic on another dragon, blowing it away, "Now one more-" the fifth Dragon emerges from beneath her and almost bites her body into half if she hadn't quickly jumped away, unfortunately this leads to her crashing her back to the ground, head first and full force, "That hurts…!"_

_Mizuki stands up and holds her head when she sees the world spinning, "__Huh...? That's...weird..." she mutters as she sees ten dragons lunging at her instead of five, "I could have sworn I assassinated four of you guys and that only one remains…so weird…"_

"_You're just being delusional." A familiar voice said behind her._

"_Huh? Can you repeat that-" Before the Super Assassin Idol could get hit by the five dragons, all of them were blown away by individual quick sword slashes mixed with dark energy._

"_Invincible Super Move!" the new comer said as he unleashed his Dim Lightning Hit skill._

"…_Lucy?" Mizuki finished as she looks at the blood in her hands after removing it from her head._

"_I said that you were being delusional, probably because of internal bleeding." The TriUni Dark Hero assumed as he withdrew some healing items from his pocket, "Here, apply this to your wound while I finish this battle."_

"_B-But Lucy…" the Super Assassin Idol tried to call but her spinning vision and aching head was enough to stop her._

"_Do not worry; you have already weakened them enough, one use of my EX-Skill should be sufficient to conquer them." Lucius called as he readies his weapons, the dragons in reply, started to run towards him._

"_If you say so Lucy…" Mizuki said as she applies the lotion like healing item on the wound in her head._

"_Hmph, now then…" Lucuis started, "I'll show you what's behind my dark mask. Disappear into the depths of the void, the bottom of the abyss. Super...Lucius...Attack!"_

NetherUniverse: Outskirts of Empyria/Managraphic Shop (early sunrise) [flashback]

"_How are you feeling now, Miss Miyu?" Moca asks as she took the now empty cup of milk and stands up. The Universe Wandering Romantic Ghost arrived to Miyu's shop a few minutes after Lucius left it and seeing the current state of the shop's owner, Moca quickly tried to make Miyu's rest as comfortable as possible._

"_S-Still a little d-dizzy but I'll be f-fine if I rest more…thank you f-for assisting me, M-Moca." The Managraphic Artist said in gratitude._

"_It's no problem Miss Miyu, helping you and Miss Mizuki in any way was my real part in here after all." Moca explains happily._

"_M-Moca, y-you really shouldn't add a 'Miss' w-when you refer t-to me." The Managraphic Artist said while lying on the sofa._

"_But of course I do, you and the other members of your group are my and Macaroon's best customers, add that all of you saved Empyria and the NetherUniverse as a whole, calling your name with respect is the least that I could in return." The Universe Wandering Romantic Ghost explained._

"_B-bit it's so f-formal..." the Managraphic Artist mused, "W-When your t-talking with your f-friends, y-you don't have to be f-formal, right?"_

_Hearing those words, Moca smiled and said, "I guess I haven't made myself clear then, Miss Miyu, I'm only formal to those whom I consider as my friends, not everyone can hear the words 'Miss' and 'Mister' so easily out of my lips, you'd have to either be a hero or number one customer material." _

"_O-Oh? Is that s-so? W-Well…thank you." The Managraphic Artist gratefully said, until she remembers a passing thought and voices it out, "B-But Moca, y-you don't call M-Macaroon with any h-honorifics…"_

"_(chuckle) Macaroon is an exception to that rule." The Universe Wandering Romantic Ghost vaguely answered, "I'm going to refill your cup now Miss Miyu, please try to rest until I have returned." She leaves the living room of the shop._

"…" _Miyu tries to get up from the armchair but only succeeds to raise her upper body and go to a sitting position, "T-There's still so much to-" she was interrupted by her shop doors opening._

"_Why am I not surprised that you would not listen to my command?" Lucius asked as he enters the shop, Mizuki behind him._

"_Lucuis! Mizuki!" the Managraphic Artist called, she then notices the bloody bandage wrapped in the Super Assassin Idol's head and also covers her left eye, "W-What happened to your head Mizuki! ?"_

"_That voice…is that you Myu-Myu? Why are you taller…and why is you hair longer?" Mizuki asks, that's when Moca came back from the kitchen room of the shop while carrying a tray with three filled mugs in it._

"_Welcome back, Mister Lucius, Miss Mizuki, please have some-" the Universe Wandering Romantic Ghost then notices Mizuki's injury, "Oh my! Miss Mizuki! You are wounded! Please, follow my lead to the armchair!" she puts the tray down on a wooden table and helps her injured friend to sit on the other end of the sofa that the Managraphic Artist occupies._

"_Mocchy? You're taller too, and I must say you're quite busty!" the Super Assassin Idol deliriously said while the target of her statement blushes._

"_T-Taller…? Longer?" Miyu asks in confusion._

"_It's good that you have arrived already as you did Moca, could you check if the bandage that I wrapped up Mizuki's head is properly attached? I'm a little lightheaded ever since I came here earlier." Lucius asks which was answered with a nod, he then turns to Miyu, "Don't mind whatever nonsense Mizuki is stating Miyu, she's delusional, not that it's anything new." Lucius sarcastically replies as he took away the pouch that was attached to his belt and pours its contents to one of the barrel's, Mata items started flowing out of it._

"_That's a very mean thing to say to you leader Lucy! I should assassinate you for that!" the Super Assassin idol declared while pointing her hand at the opposite side of the room where the TriUni Dark Hero stood, the Universe Wandering Romantic Ghost on the other hand was analyzing the bandage on her head._

"_Please try not to make too much action, Miss Mizuki, I still need to make sure that your bandage is accurately applied so that we can be assured that you wouldn't pass out because of blood loss." Moca explains as she does her work._

"_Well my fans certainly wouldn't want to see their idol passed out and covered with her own blood, that honor only goes to her assassination victims~!" Mizuki happily (or as the TriUni Dark Hero proved, delusionaly) stated, _

"_See what I mean?" Lucuis said as he points at Mizuki while looking at Miyu._

"_You're lucky that adult looking Mocchy is busy with me, otherwise that comment would have been the cause for your sudden assassination, Lucy." The Super Assassin Idol threatened without her usual shouting. _

"_You can assassinate me all you want when you are better but presently, try not to make too much movement so that Moca can analyze your wound properly." Lucius suggests as he takes a sit on one chair opposite of the armchair, he also took the coffee filled mug from the tray and drinks it._

"_(oh) Alright, I'll just lay my head here in your comfy sofa if that's okay with you, adult looking Myu-Myu while you continue whatever it is that you're doing, Adult looking Mocchy." Mizuki said as she lays her neck to the armchair's top rail._

"_Please do so Miss Mizuki so that I could examine your injury properly." Moca agreed. _

_The Managraphic Artist looks at the two and when she sees her injured companions soft breathes, she sighs, she then turns her head to the TriUni Dark Hero, "What happened to her, Lucius?"_

"_Similarly to your predicament, she worked too hard and beyond her limits, leading to injury, luckily I was able to arrive just in time to prevent a worse fate to befall her, still, the damage had been done." Lucius explained as he sips his coffee._

"_I see…" Miyu said as she looks at her injured companion with worry._

"_There! Your bandage is more attached now, Miss Mizuki, now to prevent the swelling..." the Universe Wandering Romantic Ghost stood up and walks toward the kitchen and back again with a plastic full of ice, "Here Miss Mizuki, this should stop the swelling of your injury."_

"_Thanks Adult Mocchy, I'll be sure to add you as an honorary member of our group because of your kindness and consideration to its leader." The Super Assassin Idol promised as she puts the ice filled plastic on the bandage at her head, "(Brr) That's cold…but soothing at the same time…"_

"_It's nothing Miss Mizuki." Moca said as she took one cup from the tray and places it to the un occupied hand of Super Assassin idol, "Please drink this too to revitalize yourself, Miss Mizuki, it's your favorite, lemon flavored juice made from 100% lemon."_

"_(Ohh) Not only is your body the best type there is but your personality is also the best, Adult looking Mocchy!" Mizuki exclaims while applying ice on her injury with one hand while her other hand holds the glass of juice; she drinks through its straw. Moca only blushes at her statement and then proceed to get the remaining cup from the tray._

"_Here you are, Miss Miyu, drink up so you could get more of your strength back." The Universe Wandering Romantic Ghost said as she hands the mug to the Managraphic Artist._

"_T-Thank you, Moca…" Miyu said as she took the offered cup of milk._

"_It's nothing, Miss Miyu." Moca turns to the only male visitor of the shop, "How about you, Mister Lucius? Do you have any wounds yourself?"_

"_I'm quite alright; this coffee is all that I need in order to calm my tensions." The TriUni Dark Hero replied._

"_Ok but if there's anything more that I could do for you, don't hesitate to ask, Mister Lucius." The Universe Wandering Romantic Ghost reminded._

_Seeing that his companions are fully concentrated on relaxing, Lucius sighs, "Well, now that everything's calmed down, the weight of the situation finally approached my thoughts." He started and the other tree immediately understands what he means._

"_D-Don't worry Lucius! I-I'll try to w-work harder!" the Managraphic Artist said with full force._

"_Me too, Lucy! This is just a short break after all! Me and Myu-Myu and Mocchy will surely make it to our schedule!" Mizuki joined in while still holding the ice on her head._

"_If both of you are still thinking that then clearly you both haven't learned the consequences of such actions." The TriUni Dark Hero remarked, leading the two girls to silently think about the past event, he then pointedly looks at the other girl in the shop._

"_I'm going to have to agree with Mister Lucius." Moca said as she now looks at the Managrahic Artist and Super Assasin Idol, "Miss Miyu, Miss Mizuki, at the state of your body now, I'm afraid that overworking even for under five minutes would be enough to make you both collapse again."_

"_I guess working too hard isn't all good (huh)? But what else can we do, Lucy? Mocchy? This is our duty and if we don't do it then no one will." The Super Assassin Idol explained._

"_I know of that fact but have both of you not think that if in the smallest chance of success that you both did caught up with our scheduled agenda but ended up being severely injured in the process, none of us would truly be pleased with your accomplishments if it came with such dire repercussions." Lucius explained to the two._

"_B-but Lucius…w-we just want to do our part p-perfectly so that Kanata's engagement day would the b-best." Miyu tried to justify._

"_Miss Miyu, do you think that Mister Kanata would be happy on his engagement day if two of his best of friends is not present in it? The same to Miss Rizelea, Miss Tsubaki and the others, Macaroon and I included, we couldn't possible find it in ourselves to be happy if both of you are not there with us." the Universe Wandering Romantic Ghost rationalized, seeing that the other two were thinking about her words, she summarized that she got her point across._

"_Well, I guess as the life of the party, the Super Assassin Idol better be attending it huh? Otherwise, Doggy's best day ever wouldn't be the best there is!" hyperly shouted by the wounded Mizuki._

"_I-I guess I w-wouldn't push myself t-too much s-so I could a-attend the E-Engagement Day, I w-wouldn't want t-to be the reason that Kanata d-doesn't enjoy that d-day." The Managraphic Artist mused, but she glanced at the only male visitor of her shop when a thought occurred to her, "B-But Lucius, if we don't d-do our job p-past our l-limits, I don't t-think that we'll be able t-to finish it in time."_

"_True, choosing this path, while safer, still offers loss at the end." Lucius started._

"_Well that's very disappointing! And annoying!" Mizuki complained without moving from her spot in the couch._

"_I for one think that it's till better than both of you getting injuries, then again…" Moca said as she thinks about their predicament. _

"_Do not grieve!" the TriUni Dark Hero called to his companions, "True right now all seems bleak, but remember, as sad as it seems, none of us here are participants of the 'Thinking Type' of our group." _

"_Oh, y-you mean the smartest m-members of our group: Rizelea, Suzaku, Violet and Tsubaki." Miyu voiced._

"_Hey you left me out of that roll call, Myu-Myu!" the Super Assassin Idol complained._

"_(chuckle)" Universe Wandering Romantic Ghost chuckled, thinking about a certain scene about a certain chapter._

"…_Knowing her, with or without her wound, she would have said that obviously false statement." Lucius commented while looking tiredly at his injured companion._

"_T-That's a little impolite Lucius…but I a-agree…" the Managraphic Artist added while also looking at her female friend._

"_Why did you chuckle that way, Moca! ? What's that supposed to mean, Lucy! ? And Myu-Myu! ? You were supposed to take my side!" Mizuki further complained but not exerting too much effort as to strain herself._

"_Now-Now Miss Mizuki, you wouldn't want your wound reopening." Moca warned._

"_It means precisely what you assumed it to be." The TriUni Dark Hero answered to Mizuki's direct question on him, he then shifts his gaze to the Managraphic Artist, "Going back on track. As the three of you know, my new role into our overall plan is to evaluate the current progress of each members of our group, provide help if needed but then go back to the Demon Palace and report the current standing of each of you to Suzaku as the others are as you know, currently doing their own task."_

"_O-Oh, so that's why you l-left early today with M-Macaroon and Recit, y-you already started y-your job with t-their group?" Miyu guessed._

"_Indeed, and after helping to the best of my abilities, I left them with knowledge about what they are currently doing, the same as to what I was about to do here." Lucius explains._

"_(groans) Your leaving already, Lucy? Can you find it in your heart to leave your leader in her state like this?" dramatically asked by Mizuki._

"_I still have to examine Violet's dual duty of preparing the banquet for the Engagement Day as well as supervising Etna with rejuvenating the Prinny Squads so that they at least make up for their foolishness so as much as I would like to stay and assist, I really could not." The TriUni Dark Hero clarifies._

"_I see how important that is, if the Prinny's would offer their assistance as they should have then there might still be a way of getting the schedule back on track." Moca analyzed, Miyu on the other hand notes the Universe Wandering Romantic Ghost's miss-use of formality when referring to the Prinny's._

"_(uhm) M-Moca…a-are you in a-any case…m-mad? I-In the P-Prinny's…s-specifically?" the Managraphic Artist asks while lightly sweat-dropping._

"_(Ohoho) Whatever made you think that, Miss Miyu? I'm not mad at anyone, especially not the Prinny's who are the reason that you and Miss Mizuki are currently fatigued and injured respectively, and are the reason that Mister Lucius and the others are working harder than necessary, added to that they may be the reason that Mister Kanata's engagement party is in trouble, there's no way that I am __**just**__ mad at them. (chuckle)" Moca explained in complete detail while smiling but Miyu was sure that there were flames in the Universe Wandering Romantic Ghost's background as she was stating this monologue._

"_I'm dizzy but even I could say that it would be best if adult looking Mocchy doesn't see any Prinny for a while." Mizuki says as she too was looking at the Universe Wandering Romantic Ghost as she tells her inner most feelings._

"_Concluding my explanation!" Lucius called so as to make him the focus of the other three again, "After performing my final analysis to Violet's group's progress, I will then make my report to Suzaku who shall provide, hopefully, a solution to each of the individual group's predicament, and result with the preparations for the Demon Dog King's engagement day proceeding on schedule." The TriUni Dark Hero finished._

"_Hopefully, that is." Moca emphasized._

"_Still better than the alternative, right Lucy?" Mizuki asks as she finishes her drink._

"_Indeed." Lucius approved as he empty's his own cup and set's it down while standing up, "I had planned on helping you three with your task but I ended up spending most of that time resting due to unthinkable circumstances, but now my time here is over, I need to proceed to the examination of the next group's progress."_

"_D-Don't worry, L-Lucius, w-we'll do our b-best once w-we got our energy t-to work b-back." Miyu promises._

"_I don't doubt it but until then, make sure that you both only focus on getting better." Lucius expected as he was near the shop's doors._

"_Your being a little too prideful Lucy, giving your leader an order like that, you better watch out, my threat about assassinating you isn't cancelled yet." The Super Assassin idol warns but with a smile on her face._

"_(Hmph) Get well first and I might just think that my life may be in danger." Lucius countered with a smile on his own face, he turns to the last girl, "Make sure that the both of them have regained their full strength before doing any task, Moca."_

"_You can count on me, Mister Lucius." The Universe Wandering Romantic Ghost replies._

_The TriUni Dark Hero nods his head, "I'm off then." And with that, Lucius left the shop._

Demon Palace: Overseer Office (early morning)

"And that's my report regarding Miyu's group." Lucius finishes his flashback explanation.

"I see…" Suzaku mutters as he reads the report, "I had assumed that the group must be overworking in order to make up for lost time but getting injured in the progress…things must be worse than we initially thought."

"I agree." The TriUni Dark Hero approves, "So I hope that you do have a proper solution for this?"

"Let me hear about your last report, then I will weigh the options that I could give you." The Castle Overseer suggested, Lucius sighs.

"Alright then, Violet's group…" the TriUni Dark hero started, elsewhere at the present time…

Demon Palace: Royal Clinic (early morning)

"You could start on when you realized your love for Sir Kanata…" Flonne suggested as a starting point.

"I'm not really sure if I would call it 'love' but I do know that whatever this is that I'm feeling whenever Master Kanata is near is something very new for me." Tsubaki mused while lightly blushing, she may be cooperative but that doesn't mean that she wasn't embarrassed to talk about her feelings.

"(Hmm) Not really surprised with this revelation." Etna remarked, earning her a glare from the Fox Spirit.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Tsubaki asks while irritated.

"You don't really look like your one of those types that ever had a boyfriend before." Laharl's Vassal stated while eating some of the sweets that came with the tea.

"I'm not sure if I should feel offended or praised with that statement of yours Etna." The Fox Spirit says while still looking at the Beauty Queen.

"Maybe you're supposed to feel both?" Etna suggested.

"Thank you for your commentary Etna but we'll be going back on track now." Rizelea said before Tsubaki could reply to Etna's suggestion, "Perhaps we could define love for Tsubaki? She could compare this alien feeling of hers to love's description." She said to the Fallen Angel.

"What a great idea, Miss Rizelea!" the Fallen Angel proclaimed, she then turns to the Fox Spirit, "Well then Miss Tsubaki, I'm going to recite the basic feelings of love and you're going to tell us if those are the same as to what you feel whenever you see Sir Kanata."

"I see, simple enough I guess." Tsubaki agreed as she prepares herself to listen.

"Okay then! Love- can refer to a variety of different feelings, states, and attitudes that ranges from interpersonal affection to pleasure, it is also an emotion of a strong attraction and personal attachment.." The Fallen Angel started, "Well?" she prompted.

"I know very well what 'Love's definition in English scrolls is Flonne." The Fox Spirit lightly complained, Etna in reply formed a fist with her right hand, raised the point finger, and sways it from left to right in a 'chastisement' way.

"(Uh-uh-uh) Tsubaki, you were supposed to answer if your weird feelings were the same as Flonne's definition, not complain about it." Laharl's Vassal reprimanded with her cheeky stare, knowing its effect on the Fox Spirit.

"Is this for real?" Tsubaki asks while turning to Rizelea for confirmation.

"It is…?" the Valkyrie replied while trying to lower her volume towards the end tone for her answer, Tsubaki still hears it though.

"Why is it that your hesitant answer dissatisfies me?" Tsubaki wonders in irritation while Rizelea suddenly focuses much more on drinking her tea.

"I'm still waiting for your answer, Miss Tsubaki." the Fallen Angel reminded, "We're not going to the second step if you don't answer truthfully, or should I state the most basic explanation about love again?"

Seeing that there was no other alternative, the Fox Spirit sighs, "If the only thing that transpires here are humiliating confessions on my part, prepare to face the wrath of the fox clan's infernal magic." She threatened before taking a big breath and exhales it as quickly.

"…" her three companions waited eagerly for her answer without any worry to her threat since the three of them know that they are much more powerful in terms of combat powers compared to Tsubaki and she herself know this.

"…That definition of love does not equate to my mysterious feeling for Master Kanata specifically but is what I feel whenever I am near the presence of you, who are members of Master Kanata's group." The Fox Spirit admitted while looking down at her palms on her thighs while blushing.

Etna pitifully looks at the Fox Spirit, "Wow, I didn't think that you would actually go through with it, you must be so embarrassed right now that even I wouldn't want to be in your shoes."

"Etna!" Rizelea reprimanded to avoid any further confrontation between the two, when Laharl's Vassal complied and didn't say anything further, she looks at Tsubaki, "Now it's good that you're getting along with our discussion but if you're going to continue referring to our group under Kanata's sole leadership then we're going to talk about another point entirely."

"I wouldn't mind, care to start now?" Tsubaki challenged.

"Miss Rizelea! Miss Tsubaki!" Flonne chastised the two women, which resulted with the two of them looking at her guiltily while Etna amusingly continues to watch the show.

"Sorry Flonne, please continue and I wouldn't interfere again...I hope." The Valkyrie semi promised but the Fallen Angel did resume nonetheless.

"I wasn't actually expecting you to say that the basic definition of 'Love' would be what you were feeling for Sir Kanata, but the real purpose of our first session is to make you admit, truthfully, to us that you do 'Love' us in a friendship sort of way, which I am also very thankful for." Happily stated by the Fallen Angel.

"(Uhm) Y-You're...welcome?" Tsubaki uneasily replied.

"(chuckle) And as a reward, I want to tell you how much I love you, Miss Tsubaki!" offered by the Fallen Angel.

"T-Thank you…F-Flonne." As long as she had known her, she's still feeling unease hearing such honest words of 'Love' from the Fallen Angel, especially now that those words were directed at her.

"I'm sure if our other companions we're here, they would have said the same thing and when they don't I'm sure deep down inside their hearts, they do feel the same way, they're just embarrassed saying it out loud, like Miss Etna." Flonne points at her while saying this, causing Laharl's Vassal to choke on her sweets.

"E-Etna! ? Here, drink this!" Rizelea instructed while handing her choking companion a cup full of tea.

"(Gag's-Swallows) F-Flonne! ? What the heck was that! ?" exclaimed by Etna after taking a few drinks from her teacup.

"That much reaction proves my point." Happily stated by the Fallen Angel.

"So it would seem." The now finally amused Fox Spirit, said while hiding her chuckle with her hands, interestingly, instead of making a comeback, Etna instead sighs and calmly continues eating her sweets.

"Hope you're having as much fun as I'm going to be in a few more minutes, Tsubaki." Laharl's Vassal stated with her mischievously laced tone, making the Fox Spirit questioned.

"What do you mean?" Tsubaki asks but it was Flonne who answers her.

"Miss Etna probably meant how much fun we're going to be feeling as each session progress." The Fallen Angel started, "Since the first session was about the most basic and _platonic _explanation of 'Love', we'll take one step deeper as a description of 'Love' every next session until we reached the lowest, most_ physical_ description for it."

It took Tsubaki a few minutes to process this information, she then exclaims, "WHAT! ?"

"Sounds fun, right? I am so looking forward to your expressions." Etna sarcastically stated.

"Me too!" Flonne innocently said.

"(Sigh) This is going to take a long while…" Rizelea says as she refills her cup, seeing that the Fox Spirit would definitely try to talk her way out of this…again.

NetherUniverse: Demon Palace/Palace Kitchen (early sunrise) [flashback]

_Lucius can be seen running towards the now trap-less corridors of the Demon Palace, because of the sufficient break time that he head back in Miyu's Managraphic Shop, he is not as fatigue as he thought he would have been at this time of the day back when he woke up and got his orders earlier this morning._

"I hope the same could be said later when I'm through here." _The TriUni Dark Hero thought as he approaches the double doors leading to the Demon Palace Kitchen._

_Entering it, Lucius saw the usually clean kitchen filled with various carrot themed foods all over the place, such as a 'Carrot Soup' plastered on the wall, some 'Chopped Carrot' lying in the floor, forgotten, and even some 'Mashed Carrot' in the counters._

"_You'd think a volcano erupted and as a substitute of lava, carrot's exploded out of it." Lucius said to no-one in particular, and when he inhales, he had to cover his nose because of the incredible carrot smell that covers the whole kitchen, "This takes her carrot fetishes to a whole new level."_

_Seeing that visibility is poor because of the orange smoke around the room, Lucius walks further inside the humongous palace kitchen, trying not to slip over some carrots on the floor, all the while covering his mouth._

"_Violet! It is Lucius! I cannot see you because of this auburn fog around, can you hear me! ?" the TriUni Dark Hero called._

"_O-Oh! Lucius! I'm over here!" the voice of the TriUni Alchemist called, coming from right in front of Lucius._

_When the TriUni Dark Hero finally sees her, his eyes widened in surprise to what he saw, "A-Are those…foods and beverages made ENTIRELY out of carrots! ?"_

"_Yep! Don't they just look so appetizing?" the TriUni Alchemist asks as she stirs her cauldron, synthesizing foods made out of carrots._

_Lucius had to sigh, "Violet, there are so many things that I want to tell you right now but I'll start with the least personal, where is Etna? Aren't the both of you supposed to be invigorating the Prinnys into helping you to prepare the banquet?"_

"_Etna said that she'll 'try' to handle the Prinnys herself, she told me to just focus on preparing my side of the dishes for the Engagement Day." Violet explained without stopping from her cooking._

"_I don't think it's wise to leave such an important task to Etna alone and unsupervised, considering how much humor she finds in tormenting us but that's another point entirely." The TriUni Dark Hero commented before going back on track, "Violet, where are the other chefs of the Demon Palace that are supposed to be cooking for other source of sustenance that excludes carrots?"_

_Without missing a beat from stirring, the TruUni Alchemist answers the question, "I just found out that suddenly, all the supposed cooks in the Demon Palace disappeared, whether they suddenly took an off-screen vacation between today and last five days or their presence based from my earlier comment was completely ret-conned out of existence is unknown."_

_Hearing her explanation, Lucius had to massage his temples, "Just what we need, more complications…damn the author for these added difficulties just because of his unplanned typing for future chapters." he mutters._

"_What was that, Lucius?" Violet asks as she weakens the fire of her cauldron and places its lid on it._

"_Nothing of import." The TriUni Dark Hero shrugged, "Do you require any assistance with that?" he offers as he points to her cauldron._

"_Oh I don't need any lifting, my 'Carrot Soup just need to continue being warm as I go prepare on making my 'Carrot Engagement Cake'." The TriUni Alchemist announces with pride, which unknown to her, was an announcement of dread and despair for the TriUni Dark Hero._

"Somehow, I have a feeling that I should try to stop her, even if I see no harm on having a bash with carrots as the only source of nutrition…" _Lucius thought, he then remembers his companion's statement about making a cake made out of, presumably (judging by all the orange surrounding him), carrots, "_…true she's our friend, and having some healthy food for the festivity is definitely a positive thing but even I know that making a cake out of carrots in an important day is definitely crossing the line, fetish or no fetish!"

"_Now to get my carrot flavored flour…" Violet said as she opens some cabinets which for Lucius, is a warning sign._

"Knowing the Demon Dog King, he would definitely appreciate Violet's work for his Engagement Day, all foods made with carrots with a carrot cake or some foods made out of carrots without a carrot cake, the difficult part is that the same could not be said for his chosen partner and their guests, us included, if the former were to ever transpire…" _the TriUni Dark Hero thought, and forging his resolve, called out his friend's attention, "Violet!"_

"_Yes, Lucius?" The TriUni Alchemist was just about to take out a sack of flour from the cabinet but was halted by her friend's call._

"_I have been running around Empyria for the last hour, and presumably, you have been cooking for a while now since you are my last stop before submitting my report to Suzaku." Lucius started as he looks at the various assortments of carrot foods for effect, "And seeing as unlike the others, you are pacing on an acceptable haste, maybe I could suggest you and I to have a short break?"_

"_Hmmm…" Violet considers the offer, "Well as much as I would like to continue making carrot foods, I must say that being the lone chef in this very large kitchen can be very lonesome, usually I could go on cooking for a whole day but it was usually because my friends are very hungry, (chuckle) I guess taking a short break wouldn't hurt anyone." _

_The TriUni Dark Hero's stomach lightly grumbles, "(Uhh) Actually, I wouldn't mind some light breakfast right about now."_

"_(Oh!) Of course, Lucius! I'll prepare some of my carrot food for you, maybe then you could taste test some of them for me." Happily stated by the TriUni Alchemist as she starts to gather parts of the foods she already cooked on a plate._

"_(_Sigh) That should keep her distracted…" _Lucius thought as he sits on one of the wooden chairs on the cleaner and less foggy part of the kitchen._

_Violet places the plate full of foods in the table in front of him, "Here you go Lucius, Rice with Carrot seasoning, steamed carrot and fried carrot on the side, I'll prepare your 100% carrot juice now." She happily said while unaware of a certain look that her friend is giving her._

"…_Violet?" the TriUni Dark hero called._

"_Yes, Lucius?" the TriUni Alchemist was pouring said 100% pure carrot juice in a cup when she asks this question._

"…_Care to join me in this task?" Lucius asks as he motions his spoon on the food in front of him._

"_You mean eat with you? I would love to but I'm not really that hungry yet." Violet declined, "Besides, if I'm going to take a break on cooking, I might as well clean the kitchen, (chuckle) concentrating too much on cooking can really make me ignore all the mess I end up making in process." _

"That's an understatement." _The TriUni thought as he stands up from his chair, walks around the table, pulls the wooden chair from beneath said table and stares at his friend's questioned look, "I was not taking no for an answer, be seated and let me prepare your food."_

"_(Uhmm) Okay…" the TriUni Alchemist complied but not without removing her weird stare, she sits down at the offered chair, "This is so very gentle man like of you Lucius, not that it's a bad thing but it's certainly something very new to me."_

"_(chuckle) No need to carefully pronounce your surprise, I myself would never have thought that I would be acting like this if you were to ask the me in a few days past." Lucius explains as he copy Violet's earlier movement of putting food on another platter._

"_Is that so? Did something good happen?" Violet curiously asks as her food was placed in front of her, "Thank you, Lucius."_

"_You are quite welcome." The TriUni Dark Hero walks around to his own wooden chair and re-occupies it, "As an answer to your question, yes, something good happened, although I cannot indulge you in the details myself." He takes a spoonful of carroty colored food and puts it on his mouth, he's surprised that even if it's entirely made of carrots, Violet's cooking actually made it edible but still lacking other flavors besides the obvious taste of carrots._

"_Oh? Then who will tell me?" the TriUni Alchemist asks as she consumes her own food, pausing only to savor the taste of her creation before continuing to eat._

"I have yet to find another individual that savors a food made up with 100% carrots and find it as a savory experience" _Lucius thought as he took another mouthful of food from his plate before replying, "You will know soon enough, be patient until then."_

"_If you say so, Lucius." Violet was now drinking her healthy drink with much enjoyment on her face._

_When the TriUni Dark Hero mimicked the act, the carrot flavored juice multiplied the carrot taste on his mouth in a bad way, making him cough and strike his chest._

"_Lucius!" the TriUni Alchemist exclaimed as she stands up from her chair, run around the table to Lucius's side and pat his back, "Are you alright?"_

"_I'm fine, just startled by the constant taste of the food, it's nothing to worry about." Lucius answered after regaining his poise, he was about to resume eating but his friend's unchanging stance caught his attention, "Violet?"_

"_(Sigh) I overdid it, did I?" seeing the TriUni Dark hero's questioned look, Violet continues, "I've gone overboard and created so many carrot dishes but I didn't even think if other people would like them the way I do, and seeing your reaction just now, I guess too much carrot isn't good (huh)."_

"…"_the TriUni Dark Hero couldn't find it in himself to negate what she said since he really does think that he couldn't match even half of Violet's enthusiasm when it comes to eating foods made entirely out of carrots, even the drinks, "_(Sigh) I guess there's only one option available_."_

_Seeing this, the TriUni Alchemist sighs, and puts up a smile, "Don't worry Lucius, I could easily synthesize some carrot less food, I'll just get this out of your way." Before she could get the plate in front of him, Lucius took action._

_He ate everything in his plate in top speed and when nothing was left to consume, he drank his carrot juice to forcefully push all of the food down his throat and covered his mouth to prevent himself from vomiting, when he was sure that the food would remain on his stomach, Lucius gave Violet a nod, "Forgive me but I would not be asking for seconds."_

"_W-Why did you do that, Lucius? You don't like eating too much carrot, right?" Violet asks in shock since Lucius' earlier action still stunned her._

"_Regretfully, it is true that I do not find eating carrots constantly as affectionately as you do." The TriUni Dark Hero admitted, "But you had already served me the food that you created with your hard work, now if I would continue calling myself as your friend then I have no right of letting the result of your hard labor go to waste, especially on my account."_

_The TriUni Alchemist's shock was replaced with appreciation as she offers her friend a warm true smile, "It's really kind of you to consider my feelings, Lucius, but you know that I wouldn't hold it against you if you didn't finish the meal I prepared for you." _

"_It may be so but taking that action would have surely made you sad, and I do not find joy on making my friends feel that emotion." Lucius stated in his cool way but his stomach rumbling interrupted his moment, "On second thought, forcing all that food down my stomach probably wasn't the greatest idea I ever acted upon."_

"_Lucius!" Violet quickly refilled the TriUni Dark Hero's mug with clear water and hands it to him, "Here, drink this."_

_Doing just that, the TriUni Dark Hero gulped all the water that the small container held and sighs, "You have my gratitude, Violet, you just saved yourself from seeing an unsightly scene."_

"_(Chuckle) Your so dramatic Lucius." Seeing that he was fine, the TriUni Alchemist straightens up, "Well, now that your fine and don't want any seconds, I'll go finish my meal now." She walks around the table and back to her chair._

"_You do that." Lucius said as he refills his mug with water and drinks it again._

_For a while, the scenario of one eating and the other drinking whenever he wasn't feeling good was all that happened, until Violet consumed almost half of the food in her plate did the conversation started again._

"_I guess I should also cook non-carrot related foods for the Engagement Day (huh)?" Violet stated as she put her eating utensils down._

"_What do you mean?" the TriUni Dark Hero asked after drinking his sixth mug of water._

"_What I mean is that I love cooking and eating carrots…but that's only me, and since I'm the only cook here, it wouldn't be good for the Engagement Day if all available foods were made with carrots, right?" the TriUni Alchemist explained._

_If it was earlier that she made that statement, Lucius would have whole heartedly agreed but eating her food and having a taste of her hard work, especially saying that she loves cooking carrots, his opinion already changed, so after drinking another mug of water, he asks "Would you be happy doing that?"_

"_Cooking non-carrot related foods? …sure, it's not a big deal (chuckle)." Violet answers after a few seconds of doubt, she then finishes her meal._

"(Huh) I guess that answers that question._" The TriUni Dark Hero thought as he stands up from his chair, "Don't bother yourself about doing such a tedious task, just do what you love and if it is cooking carrots then so be it."_

"_But wouldn't it jeopardize the Engagement Day? I mean, the people attending it might get sick with unchanging flavor of the food presented…" the TriUni Alchemist theorized._

"_Let Suzaku contemplate the answer for that predicament, after all, initially I couldn't find any problem in your part of the plan compared to the other groups that I have already examined." Lucius said as he gathers his used plate/utensils, walks towards the kitchen sink and puts it down._

"_That sounds like a good idea!" excitedly said by Violet as she copies his actions regarding the kitchen items, "But would it be alright with Lucius?"_

_Hearing the eager tone of her voice in her first statement assured the TriUni Dark Hero that he's doing the right thing, "Leave the minor details to me, just focus more on doing what you enjoy, I'm sure that's what the Demon Dog King, Rizelea and the others would have preferred." With that, he walks towards the entrance of the kitchen wherein he entered earlier, "(Oh) And for whatever it's worth, your food is unique in its own way."_

"_(Chuckle) I appreciate the compliment." The TriUni Alchemist said as she waves her hand, "See you later, Lucius."_

"_Same to you." With that, Lucius left the Kitchen of the Demon Palace, unknown to him though, moments after he left, another scene occurred._

_Violet was back on cooking her dishes until a voice called her after passing through the kitchen walls._

"_Good Morning Violet~!" Pamela announced._

"_Oh! Good Morning to you too, Pamela, what brings you here?" the TriUni Alchemist asks after pausing from chopping some more carrots._

"_(tee-hee) I brought them here since they woke up a little early, they wanted to cook something for the others that are hungry and still sleeping and I think it's as good as any time for you to meet them first." The Ghastly Inn Mascot explained, she turns her eyes around and looks at the door of the kitchen._

"_Oh? Are they who I think they are?" Violet asks as she wipes her hands with cloth from the table, she walks towards the front of the still closed door which Pamela opens telepathically, making her see just who the people behind the door are, "I see. (chuckle) Good Morning, everyone, my name is Violet Platane, you must be Pamela's friends from other worlds, pleased to meet you all." _

Demon Palace: Overseer Office (early morning)

"You just had to make things harder by making a promise like that to Violet did you, Lucius?" Suzaku complained after reading the report about Violet's side on the mission.

"I consider that what I did earlier as the best course of action, I regret none of it." Lucius answers, making Suzaku sigh.

"If only you could do that without giving me another problem to deal with." The Castle Overseer wished, a thought then came to him, "What of the Prinny's? You didn't include what happened to them on your report."

"I tried to find Etna's whereabouts in order to ask that very same question but since I did not saw hide nor hair of her after a while of searching, I decided to not waste time and report back here instead." The TriUni Dark Hero answered while looking irritated, clearly upset because of a certain missing redhead, meanwhile…

Demon Palace: Royal Clinic (morning)

"(Achoo!)" Etna sneezed, "(Huh) Somebody must be talking about me."

"I didn't think that like Lucius, you also believe in that ridiculous statement." Rizelea reprimanded while writing something on a piece of paper.

"That wasn't ridiculous, it's true that when you sneeze without having any fever then someone's talking about you, it's a universal truth, right Flonne?" Laharl's Vassal turns to the Fallen Angel.

"If that we're true then I hope that whenever I sneeze, it would mean that someone remembers their love for me. (chuckle)" Flonne answers while thinking about a certain Overlord.

"Why do I feel like you were thinking about a certain Overlord when you say that?" Laharl's Vassal asked which in turn made Flonne blush.

"I have no idea why you would think that, Miss Etna." The Fallen Angel tried to deny.

"Besides the fact that the writer of this fanfiction types the words 'Flonne answers while thinking about a certain Overlord.', I have no idea." Etna reasoned looking at the other girl mischievously.

"…" Tsubaki wasn't listening to Flonne's excuse or Etna's counters as she remains seated on her bed while having the sleeves of her kimono in front of her face, hiding it's crimson tint because of the earlier unseen events of her admitting the 'Type of Love' she feels for her comrades as long as her 'unknown' feelings for Kanata remains anonymous.

Noticing the Fox Spirits state, Laharl's Vassal turns her attention to her, "No need to be so over dramatic about what happened earlier Tsubaki, I mean sure it's embarrassing as hell to talk openly about your _loving_ feeling for us, and it's absolutely going to haunt your dreams for some time and some of the things you reacted are _definitely_-"

"Miss / Etna !" both Flonne and Rizelea shouted before Etna could continue.

"What? I was trying to help." Laharl's Vassal defended herself.

"I don't know which part of that declaration can be called helping." The Valkyrie sweat dropped as she returns to focusing on her writing, "I know that you're bored Etna, what with you _finally_ having the decency to stop yourself from laughing madly after Tsubaki's last answer…" in this, both herself and Flonne lightly blushed after being reminded while Tsubaki further covers her face in shame, "Just behave yourself for a minute while I compile Tsuabaki's answers, please."

"(Chuckle) You just had to remind me about that, I feel like laughing again." Etna said as she points to the readers, "Too bad you guys wasn't here to hear about it, you would have fallen down laughing like me, guess it would be right to call it 'Off-screen Moment of Humiliation' for Tsubaki."

"…She's still mocking me, isn't she?" Fox Spirit mutters but while still covering her face.

"Actually, she's literally talking to the people through the 4th wall." Flonne explains to the Fox Spirit.

"Is that not worse…?" Tsubaki questions.

"It's done!" Rizelea announced before the Fallen Angel could answer the Fox Spirit or before Laharl's Vassal was able to further enjoy herself.

"...So? What does it indicate…?" Tsubaki asks after a moment of silence.

"See for yourself." The Valkyrie said as she hands the paperwork to Tsubaki.

"…" The Fox Spirit took it and began reading the words written on it.

Tsubaki's 'Feelings of Love'

_-Does not want to admit it but treats the whole team as a family._

_-Wants to be a good 'elder-sister' for Mizuki, Miyu and Mocca._

_-Very grateful for having Demon God Gem Shuten for assigning her as a personal Vassal for Kanata._

_-Has a sibling rivalry with Suzaku as to who would be a better Vassal for Kanata._

_-Trust's Recit with her back in dangerous situations._

_-Is secretly cheering for Mizuki's career as a fan/elder sister._

_-Wants to help Miyu in any way or form, like a true elder sister._

_-Willing to eat any carrot related dishes that Violet cooks so as to not upset her._

_-Doesn't want Pamela to 'pass-on' ahead of her._

_-Is very grateful for the Prinny's work when they are not being lazy._

_-Thinks that Etna and her are 'two of a kind' in terms of personality but not in physique._

_-Very fond of Flonne's antics, likely something to do with her similar attitude to Kanata._

_-Looks up to Macaroon's 'Mega' hardworking attitude._

_-Grateful to Mocca's assistance and even relates to her being an assistant to such a 'hyper' boss._

_-Is thankful to have Lucius at her side as a trusty companion in arms and as a friend/brother in general._

_-Respect's Rizela's leadership skills and sees her as her elder sister._

Most of the individual 'Love' relationships written were platonic while in general are familiar, some of those, Tsubaki was surprised that she feels for the selected persons ("_I'm actually cheering for Mizuki, grateful for the Prinny's, thinks that Lucius is dependable and has a sibling rivalry with Suzaku? …strange."_) the Fox Spirit thought, she then read the last line after taking a deep breath.

-_See's Kanata as more than a friend or a family member._

"…" Tsubaki re-read the line for some time, she hadn't notice that Etna was now behind her, looking at words written on the paper.

"(Huh) Why didn't you just write that she 'Definitely sickeningly loves Kanata', Rizelea?" Etna asked the Valkyrie.

"I'm not known to make such forward words now am I, Etna?" Rizelea asked as she turns her next words to the Fox Spirit, "Tsubaki? Is it clear now?"

"A-Are you positive-" Tsubaki started but was interrupted by her companions.

"First, you would have been mildly irritated by Kanata's antics, especially if he gets on your nerves but would never be truly mad at him, you would even accept and treasure that part of his personality while any of us who do anything you don't like would immediately be lashed out, familiar feeling of love or not." Flonne explains.

"Y-You know that there are times that I lash out even to Master Kanata." The Fox Spirit reminded.

"And surely you must have seen how happy that dog acts whenever your 'true' self appears." Laharl's Vassal counter reminded as she continues her explanation, "Now for reason number two: whenever Flonne would even hint about Kanata being with any other girl, you would snap your answer about how you would 'burn that damnation to crisp if she gets one feet near Master Kanata', also according to Rizelea's compilation notes, your 'Jealousy' and 'Possession' regarding anything related to Kanata is off the charts, do I need to be more specific?" Etna backed up.

"…" Tsubaki looks at the Valkyrie, assuming that she would also add another point.

"If you're thinking that my third reason would be the last then you are mistaken." Rizelea started, "We could use up all of the day's time and we still wouldn't run out of reasons why that final statement on that note is true."

"…I see." Tsubaki said after a moment of silence, she then took a deep breath and releases it, "I guess it's true then…I am in 'love' with…Master Kanata." The Fallen Angel suddenly squeals after this confession.

"Hooray! True love has once again blossomed!" Flonne shouted.

"(Hmph) Like that wasn't obvious since the first chapter." Etna said, referring to Tsubaki's feelings, "Well nothing we could do about it now, might as well just go with the flow."

"But I am not sure what I was supposed to do now." Tsubaki said, confused.

"As your and Kanata's friend, I would advise you to go to him and tell him what you just admit to us." The Valkyrie offered.

"But what if he does not feel the same way?" the Fox Spirit questioned, Etna suddenly took hold of her shoulders and gives her 'the look'.

"You don't want any regrets, right?" Laharl's Vassal asks her, this made Tsubaki to remember her friend's words a few days ago.

_"Because the same thing happened to me to my last boss and because I couldn't admit my feelings then, it all turned haywire, he got married with the woman he loves, got a child, died peacefully while I live the rest of my life regretting that I didn't admit my feelings." Etna said with her back turned._

Remembering this, Tsubaki's hesitation dispersed, "I do not." She answers while looking at Etna straight in the eyes.

Laharl's Vassal smirked after hearing her answer, she let's go of her shoulder as she says "Good answer and I can't give you any promises but I have a feeling that it would turn out alright so long as you make your move."

"I see…thank you, Etna." The Fox Spirit said while the other two girls look in understanding.

"Something definitely happened with just the two of them, I guess we aren't really that far off when we say that Etna and Tsubaki are 'two of a kind." Rizelea stated.

"(Chuckle) That is so true." Flonne joined after she was done squealing and shouting, good thing that the room they are in is only occupied by themselves.

"And I am also grateful to you two, Rizelea and Flonne for helping me with this." Tsubaki said to the two.

"Anything for love." Happily replied by Flonne.

"It's nothing really, just be sure that if you ever have any more problem, no matter what it is, you can count on us." Rizelea promised.

"I will." The Fox Spirit smiled.

The Valkyrie returned the action before assuming her leadership role, "Now that we're done here, we should go back to our duties in preparation for the Demon Dog King's engagement day."

"Under stood Miss Rizelea, I will do my best!" the Fallen Angel replied with vigor, "With luck, I might get Sir Aramis, Miss Hanako, Sir Taro and Sir Axel to help! And if there's any need for force, Sir Laharl would definitely agree to assist!"

"You could say that again." Laharl's Vassal agreed, "I'll just wait for Valvatorez to arrive before doing anything."

Rizelea looks away from the sight of Flonne arguing with Etna about her laziness to the view of Tsubaki burning the notes with her fire magic.

"Flonne already said that any evidence would be destroyed but it will make me feel better if I personally erase them from existence." The Fox Spirit answers the Valkyrie's unasked question.

"Okay, as long as you remember the words written on them." Rizelea accepted, "You do know what your true part should be for this engagement day, right?"

Tsubaki lightly blush at the implication before answering, "Prepare sake and edible mushroom buns." She said, her favorite drink and food (since she and Kanata had a history with the latter while the former would definitely give her any push she needs.)

"(Chuckle) Alright, I'll prepare those immediately, for now we should look for Suzaku and tell him that we're prepared to take our charge of our roles again…well, most of us." The Valkyrie looks at Laharl's Vassal.

Etna shrugs before standing up and walking towards the door leading to the hallways, "You know me."

"Wait up, Miss Etna!" Flonne said as she too walks toward the doors, together with Rizelea and Tsubaki. Before passing through it, the Fox Spirit has a thought.

"…_I don't know what's going to happen but this feeling…this love that I have for Master Kanata…I am glad it exists." _With that, the four walks out of the clinic and heads to the Overseer Office which was through the Visitor's Chamber…

Demon Palace: Overseer Office (morning)

"So? What do you propose?" Lucius asks after a while of contemplating, "You do have a solution, correct?" he asks again out of uncertainty.

"But of course, it irritates me that you doubt my chosen role for this improvisation plan." Suzaku reprimanded.

The TriUni Dark Hero raises his palms in a surrendering manner, "I did not mean to offend you, it's just to make things clear, still I apologize for being so forward."

"That's more like it." The Castle Overseer stopped his annoyed stare as he stands up from the chair he was sitting on, "Seeing your reports, it's obvious as to what it is that we are lacking for us to face such hardships in the time available for us."

"And that is?" Lucius asks.

"Manpower." Suzaku answers, "There are many things to do and we only have little time to do them, so in order to make our efforts remain in high quality, as well as make up for the lost time, we will need to meet the required quantity of manpower."

"I see…but I think we already have everyone in our game's cast helping, where do we search for more?" Lucius asks as the he follows Suzaku out of the office.

"We have guests from other games, do we not? We'll just have to convince them to help us, even if it would makes us bad hosts but as dire as the situation is, we have no other choice." The Castle Overseer says as the two of them are walking in the Castle's hallways.

"Would they even agree to help us?" Lucius wondered.

"I'm not sure, but I guess having the young master already making his move might improve our chances." Suzaku ambiguously replied, leaving Lucius questioned.

"The Demon Dog King's move?" the TriUni Dark Hero asks.

"Yes, it was earlier today that he came up with the idea…" the Castle Overseer reminisced.

Demon Palace: Overseer Office (early sunrise) [flashback]

"_A pleasant morning to you, Master Kanata." Suzaku greeted when the main character entered his office._

"_Good day to you too, Suzaku." Kanata greeted back. He sits at a chair opposite of one that the Castle Overseer occupies, with the latter also having a table in front of him where various notes are stacked, "Well, everyone's not in the castle once again and Tsubaki was recruited with Rizelea's secret cause that only women may partake so…You want to hang out with me?"_

"_Forgive me Master Kanata, there's simply too much that I have to do that I cannot be your companion for the day." Suzaku apologized, making the usually happy face of Kanata turn into a frown._

"_I see, I was afraid to hear you say that…" the Demon Dog King mused; a thought suddenly occurred to him, "Why is everyone so busy anyways? Did something come up that I wasn't aware of?"_

_Suzaku remembers that Kanata does not know of the dilemma that happened later in the earlier chapter of this fanfic and since he does not want to worry the main character of their planned event, he improvises his answer, "There's just much more improvement that could be done for your engagement day and we want only the best for that very special day of yours, Master Kanata."_

_The Demon Dog King obviously believed that statement, "(Oh!) You guys are doing so much for me! I really hope that I could repay the favor sometime in the future!" _

_The Castle Overseer is very thankful that his boss is so gullible, "It is quite alright, my Lord, you have done much more for us ever since you lead our group in the defeat of Ashura."_

"_(chuckle) Don't let Riz hear you say that though, she's is still under the belief that it was under her leadership when we partake in that last battle." Kanata warned and at the same time, reminiscence._

"_(Huh) And I thought she was the mature one between you two, is it not enough for her that the player character started the 'Trinity Universe' on her path first? And that it was under her leadership when the defeat of the Lantern Dragon happened?" Suzaku pondered._

"_You could say that again, it's even because of that that the player was unable to see my path's ending, no matter how somber it is, and instead we all got through the 'True Ending' path at the second playthrough, under my leadership of course." the Demon Dog King complained, and at the same time, boasted._

"_(chuckle) Sometimes, I find it hard to know if you are upset or proud of the whole ordeal, Master Kanata." The Castle Overseer mused in an amused sort of way._

_The Demon Dog King folds his hands on his chest and ponders the same thing, "Well one thing cannot be all positive, I just try to be more cheerful when it does happen while am more irate when the opposite occurs, I guess I just know how to perfectly act and divide my sentiments on such things. Do you think that's peculiar of me to do?"_

"_Of course not, Master Kanata, everything about you is what makes you you, and believe me when I say that we would not have it otherwise." Suzaku answers with sincerity._

_Obviously pleased with the answer he heard, Kanata replies "I am glad to hear you say that, knowing that eases some insecurity that I sometimes possess." His thought then veered to his earlier dilemma, "But now what am I supposed to do to pass the day?"_

_Before the Castle Overseer could offer some options that he thought of, a certain ghost passed through the wall, "Good Morning Suzaku! I just stopped by to tell you that if you need me, I'll just be in the giant room we have for guests in the Demon Palace." Pamela stated in advance._

"_Once again, an idea struck me!" the Demon Dog King shouted as he jumps from his sit and looks at the Ghastly Inn Mascot, "Pamela!" he called._

"_Oh? You are here as well, Kanata? Good morning to you too." As soon as she finishes this statement, Kanata already has already passed her by and out of the door, "Hmm? Where is he going? And did he just gestured his arm like he would have took hold of mine and take me off with him?" _

"_Knowing Master Kanata, he might have forgotten that you are intangible because of his excitement with whatever idea might have hit him; he'll be back once he realized that you were not on his side which would probably right about…" the Castle Overseer didn't have to finish his sentence since as if on cue, Kanata was already back to the office._

"_(huff-huff) I forgot that you are incorporeal, Pamela, I was already halfway from here when I realized that I was not dragging you. (huff-huff)" the Demon Dog King said, after regaining some breath, he continues, "Now let's go, I'll help you welcome your friends, Pamela!"_

"_Oh? That sounds wonderful! But is it alright? I mean, you seem to be discussing something important with Suzaku." The Ghastly Inn Mascot uncharacteristically asked in worry, probably because of the time…_

"_There is nothing to worry about, in fact your appearance was right on time, you just presented a splendid solution to Master Kanata's dilemma, go on then before he hurts himself with all those excitement coming out of him." Suzaku instructed from his seat, already going back to reading notes scattered on his table._

"_Alright then, we'll be going now, Suzaku, you know where to find us." Pamela reminded, she then floats toward the now shaking with excitement Demon Dog King, "Let's go Kanata."_

"_It's about time! Now, to the guest room!" Kanata commanded as the duo left the Castle Overseer's Office._

Demon Palace: Hallway from the Overseer Office (morning)

"I see, if the Demon Dog King were able to befriend all those characters then it would definitely make our request for their help much more conceivable." Lucius noted.

"True, and of course this is Master Kanata we're talking about, there is simply no way that he had not yet acquired their 'interest' in the very least, what with his personality and all, if we are lucky, he may have already made them his friends." Suzaku proudly stated. Elsewhere…

Demon Palace: Hallway from the Kitchen (morning)

"Thank you so much for helping me cook all these foods, I'm glad that to know that in case they don't like my carrot cooking, they could have the ones you cooked instead." Violet said as she carries in her hands a hot pot filled with carrots with her hands equipped with cooking mitts.

"You're putting your cooking down Violet! That's not a nice thing to do! I'm sure the others would love your carrot cooked foods!" Iris said while holding another hot pot with various meat and vegetables with her hands also covered in cooking mitts.

"But you have to admit that making anyone eat cooked foods filled with carrots, drinks flavored with carrots and bread with carrots as cheese at one serving will make that anyone fed up with it very quickly." Veola said in a matter of fact way while carrying a tray of water pitchers with different flavors, one of which is carrot flavored.

"Veola! You're being mean again! I'm so sorry for her attitude, Violet." Blair apologized, herself carrying a basket with various breads.

"It's alright, Blair, Veola's just stating her opinion and is also telling the truth; maybe hearing it is what I need, after all I have been abusing everyone's generosity with making them eat only carrot foods for so long." The TriUni Alchemist clarified, remembering the previous scene with Lucius which she have told her current companions while cooking earlier.

"(tee-hee) I still think that it was very funny when Lucius almost threw up because of your cooking, Vio, and that it's also very kind of him to consider your feelings, maybe Flonne is right about him all along." Pamela guessed as she floats with the others while making various other foods drift beside her as well as Iris' Staff and Edge's MechBlade with the use of her telepathy.

"I guess I could sympathize with what this Lucius guy did, I mean I'm not really a big fan of vegetables but I won't let it be a reason to waste foods made with such effort like yours, Violet." Nikki said while pushing Jessica's wheelchair.

"(chuckle) I can see you doing just that, Nikki, and don't worry, Violet, I can promise you that with our friends like Vain and Flay, all of our efforts on making all these foods won't be wasted." The Ill Alchemist supported.

"Oh, you have big eaters on your group too? Then adding Marietta and Norn to that equation, I think that all these foods we cooked won't be enough." The Baker considered.

"That's a good thing right? Nothing says a good meal like clean platters, besides if it comes to seconds or more then that means we'll just have to cook more, right?" the Grand Alchemist offered.

"(tee-hee) I'm sure you agree to that, right, Vio?" the Ghastly Inn Mascot asked her friend.

"Of course! Nothing will make me happier than having my carrot foods eaten!" Violet declared with passion.

"…Our morning just got longer, hasn't it?" the Vendor asked no one in particular.

"And also livelier, just how every minute of our lives should be." Jessica reminded while thinking about her limited time remaining.

"Still, I gotta admit, we've done so much ever since we woke up this morning; I just hope the rest of the day won't be this tiring." The Singing Alchemist hoped, elsewhere…

Demon Palace: Hallway from the Clinic (morning)

"So how does it feel to be in love, Miss Tsubaki? It's the best, isn't it?" Flonne asked while they were walking in the hallways.

"It's a very weird feeling…for as long as I can remember, this is the first time that I ever experienced this feeling of love." The Fox Spirit reminisced.

"Doesn't sound very weird if you ask me, it took me almost a thousand years before I felt the same thing." Etna revealed while thinking about her last boss, "And Flonne here also just recently felt the same type of 'love', that is when she met the prince."

"Miss Etna!" a blushing Fallen Angel called.

"Oh? What interesting information, I had thought that with Flonne always talking about love, she had already felt this feeling way back when she was just a toddler." Tsubaki mused.

"But it's true! I already love everyone before I even knew what love is!" The Fallen Angel tried to protest.

"But not this type of love you have for the prince." Laharl's Vassal teased.

Since she knows that denying now is futile and that making a bad example in front of Tsubaki after making her admit her true feelings is a tad bit hypocritical, the Fallen Angel just tried to diverse their attention, "What about you, Miss Rizelea? How are you and Sir Lucius's relationship?"

The Valkyrie was just fine with walking and letting the others have the conversation to themselves since this would allow her to mentally prepare herself for the busy day coming but when she hears Flonne's question, she couldn't stop her face from blushing.

"D-Do you all still think that there is something going on between me and him! ?" Rizelea semi shouted.

"Well, with that kind of reaction, sure, why not?" Etna replied and true to her word, all three of them are now looking at the Valkyrie.

"Oh! Something did happen! It's when we were gone, right?" Flonne inquired, referring to her and Etna's trip to the Netherworld.

"O-Of course not! There's-!" the Valkyrie tried to deny but was interrupted.

"If you remember earlier, I already tried that tactic and it did not produce the result I, and right now you, wanted, so I suggest that you just skip that routine, besides, is it not a tad bit hypocritical of you to avoid doing something you forced me to do?" the Fox Spirit argued while behind her, Flonne was having a sweat drop for thinking about this type of situation she avoided earlier, word for word even.

"T-That's not fair, Tsubaki! We did to help you after all!" Rizelea still tried to fight back.

"…Seriously? That's the best you could come back with?" Laharl's Vassal asked.

"My feelings were already out in the open, it wouldn't be fair if our other leader couldn't do the same for her companions, correct?" Tsubaki wondered.

"I'm afraid they have a point, Miss Rizelea. And you have been hearing Miss Etna's teases of me, so I'm going to have to side to them." The Fallen Angel stated.

"Not you too, Flonne…" the Valkyrie whined.

"(heh-heh) Guess it's decided, well what are we waiting for, (oh) fearless and 'secret-less' 'sometimes' leader of our group?" Laharl's Vassal probed.

Seeing that she's outnumbered and that it would definitely be unfair for her friends and Lucius if she keeps on denying their relationship, Rizelea relents.

"Oh alright, I give up but you better keep this conversation a secret, understood?" the Valkyrie demanded while blushing.

"Of course" "Sure thing" "Understood" was the collective response.

"(sigh) I sure hope that this day doesn't get any more tiring than it is right now and it will be later." Rizelea wishes before starting her 'story'.

Before she does that though, Etna whispered something to Flonne.

"(Hey Flonne.)" Laharl's Vassal called.

"(Yes, Miss Etna?") The Fallen Angel whispered back.

"(You finally didn't deny that you 'love' the prince, you better watch out because I definitely want more info.)" Etna teased before reassuming her attention the Valkyrie.

Her statement made Flonne blush again and also worried, "_Miss Etna…you're such a bully…"_ she thought.

Demon Palace: Hallway from the Overseer Office/Kitchen/Clinic (morning)

While the individual group events are still transpiring, something happened which caught all of the characters attention even when they are clearly separated, that is, a large explosion. It was enough to make the Demon Palace shake but it disappears as quickly as it came.

"!" Veola was surprised by the sudden tremor of her surroundings that she falls backwards, also accidentally letting go of the tray she carries.

"Veola!" Blair and Iris shouted in alarm, luckily, Pamela was quick with her telepathy; she was able to stop the Vendor from falling as well as halting the fall of the pitcher's by stopping/freezing them in mid-air.

"Are you alright, Veola?" Jessica asked from her wheelchair.

"I'm fine, Pamela caught me just in time, but I would really appreciate it if you would let me down now." Veola said to Pamela since she was still being held in mid-air with the ghost's telepathy.

"Okay!" the Ghastly Inn Mascot lower's her friend to the ground and motions the pitchers and tray back the Vendor's awaiting hands, again with her telepathy.

"It's a good thing that you caught her in the nick of time, Pamela!" Nikki praised the ghost, "But what was with that explosion? It sounded very close by!" she asked everyone in general.

"Based on the direction of the sound, it looks like it came from the Guests Room of the Demon Palace." Violet summarized after making sure that her cohorts are fine.

"B-But that's where Klein and the others are!" the Baker worriedly shouted.

"(Oh) man, I hope that whatever caused that explosion wouldn't result with Roxis telling us his 'I told you so's!' when we get back, but we have to make sure they're alright!" the Singing Alchemist declared, worried for her friends and her husband.

"I want to go to but wouldn't it be dangerous for you, Nikki and Jess? Your pregnant." The Grand Alchemist pointed to Nikki, "And you're ill." She pointed to Jessica.

"I'm sorry but I won't just wait here and do nothing! My friends might be in trouble!" the Ill Alchemist argued.

"She won't back down, Iris." Pamela stated, she turns to the TriUni Alchemist, "If it's not too dangerous then I think we should let them come with us."

"Well the explosion wasn't that strong and while there is some smoke coming from that direction, it's more like a fog of dust than a smoke from a fire so I think that while it may be dangerous, they could still come with us but you and I will watch over them carefully, as well as with Blair and Veola since they are not fighters." Violet explains while the Ghastly Inn Mascot nods her head to this plan.

"Then we should go, now." Veola recommended, obviously trying to hide her worry for her friends. With that, Violet's group proceeded to the Guests Room of the Demon Palace.

In another place at the same time…

The Valkyrie's group was also affected by the tremor, individual experience are as follows: Rizelea was stunned but was able to quickly regain her balance; Tsubaki took hold on one of the hallway's wall, Etna used her wings to fly and Flonne falls face first on the ground.

"Flonne!" The Valkyrie quickly crouches down and helps her friend to stand up.

"(Owwie!) My head hurts…!" the Fallen Angel grumbled while holding her sore forehead.

"You're so gullible, Flonne, you know you could have used your wings to fly, right?" Laharl's Vassal asked as she gets back to the ground.

"Well, the ground suddenly moving surprised me…" Flonne excused as the pain from her forehead dissipated.

"But where did that explosion came form in the first place?" the Fox Spirit asked when they were all standing straight.

"It looks like it came right ahead, probably at the Guests Room of the Demon Palace." Rizelea summarized.

"(Gasp!) That's where Miss Pamela's friends are currently staying! And Sir Laharl and the others' room are right next door! We have to check if they're alright!" the Fallen Angel declared.

"I agree, my situation can wait, first we must make sure that visitors from another world are unharmed, it would ruin Master Kanata's reputation if something bad happened to them right here on the Demon Palace." Tsubaki clarified.

"It always has to involve the dog, huh? Then again you might just be trying to hide your more genuinely concerned and worried side by making him the excuse, but if that's true then try showing that to him the next time you meet, that's definitely a plus." Etna advised and before the Fox Spirit could retort, the Fallen Angel interrupted them.

"This is not the time for that, we have to hurry to the Guests Room, some of the people inside might be hurt!" Flonne complained.

"Flonne's right, we need to focus on the current task at hand." Rizelea agreed and when she got the others' complete attention, she continues, "Alright, let's go to the Guests Room!"

"Understood" "Roger, that!" Got it." Was the collective response, they now headed to the Guests Room of the Demon Palace.

In another place but still at the same time

"W-What the-! ?" Lucius shouted as he felt the vibration of his surroundings.

"An explosion! ?" Suzaku exclaimed, as fast as it appeared the tremor disappeared just as quickly, "It seems to have subsided."

"Fortunate for us but if that came from where I think it did…!" the TriUni Dark Hero worriedly stated.

"Come, Lucius! We haven't the time to waste!" With that, the Castle Overseer sprinted.

"W-Wait for me!" Lucius shouted as he follows sure, as soon as he catches up, he ask, "So, who or what do you think caused the explosion?"

"We will know as soon as we arrived at the Guests Room." Suzaku replied without decreasing his running speed.

"So you think it came from that location too." The TriUni Dark Hero noted, "I guess we really do need to hurry." With that, he focused more on his running.

"_I hope nobody is injured, especially Master Kanata." _The Castle Overseer wished.

In another other place but at still the same time…

"What fool dares awaken me, the great Overlord Laharl?" Laharl askes as he sits up on his futon and rubs his eyes.

"There seems to be some racket going on at the room next to us, your highness." Aramis reported in a slightly sleepy tone, himself also awakened by the explosion.

"Are they having a party this time in the morning? I thought you are the only one who does that, Overlord Laharl." Hanako said, also newly awakened and also very sleepy.

"They're having a party without inviting me? And after all my effort to come here? I'll make them pay if that's the case…" the Overlord threatened after he finishes rubbing his eyes, he then looks at his companions and was so shocked at what he saw that his antennae raised.

Taro coughs and mumbles something, "Good Morning everyone…" he looks at Laharl first and seeing his shocked stare, turns to the direction he was looking at, to his sister and Aramis, and was also shocked at what he saw.

"Great morning to everyone! Man, I feel like a million Hell this morning! Today's start is starting out great!" Axel said in his superior tone, he still hadn't look at the others.

"What's with that look, Overlord Laharl? Taro? Is something on my face?" Adell's Sister asks, making Aramis look at her.

Laharl's Servant was also shocked at what he has seen, "H-Hanako! ? Is that really you? Why do you look like…?"

"Look like who?" the Disgaea Dark Hero asks, he turns and finally sees what's going on.

Adell's Brother was looking at one of the mirrors on the cabinet of their room and saw that his face has change too, "We all look like-!"

Laharl couldn't take it anymore and he himself 'exploded', "What is going on here! ? Why have all of my Vassal's turned into Axel look alikes! ?"

Demon Palace: Guests Room (morning)

As the smoke from the earlier explosion clear out, all of the occupants of the Guests Room could be seen with a particular focus on the following characters: Edge Vanhite panting as well as holding a MechSword that is not his own (he was holding it with both of his hands since it was clearly bigger than his own weapon), on the other side of the room stands Vayne Aurelius, currently on his battle form (Vain and Sulpher are merged with him, forming his weapons) looking panicked and has his eyes colored dull, in the opposite side of the room and in front of the two respectively was Kanata, the Demon Dog King, holding his own sword while having a worried smirk on his face, beside him was Klein Kiesling, holding his Cane in a defensive stance.

Behind both Kanata and Klein are the other invited characters of Pamela, all ready for battle are Lita Blanchimont and her claws, Arlin with his sword, Marietta with her blade, Delsus crouching near the still sleeping Norn, and Klein's Manas, either floating or standing.

Behind Vayne, backed into another wall was his Companions, also readying their weapons are Roxis Rosenkrantz and his cards, Anna Lemouri and her katana, and Flay Gunnar, weaponless (it was his MechSword that Edge was currently using), curiously they seem to be pointing their weapons at Vayne's back.

"That was a close one!" Kanata exclaimed, "If we had not interrupted your respective attacks, all of us would have been in danger!"

NetherUniverse: Demon Palace/Guests Room (early morning) [flashback]

"_A pleasant morning to all of you!" Kanata shouted as he and Pamela enters the Guests Room. Only eight of the seventeen persons, eight Mana's and one cat occupying the room glanced at him, the others are still sleeping and the eight who are sitting in a circular position occupy themselves by telling each other stories. (Since most of them are alchemists, alchemic things are the topic)_

"_What a shining entrance! He is definitely a hero material!" Flay exclaimed as he stands up from his futon and walks towards the Demon Dog King, "A great morning to you too! Oh, nameless hero!"_

"_Flay, don't do that, you might creep him out with your weirdness!" Anna reprimanded and after doing this, the Demon Dog King and the Villain Alchemist can be seen in the background, with their arms on each other's shoulders and laughing merrily, she sweat drops after seeing this, "I take it back…it's like they've known each other forever…"_

"_(Oh) forgive me for getting ahead of myself, may we start again? My name is Kanata, the Demon Dog King of the NetherUniverse! Pleased to meet you!" the Demon Dog King introduced himself to everyone awake._

"_Interesting, you can be similar to Flay but you could also be formal when needed, I like you already." The Samurai Alchemist noted, "(Oh) And my name is Anna Lemouri, pleased to meet you too." she bows._

"_I knew you were someone important! Your aura does not lie! I am the' Flayvor of Evil'! But you could refer to me in my civilian name, Flay Gunnar!" the Villain Alchemist also introduced._

"_(Huh) Hard to believe that we'll meet someone as extraordinary as Flay in here." Roxis noted from where he was sitting at, "I'm Roxis Rosenkrantz, a pleasure."_

"_(chuckle) Wait till you see Flonne." Pamela said as an announcement of her attendance._

"_Pamela! You're here! Good morning!" Blair said, she and Veola are the only other two who are currently awake from the "Atelier Kiesling" gang; the other five are all members of the "Atelier Aurelius" and Iris is from the "Alchemic Raiders", "(oh) And It's good to meet you too, Demon Dog King Kanata, I'm Blair Burea, at your service."_

"_You don't have to be so formal with me, Kanata is just fine!" Kanata corrected._

"_Okay, then I'm good with just 'Blair' too." The Baker also added, she then looks at her companion and getting the message, she starts to introduce herself too._

"_My name is Veola Biora…" Veola started, she really does not want to introduce herself to someone so bright in this time of the morning (same with that happened earlier, when the eight of them are just starting and it was her turn to introduce herself to Flay, good thing Blair was there to keep her from being too mean.)_

"_Nice to meet you, Veola!" Kanata brightly announced._

"…_Likewise." The Vendor replied back, doesn't have to be mean to someone being nice to you._

"_Hi, Kanata, I'm Nicole Mimi Tithel but my friends call me Nikki, you can too since we're friends already!" Nikki announced happily._

"_But of course, Nikki!" the Demon Dog King happily answered back._

_Jess had to stop herself from coughing again to avoid ruining the good atmosphere, when she was sure that she wouldn't cough, she started to introduce herself, "Hello, Kanata, my name is Jessica Philomele, but like Nikki, my friends call me by my nickname, 'Jess', I'd be happy if you would too."_

"_I would be honored to, Jess." Kanata answered._

"_And I'm Iris Fortner, I'm not with their group," she motions to the 'Atelier Aurelius' members, "or theirs," she motions to the 'Atelier Kiesling's two members, "But I'm already quite familiar with them, hope I could say the same with you."_

"_I would be delighted to help you with that!" the Demon Dog King replied._

"_And good morning to all of you! Blair, Veola, Nikki, Jess, Roxis, Anna, Flay and Iris." the Ghastly Inn Mascot greeted all of the awakened characters._

"_Hey, before I forget, Pamela! Why didn't you tell us that your transportation item would knock us out! I wasn't prepared! Right in the middle of the trip, I suddenly felt dizzy and then I wake up to who knows where!" Nikki complained._

"_It's not good to be so excited in your condition." the Vendor calmed the Singing Alchemist, referring to her pregnancy, she then turns to Pamela, "But I do support her claims, it's a good thing that I wake up next to my friends or else I would have panicked." Despite her complaints, Veola does not change her tone of voice._

"_I didn't write that side effect down? That's odd…then again I was busy watching my favorite soap opera at the same time reading my mystery novel while writing that letter…so that's what's been bothering me since I invited you…sorry!" the Ghastly Inn Mascot ended that statement with a happy note._

"_I remember that! You were telling me that you were at the juicy parts of the both the novel and the tv show." The Demon Dog King added._

"_You mean you knew that we would fall asleep and just forgot to tell us about it because you were focused on reading and watching at the same time? Knowing you, Pamela, that doesn't really surprise me." Iris commented._

"_You could say that again, Iris." Jessica supported, "But why are the others still sleeping? Aren't they supposed to be awake by now?"_

"_Is it because the 'Diabolical Ghost' has ulterior motives in our hero! ? I will not allow it! Only I shall be the one who will defeat the Alchemy Man!" Flay announced, the others must be really tired because their slumber wasn't disturbed by his exclamations._

"_It's not like that, Flay! Actually, I was surprised that you all are already awake, the side effect of the transportation device should have lasted a few more hours from now, according to my calculations." The Ghastly Inn Mascot explains, "Then again, the only reason that you would fall asleep is because your mana energy was being depleted as an energy source for the transportation device."_

"_Isn't that dangerous? Especially for people with less mana energy in them, like the people you invited that are not Alchemists?" the Ill Alchemist pondered._

"_You think so? I don't feel any more tired than natural, you know, after waking up from a good night sleep, I mean." The Baker added._

"_Is it because you did not have mana energy? But according to Pamela's stories, all of the people from your worlds, adventurers or not have mana energy on them…" the Demon Dog King theorized._

"_I did feel my mana energy being drained but I have a feeling that the reason we are already awake is, as usual, because of his actions." The Royal Alchemist was referring to their group and points his finger to Vayne's sleeping form, "And by an extension, them too." He does the same to Vain and Sulpher's sleeping forms._

"_Vayne, my husband and Sulpher?" the Singing Alchemist asked, "Why? What did they do?"_

"_Think about it, Nikki, if Vain found out that our mana energy is being drained, much more if it's yours, what do you think we would do? As well as Vayne in regards to Jess." The Samurai Alchemist hinted, the girls she was talking to connected the dots._

"_That sounds like Vayne and Vain alright, giving more energy than required so that those important to them won't have to." Pamela chuckled, making Nikki and Jess blush, "They must have given so much for them to still be asleep for all five of you to be awake already." She continued, making Roxis irritated because of 'self-sacrificing buffoons' and Anna to also blush, "I feel bad for Sulpher though, he also needed to give his own mana energy so that Vayne and Vain could give more too." She added, referring to the three's connection._

_Hearing their explanation, the Vendor then came to a conclusion of her own, "Klein must have sensed that mana energy drain too, and since I and Blair's mana energy are mostly nonexistent, he must have used the mana energy of his Mana's in replace of ours." _

"_Your Alchemist has Mana's with him? How wonderful! How many is currently with him?" the Grand Alchemist asked._

"_(Laughs) You are not serious with that inquiry, correct Lady Alchemist? Everyone knows that an Alchemist can only have a pact with one Mana." The Villain Alchemist stated as a matter of fact way, every one of the awakened members of the 'Students Alliance' smiles or nods in confirmation._

"_Actually, I once had a pact with eight Mana's." Iris stated in a very natural way but her statement made the five Al-Revis Students to look at her with wide eyes and open mouths._

"…_You're joking, correct?" Roxis tried to clarify._

"_That's a weird joke but it's still funny, I guess." Jessica also thought it was a joke._

"_She wasn't joking, Iris really did made pacts with eight Mana's." Pamela revealed much to the shock of Vayne's team._

"_Why didn't you tell us such an amazing thing! ? I don't know any alchemist from our home world that could make a pact with more than one Mana! Let alone eight!" Anna questioned in such an awe tone._

"_I guess it just never came up. (teehee)" the Ghastly Inn Mascot answered._

"_Truly, this is a very amazing discovery!" If Flay is amazed, it's certainly something to be amazed about, "But how come I do not feel your Mana's? Did you not bring them with you?"_

"_Well, after our adventures a year ago, I let my Mana's back to their home Alterworlds since the link between our world and theirs are about to disappear, it would cause some kind of paradox if they were to remain with me in our world but once we find a more safe way to visit their Alterwords and if no Alchemists still made a new pact with them, they said that they would return to me." Iris explains in detail._

"_I see, still…eight Mana's? I still can't get my mind around it…" Nikki, still in awe, could not digest the new information._

"_I am not an alchemist so I could only imagine your awe and disbelief to this revelation but if you still have doubt in your minds, why not ask Veola and Blair. After all, their companion, Klein, brought his Mana's with him, correct?" Kanata offered and this suggestion made the five past students to look at him and then to the two that belongs to Klein's Group._

"_That was a good idea! Why didn't we think about it?" the Singing Alchemist asked._

"_No matter how similar they are, Kanata is certainly better compared to Flay, no contest about it." The Samurai Alchemist proclaims._

"_Your words hurt my feelings, Minion number two!" the Villain Alchemist complains dramatically._

"_We're getting off track here!" the Royal Alchemist raised his voice before Anna could say her complaints; he then asks the question directed to the Baker and the Vendor, "Is it true then? Your companion, Klein, has multiple Mana's with him?"_

"_You're referring to Popo and the others right?" Blair asked._

"_Popo? I don't any Mana with that name…" the Ill Alchemist stated._

"_Neither do I, what's his Mana Spirit?" the Grand Alchemist asked._

"_Mana Spirit? I'm not really familiar with that, all I know is, Klein calls Popo, Toma, Kirika, Mizel, Jeanne, Alice, Gardenia and Euphoria his Mana's…" the Baker said, much to the more raising confusion with her listeners._

"_(chuckle) This is so fun to watch." The Ghastly Inn Mascot said as she watches the scene._

"_Pamela, you know the answer to their inquiries about Klein and his Mana's, correct? Why will you not offer it to them?" the Demon Dog King asked._

"_Well they haven't asked me yet (they forgot that she we're friends with Klein) and I'm having so much fun just watching." Pamela replied._

"_I see." Satisfied with her answer, Kanata goes back to listening to the Blair's attempts to explain Klein's Manas._

"_(Oh!) This is going nowhere! I'm not even sure what the difference is between Mana and us! All I know is that they fly and disappear and stuff! How am I suppose to explain it to them!" Blair complained while thinking of ways to explain it to them, she then sees Veola looking at her, the girls face is still in deadpan look but her eyes are shining, this made the Baker call out to her, "Veola!"_

"_What?" the Vendor asked._

"_You know how to answer their question, don't you! ? And don't try to lie, I can see in your eyes how funny you think my explanation is!" the Baker pointed out, everyone then turns their eyes to the other girl._

"…_I admit I found your explanation very humorous…" Veola started, "Not to worry though, I won't hold it against you, what with how rare Alchemists and Mana's are in Regallzine, it's understandable that you only know that some of Klein's friends are Mana's."_

"Friends?"_ Anna, Flay, Roxis, Jessica, Nikki and Iris thought._

"_I'll take over in explaining then but I warn all of you, I only know the basics that Klein and his Mana's described to me, I am after all just a Magic Shop Vendor, not an Alchemist." The Vendor warned, "Now then, the names Blair mentioned earlier are the names of Klein's Mana's but you do not recognized them, I think it's because it was Klein who gave those names to them, to differentiate his Mana's from others, or so he once told me."_

_That explanation was enough to make everyone shocked all over; even Iris seems to be surprised to this revelation._

"_He gave names to his Mana's? I have never heard of such a thing!" Flay was once again surprised and immensely impressed, "The more I hear about him, the more grand this 'Klein' Alchemist seems to become!"_

"_You sound really impressed, is having multiple Mana's and naming them such a rare thing to happen?" Blair asked._

"_I have never heard of it happening, normally an Alchemist could only make a pact with one Mana, not because of lack of trying, but because having a pact with a Mana Spirit connects them to an Alchemist's mana energy, essentially making the Alchemist use more of his mana energy that his Mana requires in order to do Alchemic Arts." Anna explains, "Each Mana requires different amount of mana energy for their assistance, rarer and elite Mana's could only be used by equally elite Alchemists, and even then, forming a pact with another Mana, even lower in class, could put too much strain to the mana energy that has already formed a pact, no matter how strong the Alchemist, as for the names…"_

"_Since an Alchemist apparently can only make a pact with one Mana Spirit, there's no need to call them with anything other than their title as well as the name equivalent to that title, for an example, the Mana Spirit of Wood is commonly associated with the name, Dour. " Jessica further explained, referring to the information taught to them back in the Al-Revis Academy._

"_Now you know why we're so shocked when Iris said that she made eight pacts with eight Mana's, if two we're already impossible back in Al-Revis, how could eight be, right?" Nikki clarifies._

"_But is it possible to break the pact with the current Mana so as to change to another Mana Spirit?" Kanata asked the question that's been bugging him._

"_Some Alchemists do just that for their experiments, even we graduates from the Al-Revis Academy had to relinquish our hold with our Mana's from the institution, unfortunately, the strain of removal was so intense that it left us drained of our mana energy for almost two whole months, it was also advised that we should at least wait for a full year before breaking a Mana Pact since continually doing so might degrade our mana energy and shorten our lives as Alchemists." Roxis answered._

"_That's why Alchemists with different types of Mana Spirit stick together! So that they won't have to make the whole process of acquiring another Mana whenever they need it for their research." Pamela added._

"_I see, I guess you and Klein really are an elite type of Alchemists." Veola said to the Grand Alchemist._

"_I wouldn't call myself that, I mean I only learned the basics of Alchemy from one book, the rest came from experimentation and self-teaching, that's nothing compared to being taught and guided by another Alchemist, as for my Mana's, there wasn't even one on our home world originally, I just got lucky to have even met them." Iris explains._

"_Still, to be able to make eight Mana Pacts means you have tremendous mana energy in your body, it's something that no Alchemist could ever learn or teach himself, no matter how long or dedicated. The blood of a great Alchemist flows through your veins, Iris." The Samurai Alchemist said in respect._

"_I-I don't know about that." The Grand Alchemist said in embarrassment, while people find her talents amazing, growing up as the only Alchemist in Zey Meruze, she couldn't talk about Alchemy to others in a way that they would understand, here though, she knows that the people around her are certified Alchemists so their compliments really mean something to her, "B-But I have to admit, I never once thought of giving my Mana's names, I mean, if Mister Klein could do that then that means his connection with his Mana's must be stronger than mine."_

"_How so?" the Baker asked, "And sorry about asking so much, since, you know, I'm not really that knowledgeable when it comes to Alchemy."_

"_Not to worry, Blair! As the saying goes, I am in the same boat as you." The Demon Dog King supported. _

"_Don't worry, Blair, Kanata, it actually makes me feel good that you're so interested about Alchemy." The Ill Alchemist smiled, "To answer your question though, Roxis could explain it to you in full detail; he's the smartest of us after all."_

"_Don't say that too often, it might get in his head. (chuckle)" the Ghastly Inn Mascot teased._

"_(coughs) If there wouldn't be interruptions then I would begin my explanation." The Royal Alchemist stated with high volume, he then explains the answer to the question, "You have already heard that each Mana's already have an accustomed name to call them with, that's not something that an Alchemist conjured. I have once read that it's a tradition between similar elemental Mana's to only refer themselves with their specific name so as to keep their relationship with their Alchemist partners on a professional level, after all, a lifetime for Alchemists' is only a fraction compared to theirs, being too connected with their Alchemists would not be positive on the long run, especially if they have to keep switching pact partners. The fact that they break that tradition refers on how important their current handler- Klein, is to them."_

"_I see…knowing Klein, that doesn't really surprise me." the Vendor stated. _

"_And I may only read history books when I positively need to but even I can tell with perfect confidence that no books that I read ever had anything written on them about someone naming their Mana's." the Singing Alchemist _

"_Truly, revelations like these, I will never believe had I not heard them for myself." The Villain Alchemist stated._

_When there were no more questions regarding Alchemy, all of them are left with their own thoughts to contemplate._

"I was so enthusiastic about this topic that I didn't have to force my cough away, it simply disappeared, what a relief, still I'm very curious about Iris and Klein's Alchemy, I need to talk to Vayne about this_." Jessica thought with a smile._

"Wow, all this talk about Alchemy and better Alchemist than us made me so excited that I felt like I wasn't pregnant, you don't know what you're missing, Vain! I better make him catch up with us when he wakes up." _Nikki thought while looking at her sleeping husband._

"Now that I focused my senses, I could feel the energy emanating from Iris, it's on par with Vayne, Klein on the other hand, I could feel his Mana's around him, further amplifying his energy…I definitely need to have a word with the two of them." _Roxis thought while looking at Iris and then at Klein's sleeping form._

"Hearing about Iris and Klein's abilities made me realize just how much I need to learn more about Alchemy, and I thought Vayne's the only one I had to catch up with, still this would actually make me focus more on my studies so it's all good." _Anna thought while thinking about how to better herself as an Alchemist._

"What to call the superior Alchemist in front of me? Iris is obviously the 'Lady of Alchemy' but what about Klein? Super Alchemist? Captain Alchemist? I need to learn more about him in order to come up with a better title, what I do know is that from what I hear, he is a class-A hero material, similar to Vayne and Kanata." _Flay thought while thinking of further titles for his new 'Hero Rival'._

"(chuckle) They seem to be getting along but that doesn't surprise me, they are all Alchemists after all, I hope my other friends would also get along."_ Pamela thought while thinking about her other sleeping friends._

"They seem to be really interested to know more about Klein, I on the other hand, am more interested about knowing them, they are Alchemists after all, they may be able help me synthesize items that I could sell at my shop." _Veola opportunistically thought before adding, "_But I definitely understand their interest on Klein."_ She thought while slightly blushing._

"They know much more about Alchemy than I do, even Veola does and she's not even an Alchemist!"_ Blair sadly thought but thinks again that, "_I definitely have to make them teach me more about Alchemy so that I could catch up to Veola and Lita! And besides, it wouldn't hurt to have friends like them; they're fun to be with!"

"Seeing all these Alchemists around me makes me so happy! They say that I'm greater than them but I don't think so, I still have a lot to learn to meet even half of their expectations, still like them, I really want to know more about Mister Klein._" Iris thought while also looking at Klein's sleeping form before turning to Edge's direction, "_By the way, if mana energy we're being consumed by Pamela's transportation device and if I'm awake and Edge isn't, does that mean he also sacrificed more of his mana energy? Sounds like him alright…"

"Everyone just sounds and looks so awesome! I cannot wait to talk about the various adventures that they have all partaken! And if luck would allow me to, they might even accept a sparring session or two! I hope the other's we're already awaken!" _Kanata excitedly thought._

_While everyone was thinking about their individual reactions, a sound erupted which made all of them to halt their thoughts, namely, the growling of Kanata's and Flay's stomachs._

"_(oh!) Forgive me for that! I had forgotten that I have not yet consumed anything since I woke up this morning!" The Demon Dog King explains._

"_(Laughs) Do not worry, my new ally/rival, the same could be said to us, I in particular have gotten so hungry after digesting all those wonderful information about Alchemy!" proudly stated by the Villain Alchemist._

"_Now that you brought it up, I am getting pretty hungry myself; it's probably because by this time, we were supposed to be eating our breakfast." The Samurai Alchemist explains while holding her stomach._

"_Well, it seems everyone's pretty hungry right now but aren't the chefs currently away from the Demon Palace, Kanata?" the Ghastly Inn Mascot asks._

"_True enough, they are currently absent, the only cook in the Demon Palace is Violet, should I request her to make food for us? Then again, she's very busy on preparing the gourmet for my Engagement Day…" Kanata thought in concern._

"_Wait, the Engagement Day that we we're supposed to attend was yours, Kanata?" the Baker asked in surprise, "So you're like, royalty? I wouldn't have noticed if you hadn't told me, no offence." She added._

"_None taken, Blair, I do hear that statement a lot." The Demon Dog King chuckles._

"_I guess the ruling title in here was the 'Demon Dog King', other worldly traditions sure are different from ours." The Ill alchemist noted._

"_Tell me about it, now I just remembered Muppy asking Vayne to be his 'bride' (shivers)." The Singing Alchemist reminisced while shaking._

"_Well everyone's busy with preparing for your Engagement Day, I wouldn't want my hunger to add on that pile so of it's alright with everyone, I volunteer to cook our breakfast." The Grand Alchemist suggested._

"_I could not possibly let you to do labor while being our guest! That would make us poor hosts!" Kanata argued._

"_I'll join you." The Vendor called to Iris, she then looks to Kanata and says "Don't worry about it; I'm just in the mood to cook right now, it's no trouble at all." The Vendor added._

"_Well…if you insist then I guess I see nothing wrong with allowing you to cook for your meals, especially since it is what you want to do." The Demon Dog King allowed._

"_And I suppose you two are going as well?" the Royal Alchemist asks to both Jessica and Nikki, "You do know that the moment Vayne and Vain woke up, they will immediately look for both of you and after knowing that you were gone, they would panic and instantaneously let their emotions overwhelm them without first hearing our explanation?"_

"_I-I don't think that they would go that far…" Jess nervously said._

"_Yeah, besides, you, Flay and Anna are here, surely you could explain the situation without things getting out of control." Nikki pointed out._

"_Truer words are never spoken! Leave the handling of the 'Alchemy Man' and his 'Dark Counterpart' to me and my minions! Enjoy yourselves and make sure you cook delicious food (laughs)" Flay added as he took the Samurai and Royal Alchemist's on a buddy hold on the neck, pulling them close to him._

"_Then I'll join too! I'll show you my famous baking skills, besides, someone's got to hold back this wild girl from doing anything impolite." Blair joined while referring to Veola, this earned her a light glare from the girl, "What about you, Anna?"_

"_L-Let go of me! And don't call me your minion!" Anna shouted as she releases herself from her friends' grip, "And sorry but it would be better if I remain here to explain the situation to Vayne, besides I don't really know how to cook so I will have to pass." She explains before adding "I guess that's not really very feminine of me (huh?)" _

"_It's no trouble at all, Anna, I say you look girly enough." Iris said which made the Samurai Alchemist blush, "Well they did said that you would be needed here but when we have time, if you would like, I could teach you how to cook." she added, making Anna smile and nod, accepting her offer._

"_I guess nobody would heed my warnings then, mark my words, you'll all regret it." Roxis warned._

"_Do not worry about that, after all, I, the Demon Dog King, strongest in the NetherUniverse is here!" Kanata boasted, "I will help you calm your companions in the event that they panicked."_

"_Then it's decided! Jess, Nikki, Iris, Blair and Veola, if you would follow me to the kitchen." Pamela said as she floats away from the current group, with three fifths of the names she called following her, "We'll be back later Kanata, entertain my friends for me till then."_

"_Will do, Pamela! You can count on me!" Kanata promised._

"_What's wrong?" Veola asked as she as well as the other girls looked on the Grand Alchemists' figure walking towards her sleeping Raider companion._

"_Edge's been getting stressed out about little things these days, I don't think that me suddenly gone when he wakes up would be good so I'll just take his weapon with me, just in case." The Grand Alchemist explains as she lifts Edge's MechBlade and drags it with her._

"_Wow, that Edge guy's seems like a handful, like my husband." The Singing Alchemist commented which was met by a very big nod from Iris._

"_By the way, Nikki, what's it like being married and pregnant?" the Baker asked as the six of them we're heading outside, with Pamela leading them._

"_(chuckle) I remember being so curious about that too." The Ill Alchemist said while her wheelchair was being pushed by Nikki._

"_Now that I think about it, I'm curious too, I never did have the chance to get married or be pregnant back when I'm still alive." The Ghastly Inn Mascot curiously revealed which made every girl following her to look at her._

"…_I have no plan on involving myself with that topic." The Vendor said and the other's replies we're unheard because their group exited the Guests Room of the Demon Palace._

"_There they go." The Samurai Alchemist said, "I assume it would be a while before they return, now then, what shall we do to pass the time?"_

"_I would be more than content with hearing your various adventures!" the Demon Dog King suggested._

"_That's a splendid idea! Although it would be not as exciting for us since we already lived the tale." The Villain Alchemist complained._

"_If you want, we could play games with my cards while telling stories to Kanata." The Royal Alchemist offered._

"_You would allow that, my minion? The last time I 'played' with your cards, you almost ended my story with the Alchemy Man by finishing me off before we even had our final battle." Flay reminded._

"_If for you, 'playing' with my cards is the same as synthesizing them into another one of your injudicious 'accessory' for your villain costume then you deserve to face the consequence of my wrath." Said with irritation by Roxis, after calming down, he continues, "Otherwise I'm fine with using them for proper card games like poker or card-duels and such."_

"_But my knowledge about those card games and terms are non-existent!" Kanata argued._

"_Don't worry, Kanata, I may not know how to do 'Girl Duties' but I can do this, let me teach you." Anna offered and with that, the four of them relived the adventures that three-fourth of them had partaken while playing a game of Texas Hold-em. _

_This activity continued on for quite some time, with Roxis winning the majority of the games, followed by Anna with Flay and Kanata battling it out for last place, they have also now told the Demon Dog King their version of the story that Pamela told him yesterday, as well as what they have been doing ever since the end of their adventure. After their fifth game with the same results, the Demon Dog King made a comment._

"_I see, Pamela had only stated to me on how your adventure ended, not your current circumstances." Kanata said while looking at the combination of cards on his hands._

"_I'm not surprised, it has been a while since Pamela visited our home world, and whenever we would send letters to each other, the contents would be the required items we needed for our research than catching up with how each of us are doing, that's probably why she couldn't tell you our current situation." Roxis explained, not even bothering on examining his cards._

"_We definitely need to use this rare time that we we're gathered together on seeing how we have been doing, I'm sure Pamela would also want to know how the research was going." Anna noted, satisfied with the current pattern of her cards._

"_I on the other hand would like to hear more about how Pamela's stay here had been, especially about the adventures she has partaken with you!" Flay points his finger to the Demon Dog King, "How about it, Dog Emperor?" he asks after looking at the cards on his hand and then shrugging._

"_I would love to tell you about our adventures! But first…" the Demon Dog King started, he then motions the cards on his hands, the others getting the message, they all dropped their cards, "Straight Flush! One of the strongest combinations!" he declares._

"_You have improved, Dog Emperor! On the other hand, similarly to our other bouts, I could only produce a High Card! Truly, this type of game is not created for me!" The Villain Alchemist stated._

"_And yet you don't sound bothered by it, still, I'm surprise with your progress, Kanata! You have defeated my Full House." The Samurai Alchemist praised, "That's a good combination, are you outdone too, Roxis?"_

"_(Hmph!) Of course not." The Royal Alchemist said as he shows them his Royal Flush, "Still, you were close Kanata, and this is only your sixth game, the only one who could get this close to me in this game was Jessica and it took her almost a whole month to understand the rules."_

"_Indeed, I remember the Princess Alchemist playing worse than I! Who would have thought that she would later become the only one who might defeat my Minion in this duel of cards?" Flay declared._

"_Now that you have mentioned Jess' name, I recall from Pamela's tale that her character ending was with Vayne and all of you trying to find a permanent cure for her illness, seeing her very cheerful but still confined made me realize that things might coming along well, correct?" Kanata asked, his question was enough to lessen the bright mood of the room, he notices it, "Oh dear, is talking about it considered a taboo? I am gravely apologetic talking about it, Tsubaki always mentioned that I need to think first before asking questions."_

"_It's alright Kanata, there's no need to apologize, everything is going well actually, Jess has more color on her than a few months ago, she could even go out of bed now, so everything is going along smoothly as you say, it's just that…" Anna tried to say but ends up lowering her eyes._

"_A few months ago, we hit a dead end, even after creating stronger medicines than the ones already existing back in our home world, it still wasn't enough to cleanse the virus, worse it's adapting itself on our cures, becoming stronger, in this rate, at best we are only prolonging the inevitable." Roxis explained while shuffling his deck._

"_Surely there are still multiple remedy's that could still be made to cure Jess, right?" the Demon Dog King asks._

"_Currently in our world, no more but in other worlds, of course! That is one of the reason we are here! To ask our ghastly companion of further materials we may be able to use in order to create stronger medicine and finally, rid the Alchemy Princess of her curse!" the Villain Alchemist triumphantly said._

"_As you can see Kanata, Flay here symbolizes our united belief that Jess will be cured one day, it's just that we still have our self-respect that we don't go around shouting it to everyone that will listen but it's still the same feeling we all share." The Samurai Alchemist informed._

"_Hearing that eases my feelings, and about that permission you require, I the Demon Dog King allow you to take any mineral or items that you may need to procure a permanent medicine on Jess' illness, I would like to help with anyway I can for my new friends!" Kanata promises._

"…_Really? Just like that?" the Royal Alchemist was very surprised by this, "We only just met a few minutes ago, literally. We have just been introduced, then became friends and now you want to help us after hearing some stories…?"_

"_Of course! Is that not what friends do? Help each other when they are in need? Or is it the difference with our culture again?" the Demon Dog King asked._

"_No, nothing like, it's just that, we're not used to act of kindness like this, Alchemists like us back in our home world tends to be…avoided by 'ordinary' people, as Pamela may have told you." Anna explains, "There was one time that people wouldn't have allowed us to buy some minerals we needed without charging us with high price and lots of items we created."_

"_People did that! ? What foul play! And just because you can do Alchemy! ?" Kanata was outraged by this revelation, "But now I can promise you, unlike those heathen, I intend to truly help you, as friends do."_

"_(Laughs) Truly you are commendable, Dog Emperor, for your valor and kindness, I'm positive that with your inclusion, Vayne and I's epic would be truly outstanding!" Flay praised and envisioned._

"_Here you are, not an Alchemist and yet is actually helping us, and without asking anything in return…I'm not used to that, if it wasn't obvious." Roxis considered, "Maybe we should have visited Pamela a long time ago."_

"_We're very grateful for that, Kanata, I'm sure that the moment Vayne hears about this, he'll be very happy." The Samurai Alchemist deduced._

"_Still we're short on time, if the sickness suddenly develops further while we're staying here…at the very least, only Muppy is missing now, I'm sure Jessica would not mind." The Royal Alchemist humored darkly._

"_Roxis! Did you imply what I think you did! ?" the Demon Dog King demanded._

"_(Laughs…again) Do not take it the wrong way my new ally or enemy, my minion is just the most realist of all of us…of course unless it involves his fights with the Alchemy Man that he still thinks he could win with." The Villain Alchemist semi-insulted._

"_Coming from the mouth of the 'Emperor of the half world' that is obviously a lie and has been beaten by his 'rival' much more than me, forgive me if I'm not insulted by your remark." Roxis countered._

"_Still, joking like that does not sit well with me…" Kanata complains regarding Roxis' earlier statement_

"_While I agree that Roxis can state the darkest humorous statement for him, there are still truth in his words. When we acquire our new ingredients, we'll have to get right back to work once we go back to our home world." Anna justifies._

"_Is that so? Then maybe you should all just focus on creating your cure for Jess' illness for the remainder of your stay here? I could even let my friends help." The Demon Dog King suggests._

_The Villain Alchemist shakes his head sideways to this suggestion, "You suggestion is not accepted." Even the Samurai and Royal Alchemists are quick to agree to this answer, much to the confusion of the Demon Dog King._

"_But why not?" Kanata asks._

"_If we are to agree to that suggestion, then instead of having fun with our new friends, we would be too focused on doing our jobs, the Alchemy Princess does not approve of that." Flay started._

_Followed by Roxis, "And you also offered to help us, even including your friends with you, one thing Jessica doesn't like is for others to do so much just for her sake."_

"_And if we do that, we'll most likely be postponing you Engagement Day, Jess would never forgive us if that happens on her account." Ended by Anna_

_The Demon Dog King considers their words, "I see, Jess does not want to be a burden to others despite the fact that her condition is critical…"_

_The Royal Alchemist finishes shuffling his cards, "That's Jessica for you, if you really want to help her without making her upset, enjoy your Engagement Day and we will too, that's the main reason we came her in the first place." _

_Understanding his words, Kanata nods, "I understand, I will make sure to provide all of you the best Engagement Day the NetherUniverse has to offer!"_

"_(Laughs…he's really happy) I look forward to that, Dog Emperor!" exclaimed by the Villain Alchemist as Roxis hands each of them their new sets of cards._

"_By the way, Kanata, Flay earlier said that he could like to hear what Pamela's been up too, I have to say, I'm curious too, would you mind telling us the story of your adventure now?" the Samurai Alchemist asked while arranging her cards._

"_Of course not! Let me tell you our tale as we play our game." Happily stated by the Demon Dog King. _

_The group was in their tenth game where the arrangement of the winners is now starting from Roxis first, second place is being fought between Anna and Kanata while Flay is still dead last, Kanata's story about the 'Trinity Universe' is in the 'True Ending' part when the other sleeping occupants of the Guest Room started to stir._

"…_agh…my head hurts…" Klein mumbles as he slowly raises his upper body and sits in his futon, since he was awakened, it would mean that his mana energy was replenished, sensing this, the three Alchemists around Kanata looks up from their game to stare at him._

"_Kanata, Blair and Veola's friends are waking up." Anna said to the Demon Dog King._

"_Hmm?" Kanata looks up from looking at his cards to the direction that Anna points, looking there; he sees three figures rising from their sleeping state._

"_(groans)" Arlin follow's Klein's lead as he too sits while shaking his head._

"_Man…this is worse than having a hangover…and I think this is the first time I ever hear you groan, Arlin." Delsus said, making other's know that he's awake but that he still doesn't have the strength to stand up, "And you even warned us about our mana energy being drained…this better be gone in a few minutes like you promised, Klein!"_

"_Shut up Delsus, hearing your voice makes my brain hurt..."Marietta complained as she too goes to a sitting position while rubbing her forehead to ease the pain._

"_It would seem that that the others are now also awake." Flay noted._

"_I would go and greet them, as to what a proper host should do." Kanata declares as he stands up and walks toward the other group._

"_They knew about the mana energy drain before starting?" Roxis questions._

"_It seems only they do, Veola and Blair are unaware of it." The Samurai Alchemist deducted._

"_Then it was kept a secret from them so as to not make them think that they we're being a liability, with their low mana energy and all." the Villain Alchemist also deducted._

"He noticed it before using the transportation device while we only did when it was already draining our energy…this Klein guy…_" the Royal Alchemist thought while adjusting his glasses._

"_... (grumbles) I don't wanna wake up yet…" Lita complains as she open's one of her eyes and see's Klein's sitting figure in front of her, "Hey Klein, where's everyone?" _

"_Good morning Lita." The Master Alchemist greeted first before answering her question, "Arlin, Delsus and Marietta are here, as for Norn…"_

_Norn was still sleeping in her futon while munching her pillow and drooling while doing it, mumbling all the time, "Fish…Meat…Pork…"_

_The Lady Knight's stomach grumbles when she hears her companions sleep talk, "Great, first a headache, now hunger…is there anything worse than this?"_

"_You heard Norn…but where are-?" Klein continues as he looks around the room._

"_What's wrong, Klein?" the Galgazit asks as she turns her head so that both of her eyes are looking at Klein._

"_Veola and Blair are missing." The Swordsman inputted when he also notices the pair's absence._

_The Demon Dog King was within earshot when Arlin made that statement (the Guests Room of the Demon Place is a very big room) so he announces himself by depleting their worries, "Do not be alarmed, Veola and Blair are both with Pamela in the Demon Palace kitchen, making breakfast."_

_Still lying on his futon, the Archer relaxes after hearing this "That's good to hear, what we need now is some of us suddenly disappearing." he then re-open's his eyes and arches his head upwards so that his view of Kanata is upside down, "And you are?"_

"_I am Kanata, the Demon Dog King of the NetherUniverse, pleased to make your acquaintance." Kanata introduces himself._

"_The Demon Dog King…where have I heard that funny name before…?" Lita wonders out loud, still laying on her futon._

"_Pamela's letter. Her friend who was getting engaged." Arlin reminded and a light bulb appeared in Lita's head._

"_Lita, did you just make fun of the most important guy on the event that we're attending?" Delsus asks which to Lita replacing her light-bulb with a sweat drop._

"_S-Sorry about that, Mr. Demon Dog King, i-it wasn't my intention to make fun of you or anything!" the Galgazit apologized._

"_No need to be so formal! And do not worry about it; I'm used to such a reaction, after all, my first meeting with my other friends are similar, in fact, Blair's reaction is very alike to yours, Miss…?" the Demon Dog King asks in the end, causing Lita to sit on her futon, try to make her sleep hair look good and put's her cap on her head._

"_Lita Blanchimont but you can call me Lita." The Galgazit introduces herself, "And in order to make up for my kind of making fun of you, let me introduce my other friends with you, Kanata."_

"_Sounds good, Lita." The Demon Dog King allowed._

"_Alright then first off, that guy that was still laying over there is Delsus." Lita started_

"_Hey!" the Archer greeted from the futon he's still laying in._

"_Nice to meet you, Delsus! By the way, while it is normal here in the NetherUniverse to only have a title and a single name, all my other friends from far away worlds seems to have a 'surname' but you, why is that?" Kanata asks in wonder_

"_Let me answer that for you once we're out of his earshot." The Galgazit promised._

"_Don't you dare, Lita!" Delsus warned but because of over exerting himself, his head doubles in pain, "Man, my head hurts again."_

"_Mine too, and I blame your shouting…I hope breakfast comes soon." Marietta complains while rubbing both her head and her stomach with her hands._

"_The lady who was hungry is Marietta Lixiss." Lita continues her introductions._

"_Nice to meet you, Lady Marietta! And do not worry, I am sure Pamela, Veola, Blair and the others are cooking very delicious food right now so your agony will be worth it!" The Demon Dog King promised._

"_I hope your right, and you don't have to call me Lady Marietta, just Marietta is fine, I had more than enough of formality back at the Alkavana headquarters." The Lady Knight corrected._

_Seeing this, Lita chuckles, "Moving on, the green haired guy over there is Arlin…as for his surname…"_

"_I don't have one…" the Swordsman inputted himself._

_Remembering Pamela's Story about Klein's adventures', particularly about Arlin, Kanata nods in understanding, "I see, well that does not stop this moment from being nice so I will still say it, nice to meet you, Arlin." _

_Hearing those words made Arlin smile a little as he replies, "Same to you."_

_The Galgazit's smile becomes bigger after seeing this, as well as Delsus' and Marietta's, she then coughs and motions for their still sleeping party member, "Her name is Norn and I'm sure she'll be very glad to meet you but as you can see, she's still sleeping."_

_The Demon Dog King moves toward the sleeping girl and pet's her head, taking note of her ears, "She has ears on her head, like myself, Tsubaki and Miyu (chuckles) I think we'll get along just fine."_

"_I don't doubt that." Lita answer's, she then look's at their Alchemist leader, "And lastly, this is Klein Kiesling…" she sees that Klein was in deep concentration, "What's up, Klein? What are you doing?"_

"_I'm distributing my mana energy to my Mana's, they can't materialize on their own yet." the Master Alchemist explains, he opens one of his eyes and looks at the Demon Dog King, "It's good to meet you, Kanata. If you would give me a moment, I'll make my Mana's appear, they would be excited to meet you."_

"_I myself am quite thrilled to meet them too." Kanata said and it's true, he's been looking forward on meeting Mana's ever since Pamela told him about them._

_Klein smiles and continues on concentrating on distributing his mana energy; this was of course noticed by the other Alchemists on the room._

"His mana energy…it's so…great…equal to Vayne and Vain when they we're still confused…or even greater than that…? Unlikely…but still…" _Anna thought while looking at Klein's mana energy._

"What great mana energy! Certainly far greater than mine, or all of our mana energy combined! Is his even stronger than Vayne I wonder?" _Flay wondered while also being entranced by the display of Klein's mana energy._

"The great mana energy is very noticeable indeed, but I'm sure what both Anna and Flay does not realize is the greater control that Klein has on his mana energy." _Roxis analyzed while adjusting his glasses, _"His control is so great that no energy of his is being wasted, all of it is being directed to where he wants it to be, no more and no less, and while being an Alchemist is the reason that we could feel his energy, I'm sure Jessica, Nicole and Pamela does not because of their current location, no matter how great his mana energy is, that's how good he is at controlling it."

_Because the three of them is so fascinated by what's happening in front of them, they failed to notice the worried expression on Vayne, Vain and Sulpher while they were still sleeping._

"This mana energy is very similar to Theofratus when he made that wish to Vayne…or is it similar to Vayne's energy when he's still a Mana…?" _Sulpher wondered while reliving said memories._

"_What is this? I thought our powers were already wished away by Vayne…why do I feel it now? This energy is comparable to when I was the 'Crazed Eye'…Nikki, where are you…?" Vain wonders in distress while having a nightmare of being the Crazed Eye once more._

"_This power…I don't want it, I already threw it away…I fought my friends with this power…Jess…I'm sorry…I didn't want to hurt you…" Vayne thought while having a nightmare of fighting his friends as art of the Crazed Eye, especially the part of him hurting Jess._

_And this effect is not for Alchemists only, those who had seen power greater or equal to Klein's energy, especially if they are traumatized by it, whether they are an Alchemist or not, could still feel it._

"_This energy…Crowley's? No…greater than that…Ash? No…" Edge was having a nightmare of facing someone with the same mana energy, "Uroborus…no…this time…you won't take her from me…!"_

_When Klein was done distributing his mana energy, eight Mana's suddenly appeared._

"_He truly has made a pact with eight Manas!" Flay exclaims after seeing the newly appeared Mana's._

"_I had my doubts, even after hearing all those reasonable explanations, but I still couldn't believe it, seeing it now though, right in front of me…" Roxis said in shock._

"_Kanata, meet my Mana's." the Master Alchemist introduced._

_The first to speak was Dour, the Mana Spirit of Wood, "Hey! Kanata! No need to start with introducing yourself all over again, we already heard it the first time, you can't see us then, and I'm Popo! Nice to meet you!" he offers his hand._

_The Demon Dog King takes his hands and shakes it, "Nice to meet you too, Popo." _

_Anna too was amazed by finally seeing the Mana's first hand but a sudden shift on her left made her notice something, "Vayne…? Why are you in your fighting mode?"_

_Sure enough, Vayne was merged with both Vain and Sulpher, turning them into his weapons. Upon hearing her statement, Flay and Roxis also looked at their leader._

"_What? Vayne? What are you doing?" the Royal Alchemist asks, he then notices that their leader's eyes seems to be darkened, "He's-!"_

_The Villain Alchemist acted first before thinking, as usual, "Alchemy Man! What a way to announce your awakening!" he motions his hand on taking hold of his friends shoulder._

_Seeing this, the Samurai Alchemist tried to warn her friend, "No Flay! Something's wrong with-!" she was too late._

_The Mana Alchemist suddenly unleashes his 'Over Realm' skill that was overpowered enough to throw away Flay, Anna and Roxis, making them hit the nearest wall, and by this time, the occupiers of the side of the room where Kanata and the others are using have also taken notice of these events._

_Delses stands up from his lying position to look at the scene, "What the hell! ? What's happening over there! ?"_

"_Maaan! And it's my turn to introduce myself!" Toma, titled Uru and Mana Spirit of Fire complained._

"_I think that's the least of our worries, Sir Toma." Lightly criticized by Euphoria, titled Eital and Mana Spirit of Light as she analyses Vayne's mana energy, "He's going on a rampage and his power is on par with Sir Klein! This is dangerous."_

_Because Vayne's 'Over Realm' was still being overpowered, aftershocks of the skill were blown away. A large one was heading towards Klein's group._

_Klein instinctively puts himself forward and raises his Cane to block the energy but when it collides with him, he was being overpowered, "Damn it, I'm still too tired…" _

_Seeing this, Kanata stand steps forward too and places his sword over the Master Alchemist's Cane, "Let me assist you, Klein!" _

"_We will assist you too, Master Klein and Master Kanata." Kirika, title Plua and Mana Spirit of Darkness announced as she and Aion offers their power to the two, making them fare better on guarding the shockwave._

_Gardenia, titled Aion and Mana Spirit of Life took notice of the energy they were blocking and sees that small fragments of it we're taking off, "Be careful, everyone! Some portions of the energy are going to blast off; it may be smaller but could still be quite deadly."_

"_Understood!" Marietta nodded, she turns and starts giving orders, "All young Mana, stand behind Mizel, while I cover him! The others, if you have the energy, support anyone who needs it." she equips her sword and goes into 'Defend' mode._

_Mizel, titled Diemia and Mana Spirit of Stone walks behind the Lady Knight and readies herself, "Alright everyone, you heard Young Marietta's orders!" saying this, Dour, Uru and Nymph stands behind him, that's then Nymph noticed something._

"_Everyone! Norn's still sleeping!" Jeanne, titled Nymph and Mana Spirit of Water shouted._

_Before anyone could do anything, some parts of the energy already flew away to random directions, one of which was heading towards the still sleeping Cat-girl._

_Dour took notice of this and tried to warn her, "Hey! Norn! Watch out!"_

"…_meow…" Norn was still in deep sleep._

"_How can she still sleep at a time like this! ?" Lita wonders out loud while blocking the energy that was heading towards her, "Darn! I can't help her! Somebody do something!"_

_Seeing the situation, Arlin heads towards Norn's location, dodging aftershocks along the way. When Alice, titled Silwest, Mana Spirit of Wind sees this, she offers her support._

"_Take my power, Kin Arlin!" Silwest shouts as she uses her wind energy to amplify the Swordsman's speed, making him reach the oncoming projectile on time and block it, saving the still sleeping Cat-girl._

"_I appreciate your assistance, Alice." Arlin said in gratitude to Silwest._

_While all this is happening, the trio blown away and crashed to the wall was finally coming to._

_Roxis shakes his head as he picks up his glasses and looks to Vayne again, what he saw shocked and terrified him, "Vayne…he's overpowering himself, at this rate, he might turn into the Crazed-Eye again!"_

_True enough, some of the dark matter of Vain and Sulpher's weapon form was already moving upwards where various spikes are coming out of. Vayne suddenly raised his left arm and focuses the energy in it._

"_Not good! The Berserk Alchemy Man is going to use his Pillar skills!" Flay said as he remembers their fight last chapter ago._

_Something else entirely was the cause of Anna's worry after shaking the pain away, "Flay, your weapon!" she points at something._

_At the direction she pointed, Edge was seen raising Flay's large MechSword, intending to use the ninja stars within it._

"_Impossible! Your weapon is too heavy to be used by anyone!" the Royal Alchemist proclaims as he readies his cards._

"_Not only that, I adjusted my weapon to electrocute anyone who dares to touch it, including myself as both security and training!" the Villain Alchemist also shockingly said._

_The Samurai Alchemist on the other hand pulls out her katana and shouts, "Kanata! Vayne and Iris' friend are going to attack you with powerful skills, prepare yourself!"_

"_You hear that, Klein?" Kanata asks while still helping the Master Alchemist to block the initial energy charge._

"_I did." Klein answered, he turns his head and shouts, "Everyone, the big one's coming! I'm going to need all your help with this!"_

"_Got it, Klein!" Lita said as she stands beside Klein and goes to her defensive position._

"_Remember that breakfast you promised? This 'agony' I have right now better make it really worth it." Marietta said to the Demon Dog King as she stands beside him and uses the 'Defend' mode._

_Arlin hands the Cat-girl in his arms to the Archer, "Take care of her." After doing that, he walks beside Lita and goes to 'Defense' too._

"_Sounds good to me." Delsus said as he goes behind the 'wall' that his friends created, he then looks at the still sleeping Norn, "Man, I wish I'm still sleeping like you, ignorant of all that's happening."_

"…_meow..." Norn mumbles, obviously still sleeping._

"_Well, I can't just let you guys do all the work!" Dour shouts as he gives everyone his powers, making their defense sturdier._

"_Yeah! Give us all you got!" Uru taunted as he also gives his energy, making the five defenders have an orange like aura._

"_Here's more of my power…!" Plua whispers, her energy made the five's feet encased with dark mana._

"_(laughs) This'll make a good morning exercise!" Diemia shouted as his energy also strengthened everyone's defense._

"_I'll help too!" Nymph exclaim as she revitalize everyone with her water mana._

"_Don't forget about me!" Silwest uses the wind mana in her to enclose everyone on a barrier made of wind._

"_Being part of this excites me so…" Aion said as she uses her life mana to heal everyone._

"_Let my light help you!" Eital shouted as her light mana encases everyone._

_With everyone (sort of, one was sleeping and the other was looking out for her) prepared for the attack, the initial energy blast subsided, revealing the two individuals who are also just waiting for their own power ups._

"_Can't hold it…I will..destroy…all!" the semi-awakened-and-still-having-a-nightmare Vayne shouted, unleashing his 'Violent Pillar' skill._

"_I won't let you take her…again!" the panicked Edge shouts as he unleashes the weapon's electricity imbued ninja star, using his 'Windmill' skill._

_Both skills collide with the defending group, making the explosion that would be felt by everyone in the Demon Palace._

NetherUniverse: Demon Palace/Guests Room (early morning)

"Kanata! Are you all alright! ?" Anna shouted in worry.

Kanata looks at her after fixing his grip at his sword and says, "Not one of us has sustained any injuries!" he reports.

"Luckily, that is." Eital added, "It's a good thing that we all stood together, otherwise, that attack would have annihilated us."

"Well…not really all of us stood together…" Aion said while looking at the duo behind them.

"In my excuse, I had to look after Norn who's still sleeping, Gardenia." Delsus tried to justify

"…(purrs)…" Norn still continued to dream.

Nymph looks at Vayne, getting afraid by his current state, "He's as strong as Big Brother but he uses his power to do bad things…" she turns to Edge, "His eyes..they're scary…both of them scares me…" she hugs goes to hug Dour.

"It's alright Jeanne." Dour tried to calm her down, he then angrily points at the two, "Why did you attack us in the first place!"

"Yeah! What's your problem with us! ?" Silwest angrily asked.

"What she said! You're an Alchemist, aren't you! ?" Uru angrily backed up while shouting to Vayne pointedly.

"It is not the Alchemy Man's fault! He is currently not himself!" Flay tried to explain.

"Himself or not, he just tried to attack us, if he does so again then we have no choice but to retaliate." Plua reasoned.

"And that other man there? What's his excuse?" Diemia asks as he gestures to Edge.

Roxis was the one to 'answer' that, "He's not really with is so we can't answer that."

Edge turns to look at them angrily, "Where's Iris? Answer me if you don't want to die!"

His question made every member of the 'Atelier Kiesling' to look at him in bewilderment, especially Klein and Lita.

"W-What did you say…? I-Iris?" Lita asks as she wonders how this guy knew her mother's name and seems to be looking for her.

"This isn't our world, it's perfectly logical to find out that there is someone here who is named Iris…" Marietta tried to think logically, while it was effective for everyone, Klein and Lita are still stunned.

"Klein! Lita!" Arlin called, shaking the two out of their stunned state, "Focus at the task at hand, there will be time for other matters."

Understanding his words, Klein takes hold of his Cane tighter, "You're right Arlin. Everyone listen, we can't be distracted while something powerful is in front of us, be ready for anything."

With that, everyone inside the Guests Room of the Demon Palace concentrated on analyzing their foes while whispering with their respectable companions their plans of attack.

"…agh.." Vayne was in pain as he continues to morph.

"The longer this gets, the closer Vayne gets to turning into the Crazed-Eye." Anna notes, "What should we do, Roxis?"

"First off, let's have this buffoon circle around into the other side of the room where the noncombatants will surely be stationed." Roxis said as he points to Flay.

"I really want to help but without my weapon and with no Mana, I'm nothing different from an ordinary person, I agree to this plan, next, my minion?" Flay asks as he readies himself for the run.

"Stop calling me your minion!" the Royal Alchemist complains before continuing, "Vayne may not be at full power yet but I doubt that the two of us would be enough to defeat him, we need to somehow relay to the other Alchemist, Klein, that we need him supporting us, as much as I would like to get Flay's weapon away from that red-haired idiot we don't have the time for that, knocking Vayne out is our top priority, the sooner the better."

"Understood, then let me distract Vayne while you talk to Klein about your plan, I could at least buy you some time." The Samurai Alchemists readies her Katana.

"Then I'll run on my fastest to the other side so as to not be a liability, good luck you both, my minions!" The Villain Alchemist wished, earning him the usual 'don't call me your minion' from the duo. On the other side of the room…

"So what's the plan, Chief Klein?" Silwest asks.

"Is there anything that you could tell me about them, Kanata? That will help me make a good plan." Klein asks his new friend.

"I am not entirely familiar with both of them, what I do know about 'Vayne', the one with similar color of hair to mine, is that he is leader of a group of alchemists while I know next to nothing about the other fellow." Kanata explains what he remembers of when Vayne's name was being brought up to their earlier topics.

"Leader of an Alchemist group? Interesting…you should definitely fight him, Young Kiesling." Aion suggested.

"I agree with Mistress Gardenia's suggestion, fighting another Alchemist is something that everyone else is unfamiliar with, only Master Klein could match the skill of another of his class." Plua supported.

"Then I guess we all handle the other guy? I like this plan." Delsus also supported while reloading his crossbow.

"Correction, they would! What you'll do is to guard Norn, Jeanne, Alice and me!" Dour corrected.

Delsus was about to complain but Diemia stops him, "Someone has to look after the young ones…and the old ones too." He obviously refers to himself.

"I think it's best if all the Mana would stay out of this battle." Marietta suggested, making all the Manas who want to support them to look at her in bewilderment.

"But Miss Marietta, we want to help you too! And I'm sure we aren't going to be a liability." Eital protested.

"Actually, I too think that all of you should stay out of this, Euphoria." Lita said, much to the Mana's shock, "I just think that since we're fighting an Alchemist, he might try to intentionally hurt you, he can obviously do that if he wants."

"Let him try! I'll show him what happens to anyone who takes a fight with Toma, Mana of Fire!" Uru said with confidence.

"I side with Marietta and Lita's suggestion." Arlin voted.

"…meow…(purrs)…" Norn continues to sleep

"What do you think, Big Brother Klein?" Nymph asked after everyone has said their individual proposals.

"Alright, here's the plan: I will fight, Vayne was it? Kanata, Lita, Marietta and Arlin, you four will fight the other guy while Delsus guards my Manas and Norn, no complaining you guys." The Master Alchemist warned his Manas in his serious tone, making them relent, "But you could support us with your mana energy, just don't attack either one of them so that they won't try to attack you back."

"(Oh) Well, at least it's better than doing nothing." The Mana of Fire accepts, "Got your back, Bro's and Sis'."

"Counting on you, Toma!" the Galgazit said while looking at her target and readying her claws.

"A wise plan, Master Klein, do be careful, you too Master Arlin, Mistress Marietta, Mistress Lita and Master Kanata." The Mana of Darkness wished.

"We will, Kirika, watch over the others for me, especially Delsus." The Lady Knight requested as she readies her blade.

"We'll do our best on assisting you all, just don't leave your backs exposed!" the Mana Spirit of Wind advised.

"We will, miss flying Mana! I definitely need to properly introduce myself to all of you!" the Demon Dog King psyched himself with.

"Don't let your guard down for anything, remember, this is one of those battles that are not over till someone is down or given up." The Mana of Light brought up.

"True enough." The Swordsman agreed as he readies his sword.

"(chuckles) Try to give me a good show everyone but do not to risk yourselves to danger." The Mana Spirit of Life said, both in eager and worry.

"You're really something, Gardenia…maybe it's a good I'm on the outer field for this." The Archer wonders, never letting go of his weapon.

"Be careful, everyone!" the Mana Spirit of Water wished.

"…meow…let's go…" the Cat-girl mumbles in her sleep.

"I can't believe she's still sleeping…" the Mana Spirit of Wood said in astonishment.

Vayne on the other hand continues to be still half-asleep and half-having-nightmares while Edge glares at both groups.

"_I can feel their energy...very similar to Crowley's…Alchemists…_" the Raider angrily thought, "_I won't let any of you take Iris again_!"

For while, only the glance and the glaring between different characters transpired, everyone was waiting for the perfect chance to attack without letting their enemies see an opening, this is more difficult for Edge since his 'enemies' are on opposite sides of him while Vayne just continues to be devoured by his weapons dark matter, since Roxis, Anna and Flay must make their move as soon as possible, they were the ones who acted first.

"Take this!" Roxis threw two cards, each having a different target, at the same time; Anna makes a rift on the 4th dimension and jumps inside it while Flay runs as fast as he could towards the other side of the Guests Room.

Edge sees the attack and blocks it with the MechSword while Vayne unconsciously protruded some blades on his back to block the card thrown at him, before either of them could retaliate, Klein's group also made their move.

The Master Alchemist shouted his battle cry "Let's go!" Klein ran, followed by Lita, Arlin, Marietta and Kanata while the others remained at their position. Halfway away from their two enemies, Klein jumps to the left while the others jumps to the right where their respective target are.

Wanting to catch his enemy's attention, Klein used a simple attack first, his 'Mace ATK' skill, "Take this!"

Vayne, not even conscious and moving from his slightly crouched position, used his earlier move of protruding more blades form his body to block the attack, making the Master Alchemist fall back, no damage was made but the action was enough for the berserked Vayne to change his target from Roxis to Klein.

"Here it comes!" Klein readies himself to either guard or dodge.

"Leave it to me!" Suddenly, a gash from the 4th dimension appeared in front of Klein, from it, Anna appears; she proceeds to attack Vayne's protruded blades, catching his attention, he retaliates by trying to hit her but she's already hidden herself inside the 4th dimension gash she created, she would then reappear on his blind spot and continue attacking his blades, repeating the pattern of her distracting him, just as Roxis planned with he himself running towards Klein's direction.

When he was near the Master Alchemist, he starts to explain the situation, "Klein, I am Roxis, one of the companions of Vayne, the Alchemist we're fighting."

"I see." Klein nods in recognition before asking "Roxis, what's happening to Vayne? I just met him but I feel like there's something wrong about him, and one of your friends even says so too." The Master Alchemist asks while looking at the Samurai Alchemist in amazement to her sword skills.

"I assume that because he's been under stress the past few days, and with his mana energy being drained by Pamela's device with more than what is required from him, he might have gone into a daydreaming state and is acting instinctively to what he perceives as a threat." The Royal Alchemist explains his theory.

This information shocked Klein, "He's got his mana energy drained and still he's this powerful! ?"

"Vayne's…not your ordinary Alchemist, even compared to us; he's on a unique level himself." Roxis looks pointedly at Klein, "But I think your powers are equal, or even greater than his, that's why we need your help on non-fatally taking him down."

"I see…then let me help, do you already have a plan in mind?" the Master Alchemist asks.

The Royal Alchemist nods, "I do, listen carefully because Vayne's powers grow considerably by the passing moments, it won't be long before Anna, the Alchemist currently distracting Vayne, could no longer buy us time, by then both of us should be at our respective designations with the correct skills to use in mind."

The Master Alchemist nods at hearing this, "I understand, tell me your plan, Roxis."

On the other side of the battlefield: Lita tries to attack Edge with her claws but was blocked with his 'borrowed' MechSword, when the two weapons connected, Lita was electrocuted by the opposing weapon.

"Ahh!" the Galgazit shouts as she pulls away from Edge, stunned, the Raider took the opportunity to try to slice her in half.

"Take this!" before the MechSword could connect with Lita's skull, it was blocked by both weapons of Marietta and Kanata, also electrocuting them, but it was just a diversion so that Arlin, who has ran further than the others can attack Edge from behind with his sword.

The Swordsman was about slash the Raider's back, unknown to him though; Edge knew he was behind him. He twists some part of the MechSword's handle at the time as he was pushing it's blade down, pushing more force to it, breaking the cross guard of the Lady Knight and the Demon Dog King, and continuing its motion downwards, as well as unleashing a 'Windmill' when it was pointed behind him to Arlin's direction.

"Damn!" the Swords man dodges the 'Windmill' but misses the chance to land a hit.

Everyone stands still again, either wanting to recover or plan their next move, Edge points his sword on the three in front of him while keeping an eye on the Swordsman behind him, Kanata and Marietta regains their bearing, Arlin glares at his opponents back and Lita shakes the electrocution of her body away.

"Ow…my head still spins a little…" the Galgazit complains while shaking her head.

Hearing this, Kanata looks to her without leaving an opening for the Raider "Are you alright, Lita?"

Making a last shake, Lita goes to her battle stance before answering, "Yeah, it just surprised me, I'm ok now. What about you guys? You were electrocuted too."

"I'm fine." Marietta does not look at her when she answers, she also does not look at Kanata when she asks "You, Kanata?", instead, her eyes does not leave their opponent.

"Like, Lita, I was shocked too! But I am alright now also." The Demon Dog King looks back to their opponent, specifically at his sword, "Still, that weapon is quite something! I did not even feel the electricity flowing on it till my blade locks with it."

The Galgazit nods at this, "Yeah, I know what you mean; it even had that boomerang thing that flies away from it! Our attacks should have connected if it wasn't for that weapon's weapons!"

"We should be more careful now, who knows how many surprises that weapon has, not to mention, it's user certainly knows how to use it effectively, we better not let our guard down." The Lady Knight advised.

"…ridiculous weapon." The Swordsman whispers to himself in regard to the MechSword.

Seeing that they are not planning to attack yet, Edge thinks about the weapons he 'borrowed', "_It's good that this 'MechSword' is very similar to my 'MechBlade', if it wasn't then I would have been in danger…still there are so many adjustments hidden in it compared to mine, if there are even more weapons in it, fighting all four of them at once shouldn't be a problem."_

For a while, everyone just looked at the enemy/enemies, before making another move.

"Let's go!" Marietta shouts as she ran with Kanata and Lita beside her while Arlin also ran from behind Edge.

The Raider sees the opponents on the front and back, he readies his weapon and unleashes three ninja start from it, using his 'Cross Rain' skill, "Let's end this, with this!" the three ninja stars are thrown to the three in front of him while he turns back and uses another switch on his weapon, turning it's blade into a spinning drill, facing Arlin with it.

Seeing the oncoming ninja star, Kanata tries to dodge it but it was following him, "W-What kind of weapon is this! ?"

"Homing!" Marietta shouts as she blocks the ninja star targeting her with her sword, "It won't stop following you, block it!"

"What about me! ? My claws would turn to dust if I block it with them!" Lita complains as she runs around with a ninja star following her.

Edge looks at his weapon's form and mutters "I see…" he looks at Arlin and shouts, "Let's see how you deal with this!" he points the tip of the drill to the Swordsman and run's straight to him.

Seeing that his opponent's weapon is 'better' than his, the Swordsman scoffs in disgust, "I'm through with this…" he mutters as he uses his 'Berserker' skill which sacrifices his defense on his attack, "Die…" he adds his mana on his blade and prepares to face the drill with his 'Mana Strike' attack skill.

At the same time all of this is happening, Flay had already reached the other side of the room where Klein's Mana's, Delsus and Norn are, they at first looked at him cautiously.

Flay ran up to them with his arms up, "No need to be alert, I'm not against you, but I am friends with Vayne." He started, "You can call me Flay Gunnar, an interesting way of meeting, this is."

Delsus lowers his crossbow and says, "You have no idea."

The group lets the Alchemist stand by with them.

The Villain Alchemist sees the sleeping Cat-Girl, "Interesting, sleeping while a lot is happening around."

"…meow…breads…" Norn murmurs in her sleep.

Silwest answer affirms this, "Kin Norn is known to be a heavy sleeper but even we are surprised that she would even sleep through this."

"They got him!" Uru's shout made them look back at the fight and sees Arlin about to attack Edge's back, that's when he uses the ninja star behind him, Arlin being forced to dodge it, "(Aww) Man! That was close! What is with that weapon! ? Why does it have weapons inside it! ?"

Flay nods at hearing this, "Impressive, is it not? I made the modifications in it myself." He proudly stated before getting serious again, "Still, that man's way of using it is not something a first timer would do, he must have a weapon similar to mine." He says, himself impressed to Edge's prowess.

"I don't think now's the time to be impressed with the enemy!" Eital said as they witness the Raider using his 'Cross Rain' skill to Lita, Kanata and Marietta.

"T-Those boomerangs….they're following them!" Dour said as they see the ninja star's homing ability.

"Not good, the only way to stop that thing is to either deflect it or block it; Young Blanchimont can do neither with her weapons." Aion worryingly stated.

This leads to Delsus standing up with his crossbow ready, "I'll go help her, you!" he points to Flay, "Watch over Norn and the others!" and with that, he runs into the battlefield.

The Villain Alchemist tried to stop him, "Wait! Currently, I cannot do anything to watch over them!" but his reasoning is unheard, he himself hears something, "That sound…!" he looks up and see's Edge had turned his weapon into a drill, "He has even figure that out! ? That green haired man is in trouble!" he says, meaning Arlin.

Plua does not believe so, "No, Master Arlin is not overwhelmed…whereas…" she looks at Vayne and feels his increasing power overtime.

Nymph nervously looks at their master, "Big Brother Klein's enemy is getting stronger, can he take care of it on his own…?"

Diemia tried to ease her fear, "Do not worry, Young Jeanne, Young Klein's not alone in fighting that strong Alchemist, just look at that Samurai Alchemist." He pointed, just in time to see Anna being blown away with Vayne's various protruding blades from the ground, using his 'Eluding Thorn' skill, "Perhaps I spoke too soon…"

Back at the 'Alchemist battle Royal…"

"-and that's the all of it." Roxis has finished explaining his plan to Klein, "I'm counting on you Klein."

"I got it, Roxis." Klein nods, that's when they both heard Anna being blown away.

Anna attempted to strike the blades on Vayne's body but Vayne seems to have had enough of her distraction that he uses the skill 'Eluding Thorn', hitting both of his hands to the ground, unleashing multiple blades at his surrounding, stabbing Anna through her body and forcing her to jump away to avoid getting deeply impaled but her jump was so full of force that her back collides with the wall behind her, making her fall down, "Ugh!"

Seeing this, the Royal Alchemist worriedly called out to her, "Anna!"

The Samurai Alchemist opens her eyes just in time to see Vayne's still berserk form unleashing the combined forces of his three ultimate skills: Blade, Rising and Violent Pillar at her direction, "Vayne…"

Fortunately for her, the Master Alchemist saw the attack and seeing that his mana energy is still too low and the force of the attack was too strong to be blocked and too fast to be dodged, he uses his 'Item Synthesis' to create one of his 'Mana Items' which only requires elements to be used, the item he will synthesize is one of his most powerful item that usually misses on his targets but since he is aiming for the blades, not Vayne, the item would surely hit. Pointing the tip of his cane to the barrage of blades, he turns his staff and synthesizes the item, "Laruba Key"

"Disappear!" the Master Alchemist shouted as the 'Laruba Key' took effect, 'incapacitating' all the blades that we're heading towards Anna, this shock the girl, Roxis and even Vayne's berserk form looked stunned, "Roxis! Go to Anna! Tell her the plan, leave Vayne to me for now!" the order shook the shock away from Roxis who nods to this order, he runs towards to Anna.

Berserk Vayne seems to turn his attention away from the Samurai Alchemist and the Royal Alchemist running across of him, instead he turns his attention to the one who exhibits the most threat around him, and also the reason he's acting like this, the Master Alchemist, "…" the Mana Alchemist raises his arms that were covered in blades and assumes a feral like battle position.

"That's right, just focus on me." Klein whispers as he feels his mana energy, currently he could only cast two more skills and would have to rely on his 'Item Synthesis' for the rest of the battle, realizing that, he uses his 'Power Item' skill which amplifies all the effects of his 'Mana Items', usually it only lasts for a couple of game player turns but because of Plua's hellish training, the effect has improved on lasting for almost a whole hour, more than enough time to subdue Vayne. The two proceeded to fight with Vayne's blades meeting Klein's Mana Items.

Roxis reached his colleague and gently helps her to a sitting position, "Are you alright?"

"I'm alright…I can still fight…" Anna explains while various holes on her body starts to drip too much blood for Roxis' liking, it didn't stop her from asking "Did I buy you enough time…?"

"Lying idiot, it's clear that you were in no shape to fight any longer." The Royal Alchemist takes out a Heal Jar from one of his shirt's pockets and pours the contents on Anna's wounds before adding, "Answering your question, you did, Klein knows what we need to do now, mind your wounds and rest, leave the rest to us."

The Samurai Alchemist tried to argue, "You can't! I'm sure you could feel Vayne's energy increasing every passing second, you will need all the help you could get!" she tries to stand up to prove her point but she easily falls back down.

"Stop being hard headed!" Roxis reprimanded, "You will only end up being a liability or at worse, a casualty, if you continue on making true with this line of thought! Do not forget, we do not have our Mana's anymore, we are now much more vulnerable and less powerful than when we still have them…" he reminded as he looks back at the two Alchemists fighting and raises his glasses, "Unlike Klein who has eight of them, you did see him easily destroy one of Vayne's most powerful attack, right? Add my support and I'm sure we'll be able to match Vayne's berserk state."

Being reminded of Klein's skill calmed her nerves, "True enough, Klein's more than capable, and so are you." She admitted, "But be careful, Vayne may be our friend but his berserk state clearly does not recognize us, it's clear on what he wanted to happen when he used that attack on me, do not let your guard down and give it your all."

"You didn't have to tell me that, whenever I fight Vayne, I always use my full strength, I don't plan on stopping now." The Royal Alchemist adjusts his glasses for effect, "For now, rest and mind your wounds, we'll try to make Vayne focus on us so that he'll leave you alone."

"I understand…" Anna nods.

Roxis returns the nod and looks forward, just in time to see Klein uses 'Item Synthesis' to create three pieces of the Mana Item 'Flame' and throws it forward to Vayne who has 90% of his body covered in blades, resulting to another explosion not unlike the one that shook the Demon Palace earlier.

The 'Battle of Blades' on the other side of the room also continues alongside the 'Alchemy Battle Royal', continuing where we last left, Arlin's mana imbued blade was about to cross paths with the tip of Edge's stolen MechSword turned drill.

"Take this!" Edge shouted as the tip of the drill is about to pierce through his enemy, confident that his opponent's sword would not be able to stop his weapon.

"Arrogant imbecile…!" Arlin insulted as he cancels the attack with his sword by striking Edge's weapon upwards, the strength of the attack was enough to raise Edge's whole arm, much to his shock because of his belief that his weapon is superior.

"What the-!?" the Raider shouted but before he could really absorb what happened, Arlin has begun his next move.

"What goes up…" he whispers as he follows the attack with a downward slash, performing his 'Double' skill amplified by 'Mana Strike' and 'Berserker', weirdly though, instead of attacking his opponents unguarded body for a critical hit, the Swordsman struck the raised MechSword in the Raider's hand and since Edge is still stunned, the sword was easily removed from his grasp and came crashing down to the ground, breaking its drill form and parts into various pieces, only its sword form remains intact.

Seeing this, Edge tried to kneel and re-equip the weapon's sword form but was halted by the Swordsman's blade, its tip pointed at his throat, "(grunts)"

"…" Arlin just glared at him.

At the other participants of the battle, Marietta was still blocking the ninja star that was coming for her, when it finally starts to slow down; she waits for the time that it stops right in the middle.

When it did, she struck its center, "A-Ha!" she uses her 'Halberd' skill, a vertical attack that extends her whip blade, it damaged one of the center of the ninja star and also blew it away.

When it turns spins back as per its homing ability, the Lady Knight points her sword's tip at it horizontally, when it was within reach, she uses her 'Harken' skill, "Hi-yyahh!", a piercing attack that uses her swords whip like structure for range and power, the attack once again struck the center of the ninja star that she already damaged, breaking it into pieces, "I have destroyed my target!" she announces.

On Kanata's side, instead of blocking the ninja star coming for him, he strikes it away with his sword, "Dice!", whenever it is near and when it goes back, he strikes it again, "Take this!", since he doesn't have Marietta's timing, all his strikes hit different parts of the ninja star, "There!", but in return, his attacks have strength backing it up, so by the fourth strike, "Slice!", the ninja star was destroyed, "I have also conquered the 'homing' that has targeted me!" the Demon Dog King shouts.

Lita was not as successful, she tries to mimic Kanata's tactic but whenever she would stop and strike the ninja star coming for her, it's her claws that was blown away when the weapons meet, forcing her to dodge the weapon and continue to run away from it, "Darn it! This thing's still following me-!" she tripped on one of the futons scattered in the room, falling forward with no time to roll away from the ninja star that's about to decapitate her.

Both the Demon Dog King and the Lady Knight saw this, "Lita!" they both tried to help her, Marietta extending her weapon and Kanata running towards the fallen girl but their distance from each other is quite long, they won't make it in time.

The Galgazit turns her head just in time to see the ninja star right in front of her throat, "!"

Before it could pierce her flesh though, "Rapid Fire!" Delsus shouted as he uses his skill, 'First Shot' a quick shot with his crossbow, hitting the ninja star at one of its blade, changing its direction and missing the Galgazit girl, "(chuckles) Looks like I made it in time."

"Great shot Delsus!" Kanata praised.

Marietta though, warned everyone when the ninja star spun back to Lita's direction, "Delsus! It's coming back, destroy it!"

The Archer changes the cartridge of his crossbow and re-aims it to the ninja star, "Way ahead of you!" when it was within distance, he shouted, "Fire in the hole!" as he use his skill 'Power Shot', a physical attack skill that fires special explosive rounds, disintegrating the ninja star, "(sighs in relief) Glad that's over."

Lita stands up, walks towards the archer and thanks him, "Thanks for the assist Delsus, I thought I was a goner."

The Archer smiled at her, "Guess it's a good thing I didn't change too much, huh?" he asks, referring to their first meeting last chapter.

"Still debatable…" Marietta muttered as she walks pass the two and looks at Arlin destroying Edge's stolen weapon and pointing his sword at the enemy's throat, "Looks like Arlin's finished over there too."

Kanata on the other hand is worried about this fact, "Arlin is not going to slay Edge is he? This is after all just a big misunderstanding, and I'm sure Iris would be very if upset if she returns here and finds her companion exterminated, we should explain to Edge."

Hearing Iris' name again, the Galgazit supports that decision, "I'm sure Arlin knows that there is a perfectly reasonable explanation for them attacking us but let's go make sure that he doesn't let his irritation get the best of him."

The Lady Knight nods to this, "I agree, if that red haired guy is another one of Pamela's friends, as much as she would like her friends to become ghosts, I'm sure even she would be sad in finding out her friend murdered her other friend."

The Demon Dog King took command, "Then let us approach them and start the explanations."

The others nodded and the four of them approached the Swordsman and Raider at his mercy, when they we're near enough, Delsus whistles.

"Looks like game over for you." The Archer taunted the un-moving Edge, the Raider grunts at his direction in return.

"Don't make him mad any further, he might hold a grudge with you after all's said and done and believe me you won't like it if he did." Marietta warned her partner.

Delsus shrugged nervously and Lita talks to the Swordsman, "It's alright now Arlin, we just need to explain what happened, there's no need to be so extreme about this."

Arlin glanced at her; he then withdrew his sword form the Raider's throat but only slightly, "Start explaining, I won't give him any more opening."

Taking the initiative, Kanata started to explain the situation, "Hello Edge! My name is Kanata, the Demon Dog King of the NetherUniverse! I'm friends with Pamela, the same as you."

Edge relaxes a bit as he remembers the words written on the letter that Pamela sent to him and Iris, "I know who you are, it's your Engagement Day we're attending, aren't we?"

Kanata lightens up upon hearing this, "You are correct! It is a fortunate that we are now talking on mutual grounds."

"If what your saying is true then you must know where Iris is!" the Raider accused and demanded, "Tell me now!"

Everyone tensed at this point, Lita with wanting to know just who this 'Iris' Edge was talking about, Arlin tightening his grip on his sword, Marietta prepared on withdrawing her own weapon, Delsus nervously clutching his crossbow and Kanata more determined to defuse the situation. Before he could answer though, the second explosion came from Klein's 'Flame' bombs crashing to Vayne's protruded blades happened, stunning the Demon Dog King, the Archer and the Galgazit while the Raider was about to quickly crouch down to get the broken MechSword on the ground but was halted by the Swordsman's sword piercing lightly on his throat and the Lady Knight brandishing her own weapon and laying it's blade on Edge's neck.

"Damn it…" Edge muttered as he was again cornered.

"Try to escape again and I will kill you." Arlin threatened.

Delsus rubs his head and looks at the other side of the battle field, "Man, looks like Klein got his hands full, you guys still think we shouldn't help him?"

"We got our hands full right here ourselves, besides I think Klein knows what he's doing, we might just slow him down if we interfered." Marietta added while concentrated on watching the Raider's every move.

"I agree, you should continue your explanation, Kanata." Lita supported after glancing a last worried look to Klein.

"Right then, as I was saying…" Kanata continues to explain the events to Edge.

As the two separate battle transpired, the 'Collection of Audience' tries to offer their commentary.

"Good going, Klein my man! That's how it's done!" Uru praised as Klein uses the 'Laruba Key' to destroy the onslaught of blades targeted at Anna.

"I agree…" Plua nods in approval as the results of her training are finally showing, at this point, Klein uses the 'Power Item' skill.

"Too bad that Samurai Alchemist was deeply injured, she would have been a great help to Young Klein." Diemia added while looking at the injured Anna who was talking to Roxis.

"Oh dear, is she going to be alright?" Silwest asks in worry upon seeing Anna's wounds.

"Do not worry, my minion is the toughest there is, and for another plus, my other minion is by her side, minion number 2 is known to always have healing items on him." Flay proudly pronounced.

"That's a good habit to get into." Eital commended.

Nymph on the other hand was looking at the other battle field, "Oh no! Big sister Lita tripped!"

"It's a good thing Young Delvarud has taken action." Aion said as Delsus deflects the ninja star and destroys it with a 'Power Shot',

"Kanata and Marietta also destroyed theirs, and looks like Arlin's done too." Dour noted as Arlin destroys the drill and points his blade at Edge's throat.

"zzz…zzz…" Norn still continues to sleep.

"Oh yeah! That's what I'm talking about! You got this Arlin my man!" the Mana Spirit of Fire also praised.

"Unbelievable, my ninja stars are made up of the strongest metal in our planet and yet they easily destroyed them…and while that may be one of the basic drill forms of my MechSword, it's powerful enough to destroy diamonds…to think that he could destroy it with a simple blade…" the Villain Alchemist was in awe with Kanata, Marietta, Delsus and Arlin's display of strength.

"Looks like they're finished." The Mana Spirit of Light noted when the group of four approaches the other two.

"I'm just glad Big Brother Delsus saved Big Sister Lita in time." The Man Spirit of Water says in relief.

"I know what you mean, Jeanne." The Mana Spirit of Darkness nodded, "On the other hand, Master Klein seems to be getting serious."

"What do you mean Kirika?" as soon as the Mana Spirit of Wood asks, they were all shaken by the second explosion made by Klein's bombs and Vayne's blades, "Never mind, I know what you mean now."

"Young Klein's attack sure removed most of the spikes out of that young alchemist." The Mana Spirit of Stone noted as the smoke clears out and Vayne was seen with only 40% of his protruded blades remaining, he corrects that my growing more out of his body, Klein on the other hand took the opportunity to synthesize the 'Icy Bomb' Mana Item and deploy it to the Mana Alchemist's body, it explodes on contact, freezing Vayne's body from the neck down.

"Great! The enemy is immobilized!" the Mana Spirit of Wind cheered until Vayne destroys the ice on his body by protruding blades out of his body with greater effort, "Its effect is only temporary!"

"No, that is not the reason why Young Kiesling did that." When everyone looked at the Mana Spirit of Life for clarification she pointed her fingers back at the battle where Roxis just joined, using his 'Purifying' skill, Roxis was able to destroy most of the protruded blades while Klein again freezes Vayne with an 'Icy Bomb', "As you can see, the opponent is frozen again and we all know he can still get out of the ice, but in order for him to do that, he must uses more mana energy to recreate the blades in his body to destroy the ice, wasting the energy that he could have used to fully transform himself into a being pure of blades, if Young Kiesling and the other Alchemist continue this, they would be able to empty the mana energy of the opponent and hopefully talk sense to him."

"…ice cream…" besides the Cat-Girl who was still sleeping, everyone understood the explanation that Aion provided, it's only a matter of time until Vayne runs out of mana energy where Roxis would try to calm him down, wake him up and explain the situation.

At the 'Alchemist Battle Royal' that was approaching its end…

Klein had once again frozen Vayne with the 'Icy Bomb', when the Mana Alchemist struggled but did not protruded blades out of his body, the Master Alchemist relaxes, "I think we did it Roxis, his mana energy is depleted that he couldn't create any more blades."

"I'll try talking to him then, but don't let your guard down." Roxis approached his berserk leader and tried to talk to him, "Vayne…? Are you fully conscious now? It's me, Roxis."

At first, Vayne just continued to struggle in the ice but after a few moments, he closes his eyes and when he opens them, it's his natural pair, not the berserk ones, "R-Roxis…? What happened…? Why is it so cold…?

The Royal Alchemist sighs in relief and motions for Klein to stand down, "It worked, his mana energy is drained, we tired him enough that he finally regained his sense instead of trusting his instincts." He turns back to Vayne, "You have no idea what kind of trouble you caused, I'll make sure Jessica hears about this."

"J-Jess…? W-Where is she? Is she alright…?" the Mana Alchemist worriedly asks, Klein seeing that Roxis got this under control, walks towards the injured Anna who was still sitting in the ground.

Seeing the Master Alchemist approaching her, Anna guessed, "It's over? Vayne's alright?"

Klein synthesized an 'Elixir' which cures the users health and mana energy, "He's fine, Roxis is explaining the situation to him, as for you, here." he hands her the Elixir, "This should heal all your wounds, you'll still be tired but at least you won't be bleeding anymore."

The Samurai Alchemist takes the potion, "Thank you…" she pours the contents to her body and as soon as the bottle was empty, she could feel all the holes in her body were cured, and her mana energy was fully replenished, "What a powerful potion…wait…is it an Elixir?"

"Yes, it is." The Master Alchemist simply answered, questioned as to why she looks so surprised.

Anna wasn't just surprised, she was bewildered, "W-Why would you let me drink such a powerful item! ? An Elixir was supposed to be used only as last resort, when you're dying or worse! My wounds aren't that bad!"

"W-Well it's not that light either, and I could only synthesize a 'Heal Jar' or a 'Heal Bulb' and it's not enough to heal you so synthesizing an Elixir seems like the best possible action, right?" Klein explained but his explanation earned him another surprised outburst.

"Y-You just synthesized that Elixir? You can synthesize without a cauldron! ?" the Samurai Alchemist asks.

"Well I could synthesize it with a cauldron but there's nothing around and your injuries are getting worse, but would you prefer if I created the Elixir in a cauldron?" the Master Alchemist asks in confusion.

"Y-You don't understand, Alchemists…well Alchemists in our world could only synthesize items in a cauldron, not on the battlefield or when they want to!" Anna shouted as she was absorbing this revelation, "Alchemy in your world must be so advance…"

Not sure what to say, Klein just agree to her statement, "Yeah, I guess it is…"

There was still something troubling the Samurai Alchemist, "Still, you just created an Elixir and you gave it me, somebody not in the verge of death and somebody you don't even know…forgive me…" she bows in front of him.

"Why are you apologizing? It's not that big of a deal." The Master Alchemist tried to tell her but she got the wrong message.

"Your very polite but we both know that you just wasted a precious resource for me, I'm an Alchemist too so I know how hard it is to create an Elixir…" Anna revealed while again bowing, "I'm really sorry…"

"Hey, you don't have to do that and please listen to what I'm saying." When Anna looks up to him, Klein continues, "Like I said, it's not a big deal, I have enough elements on me to synthesize plenty of Elixirs and even if I could only create one Elixir, I wouldn't hesitate to give it to you, it's not a waste for you to use it."

The Samurai Alchemist is having a mixed feeling of awe, to Klein's superior Alchemy, and bashfulness, for hearing his words of encouragement, making her nervous and blushing as she says "I-Is that so…? Then I-I suppose apologizing isn't the way to r-repay your generosity to me, b-but is there anyway f-for me to show you h-how grateful I am…?"

The Master Alchemist thinks about this offer, "Well you did say that I don't know you yet, how about we start with introductions? Roxis told me your name but it's not too late to do it the proper way, right?"

Nervous, Anna answers "R-Right, it isn't…" she takes a deep breath and introduces herself, "My name is Anna Lemouri, you can call me Anna, p-pleased to meet you…"

Klein chuckles and returns the greeting, "It's nice to meet you too Anna, my name's Klein Kiesling, you can call me Klein."

The two chuckled at each other, with the feminine one still lightly blushing; Vayne heard some parts of their talk while Roxis was melting the ice on his body with some of his hot items.

"Was Anna…injured…?" Vayne asks as the ice was melted away.

"…" Roxis recalled Vayne attacking Anna with his blades and almost killing her with his follow up attack so he answers, "Ask her yourself." When all of the ice was melted away, he puts Vayne's arm across his shoulder to help him stand up.

When Roxis and Vayne (Vain and Sulpher are still merged with Vayne and while they are regaining their consciousness, they still feel lightheaded) were approaching Klein and Anna, when Kanata was just about to explain where Iris is to Edge while Lita, Delsus, Marietta and Arlin watch him, and when Flay, Dour, Uru, Plua, Diemia, Nymph, Silwest, Aion and Eital all sighs in relief because of the finished battle, four doors around the Guest Room of the Demon Palace suddenly opened at the same time, the first door is where Suzaku and Lucius entered, the second door is for Rizelea, Tsubaki, Flonne and Etna, the third door for Violet, Pamela, Veola, Blair, Iris, Jess and Nikki, and the final door was for Laharl and his vassals who turned into Axels (Axel himself, Taro, Hanako and Aramis), everyone stopped what they were doing and starts shouting exclamations at what startled them the most.

"Master Kanata! Are you alright! ?" "Tsubaki! You're alright!" "What's going on here, Kanata!?" "Demon Dog King! Rizelea! ?" "Master Kanata, your guests!" "So many Alchemists!" "Veola! Blair!" "Klein! Lita!/Klein…! Lita…!" "There you both are!" "…Huh? Did I miss something, meow?" "…" "…They brought food." "That's what you noticed! ?" "Things just got weirder" "Why are we shouting! ?" "They are…?" "I'm too old for this…" "(sniff) I'm scared…" "Are they reinforcements! ?" "…They're all worked up…not good" "What should we do?" "Edge!" "IRIS!" "Jess…!" "(cough) Vayne…!" "Alchemy Princess!" "Jess! Vain! ?" "Nikki…!" "_What happened…?_" "(tsk!) Jessica! Why now?" "Are you all fighting?" "Pamela! It's all a misunderstanding!" "Sir Laharl!" "Why are there Axels! ?" "I'm Hanako, Etna!" "And I'm Taro…!" "Why have we turned into you?" "Oh man, it's the A-Virus again!" "WHAT IS GOING ON HERE! ?"

Before anyone's question was answered, something crashed right in the middle of the room, two space ships specifically, the 'Getter Mao' and Valvatorez's space ship. From the window in the Throne Room of the Demon Palace, Demon God Gem Shuten saw the two spaceships crashing at the Guests Chamber.

"… (Hmph) must be more people invited for the party, oh well, they do say that the more people there are, the merrier the event becomes, I just wish they wouldn't crash their spaceships for some fancy entrance..." with that, Shuten proceeded to do what a Demon God Gem does, oblivious at the chaos in the Guests Chamber of the Demon Palace.

END CHAPTER 5 PART 1


End file.
